cuentos de la casa de la luna
by mrstaisho
Summary: traduccion: Kagome, ahora en universidad, descubre la historia de Sesshomaru y Rin. El dolor puede ser una prisión, pero los lazos del amor no son fácilmente deshechos. cual es la verdad detras de los cuentos de hadas?
1. preludio

esta historia no me pertenece, pertenece a **resmiranda**

yo solo la traduzco y comparto una historia que me encanto

y espero que a ustedes tambien

todos los derechos reservados a **resmiranda**

ojala la disfruten!

* * *

 **Cuentos de la Casa de la Luna**

La Doncella y el Señor del Oeste

Kagome se acomodo en su silla en el auditorio, sus pies moviéndose espasmódicamente en impaciencia mientras esperaba a que la clase comience. Ella ahora era una superior en la universidad con su titulo de Arqueología a la vuelta de la esquina, excepto por este particular requisito: Mitos y Leyendas de Japón. Ella se lo había reservado para el final de su carrera universitaria por una razón; era casi un placer, algo para recompensarse a si misma por haberlo hecho bien.

Aun así, había sido un tanto aburrido. En secreto, Kagome había estado deseando escuchar de alguna noticia de Inuyasha en cualquiera de los tomos polvorientos que su profesor pudiese descubrir, pero aun así parecía que ella y sus amigos – ella reprimió el familiar, doloroso tirón en su pecho – habían sido puestos fuera de las paginas de la historia e incluso de la imaginación. Todo lo que quedaba de ellos era su propia memoria y el pozo deshecho, escondido en la oscuridad de su templo hogar.

Sin embargo, hoy era posible que tenga, por lo menos, algunas pistas más hacia la familia de Inuyasha. Durante el último periodo de clases, ella había estado inmensamente emocionada, apenas capas de mantenerse quieta, ya que habian discutido la leyenda de Inutashio y Ryuukotsusei, y hasta lo que ella podía decir, era bastante exacta. Tanaeda sensei había contado la historia de cómo el Demonio Señor del Oeste se había enamorado y tomado a una humana como esposa, pero como tal cosa era una debilidad, el había sido desafiado por sus vasallos para poner a prueba su fuerza. El taiyoukai lucho contra un dragón de trueno para asegurar sus tierras y gobernar, pero el dragón le había administrado un fatal golpe e Inutashio tan solo pudo sellarlo en la montaña. Si no le hubiera sonado tan familiar, Kagome hubiese pensado tal cuento ser terriblemente romántico, pero ella sabia el resto de la historia – como la esposa del Señor tuvo un hijo quien sufrió por la muerte de su padre, y como la elección de su padre condujo a una división entre sus hijos – y eso en lugar le entristeció.

Su boca se torció con arrepentimiento. Tal vez la historia de hoy no iba a ser tan deprimente. Esta mañana, iban a leer una fabula menos conocida sobre Inutashio; una que prometía revelar porque el poderoso demonio sentía tal compasión por la raza humana comparado con el desden que comúnmente el resto de los de su raza sentían. Mientras no era nada sobre Inuyasha, aun era algo, y estos días, cinco años desde la ultima vez que lo vio, casi cualquier cosa que se dirigía a el parecía algún tipo de conexión, algo que los unía a través del resonante abismo de tiempo. Con esfuerzo, Kagome inmovilizo su pie, y echo un vistazo a su cuaderno, lista para apuntar cualquier cosa que parezca importante. Tanaeda sensei era un excelente narrador, y algunas veces era difícil tomar los aspectos más importantes de sus historias.

Alrededor suyo, los estudiantes guardaban silencio mientras el profesor entraba, sonriéndoles de oreja a oreja a todos con luminosos dientes blancos y mejillas redondas. Kagome le sonrió de vuelta, su ánimo alegrándola un poco. Se dio cuenta de que estaba mordiendo su bolígrafo y rápidamente lo saco de su boca, alistándose.

Tanaeda sensei aclaro su garganta, y la clase se sentó aun más recta, ansiosa de empezar. Su profesor sonrió, y empezó la lección.

"Hoy," anuncio, "estudiaremos la leyenda de La Doncella y el Señor del Oeste." Hizo un buen espectáculo reajustando su corbata y haciendo sonar sus nudillos, lo que hizo a la clase retorcerse en sus asientos; a todos les gustaba una buena historia, y Tanaeda sensei solo demoraba cuando la historia era particularmente buena. Kagome casi mordió a través de su labio.

Por fin, las actuaciones terminaron, aclaro su garganta nuevamente, reordeno sus notas y empezó.

"Hace tiempo atrás, el Señor Demonio del Oeste era un frío, duro hombre, el cual se preocupaba poco por otros demonios y menos por humanos. Era conocido por todo Japón como un implacable gobernante de mano de hierro en sus tierras, y quien fuese que cruzara por su camino, lo mataba sin compasión o clemencia o distinción por ser amigo o enemigo. El tenia ni aliados ni acompañantes."

 _Suena como otro molesto perro demonio que solía conocer_ , Kagome pensó con cierta socarronería. _¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la ultima vez que pensé en el?_ Responsablemente escribió algunas notas

"El Señor era poderoso en los días de su juventud, pero no era invencible y tuvo muchas batallas en las que fue herido. Después de un encuentro, fue gravemente lesionado, y abandonado en el suelo del bosque, imposibilitado de moverse. Ahora en las Tierras del Oeste, el País de la Luna, hubo una pequeña aldea, y en esa aldea vivía una pequeña niña humana. Cuando era muy joven fue huérfana y vivió en la pocilga de sus padres, completamente sola, hasta el día en que encontró al Señor del Oeste bajo un árbol.

"Ella era compasiva y delicada, y cuidaba del Señor hasta que el pudiera moverse de nuevo, aunque se dice que el era desagradecido y se negaba a darle las gracias, pero a ella no le importaba, así era su espíritu y amabilidad.

"Desafortunadamente para ella, justo después que el Señor recuperara su fuerza, su aldea fue atacada por lobos, y ella fue asesinada de una sola mordida, pero su cuerpo no fue devorado ya que era nada mas que una pobre huérfana, medio hambrienta.

"El Señor del Oeste pudo nunca haber sabido de su destino si no hubiese capturado la esencia de su sangre en el viento, y regreso para hallar su quebrado cuerpo, carente de vida.

"Normalmente, el la hubiera dejado ahí para ser consumida por los pájaros y regresar a la tierra, pero algo sucedió con el mientras observaba su cuerpo sin vida; se encontró a si mismo recordando su gentileza y compasión, su desinteresada generosidad, y fue conmovido hasta lo mas profundo de su alma de hierro. El despiadado Señor del Oeste fue conmovido por su tragedia, y así el invocó su poder y coraje y abrió el portal de entre los mundos con su espada, descendiendo al infierno para hallar su espíritu y regresarlo a su cuerpo.

"Y porque tenia tal compasión hacia ella, se le permitió salir ileso de entre los mundos, y fue devuelta. Desde ese día en adelante ellos viajaron juntos: el príncipe Inu Youkai y la pequeña campesina.

"El bolígrafo de Kagome se había dejado de mover. Algo de esta historia era tan fascinante y familiar, que la hizo sentir como si alguien hubiese abierto la parte trasera de su cabeza y hubiese derramado agua helada en su columna. _Esta no es la historia del padre de Inuyasha_... pensó confundida, y sus ojos se ofuscaron haciendo que el salón de clase, como en el pasado, se obscureciera. Destellos de memoria se dispararon en su mente, y fue momentáneamente invadida de visiones de lobos, y de una pequeña niña con un rostro tan brillante como el sol, y reyes demonios, y una espada que no podía matar...

"Ellos se mantuvieron juntos por largo tiempo, y mientras viajaba con el, El Señor de las Tierras Iluminadas por La Luna, tuvo que enfrentar su primer gran prueba. Una noche, la niña fue robada por el viento y llevada al refugio de un malvado hanyou quien solo deseaba el poder, y cuando el príncipe demonio decidió perseguirlo fue casi asesinado y consumido por el hanyou, el cual quería el poder de un demonio completo. Después de varias batallas, el hanyou fue finalmente derrotado, y el Señor regreso a su casa familiar en el oeste: la Casa de la Luna.

"La niña creció y se volvió una joven mujer, y permaneció con su señor en la Casa de la Luna. Porque ella nunca dejo su lado, y el no podía negarle lo que ella quería, creció silvestre y con pies descalzos, escuchando a los árboles y a los ríos, hablando con los espíritus de la tierra y el cielo, y ella era feliz. Por su parte, el Señor se encontró a si mismo contento de mirarla en los campos mientras se convertía en una encantadora doncella con cabello como el carbón y ojos como la miel, de largas extremidades y pálida como la luna. Ella le temía a nada mas que a los lobos, por lo que aun recordaba el golpe de muerte que había arrastrado su alma fuera de su cuerpo, y ella amaba a nadie mas que a su Señor, quien mantenía a los lobos alejados y la trajo de vuelta de las tierras de los muertos.

"Pero no todo estaba bien en las Tierras del Oeste. Se decía que el Señor se estaba volviendo débil y torpe, que estaba estropeado en su cabeza por cuidar de una mujer humana. Lenguas inquietas se meneaban y ondeaban, propagando mentiras, hablando de cómo el Señor la tomaría como esposa, como llevaría abajo su dinastía, y como el Oeste caería con el. Los youkai que le pagaban sumisión se volvieron descontentos e inquietos, y finalmente, cuando el príncipe estuvo fuera en el Norte, asistiendo negocios, sus vasallos asediaron la Casa de la Luna.

"Ni un solo edificio fue abandonado sin ser destruido; los desleales vasallos del Señor quemaron y masacraron su hogar, empapando los suelos de los jardines con sangre y mutilando los cuerpos, cuando encontraron a la doncella humana que amaba a su Señor y se negó a abandonar su nido, la violaron uno por uno, y después rebanaron su cuerpo en pedazos y los sepultaron, dispersos al otro lado de las tierras, para que así ni el Gran Demonio de la Tierras del Oeste pueda encontrar su alma y traerla de vuelta otra vez, sin importar cuan profunda sea su compasión, o cuan fuerte sea su amor.

"Cuando el Señor finalmente regreso para encontrar su hogar en ruinas y su reino en su final, se enfureció de aflicción, y desafió a los que habían ascendido a su posición, acusándolos a todos de engaño y mentira y deshonra. Los demonios coincidieron, pero al amanecer del siguiente día, cuando el duelo por el trono de la tierra debía darse, el príncipe fue emboscado. Sus atacantes rompieron la espada que usaba en batallas, la destrozaron en mil pedazos, pero aunque mucho trataron, la espada que abría el portal entre los mundos no pudo ser destruida. En cambio fue entregada al señor gobernante, y el deshonrado príncipe fue sellado con mágicas cadenas que no se podían romper, forjadas en el infierno del corazón del mundo, y tirado al mar.

"Pero el Señor era fuerte, y no murió. En cambio rompió las cadenas que jamás debían romperse y fue cargado en el pecho de las aguas hacia las tierras del Sur.

"Como su espada, su corazón fue destrozado. El príncipe exiliado tomo el largo camino hacia el Este, despojado de su atuendo de reyes y cortó su cabello. Por cinco y veinte años, y cinco y veinte años mas el deambulo, vestido como un campesino, deshonrado y en vergüenza, y aunque cruzo las Tierras del Este, El País del Sol, se movía sigilosamente en las sombras, buscando a su niña perdida y llamándola, gritando su hermoso nombre.

"Sucedió que una miko se volvió prominente en el Norte, y era de tal gran poder y gran compasión que inclusive demonios que buscaban un final a sus penas iban hacia ella y solicitaban ayuda. Cuando el Señor oyó sobre ella, inmediatamente viajo hacia el Norte y la busco y le pidió quitar las memorias de su niña, para así poder superar su dolor y vengar su propia deshonra, y su terrible fallecimiento. El peso de la pena en su corazón era tan grande que no tenía deseos de pelear, ni intensiones de recuperarse.

"Pero la sacerdotisa negó con su cabeza.

"¿La olvidarás?' ella le pregunto amablemente, pero no sin pena.

"Si,' le respondió 'No puedo luchar, y no puedo hacer justicia por ella.'

"Pero olvidarla seria como hacer desaparecer tu justicia,' la sacerdotisa le respondió. 'Debes hacerle frente a tus penas por ti mismo antes de que la justicia pueda ser merecida.'

"Y el Señor se desespero, ya que en cincuenta años, su aflicción no había disminuido. Dejo a la sacerdotisa, pero tres noches después, el regresó, y le pidió de nuevo que le quitase las memorias.

"Finalmente, la sacerdotisa cedió. 'Te puedo ayudar,' dijo, 'pero no puedo borrar los recuerdos.' Se levantó y se retiró a su templo, y regresó con una gruesa ropa tan negra que se desvanecía en la noche, y el príncipe tuvo que concentrarse para verla.

"Llévate estas, y recuérdala,' la miko le dijo. 'Debes empapar estas prendas con tus lagrimas antes de que el peso sea levantado, y después tu justicia será merecida.'

"El príncipe estaba sorprendido, nunca en sus cincuenta años de haber deambulado – en efecto, en su vida entera había derramado una lagrima por alguien. Pero de todos modos tomo las ropas y se adentro en el bosque y se sentó bajo un árbol de cerezo, y recordó cuando él conoció por primera vez a su niña, como su compasión por alguien como él había conmovido su corazón en una forma la cual nadie nunca pudo, y como reía con las luciérnagas, y gritaba cuando oía lobos, y sonreía cuando la miraba.

"Y recordó cuanto la extrañaba, y el Señor enterró su rostro en las prendas, y lloró.

"Cuando el amanecer vino, el Señor miró las ropas que tenía en frente y encontró que sus lagrimas la habían vuelto blanca pura; pero mucho mas sorprendente era la disminución del peso en su alma, y ya no era mas el exiliado Príncipe de las Tierras Iluminadas por la Luna atado por pena y sellado por dolor. Se puso las prendas que se habían vuelto del color de la luna, y reunió su poder en él.

"En menos de una quincena, el príncipe llamó a las antiguas alianzas, encontró nuevos amigos y envió sus espías a sus tierras ancestrales, y cuando la luna llena alcanzó su clímax y colgaba del cielo como una lagrima, cruzo rápidamente hacia las Tierras Iluminadas por la luna y reclamó lo que era suyo, masacrando la coalición de vasallos que lo habían derrocado, pero meramente destrozando sus hogares al viento, por lo que no tenían culpa alguna, y recordó a su niña claramente, y supo que ella hubiese odiado la destrucción de inocentes. Aquellos que no se opusieron a él, eran bienvenidos de vuelta en sus campos, y lentamente el Señor reconstruyó su reino y una vez mas vivió en la Casa de la Luna.

"Cuando un año paso, el Señor del Oeste, restaurado y fuerte, construyó un templo a su niña perdida, y alrededor plantó flores para atraer mariposas en el día, y luciérnagas en la noche, para hacerla sonreír en el más allá.

"Y un siglo después del día en que el Príncipe había por primera vez traído su alma de vuelta del mundo de los muertos, el guarda tumbas fue al templo; y ahí encontró los cadáveres de ciento un lobos recostados en su base, la muestra final de afecto del Señor del Oeste para su niña, a quien había amado y perdido, y luego encontrado de nuevo."

Alrededor, los silbidos y la precipitación de aliento fueron callados de repente, y después soltados en un gran ruido, y sillas sonaron mientras la gente se ponía de pie para marcharse.

Pero Kagome estaba pegada en su asiento, mirando fijamente su cuaderno, y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, poniendo borrosas las paginas en frente de ella donde había dibujado docenas y docenas de lunas decrecientes


	2. capitulo 1

esta historia no me pertenece, pertenece a **resmiranda**

yo solo la traduzco y comparto una historia que me encanto

y espero que a ustedes tambien

todos los derechos reservados a **resmiranda**

ojala la disfruten!

* * *

"Existe una hora en la que un hombre podría ser feliz para toda su vida, si por lo menos consiguiese encontrarla" **– George Herbert**

Sesshoumaru, el Príncipe de las Tierras del Oeste, Rey del País Iluminado por la Luna, y Señor de la Casa de la Luna, silenciosamente se preguntaba porque estaba de pie en el aire frío y mirando fijamente la pared occidental de su casa tan temprano en la mañana, que hubiese podido ser ayer.

A su lado, Rin se veía ligeramente decepciona. "¿Acaso no ve algo, Sesshoumaru sama?" ella le preguntó, seriamente. Tiritaba un poco aunque su kimono era grueso y de varias capas, pero parecía alerta y decidida en mostrarle...lo que fuese. Giró su cabeza a un lado, como si tratase de fijar su visión en algo diferente, pero solo consiguió torcer sus ojos.

Escucho a Rin suspirar de impaciencia cuando se rindió ante un enorme bostezo. No por primera vez, Sesshoumaru se sintió ligeramente arrepentido de haber escogido salvar a quien parecía ser el único ser humano en el mundo que se levantaba tan temprano, que ir a la cama era solamente una excusa para cambiar su peinado.

 _Tal vez_ , Sesshoumaru pensó mientras dejó que su mente se extraviara un poco más lejos, _ella necesita_ toda la noche _para arreglar su cabello_. _Eso debe ser._ Le pareció como si a ella le tomara una hora o dos para que su pelo sea coaccionado en sus diarias confecciones, así que esta hipótesis tenía un extraño atractivo. Esta particular mañana Rin lucía su cabellera en un extrañamente elaborado peinado, lleno de complicados bucles y brillantes nudos y sostenidos por enormes horquillas que probablemente le sacarían un ojo a alguien tarde o temprano – tal vez hasta los de ella, si llegaba a voltear su cabeza muy rápido. Hubo un tiempo en el que ella nunca pensaba en tales cosas, en absoluto; ella vestía su pequeña yukata y su cabello era recogido hacia un lado en un simple estilo, y era feliz caminando con él a través de los bosques de sus tierras mientras el ubicaba a sus enemigos y hacía poco trabajo de ellos. Y luego ella creció ante sus ojos, tan rápido que un día mientras se agachaba para inspeccionar un particularmente interesante tipo de oruga su yukata casi revienta en las costuras, y solo pensamientos rápidos de su parte habían salvado su modestia, aunque le costo a él su haori y una medida de su dignidad.

Y ahora ella tenía un exceso de pesados kimonos para el invierno y ligeras yukatas para el verano y parecía que los quería cambiar cada semana, un hábito que lo dejaba ligeramente perplejo. El había llegado a casa una noche para encontrar toda las prendas de Rin amontonadas fuera de su ventana y una cantidad de aterrorizados sirvientes corriendo por la casa, recogiendo obis y kimonos sin dueño y regresándolos a su habitación donde ella inmediatamente los arrojaría por la ventana nuevamente en un ciclo interminable. Sesshoumaru temía que ella se hubiera enfermado – la pequeña muestra podía ser solo el resultado de una fiebre – hasta que le presento el problema a Myouga cuando se encontraron, y la pulga le había asegurado que era perfectamente natural para las jovencitas que se obsesionaran con lo que debían vestir y arrojar prendas en perfecto estado fuera de la ventana en descontento porque los colores se había desvanecido ligeramente.

"Uno puede llamarlo fiebre," Myouga había dicho tan sabiamente como pudo, "excepto que dura varios años después del primer sangrado."

Sesshoumaru había arqueado una ceja. En su experiencia, cuando una mujer alcanzaba la madurez, simplemente significaba que encontraría una pareja, no que se volvería loca.

"Les sucede a aquellos de descendencia humana que no han encontrado una pareja," Myouga dijo. "Mi Señor, su hermano era bastante susceptible a esto también"

"Dices que Inuyasha es una fémina?" Sesshoumaru había preguntado. La información de Myouga le sonaba bastante superficial.

Myoga negó vigorosamente con la cabeza. "El es mitad humano. Después de haber alcanzado la madurez se volvió salvaje y rebelde, ne?"

Sesshoumaru había bufado. "El siempre fue salvaje y rebelde. Y falto de sensatez."

"Bueno, recuerdas a Kagome sama?"

Hubo una pausa. Sesshoumaru había conocido mucha gente a través de los años, muchos de los cuales se unieron a las tropas de los muertos pronto, pero no pudo recordar a alguien con el nombre Kagome. "¿Quién?" finalmente había preguntado.

"La sacerdotisa con la cual Inuyasha solía viajar."

Sesshoumaru digirió esta información. "¿Ese era su nombre?" Verdaderamente, el mundo estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Si te acuerdas, ella también era muy rebelde, y tenía muy poco sentido común. Recuerdo que interfirió en algunas batallas sin pensarlo antes."

"Eso no es del todo igual que arrojar ropa fuera de una ventana," Sesshoumaru había respondido.

"Ah," Myouga dijo, "pero fue imprudente y falto de sensatez, no obstante. Aún más que decidida en arrojar por la ventana su propio guardarropas."

Sesshoumaru había sido forzado a admitir que esto era verdad, y con reticencia aceptó el hecho de que Rin ya no era la pequeña niña que el conocía, pero que se estaba volviendo una joven mujer. La idea le retorció el corazón, solo un poco. Determinadamente, ignoró el sentimiento y pidió mas prendas para ella y aplastó a Jaken para sentirse mejor.

Desafortunadamente ella no había detenido sus extraños cambios. Ella ahora, era inestable, pero parecía que aun lo amaba tanto como cuando era una niña; cuando él hubo sugerido que ya era tiempo de que encontrara un esposo, ella había llorado y gemido y aferrado sus manos a su kimono, rogándole que reconsidere. El reconsideró – ¿quién querría tal mujer inconsecuente como la madre de sus hijos? Pero también, ella sería infeliz si se fuese. Insistió en que prefería quedarse ahí con él, que con un joven, advenedizo Señor quien se ofrecía para tomar su mano, y él había escuchado. Sus deseos podrían ser inconsecuentes, pero no lo eran, y le permitió quedarse en su casa y atender sus jardines y gastar horas peinando su larga y brillante cabellera en vez de seguir adelante con su vida y encontrar un esposo y empezar una familia. En las partes mas distantes de su mente la cual Sesshoumaru intentaba ignorar, el se preguntaba si, deteniendo el progreso natural de su vida, él había detenido el progreso natural de su envejecimiento también, pero él podía oler el constante crecimiento en ella, y sabía que no era así. Ella era una joven mujer ahora. A veces era una extraña con el rostro de Rin, pero cuando reía todavía era esa pequeña niña humana quien le había traído pescados descompuestos y hongos sospechosos y quien le había sonreído con dientes rotos.

No sonreía ahora. En cambio se veía un tanto malhumorada, como si hubiese comido una fruta en mal estado y estuviese sintiendo los malestares en consecuencia.

Aun así, ese maldito mohín lo hacía observar y virar sus ojos con mas esfuerzo, como si el pudiese adivinar sus deseos por voluntad solamente.

Se sintió torpe. El debería ser capaz de ver lo que ella quería que vea era imposible que su vista de demonio fuese menos que la visión de una humana – pero la pared de su casa permaneció tan gris como siempre. Tal ves este era algún tipo de ejercicio Zen que ella había aprendido de uno de los monjes vagabundos que periódicamente él secuestraba para sus propósitos educativos? La idea le hizo acobardarse un poco; Rin ya se consideraba a sí misma algo superior en varios campos (Myouga le había asegurado que esto también era un desarrollo completamente normal) y la ultima cosa que él necesitaba era un desperdicio de joven que había encontrado la Verdad. La Verdad era usualmente irritante y siempre inoportuna, y rara vez parecía coincidir con la verdad en todo caso. La Verdad podría decir que mirar fijamente una pared era importante en el tiempo pasado buscando lo que era legítimo, mientras que la verdad era que mirar fijamente una pared era aburrido e importante solamente en que él tenía una debilidad por las cosas que a _ella_ le preocupaban.

El la debería echar. Ella significaba problemas. Ella era debilidad. Al menos, esto era lo que sus asesores le decían, pero Sesshoumaru los ignoraba; su vida le pertenecía y sería suya hasta el momento en el cual el decidiese liberarla. Además, ella debía superar esta peculiar fase en la cual se balanceaba entre estados de ánimo como un mono demente. El nunca encontraría algún otro Señor a quien encargársela si es que continuaba con eso. Por otro lado, tal vez este era su plan...Sesshoumaru frunció. Encontró que no le agradó esta idea en absoluto. El era, después de todo, un inu youkai. El mostraba una forma humana, pero sus instintos básicos eran firmes y al punto de no enredarse con sutilezas. La intriga no venía fácilmente a él, pero Rin era humana. Ella podía ser bastante astuta cuando se trataba de intrigarlo; tal vez debería casarla con alguien tan pronto como le fuese posible y regresar a su normal vida, libre de monos ebrios.

"¿Lo ve ahora?" ella preguntó, interrumpiendo su meditación. El podía oír un acento petulante invadiendo su tono de voz.

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, y Rin suspiró profundamente en impaciencia y tomó su manga medio vacía. En unos cinco años ella sería capaz de tomar su mano de nuevo cuando su brazo haya crecido por completo, pero por ahora estaba contento de que ella no tomara tales libertades con su persona. Estaba contento de dejarla dirigirlo con tirones de su kimono, siempre y cuando nadie los viese.

Ella se detuvo directamente en frente de la pared. "Aquí," dijo, y señalo con el dedo.

Sesshoumaru se agachó un poco más cerca, su nariz casi tocando la madera. Se mantuvo silencioso por un largo tiempo, y Rin contuvo el aliento.

"¿Si?" finalmente dijo, sabiendo de antemano que le molestaría.

" _Sesshoumaru sama_ ," chilló. "¿Acaso no _ve_?"

El volvió su mirada hacia ella; de todo, era más placentero verla a ella que a la pared. "¿Si?" dijo nuevamente.

Rin resopló, se molestó. "Justo aquí," dijo, y corrió sus dedos a lo largo de un delgado brote verde que Sesshoumaru no había tomado en cuenta antes. Retrocedió sorprendido.

Honestamente él no lo había visto; ¿por qué tendría que ponerle atención a verdes tallos que zigzagueaban sobre la madera y piedras cuando iban a morir en un año y la madera y piedra durarían mucho más? El había reconstruido la Casa de La Luna y supervisado donde debían descansar cada una de estas piedras y maderas, y ahora se propagaban sobre ellas un suave encaje de primavera donde cientos y cientos de tallos, creciendo profundamente dentro de las grietas se extendían insidiosamente a través de la superficie. No tuvo que preguntar para saber que Rin había plantado las semillas. El había puesto en pie la pared, pero de alguna manera ella había dejado su marca en ella. _Que extraño que deba suceder de esta manera_ , pensó para sí mismo.

"Ya veo," el dijo

" _Mira_ ," ella susurro ferozmente. El cielo tras su hogar aun estaba entintado y negro, pero pudo sentir el mundo cambiar; el alba no estaba tan lejos. Sesshoumaru había mantenido sus ojos en los delicados nudos verdes que habían invadido su hogar sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Sesshoumaru no era conocido por su paciencia, pero mantuvo sus ojos en la pared, de vez en cuando permitiendo que su vista se mueva deliberadamente de un área a otra. Ocasionalmente el observaría durante un tiempo un área, y después otra; cuando regresaba a la primera área, algo sería diferente. Diminutas motas blancas estaban apareciendo arriba y abajo del encaje bajo la luz de la luna y estrellas, y cada vez que miraba y regresaba a ver, se hacían cada vez más grandes.

Muy despacio, pero también muy rápido, la pared floreció silenciosamente. Bajo sus vigilantes ojos, Sesshoumaru vio cientos y cientos de luminosas flores blancas abrirse y bañarse en la luz del cielo de la noche.

Mientras el horizonte detrás de La Casa de La Luna se volvió gris, Rin dejo ir un silbido de aire, como si hubiese estado conteniendo su aliento. "¿No es precioso?" ella le preguntó. Sesshoumaru no le respondió, pero Rin parecía bastante contenta de que él hubiese observado la pared volverse de muerto, frío material a cálida, floreciente vida.

Extendió una mano y agarró una flor entre sus dedos. Los pétalos se sentían como seda en polvo al tocarlos, y la sostuvo por largo rato. La forma en que las flores habían abierto había sido extraordinaria. Era como si el universo se hubiese acelerado y las hubiese abierto solo para él. El había observado el crecimiento de las flores en menos de una hora; ellas habían florecido ante sus ojos, igual que Rin.

"Son hermosas," el dijo. La muchacha humana en su codo, sonrió anchamente de oreja a oreja.

"Las planté yo sola," ella dijo gratuitamente. ¿Quién más las plantaría? El solo asintió, y Rin tomó su aprobación.

"Son llamadas flores de luna, y pensé que eran particularmente apropiadas, ya que vivimos en La Casa de La Luna. Por supuesto," ella platicó, "no viven mucho; no pasado el amanecer, de hecho, y son muy susceptibles al frío, pero pienso que solamente es por el poco tiempo que viven que vale la pena. Parecen brillar como la luna, ne?"

"¿Mueren rápido?" preguntó

Rin asintió, pero suspiró alegre. "Es lindo verlas crecer, pero no quiero estar cerca cuando se marchiten. Es mucho más placentero de esa manera. ¿No esta de acuerdo, Sesshoumaru sama?"

El viento estaba frío y el amanecer venía, y las flores brillaban, luminosas y hermosas, solo por un momento en el tiempo.

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada. El simplemente miro la pared de flores condenadas a morir, y trató de no pensar en metáforas.

* * *

Kagome estaba de pie en el templo mirando fijamente dentro del vacío, inútil pozo. Todo y lo único alrededor suyo, era el suave susurro del viento mientras murmullaba a través de los pequeños agujeros de entre las maderas del templo, y el aire de la primavera olía a flores y leche dulce. El sol rojo -sangre, poniéndose en el cielo, calentaba su espalda y teñía su cabello negro de un brillante dorado. En las esquinas, las sombras cambiaban se movían con el girar del mundo, y bajo ella la oscuridad del pozo suspiró sin aliento.

Kagome miró dentro de él, esperando.

Después de un momento gruñó y tiró una piedra en él.

"Estúpido pozo," farfulló "¿Por qué tienes que ser tan difícil?"

El pozo no dijo nada, sentado ahí con su boca abierta se burlaba silenciosamente de ella.

Kagome pasó una mano a través de su arrugada frente, en silencio, deseando que el latido en sus sienes se fuera. No podía contar cuantas veces ella se había lanzado dentro de esas profundidades durante los años, pero ella probablemente no tenía suficientes dedos. Las memorias eran tan vívidas, también: la sensación de caída con el aire precipitándose por su cabello, el cosquilleo en su estómago, hasta el ocasional aterrizaje fallido eran tan familiares y hasta invitados a ella que hasta ahora, años lejos de su ultimo viaje al pasado, ella aún podía convocar el sentimiento de anticipación que la acompañaba cada vez en los torrentes del tiempo. Desesperadamente, ella quería sentir esas cosas de nuevo, pero ella sabía. Sus intentos secretos _después_ de que todo acabó, nunca fallaban en terminar en moretones y lágrimas.

La última vez que ella había tratado de regresar, se rompió el tobillo y estuvo sentada en la tierra del pozo mientras el dolor pasaba y había empapado el piso con sus lágrimas hasta que su abuelo la encontró. Souta, creciendo como mala hierba en ese punto, había sido obligado a cargarla por la escalera él solo mientras ella sollozaba en sus hombros como una niña. Fue ahí cuando ella supo que el pasado se había ido para bien, y nada de lo que ella pudiera hacer lo traería de vuelta. Pero aun así, en su corazón, estaba esa pequeña, molesta esperanza, irracional y seductiva, siempre diciéndole que talvez _ésta vez_ , funcionaría. _Esta vez...talvez..._

Kagome lanzó otra piedra dentro de las sombras bajo ella y suspiro fuertemente mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Esto es estúpido," se dijo a sí misma "Estúpida. Solo porque leíste una historia piensas que vas a ser capaz de volver en el tiempo otra vez. Estúpida" Tras ella, un pájaro pió como si estuviese de acuerdo con esta conclusión. Kagome consideró lanzarle una piedra también, pero después de una corta lucha decidió que probablemente merecía el castigo.

Era estúpido, y ella lo sabía. Ella no podía regresar nunca más, y podría también dejar de soñar despierta, porque todo lo que estaba haciendo era perder tiempo.

Y aún... había algo sobre esa horrible historia que la hacía querer intentar. Todo el día ella apenas tenía que cerrar los ojos y era visitada con visiones de una pequeña niña, deshecha y destrozada y recostada en el polvo lejos del que ella amaba, y eso hacía que sus dedos picaran y su corazón palpitara con una sorprendente y atemorizante intensidad en su pecho. Ella podía oler la sangre en la tierra, y escuchar el crepitar del fuego, y resonando en su mente estaban las crueles burlas de aquellos que desalmadamente traicionaron a su Señor y su territorio. Distraía de una forma tan horrible que Kagome había casi había deambulado directamente en el camino de un bus acercándose en su reflexión.

Había un dolor en su mandíbula, y Kagome se dio cuenta que había estado apretando sus dientes. Sin embargo, el dolor no parecía importarle. _Te lo mereces, No pudiste regresar por Inuyasha. No pudiste regresar por amor. ¿Que te hace pensar que esta ves será diferente?_

Debajo, las sombras parecían temblar y moverse. En su pecho, pudo sentir su corazón saltar involuntariamente aún si el frío conocimiento de que tan solo era su imaginación, se hundía a su alrededor.

Dios, pero esto era frustrante. Kagome pasó una mano por su cabello y le dio al pozo una patada, lo cual le hizo ganarse un dedo latiente. "¡Déjame entrar!" dijo enojada. "¡No me importa, déjame entrar!"

El pozo solo se mantuvo sentado y protegía sus secretos. De repente Kagome golpeó su puño contra el filo. "¡Demonios!" Nada había cambiado, y saltar dentro solo significaba dolor y posibles moretones, y no podría regresar. Una historia no abriría el pozo, y todo el deseo del mundo solo la dejaría fría y sola.

 _Nada es diferente,_ pensó. _Nada en absoluto_. Kagome se volteó y subió las escaleras del templo al mundo exterior. Era hora de la cena de nuevo, y después hora de dormir, y no habría nunca un momento para reclamar lo que se había perdido. No había tiempo en absoluto.


	3. capitulo 2

esta historia no me pertenece, pertenece a **resmiranda**

yo solo la traduzco y comparto una historia que me encanto

y espero que a ustedes tambien

todos los derechos reservados a **resmiranda**

ojala la disfruten

* * *

Un optimista es aquel que piensa que el futuro es incierto." – Anónimo

Sesshoumaru, el Príncipe de las Tierras del Oeste, Rey del País Iluminado por la Luna, y Señor de la Casa de la Luna, calladamente reflexionaba en que jamás debió haberle dicho que clase de youkai era. Debería haberle dicho algo – cualquier otra cosa – que un perro. Cualquiera. Una rata, o una araña incluso. A las mujeres no les gustaban aquellas ¿verdad? Cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que soportar esta tortura siempre que ella lo quería despertar. Aunque, conociendo a Rin, el hubiese encontrado queso empujado bajo su puerta o moscas muertas en el fondo de la olla para el té. Su boca se torció de arrepentimiento. Tal vez no era tan malo después de todo.

Ah, pero estaba cansado. Todo lo que quería eran cinco minutos más. Solo cinco minutos con su cabeza en su almohada y la pesada sábana envuelta sobre él, manteniendo fuera la deslizante frialdad del invierno que se desvanecía. Sesshoumaru se preguntaba, ociosamente, lo que haría por tan solo un respiro. En los extraños espacios entre el despertar y el sueño, el demonio frunció en reflexión.

 _La Tetsusaiga,_ pensó. _La cambiaría_. _Traicionaría a mi familia con los youkai taiji ya_. _Me traicionaría a mi mismo con los taiji ya, pero solo denme una almohada en el bloque para hacer leña_. Cinco minutos mas era todo lo que necesitaba, pero el universo – o más bien, Rin – tenía otras ideas.

No había dormido mucho en recientes semanas – meses incluso – y la primera oportunidad que había tenido de tomar un pequeño descanso, la única persona de la cual se sentiría culpable al matar había sido enviada para despertarlo, infligiéndole una de sus menos preferidas torturas.

A Sesshoumaru, gobernante Taiyoukai del Oeste, le rascaban las orejas.

Saliendo lentamente del profundo pozo del sueño, Sesshoumaru intentó cuantificar su odio a la sensación de pequeñas, torpes uñas humanas rascando el lomo de su cráneo justo detrás de sus orejas, pero se dio cuenta de que era imposible ponerlo en palabras. Lo odiaba más que a los invasores, más que a la conspiradora política, más que a los arribistas rebeldes. Lo odiaba inclusive mucho mas que cuando le frotaban el estómago, lo cual era otra de las brillantes ideas de Rin que se le había ocurrido justo después de haber aprendido que clase de demonio era, cuando ella era mucho mas pequeña. De hecho, ella debió haber crecido para dejarlo ahora. Con seguridad eso era indecente.

Ella aún rascaba sus orejas. El odiaba eso.

Dejando que un gruñido intenso de desagrado brotara de su pecho, se volteó en su cama, lejos del exasperante cosquilleo de sus dedos y la brillante, afeminada risa que fluía fuera, llena de placer, sin duda a costa de su incomodidad. _Demonios_. Pequeña intolerable.

¿Quien le había dejado entrar aquí? Se suponía que debía haber un sirviente situado fuera toda la noche, aunque el no estaba del todo inconsciente como para ser incapaz de deducir que su presencia indicaba que la seguridad se tornaba negligente. O el criado la había dejado entrar. Intolerables, condenados sirvientes. Bueno. Los sirvientes eran bastante reemplazables – no se sentiría tan mal matando a uno de ellos, solo para poner un ejemplo. En otro lado, era tan difícil encontrar sirvientes que se adhieran a sus estándares, se sentiría culpable gastando un buen entrenamiento.

No había nada para ello, eso parecía. El tendría que despertar.

Lentamente, el youkai mas poderoso en toda la tierra abrió sus fríos ojos dorados, fijó sus pupilas con una mirada de hielo y convocó su más autoritaria y amenazante voz.

"Largo. De aquí."

Amplios ojos café miraron de vuelta, antes que una sonrisa como una media luna dividiera el rostro de Rin y se impulsó a través de la baja cama para agarrarse de su cuello, brazos apretando su garganta con admirable fuerza. Sesshoumaru se preguntaba por que el pudo pensar que eso funcionaría. Nunca funcionaba, al menos no con ella. Cuan terriblemente irritante. Flexionó sus envenenadas garras, tratando de pensar muy deliberadamente y seriamente en cuanto enseñarle una dolorosa y posiblemente terminal lección, pero su corazón simplemente ya no parecía estar mas en eso.

Se estaba haciendo blando en su... juventud.

Rayos.

"Que quieres, Rin?" preguntó con cansancio, su propio tono esforzándose en indicar que sufría mas frustración y tormento que el mismo Sisyphus, y que era toda su culpa. Como siempre, ella nunca lo descubría.

"Sesshoumaru sama," ella gimió "hoy tiene que hacer su viaje! Recuerda?"

Sesshoumaru trató de pensar, y tomó un poco de tiempo en cuidadosa pero enérgicamente desenredar los brazos de Rin alrededor de su cuello. Mantuvo su rostro pasivo mientras que sus pensamientos corrían en aterrorizados círculos.

 _¿Viaje?_ Pensó desesperadamente. _¿Qué viaje_? Un débil, espectro tomado en cuenta a medias ascendió en la parte trasera de su mente; fría, incómoda, y solo un poco inesperada, como caminando en un montón de estiércol de caballo en la mitad de la noche. El iba al... Norte, era ese? Si, probablemente. _¿Eso era hoy?_ Se preguntaba. Oh, bueno, alguien se aseguraría de avisarle una vez que se haya levantado y vestido.

"Rin," dijo.

Ella parpadeó hacia él pícaramente. Su cabello estaba recogido en una extraña trama hoy y había flores en él – flores de luna, si recordaba correctamente, lo cual probablemente no hacía – y estaba sentada en su tapete para dormir como si tuviese todo el derecho de estar ahí. "Si, Sesshoumaru- sama?" dijo luminosamente.

"Vete."

Hace tan solo unos cortos años atrás, ella hubiese sonreído y obedecido, pero ahora ella solo formaba con su labio inferior un mohín. "Pero Sesshoumaru -sama " ella comenzó.

"Fuera. Ahora. Debo vestirme." Le dijo en un tono que él esperaba tolerara ningún argumento.

Bajó la mirada, pero el mohín permanecía. "Esta bien," dijo hoscamente antes de levantarse y retirarse de la habitación. Mientras deslizaba la puerta para cerrarla, Sesshoumaru suspiró y observó su desordenado kimono. Por qué no había hecho algo con respecto a ella todavía? De alguna manera siempre parecía escapársele de la mente.

Despacio se desvistió antes de recuperar su pesado kimono y hakama de seda y deslizarse en ellos. Tal vez, tan solo no había tiempo para hacer algo con ella, el pensaba mientras se ajustaba en sus ropas y encogía en su armadura. En cualquier caso, a pesar del hecho que se había despertado hace poco, era ya muy tarde para echarla hoy; él tenía que irse. O algo. Sesshoumaru se encogió de hombros en vano para recordar cual se suponía que era su misión específica, pero los detalles lo eludían. Para cuando ya se hubo ajustado en su armadura y deslizado sus espadas en su lugar, el estaba casi seguro que viajaría al Norte para discutir con los varios Señores ahí, pero los porques y dondes aun escapaban su comprensión.

¿Tratado de paz? Poco probable. ¿Llamada social? No, probablemente no. ¿Rebelión? Había tantas de esas irritantes cosas que parecía como si tuviese que salir una vez por semana para destruir algún youkai arribista u otro que tratase de derrocarlo. Era patético, de verdad. Un respetable oponente estaría bien, pero usualmente era una desgracia; de una forma Sesshoumaru estaba contento de que todas las rebeliones de las que el se había encargado durante su posesión fuesen tan pesadas. Que mas...una disputa de fronteras? Si, eso debe ser. Si, eso era probablemente lo que era.

Sesshoumaru corrió la cortina shoji para abrirla y caminó por el pasillo, complacido consigo mismo por haber llegado a una conclusión al menos de uno de los complejos problemas que lo rodeaban en ligaduras, no que realmente importaran al final. Una espada podría resolver todas las difíciles preguntas y aún dejar tiempo para una taza de té; cual sea el problema que se le presentara, el lo cortaría y estaría en casa en pocos días. Plan a salvo en su mente, Sesshoumaru entró en la reducida habitación donde mantenía su información doméstica para encontrar a su máximo consejero, Riui, esperando por él.

* * *

"Ayumi -chan, realmente creo que rompiste mi cerebro," Kagome se quejó mientras masajeaba sus sienes en pequeños círculos. Kagome sabía que de ninguna manera era una idiota, pero nunca había sido la mejor en matemáticas o geometría. Ahora que Ayumi se estaba especializando en física Kagome se sentía aún más tonta que cuando era tan solo una adolescente tratando de entender un atroz numero de axiomas y teoremas en la luz del fuego en el Sengoku Jidai.

"Pero si fuiste tu la que preguntó acerca de viajes en el tiempo y paradojas," Ayumi dijo razonablemente. "Por otro lado, esto es un cuanto de hadas, Kagome -chan. Sabes que no es real."

Kagome quería estrellar su cabeza contra la pared; por ser tan lista, Ayumi podía ser bastante, poco imaginativa. "Solo estaba usando esta historia como un ejemplo.

"Ayumi, sentada en su silla mientras Kagome enrollada en la cama y tomaba hilos sueltos en el cubrecama de Ayumi, puso un delicado, femenino dedo en sus labios e inclinó su cabeza a un lado estudiando las notas de Kagome. Luego de unos momentos sonrió suavemente. "Puedo ver porque querrías salvar a la joven en la historia – es muy triste, después de todo – pero sería probablemente imposible hacerlo."

"¿Pero por qué?" Kagome preguntó. _Dios, este hilo esta complicado_ , pensó malhumorada mientras aflojaba otro punto. "¿Acaso la historia no cambiaría tan pronto como yo tomara la decisión de regresar en el tiempo y salvarla o algo?"

Ayumi negó con la cabeza. "No puedes hacer tal cosa con los viajes en el tiempo. Una de dos cosas sucedería. Regresarías y fallarías, porque lo que está en el pasado ya ha pasado, o crearías una división del cuanto, donde salvas a la joven y creas un universo paralelo al cual tu probablemente no regresarías cuando viajes al futuro de nuevo."

Kagome pestañeó siendo momentáneamente distraída de su delicada operación de desenmarañar hilos.

"Pero...ella aun estaría viva en otro universo, verdad?" dijo, intentando esconder la esperanza en su voz. Aunque ella supiese que Kagome había en realidad conocido, tocado, y hablado con los personajes de este olvidado cuento de hadas, Ayumi nunca comprendería porque el rostro de la pequeña niña de Sesshoumaru había vagado detrás de los ojos de Kagome toda la noche, luciendo luminosa y feliz y llena de un amor por la vida que era tan raro en cualquier tiempo. Una de las conversaciones de Kagome con la pequeña niña había revelado que Rin había conocido la miseria y el dolor y aun la muerte. Y aun así, ella era muy feliz. Era un agudo contraste para con los que le rodeaban que simplemente toleraban la vida en el medio de las gemelas plagas de guerra y pobreza.

Kagome sabía que nunca podría explicarle a su amiga quien jamás había visto batallas o muerte por qué la injusticia, la abyecta crueldad de toda ella había asentado sus garras en su estómago y estaba lentamente triturándola en diminutos pedazos.

Ayumi no parecía notar nada extraño en la preocupación de Kagome. "Bueno, si toda esa teoría del universo paralelo es cierta, ella probablemente no habría muerto en otra línea de tiempo si fuese una persona real. Pero la historia en nuestra línea de tiempo es que ella murió. Así que en realidad no puedes cambiarla," ella respondió mientras pasaba las hojas del cuaderno de Kagome.

Kagome enganchó una uña bajo el siguiente punto del aflojado hilo y frunció. Eso no podía estar bien ¿o si? Ella cambiaba el pasado cuando regresaba ¿o no? O...quizás no lo hacía. Quizás el pasado siempre a sido de esa manera, y el no regresar en el tiempo lo hubiera cambiado, y...

Kagome gimió y enterró su cabeza en una almohada. Su cerebro le dolía.

"Kagome -chan, no te compliques tanto con esto!" Ayumi dijo suavemente. "Es solo una historia que tu profesor contó, verdad? No pasó realmente, así que no hay necesidad de pensar en eso, si?"

Kagome solo asintió en la almohada, no confiando en si misma para hablar mientras una pequeña luminosa niña corría por su mente.

Tal vez ella estaba usando esto como una excusa para intentar nuevamente. No había sido hace mucho que ella había estado en el Sengoku Jidai; Miroku y Sango probablemente tuvieron bebés, y Shippou estaba creciendo, y Rin aun estaría viva y ella podría verlos a todos y Rin no tendría que morir...

Aún, si de algún modo ella se las arreglase para regresar ella tendría que ver a Inuyasha también. El probablemente todavía estaba vivo igual, y solo recordar su rostro causaba que un rayo de hielo atravesara su corazón tan fácilmente como una espada en un divieso.

 _Inuyasha... y Kikyou..._

Ayumi estaba sacudiendo su hombro y Kagome arrebató a la fuerza sus pensamientos del dolor fantasma de la oportunidad perdida mientras alzaba su cabeza.

"Vamos, Kagome!" Ayumi dijo vivamente. "De todos modos todo esto es solo teórico. No podemos regresar en el tiempo, y la historia es fantasía. Vamos a desayunar antes de que las clases comiencen."

Kagome solo asintió en respuesta.

* * *

Riui miró a su amo y señor, quien observaba fijamente los documentos en frente suyo con fuerte concentración. Dorados ojos se aburrieron en el papel como si Sesshoumaru pensara que podía adivinar el futuro partiendo de las palabras escritas ahí.

 _Cuan noble y dedicado!_ Riui pensó para si mismo mientras ojeaba rápidamente el intenso rostro de su señor cuando Sesshoumaru estudiaba los mapas y varios tratados que Riui había desenterrado de la biblioteca. _Debe estar pensando en su estrategia de negociación._

 _'Beberé y beberé este sake. Si yo bebo...Si yo bebo...' Si yo bebo...espera ¿cuál era la siguiente línea?_

Sesshoumaru pensó para si mismo mientras dejaba que sus desenfocados ojos descansen en la palidez de los papeles frente a él; siempre que dejase que sus ojos se pongan borrosos, toda la desordenada escritura ante el se desvanecía en tranquilizadoras manchas y aliviaban su dolor de cabeza. Estaba un poco enojado que la melodía que solo recordaba a medias, de sus días viajando en el pequeño territorio al sur también se le estaba olvidando. No podía realmente recordar los matices al final de la primera línea.

Riui no se atrevió a moverse. Si interrumpía a su Señor mientras pensaba, podría perder el hilo sobre lo que reflexionaba y se enfadaría. Quizás él estaba pensando en el plan perfecto en este mismo instante! El mismo instante en que Riui sintió la horrible necesidad de rascarse la nariz! Riui esperaba que se fuera si es que se concentraba, bastante. Arriesgando otra mirada, el viejo consejero se preguntaba si el oído de Sesshoumaru era tan potente que podría detectar el movimiento de los globos oculares en sus cavidades, pero cuando su amo no se movió de su posición, Riui se tranquilizó. Tal vez si se movía muy, muy despacio, pueda alcanzar esa condenable picazón y no interrumpir a Sesshoumaru. Con mucha más paciencia de la que el creía que poseía, Riui muy cuidadosamente levantó una mano sobre la mesa y empezó el cruelmente doloroso, lento viaje hacia su rostro.

 _'Si yo bebo, conseguiré_ _la... Conseguiré la... la mas fina lanza en la tierra del sol naciente._..' _Esa es la línea!_ Sesshoumaru pensó triunfalmente y se permitió una pequeña celebración mental. Duró poco tiempo antes de que una pequeña pero persistente sospecha le llamara la atención. En su interior, Sesshoumaru frunció y continuó con la pequeña melodía.

 _'¿Conseguiré la más fina lanza en la tierra del sol naciente'?_ Lo repitió lentamente para si mismo. Nunca había pensado sobre eso antes, pero esa línea le sonaba terriblemente provocativa. _'Si yo bebo conseguiré la más fina lanza en la tierra del sol naciente._ ' _Ah, Que fastidio_. ¿Por que las canciones folklóricas tenían que ser tan confusas? Desde la esquina de su desenfocado ojo, Sesshoumaru percibió un poco de movimiento. Instintivamente se tensionó –

Era solo Riui, tratando de alcanzar su rostro, aunque de una manera mas adecuada para alguien que se estuviera moviendo a través de espeso barro.

"¿Que haces?"

Riui culpablemente se sobresaltó e inmediatamente se empujó de la pequeña mesa para prensar su rostro en el suelo. "Perdóneme por interrumpir sus pensamientos, Sesshoumaru sama!" el chilló. "No quería molestarlo al moverme muy deprisa, pero parece que lo he hecho de todos modos! Por favor perdóneme, mi Señor! No lo haré nuevamente, me cortaré la nariz, perdóneme!"

Vagamente, Sesshoumaru se preguntaba si todos sus sirvientes recibían lecciones de cómo rebajarse de Jaken; Eso indudablemente explicaría las constantes reverencias en la tierra y largas series de disculpas y excusas cuando un simple "Lo siento mucho" sería suficiente. Bueno, realmente no importaba, suponía. Mientras sean adecuadamente deferentes estaban seguros.

Dando una rápida mirada a los documentos en frente suyo, Sesshoumaru decidió que su jaqueca era tan grande para molestarse en entender los tratados realizados antes de su periodo de posesión. Tan solo lo improvisaría como siempre lo hacía. ¿Quien necesitaba planes cuando podías pensar de pie? Planes eran para negociar con enemigos de largo -plazo, no con gente que nunca antes habías conocido. Estable en su decisión, Sesshoumaru se puso de pie, le dio la espalda a su todavía implorante consejero, y salió de la habitación.

Riui hecho un vistazo hacia arriba para ver a su señor abandonar la habitación. _Oh no ¿se enfadó conmigo ¿Voy a ser castigado?_ Pensó, su estomago retorciéndose en horribles nudos. Escuchaba con temor mientras los pasos de Sesshoumaru se retiraban del alcance de su oído.

 _¿Cual era esa siguiente línea?_ Sesshoumaru meditaba caminado por el vestíbulo hacia la puerta frontal de la casa solariega. Tal vez Myoga sabía. Sesshoumaru hizo una nota mental de preguntarle a la vieja pulga la próxima vez que venga de paso, lo cual hacía con mucha frecuencia ahora que Inuyasha estaba muerto. Por otro lado, Sesshoumaru tenía cosas más importantes que hacer; mientras mas pronto se fuese, más pronto podría regresar.

Jaken estaba ya a la cabeza del camino ladera abajo, las riendas de A un en sus pequeñas manos verdes. Sesshoumaru las tomó de sus manos y comenzó a caminar.

"Quédate aquí," le dijo a su criado mientras caminaba senda abajo. "Asegúrate de que las cosas marchen suavemente."

"Si, Sesshoumaru- sama!" Jaken exclamó entusiasmadamente detrás de el. Sesshoumaru no se molestó en darle una respuesta. A su lado, A -un gruñó.

 _'Beberé y beberé este sake._ _Si yo bebo conseguiré la más fina lanza en la tierra del sol naciente..._ ' el cantaba en su cabeza mientras descendían por la montaña hasta que la melodía fue interrumpida por una alta, femenina voz asomándose desde la cima del camino.

" _Sesshoumaru -sama!"_

Como si fuese un perro con correa, Sesshoumaru paró inmediatamente y volteó para ver tras él, mirando la longitud del sendero que ya había recorrido. En la cresta estaba Rin en un kimono rosa claro, cabello hinchándose alrededor suyo en el dulce helado viento de la temprana primavera.

"Regrese a casa pronto!" Ella le dijo, y pudo escuchar una femenina risa flotando en la brisa.

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, y continuó montaña abajo. Estaría en casa dentro de poco, y se podrían ver el uno al otro de nuevo. Rin lo esperaría.

El todavía podía escuchar su risa aun cuando ella estaba fuera de vista

* * *

 **N/A: Una nota de la canción que Sesshoumaru esta cantando en su cabeza:** Es una canción real llamada Kuroda Bushi, aunque tuve que cambiarla solo un poco. Sus orígenes son de alrededor de 1600. 1600, es, por supuesto, después del tiempo en que esta particular parte de la historia toma lugar, pero adivino que como muchas de las canciones folklóricas evolucionó de una anterior versión de la misma. Bueno, a quién le importa? Pueden encontrar una grabación y explicación de ella http/ / eng / mminyo .html (solo quiten los espacios)


	4. capitulo 3

esta historia no me pertenece, pertenece a **resmiranda**

yo solo la traduzco y comparto una historia que me encanto

y espero que a ustedes tambien

todos los derechos reservados a **resmiranda**

ojala la disfruten

* * *

"Nada es más responsable de los buenos viejos tiempos que una mala memoria." – **Franklin P. Adams**

Kagome miraba fijamente su taza de té y reflexionó. Se estaba volviendo bastante buena para reflexionar estos días. Sentía como si hubiese estado corriendo por largo tiempo pero aun si tropezaba y su aliento quemaba en sus pulmones, el pasado la estaba alcanzando con alarmante velocidad. Salidas, fiestas, películas, libros, trabajos escolares – repentinamente todo eso solo parecía una distracción para todo lo que ella había dejado atrás. En este tiempo, ella estaba viva, pero todos sus amigos, las cadenas que había forjado en el temporalmente distante pero emocionalmente reciente pasado, parecían rondar sobre sus hombros, lanzando sus ojos en ella mientras se las arreglaba por la vida.

Ella sabía que todos estaban muertos, todos hasta el ultimo de ellos...bueno, tal vez no Shippou, pero no habría tratado ya de contactarla? Pero sabiéndolo intelectualmente y comprendiéndolo en su corazón eran dos cosas distintas. Aun ahora había la persistente esperanza que si saltaba sobre el borde del pozo ella podría caer a través del tiempo, y ellos estarían esperando en el otro lado.

Miroku reiría y Sango gritaría su nombre y Shippou saltaría hacia ella. Kaede aun estaría en su cabaña cubriendo incendios y protegiendo su aldea. E Inuyasha, humano ahora, abriría sus brazos y le daría la bienvenida como amigo. Y Kikyou con su nueva alma podría sonreírle amablemente y sostendría sus manos. Y Kagome estaría feliz por ellos.

Tal vez.

Kagome mordió su labio y observó dentro de las café -oscuras profundidades de su té donde su silueta era bosquejada en la superficie. Era una persona horrible. Ella debería estar feliz de que Inuyasha y Kikyou estuvieran juntos de nuevo – era la manera en que debió haber sido desde un principio. Inclusive su lado romántico sintió una punzada de satisfacción al pensarlo; era como si algo atrofiado hubiese sido completado otra vez, como si una Julieta asustada hubiera llamado a los paramédicos y estos hubieran llegado al último momento y hubieran bombeado el estómago de Romeo y la predestinada pareja hubiera podido continuar su historia de amor. Toda esa horrorosa tragedia había sido re -escrita, y la felicidad que esos dos excluidos merecían fue finalmente entregada.

Incluso así, no paraba el todavía presente dolor del rechazo.

 _Probablemente ya debería haber superado esto ¿cierto?_ Kagome se preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo de té. _No es muy maduro el estar aferrada a lo que se debe a un enamoramiento de colegio._

Sin embargo, no se sentía como un enamoramiento. Se sentía como si le hubieran negado algo profundo y fundamental, y había una picazón en su corazón que le susurraba, diciéndole que ella podría no ser la única reencarnación; si tan solo pudiese encontrarlo de nuevo, ella podría ser feliz. Luego, de nuevo, Kaede siempre le había dicho que debería ser feliz con lo que se le daba, no esperar que la vida de repente le diera la felicidad. Era difícil consejo para que un adolescente lo entendiera, y Kagome encontró que aun era difícil de soportar.

Suspiró y dejo caer su cabeza hacia delante haciendo que su cabello le cubriera los ojos. Se sintió un poco perdida en su propia piel; era un sentimiento extraño, como si ella fuera demasiado pequeña para la persona en la que se había convertido. Kagome lentamente bajó su cabeza a la fría mesa en frente de ella y respiró profundo, tratando de recordar. Todo parecía tan lejano.

 _Kikyou, resucitada, llena de una alma nueva que la Shikon no Tama le había dado, e Inuyasha, finalmente humano, construían su propio hogar a las afueras de la aldea. Incluso desde la cabaña de Kaede, Kagome podía oírlos construir, discutiendo dulce y suavemente entre ellos, y ella solo quería empujar su cabeza en un hoyo y nunca más salir a la superficie de nuevo_.

 _"No te lamentes, niña" Kaede dijo silenciosamente mientras llenaba el tazón de Kagome con espeso estofado "No era tu destino._ "

 _Era imposible hablar. Kagome solamente sacudió su cabeza, con miedo de que si abría la boca empezaría a llorar. Y no tenía a nadie mas que culpar que a si misma. Había sido su puro deseo en la joya, arrebatada del cadáver de Naraku, que había puesto esto en movimiento, y aunque la batalla hubo terminado hace una semana ella aun permanecía en el Senjoku Jidai, incapaz de seguir adelante. Ella sorbió su estofado silenciosamente._

 _El silencio se extendió, largo y casi tangible, Kaede por fin habló suavemente_

 _"¿Kagome?"_

 _Era demasiado. Kagome alzó la mirada, alimento olvidado. "Entonces porque tuve que conocerlo en primer lugar?" ella susurró "Cuál es mi destino, cuál fue mi propósito aquí, si tuve que conocerlo y después dejarlo ir otra vez?"_

 _Los ojos de Kaede se suavizaron, y suspiró mientras se acomodaba. "Kagome, tu propósito aquí era derrotar a un ser malvado. Era para salvar a tus amigos. Y quizá, en menores términos, era redimir el salvaje corazón de Inuyasha"_

 _Su nariz le picaba por calientes, no derramadas lágrimas y ella bajó su cabeza. "Si yo redimí su corazón, por qué no me amaba? Por qué mi destino no pudo haber sido estar con él_?"

 _Una arrugada anciana mano agarró la suya y la envolvió en cálida, piel de papel. "Mírame, niña."_

 _Lentamente, Kagome levantó su cabeza, y mientras lo hacía una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla._

 _Kaede hacía gestos hacía si misma con su mano desocupada. "Pequeña, yo estoy vieja. Yo nunca he conocido el amor. Si mi onee san hubiera vivido, yo hubiera sido capaz de tener la familia que quería. Pero no pasó así. Onee san falleció, y yo tuve que tomar su lugar. Han sido más de cincuenta años desde que pasó, pero no puedo amargarme por eso. He vivido mi vida como la miko de esta aldea; claramente era mi destino serlo. Lo que queremos y lo que esta predestinado para nosotros son dos cosas diferentes. A menos que aceptes tu destino, no serás feliz."_

 _En los ojos de Kaede, Kagome pudo ver su propia tristeza reflejada. Ella nunca había pensado como la anciana miko debió haberse sentido, pero de repente le pareció cruel el hablarle a Kaede sobre sus insignificantes pensamientos. Ella aun era joven, aun recientemente viva, y toda su tristeza no podía ocultar el hecho que su vida se estaba desenvolviendo frente a ella, un país dormido esperando sus pasos. Para Kaede, mañana era el pasado, pero para Kagome, era el futuro._

 _Kagome bajo la mirada y asintió._

 _"Bien, pequeña. Ahora come antes de que se enfríe!"_

"Nee chan!"

Moviendo su cabeza de la mesa, Kagome se sentó bruscamente con el corazón en la garganta. "Dios, Souta, me asustaste!"

Su hermano menor, ahora no tan pequeño, resopló. "Solo me preguntaba que hay para cenar," dijo petulante. "Mama no ha llegado a casa todavía, así que pensé que estarías cocinado."

Kagome fregó sus ojos y miró su reloj. No era terriblemente tarde todavía, así que probablemente aun tenía tiempo para hacer algo relativamente nutritivo.

"Bueno…que tal pollo?" Ella preguntó "Suena bien!" Souta dijo. "Podemos comerlo con rábanos?"

"No veo porque no. Pero tienes que ayudar!"

Souta encogió los hombros.

"Esta bien. Pero no picaré nada. Casi me corto el dedo la última vez."

Kagome solo viró los ojos y se levantó. Ella comenzó a recolectar los ingredientes de la cocina, pero aunque su hermano estaba ahí distrayéndola, ella aún sentía el tirón del pasado en su corazón, y el temor del pasado en su mente. Ella tendría dificultad en dormir esta noche.

* * *

El realmente nunca había sentido temor antes, pero cuando alcanzó la cumbre que conducía a la ladera de su hogar y vio el humo Sesshoumaru supo como debió haber sido para su hermano muerto la mayoría de su vida, siempre sabiendo que algo horrible estaba allá afuera y que podría no haber una forma para enfrentarlo. Ahora estaba parado en donde sus puertas frontales habían estado alguna vez, y el temor había sido reemplazado con algo frió y desdeñoso.

 _Solo me fui por tres días_ , Sesshoumaru pensó distantemente. _Solo tres días. Como…?_

Ante sus ojos, la Casa de La Luna se desmoronaba en ardientes escombros. El solo estaba abstractamente conciente del chasquido y caída de maderas curadas y la lejana risa de youkai mientras destruían su hogar. El bramar de las llamas fue silenciado por el rugir de la sangre en sus orejas.

 _¿Como puede mi sangre aun estar fluyendo_ , pensó, _cuando mi corazón se ha detenido?_

Sangre. Su sangre estaba fluyendo, e igual la sangre de todos los que habían vivido en la Casa de La Luna. La única diferencia era que sus venas estaban cerradas, mientras que las de sus fieles sirvientes estaban derramadas todas alrededor suyo. El casi podía sentirla en su lengua. El estómago del Señor demonio dio un violento tirón ante toda la amplificación del hedor de la sangre y cenizas que gateaban a través de su nariz; sus pulmones estaban obstruidos con el y no podía respirar, excepto que él respiraba, porque la pestilencia se intensificaba con cada horrible inhalación. Cada desliz de aire se rizaba dentro de él, asfixiante e insidioso. Estaba en su cabello y ropas, infiltrándose en su piel como veneno.

El aire era tan espeso que era casi adhesivo. Se asentó en él, elevaba su cabello pesadamente en ondas rancias, y lo cubría en su corrupción, pesado y maloliente.

El se movía hacia adelante ahora. Tras él, escuchó el triste lamento de A un y el dragón se apartó del terrible olor que fluía de la casa en llamas. Bajo sus pies la tierra era dura pero resbaladiza; charcos de espesa, roja sangre mezclada con la tierra, dándole el fuerte olor metálico del hierro. Le repugnaba de formas confusas – él nunca se había acobardado con el olor de la sangre antes – pero él siguió caminando resueltamente, inclusive se el olor del hierro y sal serpenteaba alrededor de sus zapatos, se ensortijaba alrededor de su forma.

Había tanta sangre por todas partes que casi parecía irreal. Pero era real. El observó mientras el techo de la casa se derrumbaba solo un poco más, esperando a que algo despertara en él pero en cambio se sentía aturdido. El debería sentirse furioso, pero en cambio él quería hundirse en la tierra y dormir. Todo por lo que había luchado para construir y mantener estaba cayendo a su alrededor, y todo porque se había marchado en un simple viaje.

Su pie chocó contra algo. Sesshoumaru miró hacia abajo.

Era una mano cortada.

En la cadavérica luz del fuego, el pudo ver que era pálida e incruenta, y en ella había un perfume que conocía muy bien…

Su olor estaba alrededor de toda esta área. A su derecha el podía detectar el amargo olor de semen, derramado en el suelo, y la fetidez de orina y excremento que cubría el pequeño parche de tierra. El olor era de ella.

El conocimiento se deslizó en su cerebro, asentándose en torno a su pecho con fríos rollos de temor y negación, pero no había negación. Ella se había recostado aquí mientras la violaban – demasiados para contar, el acre olor de sudor se encontraba bajo los otros olores – y después ella había sido destripada. No, no destripada…

Volteando en al menos diez direcciones diferentes estaba el casi indetectable rastro de Rin, arrastrando sangre y lágrimas y el hedor de órganos internos tras ella, y Sesshoumaru sabía.

Ella había sido despedazada. Ellos la habían cortado en pedazos, y la habían llevado donde el no podría alcanzarla, donde Tenseiga no podría encontrarla. Ella se había ido.

No a cinco metros lejos estaba una mancha gris verdosa en el suelo. Jaken. Debió haber tratado de protegerla, y ahora solo era una mancha de sangre y entrañas contra el césped.

Otra madera ardiente calló, pero Sesshoumaru la ignoró. Al lado de los horribles restos de su criado había un pedazo de tela. Moviéndose como si estuviese en un sueño – un horrible sueño, del cual el podía despertar, del cual el podría nunca despertar – Sesshoumaru caminó hacia él y se arrodilló, ignorando la horrorosa oscuridad del ensangrentado suelo que traspasaría sus blancas ropas. Sus dedos se sentían huecos, como los huesos de los pájaros, mientras tocaba la tela y la llevaba hacia su rostro.

Era un intenso índigo azul, con un trazo de rosa en un borde roto. Olía a Rin; empapado con su sangre y sus lágrimas, el pedazo de tela hacía cosquillas a su nariz, pero se sentía como nada en sus débiles palmas.

 _Ella amaba ese kimono de verdad_. El pensó tontamente. _Creo que era su favorito_. No sabiendo el porque, lo plegó dentro de su obi y se enderezó.

No había nada más excepto el hedor de sufrimiento, y por largo tiempo Sesshoumaru se mantuvo de pie en la moribunda luz del día, en la moribunda luz de su vida, y respiraba muerte.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru. Nos preguntábamos cuando volverías a casa," una voz detrás de él dijo finalmente.

Sesshoumaru se negó a voltearse. El no iba a reconocer la voz, por lo que era la voz de uno de los vasallos más leales de su padre. _Naketsu,_ pensó, y en el viento, sobre el hedor de muerte, había otros...Jurekaru, Hatore, Suikoshin... Señores que había conocido desde su nacimiento, todos ellos traidores, inconstantes, sucumbiendo a los caprichos de sus egoístas deseos...El debería estar tan furioso.

Pero en cambio solo había un vacío bostezando dentro de él, y él sabía instintivamente que nunca podría ser llenado. Toda la cólera en el mundo solo desaparecería dentro de sus resonantes profundidades; todo su herido orgullo y preciada venganza y deseo negado sería tragado, para nunca reaparecer. Había adrenalina corriendo, murmurando bajo su piel, pero él estaba hueco, una concha cubierta en una sombra de rabia. El sentía nada.

El infierno de su hogar ancestral rugía y arrojaba un moribundo respiro hacia el cielo.

"Ella debió haber huido." Era la voz de Jurekaru, un caballo youkai quien había enseñado a Sesshoumaru como luchar contra ataques energéticos y como correr velozmente y evitar obstáculos.

A su lado, sus garras venenosas temblaron en reflejo a su propia volición.

Detrás de él, alguien rió con disimulo. Había niebla roja cubriendo su visión, y Sesshoumaru parpadeó para aclararla. El había pensado que su corazón había dejado de latir, pero ese no era el caso, por lo que podía sentirlo retumbando en su pecho. Desde algún extraño, indiferente rincón de su mente, él se vio a sí mismo con leve desinterés. La roja niebla no se iba.

"Al menos ella fue un poco de diversión," dijeron los pedregosos tonos de Suikoshin, quien había sido el mejor amigo de su padre cuando Sesshoumaru era aún un cachorro, y los ásperos tonos de su voz sonaban como madera astillada.

"Traidores," Sesshoumaru dijo, y el se escuchaba a sí mismo como si estuviese muy, muy lejos.

"Tu padre cayó porque él protegía a una mujer humana y estas tierras fueron un caos por muchos años hasta que tú te encargaste de ellas. Te vimos siguiendo sus pasos. ¿Que teníamos que hacer?"

 _No esto_ , Sesshoumaru pensó. El rojo en su visión estaba siendo reemplazado por oscuridad.

"Sesshoumaru! Atrápalo."

Lentamente, se volteó, su mano ya erguida con extendidos dedos, y algo espeso y sedoso enredado en sus garras.

Era su cabello. Espeso, brillante, tan bien cuidado que era un milagro que ella encontrara tiempo para aún vestirse, y ahora estaba atrapado y retorcido alrededor de sus dedos, cortados de su cabeza. Colgaba hacia su piel y su armadura, opresivos zarcillos envolviéndose en torno a él, y se sentía tan pesado que pensó que se caería de rodillas.

Él ni siquiera se movió cuando las cadenas se aproximaron, aparentemente de la nada, y se enredaron alrededor de sus extremidades, enroscándose y girando hasta que él quedó inmóvil y de rodillas. El mantuvo su rostro en blanco.

Los pies de Suikoshin estaban frente a sus ojos. "No te mataremos por respeto a tu padre. Pero esas cadenas fueron forjadas por una miko oscura buena suerte en escapar de ellas."

Sesshoumaru dijo nada mientras lo levantaban y cargaban. El hizo ningún sonido mientras viajaban hacia la costa, estaba en silencio mientras Suikoshin se burlaba de él, permaneció mudo cuando Hatore expresó pesar.

El no hizo algún sonido hasta que lo lanzaron desde el borde del despeñadero y dentro del mar, y ahí él rugió tan fuerte que su garganta se desgarró y sangró mientras el mar se elevaba para tomarlo.

...o...

En la oscuridad de la noche, los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de repente y un grito escapó su garganta mientras se sentó derecha en su cama.

"Oh, Dios," respiró presionando una mano en su pecho, sintiendo el estruendo de su corazón contra su caja torácica. Había estado cayendo de un peñasco, mirando como las rocas sobre ella se retiraban en contra del cielo, sintió como las hambrientas olas se habían cerrado sobre su cabeza. Era casi como si hubiese estado en esa maldita historia, atada con cadenas. Ella no se podía mover, y después no podía respirar, y ella solo quería morir.

Kagome pasó una mano por su frente, y ahí sus dedos sintieron sudor frío.

"No creo que pueda soportar mas de esto," susurró en voz alta antes de llegar a una determinación.

Ella trataría una vez más. Estaba segura que la historia no hubiese sido revelada a ella si no la podía cambiar; Ayumi podía haber dicho que era imposible volver a pasar a través del tiempo por un viejo pozo en un templo, pero eso no significaba que no había sucedido.

Pero primero, una ducha. Agarrando su bata de casa de detrás de su puerta, Kagome caminó apresuradamente por el pasillo y al baño. Rápida y eficientemente se desvistió y limpió el sudor frío de su sueño. También lavó su cabello solo por añadidura, solo en caso de que funcione y ella tenga que estar en el pasado por un rato. Odiaba el cabello mugriento.

Saliendo de la bañera, Kagome se seco con una toalla rápidamente. _¿Que sigue?_ Se preguntó. Obviamente ella tendría que empacar. Con velocidad tomó el viejo botiquín de primeros auxilios de debajo del lavabo antes de tomar unos cuantos artículos de tocador y su cepillo de dientes. Ella salió del baño y entró nuevamente a su habitación. Examinando su ropero, agarró algunas cómodas mudadas antes de sacar su mochila amarilla bajo su cama. Rápidamente comenzó a guardar sus cosas mientras mordía su labio. Ella no quería alimentar sus esperanzas, pero esto se sentía tan familiar, ella no pudo evitar sentirse como si estuviera de regreso a la escuela secundaria, empacando cosas para volver en el tiempo. Se sentía feliz otra vez.

"Nee chan, que estás haciendo?"

Kagome miró desde su tarea; ella ni siquiera había notado a su hermano en su entrada.

"Souta, vuelve a la cama. Tienes escuela mañana."

Souta frunció. Se veía un poco ridículo en sus muy pequeñas pijamas, pero él definitivamente estaba creciendo. El cruzó sus brazos. "También tú," contestó. "Pero en vez de dormir, tu cabello está mojado y parece que saldrás de la cuidad. Que pasa?"

Kagome se mordió el labio. "Voy a regresar, Souta." Una mirada de lástima pasó por el rostro de su hermano. "Kagome..." dijo.

"No quiero oírlo!" dijo apresuradamente. "Solo tengo que intentarlo una vez más, esta bien?"

"Nee chan, ya lo has hecho," él dijo silenciosamente. Había dejado de cruzar sus brazos, y la mirada que le estaba dando la despedazó. El pensaba que ella vivía en el pasado, y Kagome no sabía que decirle para explicarle por que necesitaba intentarlo, una última vez. Ella aún podía recordar el olor a sangre en su sueño, la sensación de caída, todas esas cosas horribles que pasarían si ella no regresaba y lo cambiaba. Ella podría salvar a Rin. Ella podría salvarla y alguien tendría un final feliz, aún si no fuese ella misma.

Era difícil hablar con el grumo en su garganta.

"Por favor, Souta. Una vez más."

"Kagome..."

"Por favor."

Ella pudo ver su resolución desmoronarse mientras sus hombros se desplomaban en derrota. "Bien," dijo antes de enderezarse. "Pero voy contigo para estar seguro de que no te romperás tu estúpida pierna de nuevo."

Kagome ni siquiera tenía la paciencia para sonreírle pero regresó a empacar. Dentro de unos minutos ella se sentía lista para irse.

"Bien," dijo poniéndose de pie. "Vamos a darle a esto otra oportunidad."

Encontraron una forma de salir de casa y entrar a la durmiente noche. Era casi la una de la mañana cuando Kagome finalmente abrió la puerta a la casa del pozo y bajó caminando por esas familiares escaleras nuevamente. Al fondo el pozo bostezaba ampliamente, invitándola a pasar.

Su estómago daba vueltas como un pez fuera del agua, pero Kagome lo dejó aparte. Ahora no era tiempo de estar dudando! Tomando un profundo respiro, ella balanceó su pierna sobre el borde.

"Espera!"

Kagome se volvió para mirar a su hermano "Que pasa, Souta?"

Souta se veía lastimado, como si estuviese tan nervioso como ella. El tragó saliva. "Solo..." el empezó. "Solo..."

Kagome esperó. "Qué?" dijo finalmente.

"Solo ten cuidado cuando llegues a allá," espetó Souta.

Como un peso levantándose de su corazón, Kagome pudo de repente respirar otra vez. Le dio a su hermano una suave sonrisa. "Lo haré, Souta. Arigatou."

Juntando todo su coraje, Kagome se volvió hacia la oscuridad bajo ella. Bajo sus pies, su futuro se desenrollaba, largo y acogedor, prometiendo algo nuevo.

Kagome saltó


	5. capitulo 4

esta historia no me pertenece, pertenece a **resmiranda**

yo solo la traduzco y comparto una historia que me encanto

y espero que a ustedes tambien

todos los derechos reservados a **resmiranda**

ojala la disfruten

* * *

Capítulo Cuatro "La única cura para el pesar es la acción." – **George Henry Lewes**

Sesshoumaru se mantuvo en el atolondrado espacio entre la negación y el pesar y observaba su cabello dar vueltas en la salada agua que lo acunaba. Era casi hipnotizante, y lo distraía del hecho que su vestimenta sería arruinada tan pronto como se lavara en la orilla. También lo distraía del hecho que Rin estaba muerta, pero Sesshoumaru decidió que eso no le molestaba realmente. De alguna manera sus pensamientos se mantenían alejándose del conocimiento, no permitiéndole recogerlo y estudiarlo, de darle vueltas y digerirlo.

Bueno, eso estaba bien para él. Si lo vivía, tan solo terminaría hundiéndose hasta el fondo del agua, y después nadie sentiría su ira. Eso simplemente no serviría. _Así que, Sesshoumaru_ pensó para si, el sentimiento de indiferencia aún envuelto alrededor de su mente _¿cuál es el primer paso para escapar del océano?_

En su trance, él ya había vagado más lejos del mar de lo que pensaba ser posible – la tierra ni siquiera era visible, y solo su fuerza lo mantenía sobre las olas. Todo conspiró para hundirlo: su armadura, su cabello, su gruesa vestimenta, las cadenas...Si él hubiese sido un ser humano, o inclusive un youkai menos poderoso, él hubiera sido carne para los peces hace horas.

...como Rin es comida para los gusanos...

El traicionero pensamiento se deslizó por su mente, escabulléndose por oscuras sombras dentro de las cuales el no quería fijamente mirar. Como si estuviese parado en la punta de una alta torre, Sesshoumaru sintió su feliz desinterés estremecerse bajo un soplido de horrorosa emoción que él no quería soportar.

 _Cállate._ Se dijo a si mismo. El no tenía el tiempo para pensar en eso. El tenía que pensar en escapar de estas malditas cadenas con las cuales sus antiguos aliados lo habían atado. Ellos dijeron que las cadenas fueron forjadas por una miko oscura, pero Sesshoumaru tuvo mucha duda en creerlo. La pureza en ellas no era nada parecida a la pureza que lo había rodeado en el Monte Hakurei, y si él se pudo mover en esa horrible atmósfera estas cadenas, a pesar de que quemaban su piel, no eran rival para él. Si intentaba lo suficiente, probablemente se romperían.

El segundo paso sería deshacerse de su prenda de piel. Estaba tan pesada y llena de agua que se preguntaba como él se había mantenido a flote hasta ahora, y hubo una punzada en su pecho cuando pensó en dejarla una vez que las cadenas se hallan roto, pero Sesshoumaru dejó eso aparte. No había tiempo para ser sentimental respecto a eso, inclusive si era el único recuerdo de su padre que le había dejado a él.

Se habían llevado sus espadas. Toukijin y Tenseiga estaban ahora en manos de Hatore, quien aparentemente había sido lo suficientemente poderoso, a pesar de su aversión hacia la violencia innecesaria, para a duras penas arrebatar el reino del liderazgo de todas las otras escorias traidoras con las cuales aparentemente él se había rodeado.

Sesshoumaru no sabía que era lo peor que él había sido traicionado tan fácilmente, o que había sido tan ciego como para permitir tal viles y corruptos seres entrar en su confidencia. No es que tenía mucha opción al respecto; su padre había sido aliado con ellos, y así que solo pareció sabio continuar alianzas que eran para su beneficio. Era casi inconcebible para él que alguien lo considerara débil, pero aparentemente lo era. Si no fuese débil él no hubiese permitido que a él y a su gente los traten de esta manera Si él fuera fuerte, el hubiera luchado. Si él fuera fuerte, la muerte de Rin no le hubiera molestado. Si el fuera fuerte, ella hubiera permanecido muerta, jamás habría pensado de una niña humana otra cosa que no fuere otro obstáculo, jamás se habría acostumbrado a ella, jamás habría sido tan estúpido, habría, podría haber, debería haber...

En la distante torre de su mente, Sesshoumaru se estremeció.

Si fuera fuerte, él la hubiese matado.

Una fibra de cólera y odio se enrolló y alrededor suyo, y de repente él estuvo más cerca que nunca, emoción amenazando en estrangularlo en el agua.

El debió haber sido fuerte. En cambio, el fue débil. Más débil que Inuyasha. Más débil que cualquier otro humano. El era nada, nada en absoluto, todo su poder perdido, como sangre arrastrada en un río, como mucho humo en el viento, como el perfume que desvanece de una joven muerta –

Sin aviso, una particularmente grande ola interrumpió su línea de pensamiento y Sesshoumaru se sintió inclinándose arriba y abajo. Por un corto momento, todo lo que podía ver era la fría oscuridad bajo él, y las largas, opresivas hebras de su luminoso cabello plateado brillar contra las entintadas profundidades. La oscuridad frente a él se veían tan acogedoras, tan serenas y calmadas que casi se hundió más, pero una irreflexiva inhalación rápidamente reafirmó sus instintos y se enderezó de nuevo. No, pensó. El no podía permitirse pensar de esta manera, y de repente él estaba lejos nuevamente, dentro de su torre, lejos del latido de su corazón.

Ahora era tiempo del pensamiento racional, no indulgentes tropezones de autocompasión. Tosiendo agua salada, Sesshoumaru determinó que una reexaminación de la situación era pertinente.

 _Espadas: ninguna,_ pensó. Nada más que sus garras. Eso probablemente estaba muy bien; hubo un tiempo en el que él no tenía espadas en absoluto y parecía que le iba bastante bien. _Aliados: ninguno._ También sin ningún problema. Con aliados como los antiguos, no necesitaba enemigos. _Poder: ninguno._ Eso tendría que ser rectificado. Inclusive que ahora él estaba aparentemente en el exilio en la mitad de un mar abierto, eventualmente el llegaría a tierra de nuevo donde era aún una fuerza para ser enfrentada. _Sirvientes: ninguno._ Bien. El había estado muy bien sin sirvientes por años. El hecho de que no tenga ninguno para hacer requerimientos o que lo fastidien debería ser una ventaja, pero desafortunadamente no se sentía como una. Solo otra cosa que tendría que evitar en pensar, él supuso.

 _Rins: ninguna._

Otro latigazo de horror azotó alrededor de él, pero Sesshoumaru lo apartó. Apartar parecía ser más fácil con práctica, el reflexionó. Pronto él no tendría que pensar en ella por completo. Ahora ¿que más?

 _Molestas cadenas: una._ La salada agua realmente empezaba a picar donde el frío, puro metal quemaba en su piel, y Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de que le gustaba el dolor físico. Distraía a su mente de otras cosas que parecían muy insistentes o muy pesadas para considerarlas, tales como su situación.

No había otro tiempo como el presente para liberarse, así que Sesshoumaru cerró sus ojos y concentró su considerable poder en sus extremidades. Bajo su piel y sobre sus huesos el podía sentir sus músculos deslizarse y tensarse, moviéndose sobre unos y otros con sedosa fluidez mientras se preparaba para la explosión de fuerza que – con suerte – rompería las ataduras que lo quemaban y lo hundían.

 _Tensar, y después, con rapidez –_ pensó medio coherentemente. Un corto, repentino grito – suyo – alcanzó sus oídos mientras dejó liberar su poder en un veloz movimiento, y luego las cadenas, rotas, se hundían hacia el piso del silencioso mar y él se podía mover libremente otra vez.

Sesshoumaru se admiraba con una fría indiferencia que había sido bastante fácil el soltarse, pero si se concentraba él aún podía detectar su cuerpo fluir con casi un inagotable suministro de adrenalina. Ni encantadas ataduras pudieron sujetarlo. Sin embargo la adrenalina era un buen toque; él todavía no se cansaría por un momento, a pesar de que había estado flotando por medio día y el sol ya se estaba poniendo. Gracioso, pero él no puede recordarlo brillar.

La siguiente cosa en hacer vagar hacia las profundidades era la prenda de piel. Era solo una carga. Lo siguiente era su armadura. El siempre podría obtener más de esas. Su vestimenta estaba pesada y mojada pero el podría soportarla ahora que el pesado metal estaba hundiéndose lentamente bajo las hambrientas olas.

Con cuidado, Sesshoumaru se volvió en el agua, dejando que sus infalibles instintos lo guíen. El había estado vagando rumbo suroeste por un rato ahora, pero probablemente no estaba tan lejos del sur como para que no tocara tierra si fuere al este. El no paró a pensar que le esperaba en tierra. Oprobio y derrota eran cosas abstractas, mientras que el miedo de que cayera por siempre dentro del mar sin fondo era muy real. Lo que sea que había en tierra podía esperar.

Despacio pero deliberadamente, el exiliado demonio príncipe del País Iluminado Por La Luna se dirigió en el mar y comenzó a nadar hacia tierra.

* * *

El había nadado por horas por las negras aguas del mar, y aún cuando la tierra estaba a la vista se dio cuenta de que él era incapaz de sentir algo más que no sea agotamiento. Incluso cuando se arrastró hacia la playa bajo la burlona luz de la luna, el sintió nada pero un vació dolor dentro. Se sentía tan ligero bajo su pesada piel que fue una maravilla que el tuviera trabajo en mantenerse a flote, pero esa idea era solo una pasajera nube de contemplación; cualquier pensamiento simplemente era cosa para pasar el tiempo mientras el gateaba por la playa – una mano, un muñón por muñeca, una y otra vez – y dentro del bosque, ignorando sus adoloridos músculos y ardientes pulmones.

Había una aldea cerca, pero era un asunto trivial a la abrumante necesidad de dormir. Cada nervio de su cuerpo clamaba un respiro, pero Sesshoumaru se negó a darse por vencido hasta que él esté muy adentrado en el bosque y el aroma que cosquillea de fuegos cocinando

– fuego, quemando, maderas cayendo, sangre, sangre, sangre –

\- estuvieran tan escondidos por el exuberante olor del bosque como iba a ser por el momento.

Cuidadosamente, sin molestarse en quitarse su inundada vestimenta, él apoyó su maltratado cuerpo contra un árbol y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, y el sueño vino para reclamarlo.

Pareció solo momentos después que él despertó con un susto, pero el sol estaba alto en el cielo indicando que había estado durmiendo por doce horas o más. Parte de su vestimenta estaba seca pero áspera, aunque donde estas tocaban el tronco del árbol o el suelo aún estaba húmeda. Desconcertado, el demonio buscó que lo había despertado de tan gravemente necesitado sueño cuando lo escuchó.

En los arbustos hubo un crujido. En la brisa, su aguda nariz captó el olor de un ser humano. Uno pequeño.

Débilmente, se preguntó que había hecho para merecer esta cruel, irónica vuelta del destino mientras un pequeño, afeminado rostro lentamente se asomaba sobre las hojas del arbusto en el que se escondía.

 _No me mires,_ él pensó. _No me mires_.

No se detuvo hasta que sus ojos se asomaron por el borde. Era casi demasiado para soportar. En el infinito momento en cuanto sus amplios ojos se bloquearon con los dorados suyos, Sesshoumaru sintió una extraña sensación que no había conocido desde que era muy pequeño.

El quería llorar.

El estaba cayendo en un largo túnel y no había final a la vista. Ella caminaría hacia él, trataría de salvarlo, necesitaría su protección, y jamás sería libre de nuevo, ella ya estaba muerta, inclusive cuando la veía, ella era pequeña y humana y débil y ella iba a morir –

Y luego ella gritó, un sonido de puro temor, y luego el sonido de martilleantes pies se encontraron con sus oídos cuando la pequeña niña corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia su aldea.

Aparentemente el túnel era un profundo pozo, y Sesshoumaru de repente sintió como si hubiese aterrizado, muy fuerte, al final de él. Curiosamente, aunque el aliento se le fue arrebatado, se sintió perdonado y desfavorecido al mismo tiempo. Amenazadoramente empujó esos sentimientos a un lado y lentamente se levantó. El no estaba completamente descansado todavía, pero tenía que irse. La niña traería problemas en forma de más humanos y por primera vez el no quería matarlos. O quizá el deseaba mucho matarlos. De una u otra manera, él no tenía la energía para encargarse de eso.

Y de todas maneras, no importaba donde fuese. No importaba si los mataba o no. No importaba en absoluto.

Resueltamente, el demonio volteó y tomo su camino al norte y hacia el este, lejos de sus tierras ancestrales y todas las abarrotadas memorias y toda la nada que lo esperaba allá.

* * *

Cuando Kagome sintió la magia funcionar, ella rió con miedo y alegría con la familiar sensación. Se sentía como si una mano la hubiese agarrado por el estómago y la hubiese jalado hacia abajo, dentro de las brillantes profundidades de los torrentes del tiempo que se expandían todos alrededor suyo. Era estimulante y parecía seguir para siempre, aunque en realidad tomó solo un breve momento hasta que sintió el familiar golpe mientras aterrizaba en el fondo del pozo.

El olor de la ciudad se había ido – de los cuales ella nunca estaba conciente de que existían después del repentino y abrupto cambio de lugar a otro tiempo – y el aire dentro del pozo era nuevo de alguna manera. Era frío y húmedo y lleno del aroma de lo oscuro y humedad, pero estaba vivo, y arriba de ella la gasa de estrellas que se extendían sobre el dosel de la noche brillaba serenamente como nunca lo hacían en su tiempo.

Por casi un minuto, Kagome, aspirante a arqueóloga, estudiante de universidad, y una vez aventurera, se arrodilló, estupefacta, en el fondo de un viejo fétido pozo en el Sengoku Jidai hasta que se abrió paso por el miedo que se había repentinamente asentado en su estómago. Ella iba a ver a sus amigos de nuevo, y eso era suficiente¿cierto? Sus queridos amigos, quienes habían viajado con ella por fuego e incienso, y su primer amor, Inuyasha – bueno, Inuyasha y Kikyou estarían casados, pero ellos talvez tengan hijos, y ella sería... sería... tía Kagome...

Kagome casi estuvo apunto de vomitar antes de contenerse. _No!_ Se dijo a sí misma ferozmente en el temeroso silencio de su mente, _Kaede me dijo que tengo que aceptar mi destino_ , _o nunca seré feliz. Si el pozo me ha recibido de vuelta, debo tener un propósito aquí._ Resuelta, se puso de pie y comenzó la irritante subida por las enredaderas hacia el mundo exterior.

Estaba oscuro, pero no parecía ser tarde. Ese fue el primer pensamiento que le cruzó por la mente mientras se estabilizaba en sus pies. El segundo fue que ella podía oler fuegos de cocina en la suave brisa de Edo, como si fuese solo una hora pasada la puesta de sol.

Bueno, eso no era realmente muy diferente de la manera en que las cosas parecían trabajar cuando entraba y salía del pozo por meses cuando aún estaba en el colegio. No parecía terriblemente fuera de lugar que las estaciones serían un poco diferentes en el Sengoku Jidai que en su propio tiempo. Kagome lentamente empezó la corta caminata hacia Edo bajo las estrellas.

La caminata fue más corta de lo que recordaba, en parte porque la aldea había crecido mucho. A las afueras había casas bien construidas y dentro de cada una, en la parpadeante luz amarilla de los fuegos de cocina, había conversaciones y risas. Tan diferente de cuando ella había estado ahí por última vez, cuando el hambre amenazaba constantemente y cuando los ataques de demonios mantenían a la aldea silenciosa.

 _¿Pude haberme ido tan solo por pocos años?_ Se preguntaba cariñosamente.

La cabaña de Kaede ya no estaba al filo de la aldea. Parecía estar muy adentrada en ella ahora, pero Kagome podría haberla reconocido en cualquier lugar; las maderas llenas de agujeros y la puerta de paja eran las mismas. Tenía un nuevo techo, pero eso no era algo especial. Con cuidado, Kagome caminó hacia la entrada y pausó, no muy segura de cómo seguir.

¿Que diría Kaede? ¿Estaría feliz o sorprendida? Tal vez estaría molesta con ella por regresar a un tiempo que evidentemente no era suyo...

 _No, Kaede nunca estaría molesta conmigo por eso._ Kagome se estiró y golpeó el marco de la puerta de madera.

Dentro hubo un crujido, y una voz que ella no conocía gritó, "Entra!"

Kagome vaciló por un solo momento antes de empujar a un lado la puerta de paja y caminar dentro, pero lo que vio la hizo detenerse en confusión.

Frente a ella estaba una mujer de mediana edad, usando una tradicional vestimenta de miko, pero definitivamente no era Kaede. Había una olla de estofado burbujeando sobre el fuego, y la mujer la estaba mirando con recelo mientras habría su boca para hablar.

"Soy Sinayo, la sacerdotisa de este pueblo," dijo lentamente. "¿Quien eres?

Kagome la miró fijamente. Ella probablemente estaba en sus cuarentas o talvez en sus tempranos cincuentas, cabello surcado con gris, y a su lado estaba un arco y una aljaba descartada. Sus manos descansaban en su regazo pero Kagome tenía la definida impresión de que podría levantar ese arco y alistarlo antes de que Kagome pudiese voltear y correr. De alguna manera, Kagome ni siquiera podía lograr que su boca dijera quien era ella.

Las manos en el regazo de Sinayo se tensaron. "Te preguntaré de nuevo, desconocida ¿quién eres tú?"

La confusión reinaba. Kagome lamió sus labios. "¿Donde está Kaede?" preguntó calladamente.

La miko frente a ella redujo sus ojos y agarró el arco junto a ella, usándolo como una muleta para levantarse. "¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?" ella exigió "¿Quién te envió?"

"¡Nadie!" Donde – ¿qué le pasó a Kaede _?" Por favor no dejes que esté muerta! Solo me fui por seis años!_

La miko le dio una mirada valorativa. "Estás vestida de una forma extraña, pero no detecto ningún youki a tu alrededor. ¿No eres un demonio?"

Calladamente, Kagome negó con la cabeza.

"Entonces cómo sabes el nombre de Kaede?"

Alivio la inundó y Kagome se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, su mirada cayendo al suelo mientras su aliento vino más fácilmente. "Entonces tu si conoces a Kaede?" Kagome le preguntó ansiosamente entre purificantes tragos de aire. "Fuimos amigas hace pocos años atrás, y si podrías tan solo decirme donde está me iré de aquí y te dejaré "

El sonido de rasguño hizo que alzara sus ojos a la mira de una flecha.

"No puedes haberla conocido," Sinayo dijo tranquilamente, su rostro firme y determinado. "Eres muy joven."

Pequeñas campanas de alarma de repente sonaban en la cabeza de Kagome, haciendo eco en su mente. "¿Qué – qué quiere decir?" preguntó indecisamente.

"Kaede murió hace años. No pudiste haberla conocido si no eres un demonio."

 _¿Años...?_

No había fuerza en sus piernas. La madera del marco de la puerta atrapó su manga mientras se deslizaba hacia las uniformes enarenadas tablas del suelo. "No..." ella respiró. "No, eso no es posible."

"Te aseguro que lo es," dijo la miko bajando su arco, obviamente determinando que una joven mujer que desmayaba probablemente no era alguna amenaza. Dio varios pasos antes de detenerse unos pocos centímetros lejos.

El estómago de Kagome se rizaba por todas partes en nudos, deslizándose por resbalosas, acidas olas, y su visión se ponía borrosa de una extraña manera.

"¿Qué hay… que hay de Inuyasha?" finalmente preguntó. "¿Dónde está él?"

La vertiginosa, bailarina visión de la miko antes de que se viera aún más molesta, si es que era posible. "Quién _eres_?" Ella exigió por tercera vez.

La boca de Kagome estaba seca. Corrió su lengua por todos lados adentro, sobre el paladar y los dientes, saboreando solo algodón y bilis. "Kagome," ella finalmente susurró. "Soy Kagome."

El arco se soltó de los dedos de Sinayo. Cuando golpeó el suelo, este hizo un fuerte ruido en el silencio de la cabaña. "¿La miko?" dijo vagamente.

Kagome asintió.

"Kagome- sama ¿es realmente usted?"

Su visión se estaba volviendo loca – todo se hacía borroso y ondeaba frente a ella. Sinayo de repente se vio preocupada e impresionada mientras cerraba el espacio entre ellas y se arrodillaba frente a ella. Extendió una mano, como si fuera a tocarla, pero Kagome respingó y trató de asentir, aunque el movimiento solo le causaba nauseas. En los fríos y distantes filos de su mente hubo un frío conocimiento, pero ella no quería tocarlo. "Por favor," ella dijo nuevamente. "¿Dónde está Inuyasha?"

Sinayo se vio afligida. "Kagome sama..." dijo otra vez, y, ridículamente, Kagome recordó a su pequeño hermano. A ciegas extendió una mano y agarró la manga de la mujer mayor, toda línea de su cuerpo suplicando, pidiendo.

"¿Dónde está?"

La miko no la miraría a los ojos. "Lo lamento, Kagome sama. Te has ido por más de cuarenta años. Inuyasha... el murió. El y Kikyou. Dos años después de que te fuiste. Lo siento."

 _Lo siento... Lo siento... Lo siento... muerto, murió, por años, muerto lo lamento se ha ido lo lamento..._

El mundo salpicó a su alrededor, y Kagome se levantó en aturdimiento y corrió, sin detenerse cuando escuchó su nombre, sin detenerse hasta que estuvo en el borde del bosque – el bosque de Inuyasha, muerto, lo siento, muerto bosque de Inuyasha – donde se lanzó sobre sus manos y rodillas, ojos fluyendo con lágrimas, y vomitó.

Incluso mientras vomitaba en los arbustos, ella podía escuchar voces atrás de ella. Su mochila se sentía tan pesada y ella estaba caliente y fría por todas partes

 _No me puedo quedar aquí. No puedo estar más aquí. Esto no puede ser posible. Regresaré a mi propio tiempo y cuando regrese aquí, todo estará bien._

Secándose la boca, tambaleó poniéndose de pie y corrió hacia el pozo, árboles desgarrando su ropa y las lágrimas aun cegándola. Sus pulmones y su garganta ardían, pero el dolor era nada comparado con lo que había en su corazón, y ella corrió y corrió y corrió.

Cuando la encontraron, ella sollozaba en el fondo del pozo, tratando de cavar su camino hacia el futuro, hacia el pasado donde nada de esto había sucedido, hacia el tiempo cuando ella había sido feliz.

Pero el pozo estaba silencioso e indiferente, y se negaba a dejarla regresar


	6. capitulo 5

esta historia no me pertenece, pertenece a **resmiranda**

yo solo la traduzco y comparto una historia que me encanto

y espero que a ustedes tambien

todos los derechos reservados a **resmiranda**

ojala la disfruten

* * *

"Razors pain you, rivers are damp, Acid stains you, and drugs cause cramps. Guns aren't lawful, nooses give, Gas smells awful – you might as well live." - **Dorothy Parker, Résumé**

 _Buen viejo techo,_ Kagome pensó. _Siempre sé donde estoy parada contigo._

Era una buena cubierta. Las pesadas, vigas de madera curada que sostenían el techo cubierto de paja estaban solidamente en su lugar y parecían estar tan estables y confiables como la primera noche en la que ella durmió bajo este techo, esa noche hace tantos años atrás después de que había liberado al monstruo Inuyasha del árbol y él había tratado de matarla. Había tomado tanto y tan poco el liberarlo de su esclavitud – solo un rápido tirón y una repentina vaporización sagrada y el monstruo estaba suelto, bruto y temerario, destruyendo su vida, su paz mental, el tranquilo idealismo juvenil de su corazón.

Dios, como lo extrañaba.

Después del primer choque inicial, Kagome se dio cuenta de que ella había estado refugiando el terrible, debilitante deseo de verlo de nuevo en su pecho. Ese deseo la había mantenido saltando por el descompuesto pozo una y otra vez; había arruinado su pequeña relación recuperada con Hojou, la había hecho somnolienta por la tristeza, la había llevado por su escogido campo de estudio. Todo lo que había hecho en su vida había girado alrededor de la idea de que si ella era lo suficientemente inteligente, o lo suficientemente fuerte, o ah, tan buena ella lo vería nuevamente. Ahora su deseo fue concedido; ahora ella estaba en el pasado otra vez, excepto que era un pasado diferente. Sus enemigos se habían ido, pero también sus amigos. Y ahora el pozo no la admitiría de vuelta hacia su propio tiempo.

Kagome reflexionó que era amargamente irónico que ella hubiera vivido en el pasado, y ahora que quería regresar a donde ella pertenecía no se lo permitían. _Quizá es mi destino ser decepcionada en cada turno,_ pensó miserablemente mientras miraba con furia hacia la penumbra en la punta de la cabaña y reflexionaba sobre los eventos que la habían guiado hacia allá.

El fondo de ese agujero era fétido, y Kagome necesitaba muy poco convencimiento para que se levantara, secara sus ojos, y se determinara a llorar después donde nadie pudiese ver. Probablemente ella había hecho el ridículo; las antorchas brillaban temblando luz bajo el pozo para revelar su forma en el fondo, llorando por lo que parecía no tener razón; combinado con el vómito y el lodo, indudablemente ella no ganaría ningún concurso de belleza tampoco. Reuniendo lo que quedaba de su dignidad, ella habría escalado fuera del pozo ella sola y se habría hecho cargo de las cosas ella sola pero Sinayo había insistido en que sea llevada al arroyo por varios hombres jóvenes de la aldea para que se limpiara y luego de vuelta a su cabaña.

Kagome lo había hecho en obediente aturdimiento, al menos hasta que descubrió que uno de sus acompañantes, un robusto muchacho recién entrado en edad viril, tenía manos errantes. Le había recordado tanto a cierto monje que ella solía conocer que Kagome explotó en lágrimas nuevamente. Avergonzado, el joven hombre trató de disculparse, pero ella solo lloró más hasta que Sinayo apareció, evaluó la situación, y fuertemente golpeó al delincuente con su arco. Probablemente las cosas hubieran ido peor para él en ese momento si Kagome no hubiese adquirido el control sobre sus cuerdas vocales justo a tiempo para asegurarle a la miko mayor que ella no estaba ofendida.

Era deprimente. ¿Realmente se había vuelto tan insensible que el acoso sexual la volvía nostálgica? Ella _sabía_ que estaban muertos, en su tiempo; ¿Por qué aún era tan miserable? Suspirando, su aliento vibrando en su pecho solo un poco por lágrimas recordadas, Kagome haló su sábana sobre su rostro y trató de cerrar los pequeños, apenados pensamientos que tiraban de su mente. El fútil ademán y el reconocimiento de su génesis casi la hizo reír.

Como si algo de lo que pudiere hacer hiciera una diferencia.

Esa actitud parecía ser la que la metía en problemas todo el tiempo cuando ella viajaba en el Sengoku Jidai; ella podía ayudar, ella podía hacer algo bien, ella podía manejar las crisis mientras que nadie la tomara en cuenta, indefensa, en los márgenes. Huyendo, eso era para lo que ella estaba. Huir y detectar fragmentos y asegurarse de no morir, porque encontrar fragmentos sería más difícil. Ella ni siquiera había sido de tanta ayuda cuando Naraku fue finalmente derrotado; la única cosa para la que ella había sido útil fue pedir un deseo puro – un deseo para hacer a otras personas felices con su propio sacrificio. Ella amaba a Inuyasha, pero para hacerlo feliz ella hubiera hecho lo que sea, aún si significaba su propia tristeza, y así ella pagó en sacrificio y compró redención y el hanyou fue humano y la mujer que él amó, quien había muerto tan trágicamente, le fue devuelta. Valió la pena.

Excepto que ahora ella tenía que aprender que la felicidad que ella compró con sus propias lágrimas se había ido, enterrada en la tierra, afligida en la flor de la vida, Sinayo dijo, por enfermedad.

Al final, el segundo hijo del Señor demonio del Oeste y su amable novia, la antigua protectora de la Shikon no Tama, habían ambos muerto por lo que se debe a un mal caso de influenza, y Kagome, la miko renacida, trataba de no pensar en cuantas inyecciones para la gripe ella había recibido.

 _Fue el destino_ , Sinayo le había dicho, suavemente, tristemente.

"El destino es cruel," Kagome había contestado. Sinayo solo asintió.

Tantas preguntas, y ninguna de ellas con respuestas satisfactorias.

¿Dónde está Shippou?

El kitsune se fue después de que Inuyasha y Kikyou murieron, fue la respuesta.

 _¿Dónde estaban Sango y Miroku?_

Se fueron, Sinayo respondió, nadie ha escuchado de ellos desde antes de que Inuyasha muriera.

 _¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

Te recuerdo, de cuando yo era una niña.

"¿Me recuerdas?" Kagome había preguntado.

"Tú e Inuyasha eran los defensores de nuestra aldea," Sinayo había indicado. "Yo quería ser una miko, como tú. Tu eras buena y amable y noble y valiente, y yo pensé... y esperé... Lo que quiero decir es que, yo no tengo mucho poder, pero..." ella arrastró sus palabras. "Hago lo que puedo. I espero me encuentres digna de tomar tu lugar."

Luego, para el asombro de Kagome, la mujer – Sinayo, lo suficientemente mayor para ser su madre, sus ojos llenos de sabiduría, pero su voz haciendo ecos con infantil idolatría – había hecho una reverencia profunda y baja. "¿Mi reemplazo?" Kagome había dicho, calladamente. Su mente, aún tambaleándose del frío, resbaladizo pesar, parecía vacilar ante el impacto de tal noción.

"Hai, Kagome sama," Sinayo respondió, y escuchando las palabras, dichas tan reverentemente, Kagome sintió algo dentro de ella retorcerse, dolorosamente.

Ella inclinó la cabeza. "Nunca fui una buena miko para empezar," dijo suavemente, y entre ellas un silencio creció, quebrantado solo por el crujir del fuego y los vacíos años que las separaban.

 _Esto debe ser lo que significa ser un demonio: esto debe ser lo que significa ser alguien que vive para siempre_ , ella había pensado mientras el fuego echaba chispas y la vacuidad del mundo calladamente aullaba fuera de la puerta. _No soy buena ni noble. No soy valiente. Solo estoy asustada. Siempre estuve solo asustada, solo tratando de hacer lo correcto. A veces yo no pensaría, o haría algo estúpido, pero aún estaba asustada._

Ahora mirando hacia el techo, Kagome quería llorar otra vez mientras repasaba la conversación en su mente. _No fui una buena miko en absoluto. Solo era una niña._ La verdad rondaba fuera de su mente.

 _Aún me siento como una niña._

La miko renacida miró dentro de la oscuridad. La oscuridad la miró de vuelta. Ella aún estaba asustada, y Kagome deseaba que Inuyasha, que sus amigos golpeen la puerta, estar rodeada por ellos. Segura y conocida. _Conocida._

 _Esto es lo que significa ser inmortal. El pensamiento destelló y echó chispas por su mente, blanca con la incandescencia de la comprensión. Siempre recordado, pero nadie sabe. Nadie más que yo sabrá alguna vez como fue. Ellos podrán recordar las escrituras y las historias, el mito del hanyou príncipe y su acompañante sacerdotisa. Ellos podrán recordar a la cazadora y al monje y al zorro. Pero ninguno de ellos recuerda como fue. Nadie sabe quiénes fueron estos héroes realmente. Ellos no saben que el hanyou tenía una debilidad por los fideos, o que la cazadora amaba el color verde, o que el monje solía chasquear sus dedos cuando estaba nervioso. Ellos no saben nada de la gente, solo la historia._ En el grueso, pesado silencio de la noche, envuelta en sábanas prestadas, Kagome podía oír el cristalino sonido de su corazón rompiéndose. _Yo soy la única que los recuerda..._

 _Yo siempre estaré sola._

* * *

Cuando Kagome despertó la siguiente mañana por la suave mano de Sinayo en su hombro, ella estaba abatida, afligida por un dolor de cabeza, y sus ojos estaban gomosos y cubiertos con lágrimas secas. Ella debió haber estado llorando mientras dormía.

"Ungh," fue su primera palabra mientras fregaba los repugnantes desechos de su desesperación de sus ojos cuando se sentó.

Sinayo, arrodillada a su lado, cruzó sus brazos en ligera sorpresa.

Por alguna razón la acción la irritó. _¿Nunca antes habías visto a una leyenda viviente despertar?_ Kagome pensó malhumoradamente y luego inmediatamente se sintió culpable. Sinayo no había sido más que solícita y afectuosa.

"¿Te gustaría algo para desayunar?" la miko mayor preguntó, inconscientemente añadiendo otra punzada de culpabilidad en el ya agujereado estómago de Kagome. Ella asintió lentamente y frotó sus sienes mientras Sinayo se levantaba y empezaba a llenar dos tazones con arroz frío y un poco de pescado.

"Muchas gracias," Kagome murmuró aceptando el tazón y se acomodó frente – tan extraño como pudiera ser – su sucesora, y comenzó el arduo proceso de masticar y comer.

Kagome jamás había estado borracha antes, pero esto, ella imaginaba, era como una resaca se sentía. Sus pensamientos estaban desordenados y furiosos dentro de su cráneo, y sus recuerdos de la noche anterior eran nublados y dolorosos. Dolía el explorar mucho. Pero nada podía ocultar el hecho de que ella estaba sola en el pasado nuevamente, su camino a casa parecía obstruido, y todos sus amigos se habían ido.

Ella tenía que encontrar una manera de ir a casa; ese viejo pánico que había sentido tantas veces mientras buscaba los fragmentos – que ella nunca encontraría alguno, y ella se quedaría atrapada en el pasado para siempre – empezaba a instalarse. Antes de que ella pudiese llorar o gritar o solo rizarse en una pequeña bola, ella tenía que encontrar una forma de abrir el pozo de nuevo. Después de todo, los exámenes de primer semestre eran unas pocas semanas.

Kagome miró a Sinayo, preguntándose si ella podría saber cómo abrir el pozo nuevamente, y pescó a la miko mayor casi quedándose dormida en su arroz.

"¿Se siente bien?" Kagome preguntó, su innata preocupación por otros reafirmándose de repente, sin embargo lo que realmente quería era que alguien le preguntara como estaba ella para variar.

Empezando, Sinayo se sentó derecha y parpadeó varias veces. "Discúlpeme, Kagome- sama, pero me levanté muy temprano esta mañana. Hachiro kun se aisló a si mismo en un árbol y no bajaría hasta que yo le asegurase que la miko del futuro no lo iba a lastimar."

Kagome torció una ceja.

"Su, ah, pretendiente de anoche," Sinayo suministró.

"Ah," Kagome dijo.

Hubo un silencio elocuente. Kagome podía oír la siguiente pregunta antes de que la hiciera.

"Usted... _no_ lo lastimaría, ¿o si?" Sinayo preguntó tan delicadamente como pudo.

Kagome negó con la cabeza. "Claro que no," ella respondió, pero pescó el notable descanso de la tensión en los hombros de Sinayo.

 _Ella me teme,_ Kagome pensó, y no sabía si sentirse lastimada o como una autoridad.

"Espero que esté bien," Ella ofrecía trivialidades en vez de sus verdaderos pensamientos, pero sus verdaderos pensamientos eran tan duros y abarrotados que sería cruel el tratar de decirlos. Kagome miró hacia su tazón.

"El estará bien," Sinayó dijo desdeñosa. "Nunca fue el mas brillante."

"Hm," Kagome dijo sin comprometerse, y lentamente terminó su desayuno. Se sentía un poquito mejor después de que su estómago tuvo el tiempo de asentar el arroz. Sinayo extendió una mano para recoger su tazón.

"¿Sabes como abrir el pozo?" Kagome preguntó, sorprendiéndose con las palabras que cayeron de su boca sin previo aviso. _Ahí voy otra vez, saltando hacia la situación._

Por su parte, Sinayo se veía sorprendida. ¿Alguien había estado pensando en sus problemas? Eso era un buen giro, inclusive si la hacia sentirse como si de repente estuviese imponiéndose sobre la miko mayor, quien continuaba sin parecer notar la expresión de ligero susto que Kagome llevaba.

"Hacia el norte hay una miko que es muy, muy poderosa. Su nombre es Hotaru sama, y ella entiende mucho sobre magia y cosas así. Yo misma nunca fui buena con la clase de concentración requerida para convocar el poder espiritual que se necesitaba, pero creo que Hotarusama podría ser capaz de ayudarte."

"¿El Norte?" Kagome dijo, sintiendo como si solo hubiese digerido un tercio de las palabras en la proposición de Sinayo.

"Hai. Ella vive en la costa."

"Y piensas que ella será capaz de ayudarme?"

Sinayo bajó su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. "Ella sería la primera persona para preguntar, estoy segura que ella podría saber de alguien más que te podría ayudar."

Kagome estaba ligeramente pasmada; contra toda expectativa, las cosas parecían estar mejorando. "Pero... ¿como llegaré allá? ¿Viajarás conmigo?"

Por primera vez desde que había conocido a la miko mayor, Kagome la vio reír. "¿Yo?" Sinayo rió entre dientes, la incredulidad coloreando su voz. "Yo nunca podría hacer esa clase de viajes. No, mandaré a alguien contigo."

Confundida, Kagome torció una ceja. "No a Hachiro, ¿verdad?"

Sinayo rió de nuevo. "No. No te preocupes, Kagome- sama. Yo veré que seas bien cuidada."

La pesada repisa de impotencia de repente parecía estar levantándose de sus hombros y era un sentimiento embriagador. Kagome sabía que era tarde para salvar a sus amigos, o incluso Rin quien estaba muerta y casi olvidada bajo la cortina de otras penas, pero ahora un sentido de propósito comenzaba a desplazarse poco a poco dentro de su recientemente vacío corazón.

"¿Harías eso por mi?" ella preguntó. Parecía más que bueno para ser cierto, el escapar de este pasado que no era el pasado, y parte de ella no quería ser decepcionada.

"Por supuesto, Kagome- sama. Usted es la defensora de nuestra aldea." La otra miko se estiró y moldeó su mano. "No se preocupe por alguna cosa."

Kagome sonrió aliviada. "Arigatou, Sinayo -san."

Sinayo sonrió de vuelta, y a través de las rajaduras en su puerta, el amanecer comenzó a derramarse.

* * *

Rin lo despertó, como lo hacia cada mañana. El podía olerla antes de que sus ojos se abrieran, avanzando dentro de su habitación para rascar sus orejas y reír la afeminada risa que no era totalmente la alegría de una niña ni el regocijo de una mujer.

El siempre recordaba, mientras hacia el arduo, incómodo viaje hacia la conciencia, de que no estaba en una habitación. El usualmente estaba apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol o en una cueva, pero aún cuando las texturas a su alrededor se volvían agudas y reconocibles, Rin estaba ahí, riendo esa horrible risa que no había cambiado en más de treinta años. Ella nunca cambiaría porque estaba muerta, y se preguntaba si su memoria alguna vez dejaría de hacerle cosquillas a su alma como el miembro de un fantasma.

Parecía irónico que sus propios miembros estaban nuevamente completos, pero su espíritu parecía tallado en algo que ya no era él. Era irónico que él probablemente fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra sus enemigos, pero parecía que ya no tenía el interés de hacerlo. Era irónico que la pequeña niña quien él quería que nunca cambie _no pudiera_ cambiar ahora; ella permanecía estática en su memoria, siempre en la cúspide de ser una mujer, siempre egoísta y despreocupada, siempre marcada en su memoria con una vida media-vivida. No, ni siquiera media- vivida. _Apenas_ vivida.

"¿Despierto hoy, mi señor?"

Sesshoumaru dejó resbalar sus ojos hacia la manga de su haori y encontró el origen de su molestia. Era solo Myouga- jii, quien más seguido que nunca vendría para atormentarlo. Distantemente, Sesshoumaru se preguntaba cuando moriría la pulga, pero decidió que no importaba. Por lo menos él permanecía constante.

"Siempre estoy despierto cuando estas aquí," Sesshoumaru respondió.

Myouga solo rió entre dientes. "La mayoría del tiempo usted esta muerto para el mundo," él dijo. "Aún cuando salto arriba y abajo al lado de su oreja y grito su nombre usted a veces no se mueve."

"Solo porque no me mueva, eso no significa que no te escuche," Sesshoumaru respondió. En verdad él no podía recordar que sucediera tal cosa – ¿estaba él gastando más y más tiempo en sueño? – pero nunca hacia bien el anunciar tal descuido.

"¡Sesshoumaru -sama! Me ha herido, mi señor," La pulga dijo, aunque él no sonaba particularmente lastimado. Sesshoumaru no reconoció esta expresión. Parecía no requerir alguna respuesta en cualquier caso, y Myouga empezó a parlotear acerca de asuntos en el Oeste, alegremente cortando el corazón de su señor en cintas. Sesshoumaru nunca quería escuchar sobre el Oeste, sus inconstantes aliados, su hogar arruinado jamás. Por casi diez años él había buscado una nueva espada, una nueva armadura, había luchado con sus enemigos en los límites de lo que alguna vez fue su tierra, pero sin aliados era casi imposible el derrotar esa tan larga colección de youkai, incluso cuando la mayoría de ellos eran más débiles que él. La verdad permanecía que eran mucho más fuertes cuando estaban juntos. Después de un tiempo, parecía sin sentido. ¿De todos modos, para que estaba luchando? ¿Las quemadas ruinas de la Casa de la Luna? ¿Las perdidas reliquias de su padre que él ya no era apto para ejercer? ¿Honor? ¿Venganza? ¿Qué de bueno tenían tales cosas cuando él despertaba cada mañana con una brillante sonrisa de media luna en su mente y se iba a dormir cada noche extrañando a los muertos?

Así el se preguntaba, buscando alguna inspiración que lo devolviera a su antiguo ser. El no tenía honor – sus enemigos ni siquiera habían sentido que él era digno para matarlo, y si él fuere en absoluto un hombre él se hubiese suicidado honorablemente hace tiempo. No, el honor significaba poco ahora. Su orgullo había sido triturado en partes hace mucho. Tal cosa egoísta parecía mísera comparada con la muerte que había atestiguado en La Casa de La Luna. No había orgullo, ni honor, ni venganza. La venganza no podía revivir a los muertos.

Lentamente, Sesshoumaru se dejó hundir donde se sentaba. El estaba apoyado en un árbol hoy – ¿qué era hoy? – y el rocío se había asentado en él. Su hakama, de alguna manera peor por el uso, estaban empapadas y pegadas a su forma, pero su haori, relativamente nuevo cubierto con una nueva armadura, estaba bastante seco. El césped cubriendo sus hombros mantenía la humedad lejos de sus mangas lo suficiente, pero las largas, blancas sendas de sus dobladillos estaban mojadas con rocío. La mañana estaba fría, pero no parecía haber algún sentido en levantarse y arreglarse para estar presentable. El no entretenía a nadie más que a insectos y criaturas insensatas que se aventuraban dentro de su claro y a ninguno de ellos les interesaba como él se veía.

Sesshoumaru sintió sus ojos perder enfoque, y el parloteo de Myouga se desvaneció en el fondo sordo del rugido de su mente. El descanso le hacia señas. El estaba tancansado. _¿Por qué estoy tan fatigado?_ Él se preguntaba, pero no importaba; deslizándose para reclamarlo era un sentimiento de agradable adormecimiento, y Sesshoumaru le daba la bienvenida.

El estaba en peligro de resbalar hacia la nada que ansiaba cuando sintió un agudo pinchazo en su mejilla que de repente lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Extendiendo su mano, él arrancó la pulga de su rostro y lo sostuvo frente a sus ojos.

"Te dije que no hicieras eso," él dijo mecánicamente, apretado entre su dedo índice y su pulgar, Myouga comenzó a moverse con dificultad.

"¡Esta perdiendo los estribos, Sesshoumaru- sama! ¡Se sienta ahí por horas mirando fijamente hacia nada, y no responde a algún tipo de ruido o contacto! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no ha restaurado el honor de su padre? ¿Por qué aún divaga?" El gritó, múltiples miembros luchando para liberarse de las garras de Sesshoumaru.

Por un largo momento parecía que el príncipe youkai no respondería, hasta que lentamente él abrió su boca.

"¿Por qué...?" Sesshoumaru repitió. El no sabía por qué. El honor de su padre estaba tan removido de su posición que ahí parecía una enorme grieta, negra y aullando con peligro, entre él y la memoria de su progenitor.

Los brazos y piernas de Myouga se dejaron caer. "Usted parece apenado por una aflicción, mi señor," el dijo silenciosamente.

Sesshoumaru dijo nada, y esperó.

Myouga parecía inseguro en continuar, pero finalmente hablo de nuevo. "Hay... He oído de una miko cuyo poder es capaz de ser sentido a casi una milla de distancia, y ha estado viajando estas últimas semanas hacia el norte. Ella ha estado... ayudando a la gente – humanos y demonios por igual – mientras viaja."

El anciano criado calló, y Sesshoumaru lo puso en su manga.

"¿Y?" él preguntó

Encogiéndose de hombros, la pulga miró hacia el rostro de su señor. "Y ella podría ayudarle."

"¿Ayudarme?"

"Hai."

Sesshoumaru dijo nada, solo levantó su cabeza e inhaló profundamente. En los árboles, la fresca, dulce brisa crujía.

El podía oler moradas flores en el viento. Iba a ser un hermoso día.

* * *

Sentada frente al fuego, Kagome miraba malhumorada hacia las llamas.

Su guía resultó ser una flexible joven mujer de nombre Amaya cuyos gestos eran tan agonizantemente evocadores a Sango que Kagome no podía decidir si distanciarse completamente o intentar ser amigas rápidamente. Después de la introducción inicial, Kagome luchó hasta que su innato sentido de camaradería ganó, pero resultó que ella no debió ni siquiera molestarse; Amaya estaba asustada con la miko del futuro, así que después de una semana o algo de amigables propuestas Kagome se rindió. Ser una leyenda en su propia vida tenía serias desventajas.

Ellas habían estado caminando por semanas. A veces, Amaya accidentalmente tomaría un camino incorrecto a pesar de su insistencia de que ella tenía una dirección intachable. Otras veces ellas pasarían por una aldea, y Kagome, vestida como estaba en vestimenta de miko prestada, sería a menudo llamada y su asistencia requerida. Ella empezaba a arrepentirse de haber tomado la ropa de una sacerdotisa, pero el bagaje que venía con él parecía tan insignificante ahora. Nadie recordaba cómo se veía Kikyou; nadie las compararía. Por otro lado, las noches eran frías, y la gruesa hakama, mientras más restrictivo que su propia vestimenta, era menos indecente para los tiempos.

Lo que realmente la sorprendió era la falta de youkai con la que tropezaban. El arco prestado tirado a través de su espalda le daba una medida de paz, pero lo que realmente ponía su mente a gusto era la aparente escasez de demonios atacándola. Quizá era porque ella ya no traía fragmentos de Shikon en su cuello, o talvez los youkai se habían alejado de los asentamientos humanos; De cualquier modo, había menos de ellos. De hecho, ella solo había tropezado con solo dos de ellos en el camino, y ambos habían sido inofensivos y heridos. El segundo fue un youkai caballo con una cortada superficial en uno de sus lados, y Kagome lo había remendado en un campo lleno de flores y preguntándose como le iba a Jinenji, o incluso si estaba vivo.

Eso había tirado de su corazón un poco, pero no tanto como lo había hecho el primer youkai. El primero había sido una pequeña cría de zorro a un lado del camino, más joven que como recordaba a Shippou. La pequeña niña -zorro se había torcido un tobillo, y Kagome, incapaz de resistir las grandes, silenciosas lágrimas que caían de los anchos verdes ojos de la pequeña kitsune, vendó su pie, ignorando las advertencias de Amaya.

 _"¡Kagome sama! ¡Los kitsunes son bromistas! ¡Ella solo trata de engañarla!" la guía gritaba desde el otro lado del camino._

 _"¡Bueno, realmente esta haciendo un buen trabajo!" Kagome le respondió gritando mientras sus instruidos dedos sondeaban la piel hinchada alrededor del peludo tobillo. La pequeña cría lloró más fuerte._

 _"¡Es peligroso, Kagome sama!"_

 _Kagome ignoró las advertencias de Amaya y buscó dentro de su mochila. Después de unos momentos encontró su botiquín de primeros auxilios, lo sacó, y lo abrió. Mientras rebuscaba en él, ella aprovechó la oportunidad de hablarle a la kitsune._

 _"No tienes porque tener miedo," Ella dijo amablemente. "Yo te voy a ayudar."_

 _La pequeña cría solo resolló._

 _Sonriendo, Kagome le mostró el rollo de vendas. "Voy a envolver tu pie para que puedas caminar." La pequeña no respondió. Tratando de ponerla a gusto, Kagome comenzó a hablar suavemente mientras vendaba el pie con cuidado, preguntando su nombre y donde vivía. Al final de la parcial conversación, la pequeña había dejado de llorar y la miraba fijamente con ojos grandes_.

 _"¡Todo listo!" Kagome declaró, aplaudiendo. "Si llega a hincharse aún más, ve y pon tu pie en un arroyo de montaña. Estará frío, pero ayudará."_

 _La pequeña cría asintió, y Kagome se levantó, recogiendo su gran mochila amarilla y moviéndose hacia el centro del camino nuevamente. Después de unos diez pasos, Amaya se le unió._

 _"¡Kagome- sama, nunca había visto algo así!"_

 _Kagome estaba confundida. "¿Cómo qué?"_

 _Amaya agitó su mano en el aire, como si hubiese perdido. "Nunca había visto a un sacerdotisa cuidar de un youkai."_

Y ese era quid de ello, realmente. Ella, quien había pasado tanto tiempo en la reconfortante presencia de un hanyou y un kitsune, quien había sido la doncella predilecta de un príncipe lobo, era de repente extraña y fuera de lugar. Los youkai eran para ser temidos o ignorados, como siempre, pero nadie familiar con ellos habría pensado que la pequeña niña zorro sería alguna amenaza en absoluto.

No había youki alrededor de ella, y Kagome lo encontró extraño. ¿Dónde estaban todos los youkai?

"La mayoría muertos," Amaya había respondido cuando preguntó. "El Este ya no es tan amable con los youkai."

"Oh," Kagome había dicho, porque no parecía haber mucho que decir a eso.

Ahora Amaya y Kagome se sentaban alrededor de una pequeña fogata, y arriba de ellas las asombrosas estrellas centelleaban y danzaban. _Si las estrellas tuvieran voces, estarían riéndose de mi,_ Kagome pensó.

"¿Cuánto más hasta que encontremos a Hotaru sama?" ella se preguntaba mientras golpeaba al fuego con una larga rama.

Amaya se encogió de hombros. "Unos cuantos días más, probablemente," ella dijo despreocupadamente.

 _Los exámenes de primer semestre ya terminaron,_ Kagome pensó. Todos eso exámenes que ella hubiese pasado ahora se habían ido para siempre en la larga caminata desde el próspero Edo hacia el desconocido Norte. _Talvez no debí haber pasado tanto tiempo cuidando de otra gente. Talvez debí haber cuidado de mis propios asuntos._

Sin embargo, era un pensamiento inútil, y Kagome encontró que ella no se arrepentía de haber gastado tiempo vendando a aldeanos y a youkai. Suspirando, alcanzó su mochila y sacó los libros que había guardado para estudiar, como estuviese de vuelta en la escuela secundaria y tratando de pasar algebra.

Bajo las estrellas y la luna, Kagome se desplazaba por sus textos. _Arte del Antiguo Japón, La Vida en el Periodo Kamakura,_ y _Trajes Feudales_ eran barajados en sus manos hasta que encontró lo que quería: su cuaderno detallando los mitos y leyendas de Japón. Amaya ignoró sus movimientos nerviosos y alimentaba al fuego. Kagome estaba agradecida por la reticencia de la otra muchacha; ella podría atormentarse en paz.

Kagome miró hacia el cuaderno en sus manos; ella siempre lo sacaba por la noche y se torturaba con él. Como su propia memoria, le servía como un doloroso recordatorio de las cosas que había sido incapaz de hacer y de su propia misión, miserablemente fallida. Con débiles dedos, volteó hacia la leyenda de Sesshoumaru y Rin y empezó a releer sus notas.

 _Por cincuenta años el Señor demonio recorrió el Este._ Estaba ahí frente a sus ojos, esta historia de traición y pesar, y aunque ella nunca habría de admitirlo a alguien en este periodo de tiempo, le fastidiaba que ella no se las hubiera arreglado para aterrizar cincuenta años después de la primera parte de la leyenda cuando Sesshoumaru reclamaba su tierra. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer para ayudar. La miko sin nombre, posiblemente la misma Hotaru sama, estaría ahí en las décadas que esperaban, pero Kagome nunca y ni siquiera fue parte de ello, igual que la leyenda de Inuyasha que se había perdido con los años.

Ella también se había perdido con los años; ella había salvado el mundo y era ahora atrapada en la oscuridad, desconocida e incognoscible, incluso para las personas que pensaban que la conocían.

En la luz de las llamas, las lunas decrecientes que ella había garabateado en las páginas parecían bailar y hundirse, y Kagome sintió lágrimas frustradas picar alto en su nariz. Inútil otra vez.

Hacia su derecha, Amaya de repente se movió y Kagome miró hacia arriba.

"Que sucede, Amay… " ella empezó.

"¡Shh!" la otra muchacha siseó con urgencia. Kagome se calló la boca. Amaya no estaba holgazaneando contra su propia mochila ahora; ella estaba agachada, con un cuchillo en mano, y cada línea de su cuerpo, desde la cueva de su pecho hasta el arco de su espalda le hablaba en volúmenes a Kagome, quien había visto a Inuyasha adoptar esta posición tantas veces antes.

Algo estaba por ahí.

"¿Puede sentir eso?" Amaya susurró.

Kagome se concentró, y fue de repente desconcertada, sus manos apretando la tierra bajo ella.

En algún lugar, fuera del círculo de la luz de las llamas, había un demonio.

La presencia de este era poderosa, casi abrumadora, y su aliento se atascaba en su pecho. Ella no había sentido tal energía en tanto tiempo que era casi inhabilitante en su intensidad y su centro.

"Oh," Ella susurró, de repente sintiéndose muy pequeña y sola. El fuego era ahora un obstáculo, cegándola hacia la hostil noche, e incluso la presencia de Amaya no era alentadora; era poderosa. Si el demonio decidía atacar, ninguna de ellas sobreviviría. Cuidadosamente, mientras Amaya empezaba a moverse en un círculo oblicuo, aún agachada, Kagome alcanzó detrás de ella y puso su mano en su arco, tomando un pequeño consuelo en su solidez. Lentamente, se levantó y tomó una flecha, colocándola en la cuerda y jalándola hacia atrás, esperando.

Una brisa movió su cabello.

 _Debo verme ridícula_ , ella pensó. La demoníaca energía enroscándose en ella, llenando su corazón con hielo y causando que lo cabellos de su nuca se elevaran, y ella temblaba tanto que sus rodillas se combaban y el arco se estremecía en sus manos.

Ella solo tendría una oportunidad. Ella se iba a desmayar. El youki la rodeaba, disparándole dolorosos rayos a su corazón, y aunque era inútil el instinto de correr casi la abrumaba. _Nunca corras de un youkai,_ ella pensó. Su mente estaba temblando pero distante, nombrando las cosas que ella necesitaría hacer, calmada y racionalmente mientras el resto de ella se tensaba una y otra vez preparándose para huir.

Amaya era una estatua. "Nos esta observando," ella susurró con ferocidad.

Pero Kagome ya sabía. A través de la niebla del temor que rodeaba su cerebro, ella sintió algo vago y extraño. Esta energía... era casi familiar. Como si la hubiese sentido antes.

 _Yo conozco a este demonio._

La insuperable fuerza del youkai acercándose revolvía memorias que ella había tratado tanto de evitar, memorias que ella estaba determinada a no reconsiderar hasta que estuviera sola, pero ahora eso era imposible.

Kagome sintió querer reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, porque ella entendió por qué ella estaba aquí. Era la razón por la que ella se había sentido obligada a regresar, La historia la había atrapado en sus zarcillos, y ella nunca ni siquiera lo había imaginado.

El estaba acercándose más, y ella lo conocía. Ella conocía este poder. Se sentía como trueno haciendo sonar sus huesos; se sentía como la noche bajo la luna oculta. Y ella sabía.

 _...y sucedió que una miko se volvió prominente en el Norte, y era de tal gran poder y gran compasión que inclusive demonios que buscaban un final a sus penas iban hacia ella y solicitaban ayuda. Cuando el Señor oyó sobre ella, inmediatamente viajo hacia el Norte..._

"Oh, no..." Kagome respiró, y bajó su arco.

Amaya le lanzó una mirada de alarma. "¿Que está haciendo?" ella siseó "¡Aún sigue ahí!"

Kagome no le respondió.

"¿Kagome -sama? _¡Kagome -sama!"_

Kagome no le prestó atención a los frenéticos susurros de Amaya, "Oh no, no, no," ella murmuraba una y otra vez, como un mantra, y el youki que se pegaba a ella, agudamente familiar, se volvía más y más fuerte.

Y luego, ahí, mirándola fijamente desde el borde de la luz de las llamas, viéndose tan igual como ella recordaba que era que casi dolía ver su intocable rostro, estaba Sesshoumaru. El era una figura del pasado, tan exacta en su memoria y tan borrosa en la luz del fuego, y él movía algo tan poderosamente anhelante, tan horriblemente nostálgico que el mundo, excepto por los dos, se deshacía en desvanecida insignificancia. Todos se habían ido, pero él permanecía, y él había vagado por más de un cuarto de siglo, suspendido en un cuento de hadas, solo para encontrarla.

"Miko," él dijo, su voz resonando en el silencio de los años.

 _Miko._ Era demasiado.

"Ah, mierda," Kagome respondió piadosamente


	7. capitulo 6

esta historia no me pertenece, pertenece a **resmiranda**

yo solo traduzco y comparto una historia que me encanto

y espero que a ustedes tambien

todos los derechos reservados a **resmiranda**

ojala la disfruten

* * *

"Lo más cercano a mi corazón es un rey sin un reino y un mendigo que no sabe como mendigar." – **Khalil Gibran**

 _Realmente metí la pata esta vez,_ pensó Kagome mientras miraba fijamente la tranquila, escultural figura de Sesshoumaru. _No sé que hacer, yo no sé como manejar esto, no sé que decirle, y él va a matarme._ A pesar de la frescura de la noche, Kagome sintió un delgado hilo de sudor correr por su espina.

La mayoría de su mente estaba gritando con medias formadas nociones mientras algunas partes distantes aún estaban haciendo un listado, calmada y racionalmente, Qué Hacer en Caso de Youkai. Kagome la ignoró, aterrorizadas figuraciones rebotando por ahí dentro de su cráneo.

 _No soy una actriz,_ ella pensó, _pero no solo estoy en escena, he olvidado mis líneas por completo. No, ni siquiera sé en cual obra estoy, y he subido al escenario desnuda. Estoy desnuda, estaba preparada para una parodia, y ahora se supone que debo interpretar kabuki y tengo bronquitis. Estoy desnuda, tengo bronquitis, se supone que debo cantar ópera y los yakuza están amenazando en darle a toda mi familia zapatos de concreto si no atraigo al público y les doy el dinero._

El había aparecido a no más de veinte pies de ella, su youki mucho más desencadenado que como ella lo había sentido antes, excepto en dos instancias. O él estaba perdiendo el control, o estaba a punto de convertirse en un perro gigante y tragársela como las sobras de pollo del día anterior. Atolondradamente, Kagome se preguntaba si la gente realmente sabía a pollo, o si sabían a cerdo como lo había leído en libros siempre. Ella jugó con el capricho de preguntarle.

Sesshoumaru estaba aún de pie, medio en la luz, medio en la oscuridad, y a su lado Kagome apenas podía distinguir la aterrorizada respiración de Amaya, a quien parecía que le estaba dando un ataque cardiaco. El príncipe demonio no se había movido ni un milímetro, pero conociendo que tan rápido él se podía mover, Kagome no encontró este hecho reconfortante.

Kagome no creía que podría arreglárselas con el suspenso mucho más tiempo. _Estoy muerta. Realmente muerta. No es solo una expresión, él va a matarme. No soy una miko. El ha luchado conmigo antes. Peleamos juntos contra Naraku. El vino por una miko que lo podría ayudar, pero él me conoce; él sabe que soy la acompañante de su hermano. El sabe que solo soy una chica exaltada que alguna vez agitó la Tetsusaiga en su cara. No puedo creer que le haya gritado tantas veces._

 _Ojala Inuyasha estuviera aquí._

El aún seguía parado ahí, y Kagome no podía decidir si esto era un buen o mal desarrollo. Seguramente la reconocía. Seguramente él estaría enfadado, enfurecido de no encontrar a la miko que él quería. Talvez la historia estaba equivocada – parecía que había grabado todo lo demás incorrectamente – talvez el Señor youkai mató a la miko y comió su corazón. No había forma de decir. Ella podía sentir el miedo distorsionando su percepción porque ella pensaba que se veía furioso bajo su inmóvil fachada. Kagome imaginaba que él estaba tratando de calcular para donde disponer de su cuerpo. Hacia su derecha hubo un ruido en el piso, y no pudo evitar voltearse – _no apartes la mirada de tu enemigo_ , su mente suministró prudentemente – para ver que Amaya se había sentado pesadamente en la tierra, ojos abiertos y petrificada de terror.

 _Incluso ella puede sentir su youki. Estoy muerta._ Casi con desesperación, Kagome se volteó hacia él aún inmóvil Señor demonio.

Kagome probablemente se habría sentido mejor si supiera que Sesshoumaru por el momento no había tenido algún pensamiento que implicara ensartar a la muchacha frente a él en sus garras. En cambio, él trataba de superar su asombro de no solo haber encontrado a la acompañante de su hermano viva, sino también virtualmente inalterada. Ella olía un poco diferente – ella se había convertido en una madura fémina en el tiempo mediante – pero aparte de eso ella permanecía casi la misma que cuando la ultima vez que la vio, hace más de cuarenta años.

Todo sobre su olor, desde la extraña empolvada cualidad hacia el rastro de crecimiento tambaleándose en el borde de la decadencia, la marcaba como un completo común y corriente ser humano. Y aún no había envejecido como un humano debería. Sesshoumaru podía sentir su pulso clavarse con el pensamiento de alguna forma de preservar el cuerpo humano antes de recordar que él ya no necesitaba de tal extravagante magia. Volviendo sus pensamientos forzadamente del inútil rayo de esperanza, Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que el olor del miedo le picaba la nariz también.

No era posible. El estaba loco. Tantos días sentado bajo un árbol en el caliente sol lo habían finalmente afectado, y él estaba alucinando. Eso tenía que ser.

Ella solo estaba quieta parada ahí. Sesshoumaru sintió una puñalada de fastidio que su cerebro eran tan poco imaginativo; si iba a hacer aparecer un rostro del pasado, lo menos que podía hacer era hacerla verse más interesante. Tal vez vestirla un poco más elegante. Si, eso sería agradable.

Sesshoumaru parpadeo, esperando que ella fuera más intrigante cuando él abriera sus ojos de nuevo, pero cuando miró nuevamente ella permanecía igual de inmóvil, arco aún agarrado en su pequeña blanca mano _. Bueno está bien_ , él pensó agriamente, _quédate así._

El obviamente estaba cansado. Un buen descanso haría bien en deshacerse de tales ridículas apariciones, y si su alucinación de ella iba a continuar de pie como una vagamente sensitiva, extremadamente aterrorizada roca él probablemente no se perdería de algo importante si simplemente se fuere.

Ella se iba a desmayar. Estaba respirando pesadamente, al borde de la hiperventilación. No solo estaba asustada, sino que se encontró a sí misma deplorablemente no preparada para confrontar lo que parecía ser el único sobreviviente de su larga búsqueda de la perla de Shikon. Bajo conflictivos sentimientos de alivio y aversión, ella estaba preparada para gritar y gatear hacia un agujero, así que cuando el demonio se movió de repente Kagome pensó que su corazón rompería su pecho. _Este es_ , ella pensó. _El momento de la verdad._

Pero en vez de precipitarse hacia delante y rasgar su garganta, Sesshoumaru simplemente se volteó y empezó a retirarse dentro de la oscuridad del bosque.

Fue un acontecimiento inesperado, para decir al menos. Piernas temblando, Kagome calladamente miró hacia su espalda que se retiraba, observando como su plateado cabello daba vueltas en el viento. Ella estaba impresionada con el inconfundible sentimiento de que ella se había perdido de algo importante.

 _¡Bien! Kagome_ pensó. _¿Que acaba de suceder?_

Ella parpadeó varias veces, tratando de entender el repentino cambio de corriente; ella estaba siendo arrasada por eventos que ella no podía controlar o entender, y en su mente luchaba contra ella misma mientras lo observaba. Él estaba alejándose lentamente, la moteada luz de luna cayendo sobre él, y dentro de momentos él sería tragado por la pesada noche que los rodeaba.

Kagome podía sentir el peso de su responsabilidad, la aplastante carga de leyenda ejerciendo presión mientras su brillante figura se movía aún más lejos de ella. Si realmente ella fuere la miko en la historia y si el realmente fuere el príncipe demonio, entonces ella debería llamarlo, darle buenos concejos, y enviarlo en su camino. Si ella fuere verdaderamente la buena y amable sacerdotisa de un futuro distante, ella no estaría asustada. Ella sabría que decir para ayudarlo. Si ella fuere realmente la muchacha que desinteresadamente había sacrificado sus propios sueños y felicidad por el que ella amaba, ella debería ser lo suficientemente sabia para resolver los pequeños problemas de un Señor quien había perdido una niña.

Pero todas sus racionalizaciones y todas sus responsabilidades significaban poco. Mientras abría su boca y tomaba aliento, todo sobre lo que Kagome podía pensar era el sentimiento de estar a la deriva en un extraño tiempo y en un extraño lugar, con nadie que la conociera, y nadie que la llorara si ella muriese. Todo sobre lo que podía pensar era el hoyo de la soledad bostezando en su pecho.

"¡Sesshoumaru!"

El youkai se detuvo. Por un largo momento, en el cual Kagome tuvo amplio tiempo para reconsiderar sus acciones, ninguno de los dos se movió. Luego se volteó hacia ella, y caminó, mesurado y ecuánime, por los árboles salpicados de luz de luna y dentro de círculo de tibia, danzante luz.

Ella se estaba calmando, y cuando se detuvo Kagome finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de verlo realmente.

Faltante en su hombro derecho estaba la enorme, esponjosa prenda de piel; la perdida de la prenda de piel lo hacía verse mas pequeño, incluso un poco desnudo. La armadura que siempre le había visto usar también fue reemplazada con un más ajustado metal, y con armadura para los dos brazos en vez de solo para uno. Se asentaban cerca de sus hombros, pesados y sin adornos, y alrededor de su cintura el decorado obi permanecía, aunque sus espadas faltaban. Casi como una ocurrencia tardía, ella se dio cuenta de que tenía ambos brazos de nuevo. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo le había tomado en sanar.

Considerándolo todo, él no se veía tan diferente excepto por una cosa, pero esa sola cosa impresionó a Kagome en una forma que le hizo recordar todo lo que le había sucedido a él, y a ella, en los años que se interponían. Era como un golpe en el estómago – solo algo pequeño – y ella no hubiera sabido su significatividad si ella no hubiese sido tan estudiosa.

Era su kimono. El aún usaba vestimentas blancas, pero el decorado de flores que siempre había agraciado sus hombros y mangas ya no estaba. En su lugar estaba un simple salpicón de índigo; el color de la realeza sin un blasón.

Sesshoumaru era un rey sin un reino.

Dolía el pensarlo de esa manera. Un príncipe en el exilio, su familia y criados muertos, y los años se extendían frente a él, sin fin, en donde el no envejecía. Todo lo que él pudiese vivir nunca le traería el pasado de vuelta, y todas sus pequeñas palabras que había planeado decirle repentinamente parecían míseras y vacías en el rostro de tal pérdida.

Kagome no sabía que decir. Su visión se hacía un poco borrosa con lágrimas no derramadas del stress y el agotamiento, y ante ella el Señor youkai estaba de pie como una estatua mientras su kimono, desolado de toda insignia, ondeaba en la brisa. Ella no podía quitar sus ojos de sus mangas mientras estas se alzaban e hinchaban con cada ráfaga de viento, gemelos estandartes de soledad en la mudez de la noche, el silencio ejercía presión nuevamente.

"¿Si?" Sesshoumaru dijo finalmente.

Sobresaltada fuera de su ensueño, Kagome dejó caer su arco, repentinamente en el presente otra vez mientras la tarea en mano se reafirmaba. El arco rebotó en su dedo del pie. _Eso estuvo bien_ , ella pensó malhumoradamente mientras lo empujaba detrás de ella con su pie. _¿Y ahora qué?_ Ella no tenía experiencia en el campo de ofrecer consejos a cabezas derrocadas de un rango, pero afortunadamente sus instintos se encargarían de ello; su madre siempre le enseñó a ser hospitalaria con las visitas, a ofrecerles algo de beber o de comer. Bueno, no había probablemente otro momento para ser formal.

"¿Té?" Ella preguntó alegremente. Su voz sonaba despreocupada y absurda en el silencio de la fogata.

Sesshoumaru no mostró un cambio de expresión y dijo nada, así que después de un momento Kagome lo tomó como un signo de que no se objetaba a la oferta. "Amaya," ella dijo. A su lado, ella escuchó a Amaya sobresaltarse con el sonido de su nombre, y ella podía sentir los inquisitivos ojos en ella. "¿Podrías traernos agua?"

Hubo un silencio perplejo, y luego Amaya se levantó y fue hacia Kagome. Inclinándose hacia ella, susurró tan bajo como pudo, "¿Estará bien por su cuenta?" Kagome gimió interiormente. No había manera de que Sesshoumaru no hubiese oído tal cosa; su oído era el doble de bueno que el que Inuyasha tenía, y él hanyou podía detectar subrepticios murmullos a veinte pasos. Pudo haber sido un truco de la luz, pero ella pensó que sus ojos – dorados, como los de su hermano – se habían reducido en algo parecido a irritación.

"No estaré sola, Amaya," ella dijo en voz alta, esperando que Amaya solo hiciera lo que ella pidió. De repente ella tuvo una idea vaga de lo que Inuyasha debió haber sentido todas esas veces que le decía que no se meta y se quedara callada. "Por favor, encuentra un poco de agua para nosotros."

Con clemencia, Amaya dijo nada más, solo se inclinó y rebuscó en la mochila de Kagome por un segundo antes sacar la tetera y después moverse entre los árboles en una dirección general del arroyo que habían cruzado más temprano esa noche. Unos cuantos crujidos y se había ido, y Kagome estaba sola dentro de su leyenda.

Sesshoumaru aún no se movía y Kagome estaba tomando el inconfundible sentimiento de que ella iba a tener que hacer la mayor parte del trabajo en esta conversación. Su mente estaba repasando sobre los aspectos importantes de la historia que había memorizado, pero desafortunadamente parecía estar mal contada. Primero, Sesshoumaru no había cortado su cabello ni se había puesto las ropas de un campesino; Segundo, ella no tenía idea de que decirle. En la historia original, la miko le dio al príncipe vestimentas negras y le dijo que las empapara con sus lágrimas, que, en retrospectiva, era tan solo la clase de maldita estupidez que sucedía todo el tiempo en los cuentos de hadas. Kagome se mordió el labio.

"Por favor, toma asiento," Ella dijo finalmente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia en deferencia. Frente a ella, Sesshoumaru se mantuvo quieto como una piedra. Se sentía como si estuviese golpeando su cabeza en una pared de ladrillos.

"Entonces si no te molesta, me gustaría sentarme," ella dijo. "He estado viajando todo el día."

Silencio.

Suprimiendo el impulso de suspirar de frustración, Kagome se agachó primero, sentándose estilo seiza y doblando sus manos en su regazo. En su mente, ella debatía sobre demostrarle algo de conocimiento sobre la situación del youkai o fingir ignorancia; ¿Estaría ofendido o asombrado si se dirigía a su problema sin ningún preámbulo? Mirándolo desde abajo, ella decidió que la prudencia probablemente sería lo mejor. El aún la observaba con ojos reducidos y haciéndola pensar incómodamente de cuan rompibles sus huesos eran. No, quizás el acercamiento circunspecto era lo mejor.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Ella preguntó tan refinadamente como pudo. _¡Nadie a quien matar aquí!_ Ella pensó. _Continúa, continúa._

Para su sorpresa, en vez de contestar, Sesshoumaru se paró a su izquierda y elegantemente se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, imitando su postura y metiendo sus manos en sus voluminosas mangas. Kagome había dejado caer sus manos al piso y se había movido hacia el lado para así mirarlo de frente, el fuego ahora a su derecha.

"Té estaría bien," dijo el demonio.

Kagome no sabía que decirle a eso. "Amaya regresará en un momento," ella respondió finalmente. Sesshoumaru dijo nada más.

Los minutos se extendieron, el rey sin un reino y la doncella sin un templo mirándose el uno al otro en la luz de las llamas.

 _Oh, Dios, esto es tan incómodo,_ Kagome pensó, la tensa quietud desecha solo por las crujientes llamas. La única forma en que pudiera ser mas incomodo fuera si Sesshoumaru de repente comenzara a cogerse la nariz.

 _Por favor, por favor, no hagas eso,_ ella rezaba.

En los árboles detrás de ella, Kagome escuchó el ahora familiar paso de Amaya, resurgiendo con una tetera llena de agua. Sesshoumaru ni siquiera la miró cuando la otra muchacha se arrodilló y puso la olla sobre el fuego, y nadie habló hasta que el agua empezó a hervir. Tardó una eternidad.

Cuando el té estuvo finalmente listo, Amaya, en elegante modo que sorprendió a Kagome, vertió el té en tazas y las colocó al lado de las figuras sentadas. Kagome esperó hasta que Sesshoumaru lentamente desplegó un brazo y tomó su taza, llevándola hacia sus labios y sorbiendo, aun mirándola fijamente. Ella hizo lo mismo. El té caliente se sentía bien en su garganta y calmaba sus pensamientos de alguna manera, lo cual era un agradable efecto-secundario para lo que era solamente un gesto educado. Ella retiró la taza de sus labios y miró de vuelta a Sesshoumaru.

Sus ojos centellearon, brevemente, en dirección de Amaya.

Kagome inmediatamente entendió. "Amaya," ella dijo, esta vez volteándose para mirar a la muchacha, quien aún parecía asustada pero con mucho más control que antes. "Disculpa, pero ¿podrías dejarnos, por favor?"

Lentamente ella asintió y se levantó. "Yo… yo creo que iré a lavarme la cara," ella dijo. Mientras se retiraba del lugar de campo, ella tomó su cuchillo y volvió hacia la dirección del arroyo.

Kagome decidió que era tiempo de intentarlo de nuevo.

"¿Cómo puedo servirte?" ella preguntó, aspirando un acercamiento más formal; quizás no estaba mostrando suficientes deferencias para su gusto, aunque una pequeña, pero fea y dura parte de su mente despreciativamente señalaba que él no estaba en la posición de exigir alguna clase de deferencia en absoluto. Kagome le dijo a esa pequeña parte de ella que se callara, reuniendo sus pensamientos.

Sesshoumaru por su parte, estaba llegando a una conclusión. Él pensaba que no tenía orgullo sobrante. El de hecho había recorrido todo ese camino para pedir _ayuda_ de un _humano_ – aunque se dijo a sí mismo que era para calmar a Myouga – así que él estaba claramente al fondo del hoyo de la desesperación, y su viejo, testarudo orgullo seguramente se había ido. Seguramente.

Desafortunadamente él estaba siendo inmediata y brutalmente liberado de tal capricho mientras se sentaba y estudiaba a la miko quien era más que indudablemente real y quien era indudablemente la miko que había viajado con su hermano.

Él había venido para pedir su ayuda, y ahora él estaba repentinamente avergonzado de haber mostrado su rostro. Él había estado al borde de romper y correr cuando ella lo había llamado por su nombre, y esa voz dragaba tan extraña mezcla de memorias que se había detenido de repente, sintiéndose cincuenta años más joven, otra vez aprisionado en ese tiempo que él había tratado tan seriamente de olvidar.

Había sido la primera vez en años que alguien había dicho su nombre sin añadir el honorífico –sama, como si ella fuera una igual, o una vieja amiga de la familia. Lo cual, de una manera, ella era, él suponía. Pero ella nunca lo había llamado Sesshoumaru- sama, incluso cuando ellos habían estado al inicio de su conocimiento. Ella traía una prisa de recolección; el aire debió haber olido más dulce en ese entonces, y él se había sentido más vivo, cazando a sus enemigos, reflexionando sobre el enigma de Rin, rodeando a su hermano por el país, y llegando a acuerdos con el legado de su padre. Extraño...el recuerda esos tiempos como más alegres, aunque él no podía recordar estar de hecho contento. Quizá eran solo felices en retrospectiva; quizá esos años eran solo felices porque él no había sido miserable.

Su voz lo alcanzó a través de la pesada niebla que lo atestaba y sacaba los lugares que él nunca pensó ver de nuevo...

Y a pesar de la abrumadora apatía que había vaciado sus años de color, Sesshoumaru encontró, observando a esta imposible sacerdotisa cuyo nombre él no podía recordar realmente, que aún había una pequeña medida de esperanza que había estado durmiendo, inadvertida y nunca llamada, en algún lugar en su alma. Él estaba aquí por su vieja vida; este viejo rostro podría ser una señal. El tenía que pedir su ayuda. Él nunca había pedido ayuda en su entera vida madura. Kagome observó como una sombra atravesó los ojos de Sesshoumaru, su primer movimiento en casi un minuto. Ella lo miraba fijamente en fascinación, preguntándose que estaba pensando, curiosa de qué iba a hacer. Ella observaba con expectación. Lentamente, casi dolorosamente, como si sus huesos fueran hierro y sus articulaciones manchadas de óxido, Sesshoumaru colocó una mano en el suelo frente a él. Luego puso la otra al lado, sus pulgares y dedos formando un triángulo. La comprensión la encontró.

Él iba a hacer una reverencia.

La idea la llenó de humillado horror. Era suficientemente malo que la gente que ella ni siquiera conocía le hiciera reverencias a ella; ella de alguna manera no podía soportar la idea de que su único enlace hacia el pasado este humillándose, incluso si ella era la única testigo. "No," ella dijo rápidamente.

Inmediatamente él se detuvo, pero no volvió a su posición inicial.

"Por favor," ella añadió.

Lentamente él se sentó.

Kagome podía sentir sus dedos toquetear sus mangas, un gesto que la hacía parecer más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Forzándose a si misma a parar, ella tomo un gran respiro.

"Por favor," ella dijo de nuevo. "Dime que necesitas."

"Necesito mi tierra," el respondió, las palabras cayendo de sus labios como pesadas cargas, pesadas e inesperadas.

Inmediatamente, Kagome respondió. "¿Qué le sucedió?"

Él parecía estar desacostumbrado a hablar. "Los vasallos de mi padre..." El se detuvo, como si estuviese buscando las palabras correctas. "Sus vasallos... decidieron que ellos serían más aptos para gobernar."

 _Esto es difícil._ Kagome pensó. "¿Cómo?" ella le preguntó.

Una larga pausa. Kagome contó hasta diez. "Ellos quemaron la casa y asesinaron a mis criados."

"¿Mataron a todos?"

Por primera vez en esa noche, la expresión de Sesshoumaru de hecho cambio. Le lanzó una mirada de fastidio. "Estaba fuera en el Norte. No estuve ahí cuando sucedió," él dijo, como si ella lo hubiese acusado de impotencia.

Kagome levantó sus manos en gesto conciliador. "No dije que fue tu culpa," ella dijo, un poco exageradamente. Esos brillantes, dorados ojos eran bastante perturbadores.

Sus ojos se redujeron aún más, y Kagome se movió incómoda. "Pude oírte no decirlo," el dijo, su tono de voz ecuánime y mesurado.

Kagome parpadeó, luego frunció, momentáneamente distraída. Ella repetía lo que él había acabado de decir en su mente. Luego lo repaso. "Espera un momento," ella se preguntaba, "¿cómo puedes oír a alguien _no_ decir algo?"

Sesshoumaru se sentó un poco más derecho. En realidad nunca lo había pensado, así que él hizo un sonido con su nariz para esconder su confusión. Ahora que estaba confrontado con la situación, el silenciosamente se preguntaba por qué él estaba siendo tan tosco. Ella no había sido más que deferente y educada; era solo su punzante orgullo el que ponía la risa en los ojos de ella.

Eso era probablemente. Aún si iba en contra de toda razón, él había sido humillado mucho más cuando ella lo detuvo de hacer los gestos adecuados, como uno que necesita la ayuda del otro. El necesitaba ayuda; él no sabía por qué le picaba tanto el que ella la ofreciera gratuitamente, y lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

Ella aún se veía confundida. "A veces es lo que uno no dice lo que importa," él le dijo finalmente. Mentalmente él felicitaba a su cerebro por el rescate. Sonó bastante listo, si lo decía él mismo.

Kagome frunció aún más. "Pero no fue que yo no lo dije," ella le dijo.

Sesshoumaru permaneció estoico.

Kagome sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, tratando de poner a la conversación de nuevo en marcha antes de que se volviera aún más surrealista. "Pierde cuidado, eso no es importante. La pregunta es, ¿qué quieres que te diga?"

Sesshoumaru se encogió de hombros elegantemente. "Tú eres la miko. _Tú_ dime que es lo que necesito hacer."

Torciendo su boca en frustración, Kagome volvió a pensar en el cuento que la había enviado a esta rara búsqueda. "Yo creo que debes encontrar nuevos aliados."

Sesshoumaru arqueó una ceja.

"Ya sabes," Kagome continuó, "unos que no te apuñalen por la espalda."

Esa reducción de ojos de nuevo. "Es una opción para seguir," el respondió. "Pero," él hecho un vistazo sobre su hombro izquierdo, mirando fijamente hacia la distancia, "esa no es la razón por la que estoy aquí."

Ahí estaba. Kagome dejó de mirarlo y miró sus propias manos. "Lo sé."

El viento crujía en los árboles, y las temblorosas hojas la hacían pensar sobre el otoño, y el entrante invierno.

Sus dedos toqueteaban los dobladillos de la manga de su haori otra vez. La tela se sentía gruesa y áspera, pero reconfortante, bajo la punta de sus dedos, y las pesadas suturas eran fuertes y estables. El haori no se dañaría en años. Kagome corrió un dedo sobre él, buscando las palabras correctas.

"Estás...triste," ella dijo. "Por Rin."

Sesshoumaru dijo nada, y Kagome recordó a Inuyasha, a quien había amado, y a Kikyou, a quien nunca había conocido pero era parte de ella aún. Ella deseaba, con el conocimiento de que no era posible, verlos de nuevo; ella deseaba conocerlos.

"Deseas haberla apreciado más mientras estaba viva."

Por un largo momento el demonio estuvo quieto.

"Si," él dijo finalmente.

Ella lamió sus labios. "Todos se sienten así, cuando alguien muere."

Sesshoumaru apartó la mirada – realmente apartó la mirada esta vez, volteando su rostro hacia la oscuridad afuera.

"Ya lo sé," él le informó. Su voz era baja y apagada.

Kagome suspiró, pero no era por frustración. Ella se sentía resignada y cansada. "Sabes," ella dijo en tono conversacional, "mi madre solía decirme que mientras recuerdes a alguien, no se ido realmente. Pero no pienso que eso sea cierto. Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía diez años, y aún lo recuerdo. Pero..." Su corazón se sentía pesado, como frío hierro en su pecho. "En verdad no recuerdo nada sobre él. Recuerdo como se veía, y a veces recuerdo su voz y la forma en que sonreía. Pero ese no es él realmente. El estaba hecho de un ciento de otras cosas más que he olvidado, que en verdad lo hacían lo que era. Así que él en verdad se ha ido."

La brisa levantando su largo, plateado cabello capturó sus ojos, y Kagome levantó la mirada y lo vio hincharse y caer.

"¿Y que haces entonces?" el preguntó, sonando muy lejos.

Kagome se encogió de hombros con cansancio. "Creo que haces lo que tienes que hacer. Sigues viviendo hasta que no te persiguen más. Hasta que ambos olviden y recuerden y ya no duele tanto."

Un silencio elocuente. "¿Cuánto tiempo toma eso?"

Ella quería llorar. "Se siente como una eternidad. Pero probablemente no lo es."

"¿Probablemente?"

"Tal vez probablemente. No lo sé."

Sesshoumaru no respondió a eso. El se volteó hacia ella. "Tú eres una reencarnación," él dijo con sencillez. "La reencarnación de la primera compañera de Inuyasha."

"Si." Kagome se preguntaba si Kikyou habría sabido que decir. "Hay... reencarnaciones... en este mundo."

"Si."

El la miraba otra vez con esa mirada penetrante. "Pero," él dijo lentamente, como si estuviese reconociendo una dura verdad, "No son las mismas."

Kagome sacudió su cabeza. "No. No lo son."

El asintió una vez.

La memoria de esa pequeña niña corrió, riendo, a través de la cabeza de Kagome.

"Ella debió haber estado muy asustada," ella susurró, sabiendo que Seshoumaru la escucharía. Su dedo índice hurgaba una de las suturas en su manga, aflojándola solo un poco. El demonio miró fijamente las manos de ella.

"Ella quiere venganza," él dijo silenciosamente.

Kagome cerró sus ojos. "Tal vez."

"¿Tal vez?"

"Tal vez eres solo tú el que necesita venganza."

El dejó ir un respiro que parecía que había estado conteniendo. "Si," respondió. "Tal vez."

"Solo recuerda que eso no la regresará," Kagome dijo. Sonó trillado y cliché, incluso para su propio oído.

El resopló suavemente. "Ya lo sé."

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Me refiero...a que cuando mates a sus asesinos..." Aquí ella miró hacia el cielo, hacia las centelleantes estrellas, como si estuviese buscando lo que realmente quería decir en ellas. "Cuando los mates, y no te sientas mejor, no te sorprendas."

El estuvo en silencio por un largo momento. Kagome continuó aflojando hilos de su manga. Las suturas se estaban humedeciendo por el leve brillo de sudor que cubría sus palmas, y sus uñas se volvían débiles. Ella esperaba que él diga algo.

"¿Por qué?" el preguntó finalmente, y Kagome no necesitó escuchar el resto de la pregunta para saber que inquiría.

"Porque... ya sabes, dicen que te hace más fuerte el perder a alguien. Pero no lo sé. Parece doler igual cada vez."

"Entonces ¿por qué?"

Ella no respondió por un minuto. Ella temía que su voz se rompiera. Finalmente solo se encogió de hombros.

"Porque," ella le dijo. Ella lo miró y sonrió lánguidamente. No había otra respuesta mejor; era la mejor y peor razón que le podía dar a algo tan estúpido y tan sabio. "Solo porque sí."

El no respondió. En cambio lenta y elegantemente se meció hacia atrás en sus talones y se desdobló en un líquido movimiento en toda su altura. Kagome se levantó también, de alguna manera más torpe, sus manos aún agarradas de su haori, los dobladillos pareciendo deshilachados y gastados.

"Y luego ¿qué?" él le preguntó.

Ella casi rió. "No lo sé," ella le dijo. "Supongo que depende de ti."

El rió ahí, ese pequeño, fino sonido era como una audible sonrisa maligna.

Sesshoumaru la miró; él podía oler saladas lágrimas casi a punto de ser derramadas, y le impresionó saber que ella también estaba apenada, sin embargo por alguien que él no conocía. No importaba realmente; el dolor de ella no era su dolor. Su tristeza no era como la suya. Era personal, privada. Era algo que ella sacaría muy tarde en la noche y que le daría vueltas y vueltas en sus manos, disfrutando su peso y su miseria antes de guardarlo nuevamente. El se preguntaba si era difícil.

Era tan extraño el sentir algo de nuevo que él casi no supo lo que ella quiso decir cuando le había preguntado si estaba triste. Pero él _estaba_ triste. Era terrible y doloroso y ambos mejores y peores que estar tan entumecido que él era nada dentro del velo de su propio cuerpo.

Por primera vez en años, él se sintió dolorosamente vivo.

Miró hacia abajo. Las manos de ella, siempre en movimiento, estaban lenta y metódicamente rasgando su haori en retazos en rápidos, nerviosos movimientos. Y él recordó, velozmente, lentamente, que Rin solía hacer eso cuando estaba ansiosa o asustada.

El lo había olvidado. El quería reír alto, largo y fuerte.

El no rió. En cambio extendió una mano – con ambas manos esta vez, él nunca había tenido ambas manos cuando Rin estaba viva, y había sido más complicado hacer esto – y gentilmente quitó sus dedos de la ropa, suavemente calmándolos hasta que estuvieron blandos en los suyos, y dejó ir.

"Arruinarás tu kimono," él le dijo. Ella asintió, mirándolo con ojos grandes.

Sesshoumaru se dio la vuelta, y caminó dentro del bosque, la luz de la luna cayendo a su alrededor, y sintiéndose tan triste y tan liviano que pensó que se él se disiparía en el plateado aire y desaparecería en la brisa de la noche.

Pero no lo hizo, así que siguió caminando.

Kagome lo observó marcharse.

* * *

 **NA:** Una nota de la vestimenta de Sesshoumaru: la forma en que yo tomo el significado de la nueva vestimenta de Sesshoumaru no es completamente exacta; en canon, el utiliza un conjunto semi formal con un decorado de flores (el cual yo asumo que tiene algún significado debido a su ataque dokkasou). El también utiliza rojo en el anime y morado ha morado azulado en el manga, que son todos colores que representan a la realeza, así que esa parte es cierta.

Sin embargo, por lo que yo entiendo es solo ropa extremadamente formal la que tendrá solo unas cuantas insignias en ella denotando rango y familia, pero estoy eludiendo lo que he leído para mis propios egoístas propósitos y diciendo que el decorado de flores, o la falta de él, tiene significado. Es bueno recordar esto: si algo suena dudoso, asuman que lo invente.


	8. capitulo 7

esta historia no me pertenece, pertenece a **resmiranda**

yo solo traduzco y comparto una historia que me encanto

y espero que a ustedes tambien

todos los derechos reservados a **resmiranda**

ojala la disfruten

* * *

"La aflicción, como el herrero, da forma mientras golpea." – **Christian Nestell Bovee**

Kagome esperó hasta que Sesshoumaru se haya fundido entre la noche antes de agacharse en temblorosas piernas hacia el suelo. Estaba sorprendida de que había hablado tanto sobre ella misma, pero estaba aún más sorprendida de que Sesshoumaru había respondido. Sus manos – las manos que él había tocado y masajeado amablemente en las suyas – estaban blandas e inútiles mientras intentaba evitar rizarse en la tierra. Sus brazos estaban temblando, también, sus huesos como perfectas almohadas, manteniendo su forma pero ofreciendo ningún soporte. Ella finalmente se acomodó para doblar sus piernas e inclinarse hacia delante, dejando que sus codos cortaran en pliegue de su cuerpo.

El la había recordado. Ella era la reencarnación. Kagome se sintió fría. Era un extraño alivio y silenciosamente devastador el darse cuenta que alguien más recordara a Kikyou y ella misma, las recordó a ambas en su triste, ignorante baile alrededor de sí y la interminable caída hacia la reconciliación. El la recordaba como la copia. Ella era la siguiente versión, mostrando la decadencia de la reproducción, sin las memorias ni la sabiduría de la original. El había hablado y ella hasta lo siguiente que había dicho la había parado en seco, como un paracaídas flotando sobre ella, salvándola de la caída sin fin.

 _"Pero no son las mismas."_

No, no son las mismas. Ella podía oír los grandes, vacíos pensamientos sonando dentro de su cabeza cuando él había hecho la pregunta; ella sabía que él había estado pensando en encontrar el siguiente cuerpo de Rin, buscándola de nuevo y tomándola, pero dentro de unos segundos sin aliento él se había dado cuenta que ella no sería la muchacha que él había conocido.

Kagome se preguntaba cuántas veces Inuyasha la había visto y había sentido en mismo pesar, y después había sentido irracionalmente molesto, como si su memoria había sido de alguna manera manchada.

"¿Kagome -sama?"

La voz de Amaya fue inesperada, y su irritación inmediatamente disminuyó en cuanto Kagome se volteó rápidamente para ver a la otra muchacha aparecer de los arbustos. Pareció como ella se hubiese ido por una vida entera. "Amaya," ella dijo silenciosamente. Extrañamente, Kagome estaba cansada y fatigada, como si hubiese estado caminando con dificultad por muchas millas con una pesada carga en su espalda. Ella quería irse a dormir y no despertar hasta que fuera feliz nuevamente, hasta que todas las palpitantes memorias se detuvieran.

Amaya caminaba hacia ella cautelosamente, extendiendo una mano como si quisiere simultáneamente reconfortar a la miko y vigilar su paso. "¿Qué fue lo que le hizo ese?" ella dijo. Su tono sonando acusador.

Kagome parpadeó lentamente, no comprendiendo lo que Amaya le estaba preguntando. "... ¿Qué?"

Ahora que ella estaba más cerca, Amaya se veía molesta y asustada, como toda persona que había estado en contacto con Inuyasha sin entender lo que era, y Kagome otra vez estaba sorprendida con exhausta ansia y esa curiosa desgarradora nostalgia que siempre se deslizaba en su mente siempre que se lo recordaban.

"¡El tomó sus manos!" Amaya dijo, fuertemente. Su voz sonó aguda y fracturada contra el silencio de la noche, Kagome hizo una leve mueca.

"¿Estuviste mirando?"

Amaya inmediatamente se calló la boca, viéndose avergonzada.

"¿Escuchaste lo que dijimos?" Kagome le preguntó. La idea la hizo sentirse aún más cansada y triste. Lo que ella había dicho...no podía recordar la mayoría de ello ahora, y solo habían pasado unos minutos. Todo había parecido tan trascendente, pero ahora se preguntaba si ella había dicho algo en absoluto; su recuerdo de la conversación era claro y nubloso, tan lleno de controladas emociones y pensamientos sin expresar para ser fácilmente recordada.

Lentamente Amaya sacudió su cabeza. "No pude oír nada. Fueron muy silenciosos los dos," ella murmuró hoscamente.

Kagome se sentó más derecha y pasó una mano por su frente, tratando de ser su propia consoladora, tratando de calmar la ola de fatiga que amenazaba con ponerla a dormir donde estaba sentada. Eso probablemente sería algo malo; ella podría caerse encima del fuego. "Sesshoumaru probablemente sabía que estabas ahí, sabes."

Ella prácticamente podía oír la sangre bajar del rostro de Amaya. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo eso podría hacerlo? ¡Volví sobre mis pasos dos veces y me escondí muy bien!"

"El es un demonio perro. Tiene un excelente sentido del olfato. El probablemente sabía que no lo podías oír; de otra manera él pudo haberte lastimado." _O peor._

Amaya estuvo en silencio por un momento. "Solo quería estar segura de que usted estaría bien," ella finalmente confesó. Kagome dejó su mano caer mirando hacia arriba, y sonrió en lo esperaba fuera una manera alentadora.

"Gracias, pero estaba bien."

Amaya se veía dudosa en la luz del fuego. Había un algo en su postura, una cierta inclinación de la pierna y una encorvada preocupación en sus hombros que le recordaban a Kagome tan exacta a Sango que ella siseó involuntariamente.

 _En la noche, la completada Shikon no Tama agarrada en su puño, Kagome miró a su amiga._

 _"Kagome- chan, ¿seguro que estarás bien?" La voz de Sango era silenciosa y preocupada y llena de un protectivo borde que hacía a Kagome sentirse más segura. Lo que sea que ocurriera, Sango estaría ahí._

 _"Estoy segura," ella había respondido. Ella había tomado su decisión, pero estaba bien. Bien, nada de qué preocuparse. Si ella podría haber sacada su corazón fuera en el ocaso, hubiera brillado con pedazos de vidrio roto. Bien._

 _Sango la había visto con instruidos ojos mientras Kagome se volteaba para la última noche en la cual ella sería capaz aún de imaginar que Inuyasha podría amarla._

 _Ella no durmió_.

"¿Kagome- sama?"

"No lo llames eso," Kagome dijo con cansancio. "Él tiene un nombre,"

Para su sorpresa, Amaya se veía desilusionada. "Lo siento, yo solo nunca se cómo llamar a un youkai. No conozco muchos de ellos, sabe. No como usted."

Kagome pensó sobre todos viles youkai que ella había deshecho con sus flechas, nunca sabiendo si tenían nombres o siquiera género.

"Está bien."

Amaya dio otro paso hacia ella y se agachó, para así estar al mismo nivel.

"¿Cómo lo conoce?" ella preguntó silenciosamente.

Kagome estuvo callada por un momento. "Nosotros... peleamos juntos. Hace mucho," ella dijo finalmente, aunque sus palabras no podían empezar a describir las veces que él había amenazado las vidas de sus compatriotas o había hecho sus vidas miserables o mejores de acuerdo a sus caprichos, Era como decir que ella e Inuyasha habían "viajado juntos" o eran "compañeros" – era desesperadamente fútil el tratar de definir los sentimientos entre las personas quienes habían enfrentado la oscuridad juntos.

"¿Qué necesitaba?" Amaya preguntó.

Kagome miró hacia el suelo y pasó un dedo por la tierra. "Consejos. Perdió su tierra," ella le dijo. "Y una niña."

Amaya se sentó en sus talones. "Ah," ella dijo a sabiendas, y Kagome la vio asentir sabiamente. Kagome frunció, inquisitiva.

"Mi madre perdió a mi hermano," Amaya suministró y Kagome fue una vez más recordada de Sango, quien también había perdido a su hermano pero después lo había encontrado de nuevo. "Él fue reclutado en el ejército cuando yo era muy pequeña, y fue asesinado en la pelea. Mi madre nunca se recuperó." Sus ojos resbalaron de lo de Kagome hacia el fuego, su rostro una triste máscara. "Yo no lo conocía, pero mi madre si. Ella lo amaba más que a su propia vida. Así que cuando él murió..." ella extendió sus manos, como decir que no había nada para ello. "Cuando él murió ella se rompió en pedazos. Es por eso que sé como pescar y cazar y rastrear. Tuve que tomar su lugar para ella."

Amaya se volvió hacia ella y se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que puso demasiada esperanza en una sola persona," ella dijo. "Lo hizo más difícil para ella. Talvez él esta pasando por lo mismo, también."

"Demasiada esperanza," Kagome repitió, y como un fino cristal que suena puro cuando se lo topa, las palabras sonaron a verdad – no para Sesshoumaru, sino para ella misma. En el silencioso vacío entre una respiración y otra Kagome sintió el peso de esas palabras mientras ella caía, una y otra vez, dentro del vacío espacio dejado atrás por su amor imposible –

Y luego Amaya se movió y el momento se fue. Kagome le sonrió – esta pobre muchacha a quien siempre comparaba con Sango pero quien no era realmente como ella – y dijo, "Tal vez."

Amaya le sonrió de vuelta en la luz del fuego.

* * *

El mundo estaba teñido de un pálido dorado por la temprana luz del amanecer cuando Sesshoumaru finalmente despertó de su largo y peligroso sueño para recibir a la mañana. El aire estaba fresco y claro y brillante, pero había algo llenándolo a él que era tan oscuro y hosco que le tomó unos pocos largos momentos para que Sesshoumaru lo reconociera como furia.

Era como hirviente magma cayendo dentro de su espina, formando un charco en su vientre y prendiéndole fuego. Todo a su alrededor le parecía _mal,_ como si estuviese tendido sesgadamente a través de las líneas paralelas del universo; él se sentía apretado e inútil, como una deshecha y muy mal reparada pieza de rompecabezas atascado en un lugar en el cual ya no quedaba bien. El estaba atrapado en su propio cuerpo, muy lejos de donde él se suponía debería estar, lejos de sus memorias fracturadas y las tierras de sus ancestros, en este lugar que significaba nada para él, y la única razón por la que él estaba ahí era debido a la traición, y al engaño.

Insectos estaban gateando bajo su piel; su cabeza le dolía de una forma que no tenía que ver con alguna dolencia física, y él podía sentir sus dedos rizarse en sus zapatos. Su alma estaba tratando de liberarse de su propia piel.

Inconscientemente, el chasqueó sus nudillos, el sonido fuerte y brusco en el aire de la mañana.

Sesshoumaru estaba _enfurecido_.

Cuando Myouga pasó por ahí en solo un cuarto de hora más tarde él encontró al Señor de Oeste metódicamente derribando árboles con una expresión tan helada y determinada que la vieja pulga casi se daba la vuelta y viajaba de vuelta de donde había venido. El se posó encima de una pequeña roca y observó como el taiyoukai esculpía su pequeña esquina del bosque como si estuviese haciendo nada más agotador que recoger flores.

Era un tanto hipnotizante, de hecho. Myouga observaba como Sesshoumaru azotaba a su alrededor, su cuerpo encorvado en extraños arcos de ballet, y cortaba otro tronco de árbol con sus garras, dejando solo una humeante y ligeramente derretido tocón – añadiendo a su ya impresionante colección de otros ligeramente derretidos tocones – y un montón de desperdiciada leña. Luego se volteaba y apuntaba hacia otro tronco, cortando este desde la base antes de cortar el resto en cintas mientras tocaba el suelo, sus movimientos fuertes y controlados y llenos de una energía mortal que Myouga no había visto en décadas. Era tan extraño verlo de nuevo que parecía casi nuevo, y en sus huesos la vieja pulga podía sentir un cambio en el viento. El tomó una decisión.

"¡Sesshoumaru- sama!" él gritó mientras saltaba a través del suelo hacia el hijo de su antiguo amo. Sesshoumaru se detuvo a medio giro y pareció calmarse forzadamente. Myouga tomó la oportunidad de subir por su ropa y asentarse en su hombro. "¡Se ve mucho mejor hoy, Sesshoumaru sama! ¿Fue a ver a la miko?"No podía haber otra explicación para este repentino cambio de comportamiento. La mismísima forma en la que el demonio se guardaba por encargo una resolución y una silenciosa cólera que debió haber estado tendida con letargo por años, y nada antes lo había devuelto a la vida. Myouga se preguntaba que encantamientos la miko le había puesto a su amo, pero decidió que no importaba realmente, ya que parecía ser un paso en la dirección correcta.

Sesshoumaru no le respondió en seguida. En cambio él caminó hacia un árbol que había dejado en pie y se sentó bajo él, no mirando a Myouga. Pacientemente el viejo sirviente esperó.

"Myouga," Sesshoumaru dijo finalmente, "¿recuerdas a la miko de Inuyasha?"

Myouga no se esperó esto. "¿Cuál de las dos?" él le preguntó.

Volteando su cabeza un poco, Sesshoumaru le dio lo que podría ser posiblemente una mirada de aversión. "La real," él dijo.

"¿Kikyou- sama?"

"No."

"Se refiere a... ¿Kagome- sama?"

Sesshoumaru asintió.

"Bueno... si, la recuerdo muy bien. Era una muchacha adorable, muy deliciosa."

Sesshoumaru no pareció tener algo para decir a eso.

Myouga esperó.

Después de unos minutos el abrió su boca nuevamente. "Ella era... ¿humana?" Sesshoumaru preguntó, muy despacio, sus ojos aun mirando fijamente hacia algún lugar a media distancia.

Myouga pensó de esto una cosa extraña de decir, pero sabiamente se abstuvo de mencionar esto. "Si lo era, mi señor."

"Así que ¿no hay manera de que ella aún pudiese estar viva?"

"Bueno," Myouga, quien siempre encontraba este tema difícil, dijo lentamente, "ella podría. Algunos humanos viven un largo tiempo, después de todo..." Sus palabras se arrastraron.

Sesshoumaru se volteó y lo miró, y en sus ojos Myouga vio algo oscuro e hirviente y furioso. "¿Qué es lo que sabes?" él dijo. El tono era liviano, pero bajo él había un hilo de acero.

"Bueno..."

El demonio esperó, y la pulga sintió un trasfondo de cólera, rizándose bajo su calmada superficie.

"Ella... viajaba a través del tiempo. Ella era del futuro," Myouga dijo rápidamente. En realidad los viajes por el tiempo de Kagome siempre lo confundían cuando pensaba sobre ellos – y así generalmente evitaba pensar sobre eso en absoluto – pero algo le picaba en su mente con la extraña pregunta.

El rostro de Sesshoumaru no se movió.

"Ya veo," fue todo lo que dijo.

Myouga frunció. "¿Por que lo pregunta, mi señor?"

Sesshoumaru dijo nada, solo se levantó y corrió una mano por su largo plateado cabello. "Ven, Myouga," él ordenó.

"¡Espere!" Myouga sintió como si se hubiese perdido de algo importante. "Mi señor, ¿por qué lo pregunta? ¿La ha visto?"

El demonio se detuvo por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros elegantemente. "Eso es insignificante," el respondió. "Nos vamos."

"Mi señor, ¿ella esta _viva_?"

Finalmente Sesshoumaru miró a la pulga. "Si," él le dijo. "Pero eso no es importante."

Myouga no estuvo de acuerdo con esta valoración. "Sesshoumaru -sama, ¿por qué no me dijo esta información en seguida?" él gritaba mientras saltaba de arriba abajo, agitadamente moviendo sus brazos como si estuviese tratando de volar. "¡Debo ir a verla!"

Un gruñido lo interrumpió. "No. Tú debes venir conmigo," Sesshoumaru le informó mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el noroeste.

"Pero mi señor, ¿adonde vamos?"

"Iremos a encontrar aliados," fue la respuesta. Myouga se mantuvo muy quieto, preguntándose si había escuchado correctamente.

"¿Aliados, mi señor?"

"Si," Sesshoumaru le dijo, su voz teñida oscuramente mientras salía del bosque hacia un claro, y para los ojos de Myouga le pareció como si estuviese montando una brillante sombra mientras pasaba por el la tierra alumbrada por el sol, quemando fríamente en la dorada luz. "Estaremos en guerra."

* * *

Dos días después Kagome despertó con un dolor de cabeza y una pulga en su rostro. El dolor de cabeza era por mucho terrible sake de aldea – su recompesa por exterminar un youkai de extremadamente bajo nivel que había invadido los graneros – así que Kagome no entendió inmediatamente que tan extraordinario era tener a Myouga pegado a su nariz y desayunando.

Suponiendo que moverse era una mala idea, Kagome aplastó a la pulga varias veces en vano antes de que su cerebro se diera cuenta y se sentó derecha en la alfombra para dormir que los aldeanos atentamente le habían proporcionado. A su lado, Amaya roncó.

"Myouga- jii- chan!" ella exclamó, pero silenciosamente debido a la presión en su cráneo. Ella juntó sus manos y dejó que la pulga saltara hacia abajo. "¡No sabía que todavía estuvieras vivo!" ella dijo, sintiendo una extraña punzada en el pecho.

"Kagome -sama, ¡que bueno verla!" Myouga exclamó. "¡Y no se ve tan mayor! ¿Cómo es eso posible?"

Kagome se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé realmente," ella dijo. "Salté por el pozo, y terminé... bueno, _ahora._ Pero ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme?"

"Oí de Sesshoumaru que usted aún estaba viva, ¡así que vine a verla!"

Inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado e ignorando como el mundo daba vueltas, Kagome digirió esta información. "¿Viste a Sesshoumaru?" ella dijo.

"¡Ah sí! ¡Él es el único hijo de mi señor! Estoy a su servicio," Myouga respondió, "aunque que usualmente no necesita algo de mí."

"¿Cómo se veía?" Kagome preguntó. "Nos encontramos por casualidad hace un par de días."

"Um... se veía enérgico. Pero es curioso cómo se encontraron el uno al otro. ¿Qué hace usted tan lejos en el norte?" Myouga exigió. Él pensaba que la miko se veía un poco pálida y demacrada, pero ella olía un poquito a alcohol, así que eso tal vez estaba causando su agotada condición. Observó mientras ella suspiraba.

"He estado recorriendo el lugar por algunas semanas," ella respondió, "tratando de averiguar cómo regresar a casa. El pozo dejó de funcionar una vez que lo atravesé."

Myouga cruzó sus brazos. El sintió algo hacerle cosquillas a su cerebro nuevamente; en una vida tan larga él había aprendido a confiar en tales instintos. "¿Por qué intento regresar?" el preguntó. "Usted es claramente mayor que cuando se fue, y no puedo creer que usted no lo haya intentado antes que ahora."

Kagome volteó su mirada sintiéndose culpable. Ella no le había dicho a alguien de su propósito original; parecía tonto e irracional en retrospectiva. "Bueno – para ver a mis amigos, por supuesto," ella le dijo. "Solo tenía esta urgencia, supongo."

Myouga se abstuvo de virar sus ojos. Él era un anciano y había visto muchas cosas, y él estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por saber cuándo alguien estaba evitando una verdad. Él lo había hecho suficientes veces para saber cómo era, de todas maneras. El esperó.

Mirando con atención hacia la pulga, Kagome pensó que él se veía ligeramente molesto con ella, lo cual en parte la molestaba a ella porque hacer que la gente se enfadara con ella aún la hacía sentir mal, y en parte porque el entrecerrar sus ojos hacia que su dolor de cabeza empeorara.

Ella estaba demasiado cansada como para enfadarse.

"¿No crees eso, verdad?" ella le preguntó.

Myouga sacudió su cabeza. En su experiencia la gente usualmente llenaba ese silencio con cosas que apuntaban hacia la verdad, pero como siempre, Kagome era diferente. Ella iba directo al punto. Era extrañamente reconfortante a su edad.

Pasando una mano por su rostro, Kagome sonrió con cansancio, y tan metódicamente como pudo le contó a Myouga toda la historia, desde el regreso al presente hasta entrar en la universidad para encontrar la fábula y hasta el encuentro con Sesshoumaru, demasiado tarde para salvar a la doncella pero no tan tarde para salvar al mismo Señor.

"Así que ahora estamos buscando otra sacerdotisa – una real, no yo – que pueda abrir el pozo de nuevo," ella terminó. Se sintió un poco mejor después de repasar toda la historia, como si volver a considerarla la hiciera menos real.

Durante las últimas noches desde que Sesshoumaru vino a verla ella había tenido sueños en donde todos sus amigos muertos regresaban para hablarle. Eran pequeños apacibles sueños, en donde ella sabía que estaba soñando y que sus amigos no eran reales, pero se sentían reales. Uno por uno se sentaría en su círculo de luz de fogata y beberían té y la apuñalarían en el corazón con añoranza. Shippou había pedido caramelos y Sango quería saber como estaba y Miroku se sentó tras de ella y masajeó sus hombros y se preguntaba en voz alta acerca de su vida amorosa. E Inuyasha solo se sentaba ahí y la miraba, un hanyou nuevamente, áspero cabello blanco volviéndose amarillento en la luz del fuego, y en su sueño, el rostro de ella se derrumbaba y lloraba.

Pero solo eran sueños, y ella esperaba y temía que una vez que regrese por el pozo ellos desaparecieran.

Myouga estaba sacudiendo su cabeza de nuevo. "Kagome- sama, debe volver a Edo," él le dijo.

"¿Qué?" Kagome preguntó, confundida. "¡Pero el pozo no se abrirá otra vez!"

"Si, lo hará," él dijo. "Claramente ya ha cumplido su destino aquí."

Kagome parpadeó. "¿Mi destino? Pero no hice lo que vine a hacer..."

La pulga suspiró; Kagome podía ser algo torpe a veces. "Ese no es el punto. Ya cumplió su parte de la historia. Puede ir a casa ahora."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" se preguntaba Kagome.

"Bueno es evidente, ¿no?" dijo Myouga. "El pozo la dejó entrar para que sea la miko de la historia, y ahora que ya no está más en la historia es probablemente libre para regresar."

Un escalofrío de esperanza y un triste tipo de miedo le corrió a Kagome por la espalda. "Supongo que eso tiene sentido," ella dijo lentamente. "¿Viajarás conmigo?"

En su voz, la vieja pulga pudo escuchar una nota de desesperación. El la había escuchado tantas veces antes, en tantas voces diferentes, pero de alguna manera viniendo de Kagome tenía el poder de romper su corazón, como si ella hubiese tomado y golpeado con un martillo pequeñito en una falla mal reparada. El saltó de sus manos hacia su hombro y puso una mano en su cuello; él pudo sentir la tensión ahí, tan tenso, como Inuyasha. "No puedo," él dijo. "Debo estar al alcance para Sesshoumaru- sama en caso de que me necesite."

Kagome asintió, y estaba complacida de que Myouga no podía ver su rostro. Ella no tenía ganas de ocultar su soledad. "¿Para qué te necesitaría?"

"El irá a una guerra, y él no es muy bueno negociando con nuevos aliados," Myouga respondió. "El ahora está viajando al Este para encontrarse con algunos Señores y Damas allá para solicitar su amistad mientras él reclama su tierra. El estará más que complacido cuando le diga que él definitivamente tendrá éxito."

Hábilmente Kagome arrancó a Myouga de su hombro. "¡No puedes hacer eso!" ella dijo ansiosamente mientras lo sostenía frente a su rostro. "¡Eso puede cambiarlo todo!"

La vieja pulga estaba confundida. Él se movía con dificultad. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso? ¡Es mejor que una profecía!"

"Solo... _no lo hagas,_ de acuerdo? Es demasiado complicado de explicar, pero él no puede saber que ganará, ¿bien?" Kagome le dio una mirada de súplica, y él podía ver los oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos. Ella podría aún ser joven, pero parecía ser mucho, mucho más madura. "Por favor, Myouga- jii -chan. Es muy importante."

Myouja dejo de moverse. "Este bien, Kagome- sama Por usted."

Kagome suspiró aliviada. "Gracias, jii- chan," ella dijo, soltándolo. Myouga saltó hacia el suelo y ajustó su paquete de viaje.

"Lamento que no pueda quedarme más tiempo, Kagome- sama, pero dejé a Sesshoumaru sin su permiso," le informó. "Necesito regresar rápido."

"¡Espera!" Kagome casi gritó. Myouga se detuvo a media vuelta y la miró.

"¿Si, Kagome- sama?"

"Sabes… sabes dónde están Miroku -sama y Sango-chan?" ella preguntó, y él escuchó duda en su voz, como si estuviese temerosa de preguntar.

El odiaba decepcionarla, pero tenía que. "No, no lo se, Kagome- sama. Ellos desaparecieron después que Inuyasha y Kikyou..."

Kagome lo interrumpió asintiendo bruscamente. "Gracias de todas maneras, jii -chan. Por favor ten cuidado."

Myouga se volteó y le hizo una reverencia. "Lo lamento, Kagome -sama. Fue bueno verla de nuevo. Le deseo suerte en su vida."

Kagome sonrió tristemente. "Te deseo suerte, también." Ella respondió, y luego Myouga saltó por el piso y por la puerta antes de que pudiese cambiar de opinión.

* * *

Las negociaciones no iban bien, y Sesshoumaru aún estaba ansioso, la cólera cuajándose en su sangre. No ayudaba en los asuntos. Hubiese sido mejor si él estuviese aún en un vacío, suspendido en la vacuidad del desinterés, pero entonces él no estuviera aquí en primer lugar. El deseaba aún poder sentir nada; hubiera hecho las cosas más fáciles.

Su corazón sonaba monótonamente bajo su armadura, un continuo latido de furia. Sesshoumaru jamás se había considerado a si mismo un diplomático natural ya que, en general, un veloz corte en el cuello resolvía la mayoría de los problemas, y el quería nada más que empezar a matar cosas en este momento. De todas formas, él no estaba en posición de estar cortando cuellos, ya que los aliados necesitaban estar vivos para poder pelear, y él no estaba lo completamente seguro de si quería llevar consigo a un segundo grupo de menos poderosos pero aún aliados youkai para someterlos a sus deseos. Sus requerimientos eran escandalosos.

"Tierras, Sesshoumaru- sama, o no hay ayuda," dijo Hoshiko. Ella era un poderoso demonio de fuego que había sido amiga de su padre, aunque él nunca hubiese adivinado por la forma en la que se comportaba. Ella se había convertido en la portavoz no oficial para la pequeña colección de Señores del Este únicamente basada en su anterior conocimiento con su familia, pero ella le estaba ocasionando un pequeño problema.

Las negociaciones habían continuado por casi tres horas ahora, y todo lo que él quería hacer, era salir y cortar más árboles, o encontrar algo con qué pelear, o tal vez luchar consigo mismo, ya que probablemente él era el único oponente que valía la pena en toda las tierras orientales. Le fastidiaba tener que buscar nuevos aliados. El quería arrasar a través de las tierras del Oeste como una sombra, y matar a sus vasallos inconstantes, quienes lo traicionaron y lo arrojaron al mar. Lo soñaba por las noches, y hacía rechinar sus dientes durante el día siempre que pensaba en ello, que era todo el tiempo.

Sin embargo, Hoshiko, envejecida reina de las tierras fracturadas del Este, estaba comprometiendo sus metas. En lo más mínimo lo estaba enfureciendo, y él quería nada más que asesinarla, si no pusiera aún más dudosos amigos en su contra. _Si tuviera a Tenseiga, la podría matar, y luego revivirla,_ él pensó, intentando desaparecer el asesinato con tranquilizadores pensamientos. _Eso le enseñaría._

"¡Sesshoumaru -sama!"

El se fijó nuevamente en su rostro. Ella se veía molesta.

"Si éstas negociaciones son una perdida de tiempo para usted, Sesshoumaru- sama, entonces ciertamente déjenos ir," ella dijo.

Sesshoumaru redujo sus ojos y bufó con desdén. Pensó que ella estaba siendo muy engreída para una mujer que alguna vez había bebido demasiado sake en una de las reuniones de corte de su padre y había acosado su prenda de piel, vomitado en el jardín, y había sido recostada en la cama de la habitación de su madre, en ese orden. Para ser precisos, Sesshoumaru, a pesar de ser mucho más joven en ese tiempo, recordaba algunas otras payasadas de esa reunión en particular. Aún. Era algo molesto el ser desaprobado por alguien que alguna vez arruinó las azaleas de su madre.

"¿Cuánta?" él preguntó

 _A través de los años, Hoshiko, más joven pero aun mayor que él, se inclinaba delicadamente y corría una mano por sus cabellos. "¡Que chico tan encantador!" ella exclamó en voz muy alta antes de inclinarse cuidadosamente hacia delante y él había sido forzado a atraparla antes de que tocara el piso. Tras él su padre había reído y dicho que sea gentil con ella._

 _Sesshoumaru no había entendido lo que él quiso decir, lo que hizo reír a todos aún más fuerte, y en sus brazos la mujer había sonreído y susurrado en su oído. Le dijo que se reían de ella, y que no se preocupara. El había sido el que la cargara fuera hacia el aire fresco, donde le había dado nauseas, pero fue su madre la que había masajeado su espalda en suaves círculos mientras ella gemía en la cama._

Sesshoumaru miró a la mujer, una vieja amiga de la familia que embriagadamente le había asegurado que no debía sentir vergüenza, que era culpa de ella; ahora lo miraba fríamente, y él la odiaba. El los odiaba a todos ellos.

"La mitad," ella respondió.

El la odiaba aún más. "Demasiado." Él quería gritar. Quería destrozar esta inmaculada casa que le recordaba a la suya. Las maderas se burlaban de él, los sirvientes reían a sus espaldas, y la luz del Este era caliente y opresiva. Quería cortar su propia piel y salir.

Sesshoumaru rechinó sus dientes y respiró profundo – y algo llamó su atención. El respiró nuevamente y casi no escuchó su respuesta.

"Entonces no hay trato."

Sesshoumaru dijo nada. Algo estaba tirando de él, le gritaba, diciéndole que preste atención.

Sesshoumaru olfateó. Al otro lado, Hoshiko se inmovilizó. Uno de los cuatro youkai tosió. Sus ojos se redujeron aún más.

Ahí estaba. Torciéndose por sus fosas nasales estaba el brusco, cobrizo olor de nervios. Alguien estaba nervioso. Estaban escondiendo algo. ¿Pero qué podría ser? ¿Le tenían miedo? Posiblemente. ¿Le temían a Hoshiko? Dudoso. ¿Qué podría ser?

El miró a Hoshiko. Sus ojos palpitaron por un breve momento, y él comprendió.

"Tienes problemas con Hatore y los youkai del Este," él adivinó, y por la repentina espina de poco fastidio y consternación en la habitación, él había adivinado correctamente. Sesshoumaru se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

"Entonces paz," él dijo. "Y nada más."

"Tierras," Hoshiko insistió, como si estuviese en alguna posición de negociar ahora. Ellos no se hubiesen sentado con él si no tuvieran problemas. El rechinó sus dientes de nuevo. Ella estaba siendo demasiado terca con alguien para quien la mesa había girado.

"Negociar, pero _después,_ " él le dijo, y ahora su voz era afilada y fuerte. Su paciencia estaba al límite.

La youkai de fuego bufó. "De acuerdo," ella dijo, y en sus ojos había un pequeño rastro de respeto.

Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de que no le importó. Eso ya no era lo que él quería.

* * *

Una semana después Amaya se volvió hacia Kagome y la abrazó fuertemente. Kagome devolvió el abrazo con torpeza. "Gracias por guiarme por el bosque," ella le dijo a la otra muchacha. Amaya solo asintió contra el hombro de Kagome y la apretó fuerte. Kagome le dio algunas palmadas pequeñas y se separó para luego encontrar para su horror, que Amaya tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Gracias por dejarme ir con usted, Kagome -sama!" ella dijo fervorosamente. Kagome solo sonrió y asintió, tratando de no dejar que su confusión se viese. Tras ella, Sinayo rió solo un poco. Kagome estaba parada en la entrada de la cabaña de Sinayo, preparándose para cambiarse a sus ropas de siglo 21 en privado.

Amaya miró hacia el suelo, de repente tímida de nuevo. "Quiero decir... fue un honor el haber ido con usted," ella dijo.

"Y fue un honor que tú me hayas guiado," Kagome respondió.

Amaya lanzó una pequeña sonrisa, hizo una reverencia otra vez, y se apartó. Kagome entró a la cabaña de Sinayo. "¿Qué fue eso?" ella se preguntaba bajo su aliento.

La miko mayor la escuchó y encogió sus hombros. "Esa será probablemente la única vez que ella deje Edo," ella dijo muy segura. "Ahora, aquí está su ropa, Kagome -sama. Yo tengo que ir a recoger agua – la necesito de todas maneras – y se puede cambiar." Sinayo sonrió suavemente y le pasó la vestimenta a Kagome y salió de la cabaña.

Kagome se mantuvo de pie en la débil luz de la cabaña y corrió una mano por el material en sus brazos. Se sentía extraño y fuera de lugar, y de repente Kagome quería ir a casa más que nada. Lentamente ella extendió su mano y dejó libre su cabello de sus lazos.

* * *

Muchas leguas lejos, Sesshoumaru sintió algo murmurar en sus venas. Era diferente a la rabia que rebotaba dentro de su piel, buscando liberación, y el lo recordaba desde mucho tiempo atrás. Era la anticipación. El iba a la guerra.

Myouga estaba en su hombro, a pesar de que Sesshoumaru no esperaba que él se quedara ahí. Ambos habían sido invitados de la casa de Joben -sama, un antiguo pero poderoso youkai gato quien había alguna vez había enseñado a su padre como pescar, y ahora Sesshoumaru se encontraba sentado en su habitación prestada mirando fijamente su armadura y la espada prestada apoyada contra la esquina.

El no pertenecía a este lugar, al Este. Aquí no se suponía que él debería estar. Pero esta noche él iba a casa. Esta noche él vería su tierra nuevamente. Esta noche él haría llover la furia fundida que burbujeaba en su cuerpo.

"Ellos no querrán entregar la tierra," Myouga dijo, como si estuviese hablando con el aire.

Sesshoumaru no respondió. El ya sintió el llamado de su hogar; tiraba de su corazón, una cadena amarrada por su pecho, jalándolo de vuelta. Ya era tiempo. El había estado lejos por demasiado tiempo.

"Ellos están cómodos en la región ahora," dijo la vieja pulga.

"Eso es una pena," dijo el príncipe demonio. En la oscuridad de la habitación él inspeccionaba sus garras. Eran buenas garras; buenas para lo que tendría que hacer.

"Piensan que la tierra es de ellos."

Sesshoumaru soltó una astuta risa, pequeña y conocedora en la oscuridad. "Pueden pensar lo que quieran," él dijo. "Pero no es suya."

El bajó su mano y alcanzó su armadura.

"Es mía."

* * *

Lentamente, Kagome se quitó las vestimentas de haori de la ajustada hakama que colgaba de su cintura. Despacio ella deslizó la tela sobre sus hombros y la dejó caer por sus brazos hacia la tierra en el suelo. El largo cabello rozando su espalda la hizo temblar.

Ella bajó sus manos hacia el nudo en su cintura y lentamente lo deshizo, disfrutando al sentir la áspera tela rozar. Dejó caer la hakama hacia el piso también, formando un charco alrededor de sus tobillos, y caminó fuera de él.

Se quitó los zapatos. Se quitó el tabi.

Recogió su camiseta que se encontraba en el limpio montón. Ella la sacudió antes de arrugarla y colocarla sobre su cabeza. Inclinándose, Kagome alcanzó su pantalón. Entró en ellos, pierna derecha primero, luego la izquierda, y los jaló hacia arriba sobre sus caderas y los ajustó. Se sentían extraño y restrictivos, y como si se estuviesen cayendo. Solo alcanzaban hasta bajo su ombligo, y era extraño el estar simultáneamente menos vestida y más limitada.

Se sentó y se puso sus medias, y luego deslizó sus zapatillas y las ató.

Kagome se levantó, lanzó su mochila sobre su hombro, y dejó la cabaña.

* * *

La armadura de huesos se sentía bien y áspera bajo sus manos; atrapaba sus manos bruscamente, y su reconfortante peso se acomodaba bien en su cuerpo mientras ataba las correas de cuero que la sostenían en su lugar. La pesadez asentada en sus caderas, jalándolo hacia la tierra. Se sentía bien.

Cuidadosamente, Sesshoumaru colocó su sode en su hombro derecho y lo ató ajustadamente, moviendo su brazo para dejarlo acomodarse un poco alrededor del músculo y piel y tela bajo el. Luego ató la izquierda.

Se arrodilló y recogió su obi, y luego con cuidado, disfrutando al sentir la suave seda resbalar sobre ella, la ató en su elaborado nudo.

Finalmente recogió la espada que el viejo amigo de su padre le había prestado. La retiró de su funda y la examinó. Claramente había visto muchas batallas – habían cortes y rasguños por toda la hoja – y la tela alrededor del mango estaba deshilachada y deshaciéndose.

Era una buena espada sin embargo, y le serviría mucho. Dio algunos movimientos de práctica antes de enfundarla de nuevo. Reverentemente, la deslizó en su lugar en su cadera.

Era hora de irse. Girando sobre su talón, Sesshoumaru abandonó la habitación.

* * *

Kagome estuvo de pie junto al pozo por largo tiempo, mirando fijamente dentro de él, preguntándose si la dejaría regresar de nuevo. Ella deseaba que Myouga se hubiese quedado con ella. Ella deseaba haber podido encontrar a Miroku y a Sango. Ella deseaba que Rin no hubiese muerto, y que ella hubiese sido capaz de salvarla. Deseaba que Shippou aún hubiese permanecido aquí. Ella deseaba haber visto a Kirara otra vez, abrazar el pequeño gato contra su mejilla y llorar desconsolada. Ella deseaba que Sesshoumaru no se hubiera marchado tan pronto.

Deseaba que Inuyasha no hubiese muerto.

Como si estuviese moviéndose por pegamento, ella colocó sus manos en la astillosa madera del pozo antes de colocar su rodilla en el borde. Ella columpió una pierna y luego la otra.

Mirando fijamente hacia las profundidades del pozo, ella cerró sus ojos y _deseó..._

Kagome saltó.

* * *

Sesshoumaru cruzó el límite hacia El País iluminado por La Luna y volteó su rostro, implacable y firme, hacia la Casa de La Luna. Casi sin importarle si sus aliados lo seguían, Sesshoumaru aceleró sobre el plateado césped y por los árboles, y en sus venas su sangre zumbaba con anticipación. Él iba a casa.

Muy alto sobre él, la luna colgaba del cielo. Hace menos de medio ciclo él se había encontrado con la miko bajo la oscura luz de luna nueva, y ahora estaba creciente, brillando intensamente contra el dosel de estrellas. Su hogar se elevaba.

El Príncipe de las Tierras del Oeste, su pequeño huésped se extendió tras él, alcanzó una colina y vio bajo las ruinas de la Casa de la Luna, y la nueva casa, en donde sus enemigos vivían.

El quería gritar. Quería desgarrar y romper y rugir. Dentro de su cabeza los fantasmas de su antigua vida se elevaron, y los quería de vuelta. El quería justicia y venganza y sangre en sus garras.

El quería a Rin, pero ella no estaba ahí.

Mirando fijamente hacia las ruinas de su mundo, él desnudo sus dientes y _quería..._

Sesshoumaru saltó.


	9. capitulo 8

esta historia o me pertenece, pertenece a **resmiranda**

yo solo traduzco y comparto una historia que me encanto

y espero que a ustedes tambien

todos los derechos reservados a **resmiranda**

ojala la disfruten

* * *

" _Ninguna batalla vale la pena pelearla excepto la última."_ – **Enoch Powell**

Su susceptible oído captó el distante sonido de la alarma mientras bajaba por la montaña, sus dedos del pie apenas rozando el frío césped que ondeaba tras él. Se alzaba desde más allá de las ruinas de su hogar ancestral, en el irregular, recién hecho complejo abajo de la ladera – un llamado a armas, oscuro y frenético contra la pesada noche. Su mano ya estaba en la empuñadura de su espada, esperando al primer cadáver venir corriendo desde la casa.

 _"En guerra, es mejor pensar que ellos son cadáveres," su padre había dicho, su voz intensa y oscura y la sangre aún fresca en su espada. Frente a Sesshoumaru, aún pequeño y joven, el cuerpo sin cabeza en la mitad del camino temblaba y apestaba a entrañas. Su padre había sido tomado por sorpresa, y no había hecho un corte limpio la primera vez. Luego, Sesshoumaru aprendería a hacer un limpio asesinato, rápido y eficientemente, para que el trauma no vacíe la vejiga y las entrañas. Pero en ese momento, él solo quiso vomitar de la pestilencia._

 _"Puede que se muevan, puede que aún estén viviendo," la voz musical había continuado, y el pequeño youkai de cabello plateado y la carga del destino sintió su estómago retorcerse violentamente, "pero son cadáveres a pesar de todo. Solo cadáveres que respiran y caminan, quienes trataran de hacer de ti un cadáver también. Pero tú eres mi hijo. Tú eres el conquistador, y ellos no. Ellos solo son cadáveres en tu camino."_

 _...Ellos están muertos, pero no lo saben..._

 _Aún._

Como resultó, él primer cadáver que vino a pagar su deuda fue Suikoshin, tambaleándose afuera. Debió haber estado visitando a Hatore, el nuevo Señor. Suikoshin, un inuyoukai como él, el amigo de su padre desde mucho tiempo antes de que Sesshoumaru haya nacido: Suikoshin, quien había dicho el único elogio a Rin.

"Al menos ella fue un poco de diversión," el había dicho, apestando a la muerte de ella.

Ahora él se veía ridículamente pequeño en la oscuridad de la ladera, y su espada ya estaba fuera. Sesshoumaru se preguntaba por qué este hombre había amenazado tanto en su mente – el era patético, envejecido – y observó al viejo youkai caminar con dificultad. Hubo una nefasta satisfacción en eso, y Sesshoumaru ardía en fuego helado mientras el viento silbaba por sus orejas y caía en picada por la ladera, la espada aun envainada.

 _Rápido ahora, no puedes dudar, su padre había dicho, y le había mostrado como arrancar un corazón con sus garras sin pasar por el esternón. El lo había practicado con un mono, quien había gritado lastimosamente, y con el ruido raspando dentro de su cráneo, la piel de Sesshoumaru se erizó sobre sus huesos._

 _Sin titubear, dijo su padre, sangre extendiéndose por su brazo mientras hacía el rápido trabajo con el corazón._

 _Sin titubear, hijo mío. Sin placer, sin miedo. Sin piedad._

Suikoshin estaba peligrosamente cerca, elevando su espada alto sobre el, preparándose para dar un golpe rápido a la cabeza de Sesshoumaru para partirla en dos, y su boca estaba abierta en un grito de guerrero. Sesshoumaru ni siquiera lo pudo oír sobre la sangre martilleando en sus orejas.

 _Sin piedad_ , él pensó.

Cerca, más cerca, él casi estaba ahí, y luego Suikoshin estaba justo frente a él y Sesshoumaru ladeó bruscamente hacia la derecha desenfundando su espada mientras lo hacía, y él sintió el hierro – reforzado con el peso de su cuerpo – atrapar la ropa de Suikoshin y bulboso estómago, cortándolo limpiamente por las capas de grasa y músculo, arrastrando al otro inuyoukai para mirar su espalda. Inmediatamente Sesshoumaru giró y sacó su espada, bloqueando el desesperado golpe hacia abajo – herido, sangrando, tropezado golpe desesperado – y Suikoshin tropezó, se inclinó, esforzándose para respirar. Su largo negro cabello, sujetado en su cola, cayó a un lado, exponiendo su cuello.

 _Sin titubear._ La empuñadura de su espada ya giraba pesadamente en sus manos mientras movía la espada en posición de un apretado arco, y Sesshoumaru hizo caer su espada en el cuello de su oponente. El afilado hierro picó en la piel, y luego a través de huesos de rejilla y curtido cartílago, y la cabeza de Suikoshin rodó por la montaña mientras el resto de él tembló y colapsó. El no apestó a excremento; Sesshoumaru se sintió distantemente orgulloso de su limpio asesinato incluso mientras se volteaba y continuaba su vuelo, corriendo hacia su próximo cadáver, y ahora todos los de la casa estaban armados.

Era una youkai con una afilada hacha y Sesshoumaru finteó con su espada, bloqueando mientras ella lanzaba su peso tras un rápido tajante movimiento hacia abajo y hacia su derecha. El enganchó el hacha con su propia espada mientras se agachaba y entre el reacio abrazo de ella, rompiendo su control de la empuñadura del hacha, su brazo izquierdo se disparó hacia arriba, por la parte inferior de su barbilla. El no tenía que ir mas lejos hacia su cabeza – _el cerebro hace tanto desorden, su padre había dicho_ – pero él liberó veneno directo a su sangre y su boca.

Ella probablemente estaba a punto de vomitar y borboteaba mientras sus pulmones se derretían, pero Sesshoumaru ya estaba saltando y arqueándose hacia atrás para ver, al revés, una espada empuñada por un joven, fallando por poco, y alrededor suyo sus aliados estaban peleando y el sonido del metal sobre metal y el silbido de las flechas y fuego y relámpagos se elevaban contra la noche.

El mundo se enderezó cuando aterrizó sobre sus pies. El sintió los músculos en sus piernas resbalar contra otros bajo su piel cuando el joven hombre se volteó, desequilibrado y en cámara lenta, para enfrentarlo, sus ojos vidriándose con miedo. El joven youkai podía ver su propia muerte mientras Sesshoumaru se dejó caer en cuclillas, enrollando su poder, antes de impulsarse hacia delante, su espada ya apuntando directa y cierta, a través del cuello del muchacho. _En reversa esta vez_ , Sesshoumaru pensó mientras apuñalaba por el esófago primero y luego por la espina, cortando los nervios.

 _No hay tiempo para sacarla,_ él pensó con remordimiento mientras colocaba su mano izquierda sobre el hombro del joven youkai, una triste parodia de una palmada fraternal, y, mientras el muchacho caía sobre sus rodillas, utilizó el apalancamiento para cortar a través de la mitad izquierda del cuello del youkai, liberando la espada.

El no tuvo que voltearse para saber que alguien más estaba respirando en sus espaldas, y él desplazó su peso, llevando su espada a su derecha en un apretado semi circulo mientras deslizaba sus pies en su torno. La hoja encontró y rompió a través de hueso, cortando la muñeca derecha de su nuevo atacante y rebanándola contra el césped de la montaña, sintiendo su espada resbalar contra la garganta de Jurekaru el caballo Sesshoumaru torció sus muñecas, cavando con la espada mientras miraba fijamente en los ojos del hombre quien había ayudado a enseñarle a pelear, quien le había hablado primero esa noche.

"Ella debió haber huido.", Jurekaru había dicho, y las lágrimas de Rin se habían colgado de él en la luz de la ardiente vida de Sesshoumaru.

 _Debió haber huido, debió haber huido, debió haber huido, huido, huido_ – las palabras hacían eco en su cabeza mientras se retiraba, torciendo la espada nuevamente.

Hace mucho, él hubiera devuelto sus palabras. Se hubiera burlado de él, hubiera torcido más que solo la espada.

 _"'Yo quiero ser igual que tú, nichan!" Inuyasha le dijo, tan pequeño, tan frágil y tan humano cuando ellos jugaban a pelear en el patio del hogar de su madrastra. Sesshoumaru se burlaba de Inuyasha, e Inuyasha se burlaba de él, pero Sesshoumaru siempre ganaba, incluso cuando su hermano más pequeño reía con deleite y flexionaba sus pequeñas garras. Sin placer._

 _Ella debió haber huido, hemos estado esperando, debió haber huido._

La espada saltó libre del cuello de Jurekaru, pequeñas gotas de sangre volando de la hoja y en el sorprendido rostro del youkai. Más sangre se derramó, manchando su cuello.

 _Debió haber huido._

 _Sin placer_ , su padre dijo.

Sesshoumaru observó la luz irse de los ojos de Jurekaru, y saltó hacia otro lugar.

Y luego el mundo se destiñó un poco, y él corría en automático, corriendo por su arruinado hogar, corriendo por sus enemigos con una vieja espada prestada que no era la suya.

El quería sus espadas de nuevo, quería el poder de la vida y la muerte en sus manos para poder detener el sufrimiento, quería el reconfortante peso de Toukijin acomodada en su cadera. Pero no tenía nada de eso todavía, así que continuó peleando, peleando para poder tenerlas.

El cortaba y golpeaba y veneno se escapa por sus dedos, y todos a su alrededor caían, piel colgando de huesos, sangre empapando la tierra, a veces rociándose; su blanco haori estaba teñido con manchas que no eran suyas. Cada garganta o suave estómago que se desprendía en su mano estaba hinchado con la esencia, llena de cobre y hierro, y con cada asesinato había más sangre, obstruyendo sus fosas nasales. _Cierra tus ojos cuando realices el corte o serás cegado..._

Había demasiada. Demasiada sangre, demasiada carne caliente pegada bajo sus garras, demasiado ruido fuera de su cabeza, y dentro de su mente su padre zumbaba sin parar, enumerando la correcta forma de realizar un corte descendente, qué hacer con dos oponentes en lados contrarios, como rasgar la laringe con los dientes solamente, que hacer, como hacerlo, hacerlo, hacerlo, hacerlo bien la primera vez y cubriendo todo eso estaba el silencioso sonido de lágrimas cayendo, de obligaciones fallidas y honor perdido. Tanto se había ido, no había lo suficiente porque pelear, excepto por él, excepto por el recuerdo de sus espadas en su cadera, el recuerdo de sus sirvientes caminando temprano en la mañana y preparando el día, el recuerdo de Jaken, leal hasta el final, y el recuerdo de Rin, quien lanzaba ropa por las ventanas y plantaba jardines imposibles y le cantaba canciones y trenzaba flores en su cabello cuando nadie los observaba.

Marchitos recuerdos presionaban inclusive cuando él introducía una mano en el suave hueco de una garganta, incluso cuando él casi se ahogaba con el olor de la sangre, incluso cuando él volaba alto sobre los restos de La Casa de la Luna, quemada y desintegrada. Su cerebro estaba ardiendo, lleno de rabia.

Estas triste, Kagome había dicho, y era verdad. Enhebrado entre la furia estaba la pena, azul cobalto contra el carmesí de su cólera, contrastando con ella, intensificándola, quemándola dentro de su corazón, y cada enemigo muerto solo hacía su rabia arder más, solo lo hacía más frío de desesperación.

En algún lugar enterrado bajo todo aquello – la pena y la rabia, los gritos, las conferencias y el sonido sordo de lágrimas – Sesshoumaru rugía, y saltaba hacia delante.

* * *

La magia funcionó, y Kagome no sabía si reír o llorar, así que hizo las dos, solo un poco. No fue una fuerte risa y solo fue una lágrima, pero abarcaban sus sentimientos con suficiente exactitud. Ella se estaba sintiendo solo una pizca sobrexcitada de nuevo.

Suavemente la magia la colocó al fondo del pozo. La repentina, verdadera oscuridad sobre ella le decía que estaba dentro de la casa del pozo nuevamente, y los rancios olores de la ciudad vinieron chocándose sobre su cabeza, diciéndole que ella estaba en su propio tiempo, a donde ella claramente pertenecía.

 _Mmm, exhausta,_ ella pensó, el sucio aroma gateando por sus cabellos los cuales la última vez había lavado en un claro – aunque frío – arrollo feudal. El olor la hacía marearse un poco. Kagome tosió mientras trepaba para ponerse de pie y agarró el primer peldaño de la escalera.

Un agudo dolor corrió por su mano, y ella aspiró un rápido flujo de aire por sus dientes mientras la retiraba. "¡Ay!" ella siseó, llevando su mano más cerca de su rostro para inspeccionarla.

"Una maldita astilla," ella dijo en voz alta mientras la sacaba y hacía una mueca. "Esto es perfecto." Kagome resopló molesta mirando arriba de la escalera hacia la cima del pozo. No era como si no hubiese contraído un ridículo número de astillas cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria – el viejo pozo nunca fue un modelo perfecto de buenas reparaciones – pero por alguna razón, en este momento, parecía una particularmente insignificante bofetada en la cara. Ella apretó sus labios y acomodó su mochila, y luego, usando solo los curvados dedos de su mano lastimada y el puño entero de la otra, hizo su camino lentamente hacia la cima.

Cuando finalmente caminó hacia el patio del templo, pareció como si recién se hubiese ido. Nada había cambiado; Goshinboku aún estaba en pie, grande y silencioso, y las estrellas – de sonido sordo y grises ahora que estaba de vuelta en su tiempo – destellaban desde el cielo mientras los árboles alrededor del patio crujían calladamente en el respiro de una suave brisa. La pausa de neumáticos en el pavimento alcanzó sus oídos, y en algún lugar en la oscuridad un pájaro trinaba ligeramente.

Era tan... anormal. Kagome hace poco había pasado algunas semanas recorriendo tierras vírgenes y ahora el contraste de hormigón y plantas era algo para conmocionarse. Goshinboku se levantaba en un círculo de piedras. Parecía mal, de alguna manera. Todo parecía mal. Pero todo, había estado mal en el pasado también – no había Inuyasha y no Sango, o Miroku, o Shippou – y ahora estaba todo mal aquí. Sin compañeros, sin acompañantes... sin un dulce primer amor.

Ambos allá y ahora, el mundo parecía destrozado y mediocremente pegado de nuevo, casi como si fuese un accidente y alguien estuviese tratando de ocultarlo. Nadie supuestamente debía notar que todo estaba de repente fuera de lugar, pero ella si. Nadie supuestamente debía señalar los puntos débiles de repente ocurriendo por su vida, los bordes fracturados donde todo se había despedazado.

Pero Kagome podía verlos.

 _No_. Eso era entonces y esto era ahora. Nada había cambiado en el presente, excepto que faltó a sus exámenes. Ella aún era la misma, excepto que su corazón estaba roto. Pero eso no significaba que el mundo era diferente. Sacudiéndose a sí misma un poco, Kagome caminó a través del patio a su casa, antes de correr la puerta y sacarse los zapatos en el corredor de entrada. Sin saber que hora era, ella no quiso avisar, pero pareció que alguien la había escuchado.

Su madre había asomado la cabeza fuera de la cocina mientras ella retiraba sus zapatos. "¡Kagome!" ella dijo alegremente. "¡Bienvenida a casa!" Como si hubiese llagado de la biblioteca. Intensa y alegre, igual que cuando solía viajar entre los mundos. Igual, pero aún diferente.

La carga en su corazón se sentía aun más pesada y Kagome de repente se dio cuenta que no podía hablar. Finalmente se acomodó con una aguada sonrisa. "Gracias, Mama," ella dijo silenciosa.

"¿La pasaste bien?" su madre preguntó, aunque Kagome pudo ver que su expresión cambió, en algo indefinible, mezclada con partes iguales de preocupación y protección.

"Tuve... momentos interesantes," Kagome respondió caminando hacia la cocina. En la mesa había una olla de té y una sola taza. Su madre ya estaba buscando otra de la alacena. Ella hizo un ademán para que se sentara.

"Por qué no te sientas y me cuentas," ella dijo con una voz suave, y Kagome ya se estaba moviendo para sentarse antes de siquiera pensarlo.

Rebajándose hacia la mesa, Kagome ya podía sentir la tensión escurriéndose por sus hombros. Ella estaba en casa; las luces eran alegremente amarillas y el piso olía ligeramente a esmalte, y en el aire el olor de arroz y pescado de la cena aún permanecía. Mientras que ella estuviese aquí, ella podía ignorar las fracturas que corrían a través de ella.

Su madre se movió apresurada y se sentó frente a ella, sirviendo una taza de té. Se la pasó a su hija y apoyó sus codos en la mesa, aparentando la imagen de la preocupada e interesada madre. "Ahora," ella dijo, "por qué no empiezas desde el principio," ella dijo, y Kagome recordó.

 _¿Cómo puedo servirte?_

No había fuego, pero había té, y el rostro preocupado, y ella pensó en Sesshoumaru, y sin aviso la soledad la golpeó tan fuerte que ella no pudo respirar. Ella había cambiado de lugar, excepto que no lo había hecho, y de repente Kagome, la gentil miko quien recorría y cuidaba de todos los demás con inocente afecto, sintió como si _ella_ era la que lo había perdido todo, quien había sido descartada, la que había recorrido la tierra y era ahora una extraña donde quiera que ella fuere.

Y eso era lo peor de todo. La peor parte fue de repente darse cuenta que esta horrible, asfixiante alienación no era única – era exactamente igual que todos los que ella había conocido. Igual que Shippou, y Sango, y Miroku. Igual que Inuyasha. Igual que Kikyou, una extraña en su propio cuerpo. Igual que Sesshoumaru, un extraño en sus propias tierras.

De repente ella quería reír y llorar por todo de nuevo, pero sobre todo ella quería esconderse, avergonzada. Ella se había atrevido a tocarlos a todos y darles concejos y aparentado que ella sabía que estaban sintiendo cuando ella sabía nada; seguramente ellos habían visto a través de ella. Ellos habían sabido. Dulce, ingenua y pequeña miko con sus puras, lindas flechas – dulce, ingenua y pequeña Kagome que pensaba que el amor podía conquistarlo todo. Y ahora era su turno.

Kagome miró los ojos de su madre y rompió a llorar.

* * *

Mucho después, luego de una horrible cantidad de llanto que devanaba su cuerpo con sollozos, y un baño caliente que la hizo llorar por todo nuevamente, Kagome observó el techo de su habitación mientras estaba recostada en su cama, y se sintió tan fuera de lugar que ella solo quiso saltar al pozo. Ni siquiera le importaría si el pozo la dejaba pasar o no – solo estar en algún lugar ni aquí ni allá. Era casi doloroso el enrollarse bajo las frías sábanas y enterrar su cara en la esponjosa almohada bajo su cabeza. Era demasiado para ella el manejarlo, recostada en la habitación de su infancia.

Ella se preguntaba si alguna vez se sentiría en casa en algún lugar de nuevo.

Kagome resopló en su almohada. _Solo asumamos que yo no_ , ella pensó para sí, sintiendo una astilla de cinismo deslizarse dentro de su mente. _Y mientras estemos en esto, solo asumamos que yo nunca encontraré el amor o tendré una familia y que mi carrera ira a ningún lado. De esa forma no estaré tan decepcionada cuando suceda. Esperemos la muerte de todos para no ser sorprendidos. Solo olvidémonos de los sueños, porque la realidad nunca, te da lo que quieres._

Parecía particularmente pesimista, pero en ese momento, a Kagome no le importaba. Dentro de ella estaba un grande, doloroso vacío, y si esperar lo peor parecía disminuirlo la próxima vez que algo ocurra – _y habrá una próxima vez,_ ella pensó agriamente – entonces por supuesto que ella iba a ser una pesimista. Definitivamente.

Excepto por esa maldita esperanza que brotaba dentro de ella, burlándose, diciéndole que ella aún podría ser capaz de encontrar a Shippou, o Sango y Miroku, o Kouga, y ¿por qué ella no probaba el pozo de nuevo? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué...?

 _Callate,_ ella se dijo a sí misma, girando en la cama otra vez y empujando su cabeza bajo la almohada. Como si eso alguna vez hubo detenido las voces en su cabeza – las susurrantes, prometedoras voces que decían que tal vez ella podría continuar cruzando por el pozo, y tal vez Inuyasha la amaría, y quizás ella sería feliz en el pasado o él en el futuro. Tal vez, tal vez, tal vez.

 _Mal, mal, mal_. Ella pensó enfurecida. _Nada de eso sucedió. Esas fueron todas mentiras_ , _¿recuerdas?_

Excepto...que no fueron mentiras. Siempre estaba la linda palabra talvez colgando al final. Y esa era el truco de la esperanza. Ella realmente no podía decepcionarte, porque ella nunca había prometido algo en verdad.

Sin embargo eso no la detuvo de estar furiosa. Y tras su mente, una pequeña parte de determinación se solidificó, y ella no le permitió ser optimista; ella dejó que se enrollara a su alrededor, y la hizo su voluntad. La esperanza no tenía que ver en eso.

Ella _regresaría._

* * *

Hatore había intentado escapar, pero resultó ser que los aliados eran buenos para algo porque lo habían capturado y traído de vuelta hacia el nuevo complejo – Sesshoumaru se negaba a tomarlo como una fortaleza o un castillo – y lo colocó, encadenado, en la mitad del patio. Él estaba arrodillado pero mantenía su cabeza en alto, como si tuviese algo de que estar orgulloso.

"Sesshoumaru," él dijo cuándo Sesshoumaru camino hacia el patio.

Sesshoumaru dijo nada, pero pensó en todas las veces que él había soñado con esto y se preguntaba por qué él no sentía alguna satisfacción con la victoria. Su tierra era suya nuevamente, y él aún sentía solo rabia, aunque era una pequeña, fría rabia ahora, una que hacía que su cabeza le doliera ligeramente.

Él había encontrado a Toukijin y Tenseiga, colocadas una junta a otra dentro de un polvoriento cuarto en desuso. Parecía como si nadie las había tocado por años, y ese era el caso probablemente – Toukijin era demasiado maligna, llena de odio y traición, y Tenseiga era demasiado inútil. Claramente ninguno de ellos había sido capaz de usarla, y ninguno de los traidores que las habían tomado había sido capaz de empuñar las espadas adecuadamente. Misteriosamente le complacía saber eso. Ambas estaban en el lugar correcto ahora.

Su espada prestada también estaba en su cadera, haciéndolo sentirse como si fuese algún tipo de vendedor de espadas viajero. El no necesitaba tres espadas, pero el no podía permitir que cualquier otro manejara las armas que eran suyas, ni las armas que le habían servido en batalla. No estaría bien.

Y ahora su odiado enemigo, cuya muerte él había deseado, estaba arrodillado en cadenas, como las cadenas con las que el mismo Sesshoumaru había sido atado, excepto que Sesshoumaru no había sido asesinado. Ya sea por alguna retorcida compasión, u horror bizarro, o tonta arrogancia; Sesshoumaru aún estaba vivo. Pero el príncipe, de vuelta en su propio reino, no cometería ese error. Ellos habían pensado que él era débil, pero su error no sería el de él.

"Haré esto rápido," Sesshoumaru le dijo finalmente.

Hubo una sonrisa persistiendo en los labios de Hatore. El youkai que había tratado de tomar su lugar tenía cabello y piel oscura, pero mayor que él mismo. Había vetas grises en sus sienes, y una línea o dos en su frente y alrededor de su boca. El no había cambiando mucho desde la última vez que Sesshoumaru lo había visto, viéndose arrepentido e inclusive un poco culpable, pero él también recordó que Hatore tenía lástima brillando en sus ojos cuando Sesshoumaru fue arrojado por el despeñadero y comenzó su largo descenso hacia el mar. Pensarlo lo ponía mal.

"Igual que tu padre," Hatore dijo de repente.

Sesshoumaru solo arqueó una ceja, ligeramente confundido pero manteniendo la máscara en su lugar.

Hatore rió suavemente, casi como si él hubiese visto la broma que nadie más vio. "Honorable," él le informó, otra sonrisa inclinando las esquinas de su boca. "Tu padre era honorable, incluso cuando se debilitaba."

Sesshoumaru fue ofendido. "¿Débil?" él dijo con frialdad. El olor de sangre seca se movía en su nariz.

Bufando, Hatore le dio una mirada de soslayo. "Bueno, no ahora," él corrigió, diversión coloreando su voz.

"No," Sesshoumaru respondió. "No ahora."

Hubo silencio antes de que Hatore hablase nuevamente. "Será un honor morir en las manos de tan respetable oponente."

Sesshoumaru sacó su espada – su espada prestada, porque aunque tenía a Toukijin, él no era el conquistador aún – y empezó a caminar hacia la arrodillada figura. "Si. Lo será."

De repente él se sintió muy cansado; no por la batalla, sino fatigado, como si su médula había sido drenada y reemplazada por agua. Hubo un tiempo en el que él podría haber saboreado la victoria, la hubiese hecho rodar en su lengua como fino sake, pero ahora solo le parecía repugnante, un necesario deber.

El caminó hacia el lado de Hatore, y el youkai inclinó su cabeza, su cabello cayendo hacia un lado. Sesshoumaru lentamente colocó la hoja de la espada contra la parte trasera del cuello expuesto para que los músculos se tensaran y el corte fuese limpio.

"Sabes," Hatore dijo de repente, en tono de conversación, "Creo que realmente te hicimos un favor."

Sesshoumaru esperó, el frío metal aún en la tibia piel.

"Habernos desecho de esa niña realmente te ha hecho más fuerte," Hatore dijo finalmente, sus palabras amortiguadas por su pecho.

 _Dicen que te hace más fuerte el perder a alguien,_ vino la voz de la miko, Kagome.

"Si," Sesshoumaru respondió.

Hatore rió hacia el suelo. "Ella ciertamente era una debilidad."

Sesshoumaru rió su corta, astuta risa.

"No," él dijo, y dejó caer la espada, rápida y brusca.

Y entonces se terminó.

Sus aliados se reunían en la casa, donde la cena estaba aún colocada y había suficiente sake para circular, pero Sesshoumaru se quedó donde estaba y dejó su mirada caer en la carnicería a su alrededor. El lugar apestaba y él tendría que hacerlo limpiar para mañana antes del mediodía. Eso no sería un problema – aún habían algunos sirvientes vivos, que no habían peleado; Sesshoumaru los haría reunirse mañana al amanecer y los haría deshacerse de lo muertos. Y después... él vería.

Lentamente, él caminó un poco hacia arriba de la ladera, pisando cadáveres mientras lo hacía, hasta que alcanzó los carbonizados restos de La Casa de La Luna. El se preguntaba por qué Hatore nunca los hizo remover completamente. Talvez era para mostrar que Hatore había sido el conquistador, y para recordarles a los youkai y humanos alrededor del área lo que se había hecho. Una advertencia, de alguna clase, aunque la única advertencia real que necesitaba un traidor era que no se podía confiar en él.

El pudo ver los pisos y habitaciones aún, trazados como mapa en carbonizadas maderas y piedra, y él sintió como si estuviese caminando sobre fantasmas.

Sesshoumaru se sintió molesto. El aún estaba enfadado, aún lleno de indescriptible melancolía e ira, pero ya no había alguien para pagar la muerte de Rin. Nadie en su camino; él era libre para reclamar su vieja vida. Libre para hacer todo como era, pero él sabía que eso nunca podría pasar.

Rin fue vengada. Su espíritu podía descansar en paz, pero el espíritu de Sesshoumaru aún estaba inquieto, aun yendo de un lado a otro en su cuerpo. Su tierra había sido tomada y tomada de vuelta, pero él era solo un extraño regresando a una casa que no reconocía, en un país que ya no era completamente suyo. Sus enemigos estaban muertos, su padre y madre y hermano estaban muertos, y él era todo lo que quedaba.

Él había estado solo antes, pero siempre por elección, siempre buscándolo. Ahora había una diferente cualidad en ello, una dimensión extra que él realmente nunca había visto antes, y era como un peso de plomo, colgado por su centro, y el sentimiento fantasma de rotos compañeros lo rodeaban.

El debería estar celebrando, pero en cambio todo lo que él quería hacer era hundirse en las ruinas, recostarse en el césped cubierto de rocío, y jamás levantarse de nuevo.

Sesshoumaru elevó sus ojos hacia la luna. Aún estaba elevada en el cielo, ni siquiera en su cenit, y por primera vez él no encontró consuelo ahí. Cambiaba constantemente, creciendo, saliendo, encogiéndose, cayendo, y repentinamente él se sintió atrapado, suspendido de nuevo en el vacío en donde él había estado colgando por años, de repente amo de todo y nada.

Todo había cambiado, y él seguía igual


	10. capitulo 9: intermedio

esta historia no me pertenece, pertenece a **resmirada**

yo solo traduzco y comparto una historia que me encanto

y espero que a ustedes tambien

todos los derechos reservados **a resmirada**

ojala la disfruten

* * *

 **Capítulo Nueve: Intermedio**

 _La Hime y el Inu ouji_

La Biblioteca de la Universidad de Tokio era ridículamente polvorienta, y no por primera vez Kagome deseaba haber traído una máscara para protegerse de las flotantes partículas de polvo que parecían gravitar hacia su nariz, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Resueltamente, ella extendió su brazo hacia otro manuscrito, soltando otra nube de polvo. Kagome estornudó.

Habían sido ya dos semanas desde que regresó, y ella finalmente se había puesto al día con su trabajo. Dado que sus enfermedades en la escuela secundaria casi fueron un factor para no dejarla ingresar a la universidad, no había sido difícil para su madre el convencer a la administración de que Kagome estaba postrada con un horrible caso de neumonía, y que ella podría tomar sus exámenes cuando regresara, aunque todo lo que ella realmente quería era arrastrarse dentro de un agujero.

Ella no se estaba sintiendo mucho mejor hoy mientras hojeaba entre siglos de mitos y fabulas, buscando una que podría posiblemente ser acerca de ella. Kagome no podía contar el número de veces que ella se había recostado en la cama y había mirado fijamente fuera de la ventana, dándose una paliza a si misma. Ella debió haberse quedado, debió haber buscado a Sango y Miroku, debió haber encontrado a Shippou. Ella se había dejado cegar por Inuyasha – otra vez. Y ahora que el pozo estaba cerrado nuevamente, la realidad de cuanto los extrañaba la golpeó de nuevo.

Kagome se sintió egoísta.

Ella suspiró pesadamente y agarró otro manuscrito. Ella había hojeado tantos que empezaban a mezclarse; las fabulas eran tan similares que era casi imposible decir si había leído ésta o aquella. Los títulos se pasaban, cada uno de ellos tan anodinos y opacos como el anterior – _El Espejo de Matsuyama, Los Dos Sapos, El Señor de la Tierra, y El Descenso desde el Cielo._ Algunos de ellos eran conocidos, mientras que otros ella nunca los había escuchado; no importaba realmente, ya que después de un rato todos ellos empezaban a desdibujarse en su mente. Kagome sintió un dolor de cabeza venir.

Lentamente ella desenrolló el manuscrito frente a ella y lo alisó con la parte trasera de sus manos – Tenaeda sensei, sonriendo como un querubín, le había recomendado no tocar manuscritos de gran valor con sus dedos o palmas porque los aceites y sudor liberados podrían dañar el papel y la tinta – y empezó a leer.

Era lento – el idioma no era exactamente arcaico ya que el pergamino había sido hecho en el cambio de siglo, solo un poco difícil de leer – pero mientras practicaba Kagome se encontró introduciéndose en el flujo de palabras. Historias acerca de kitsunes y cortadores de piedra y Reyes de Mar rodaban bajo sus ojos, y Kagome bien pudo haberse saltado eso hasta que algo llamó su atención.

Inu.

Solo una pequeña palabra, y sin embargo se estrelló contra ella como un saco de ladrillos. Kagome se inclinó más y leyó rápidamente el texto de la extremadamente corta fabula, leyendo el título en un suave susurro.

 _"La Hime y el Inu Ouji..."_ ella respiró. Con rapidez dio un vistazo a la fecha aproximada de la supuesta génesis del cuento: 1590- 1620.

El Perro Príncipe. Sesshoumaru.

Irracionalmente, Kagome se sintió molesta, y un poco traicionada. Era el fantasma de una emoción, leve y ligera, solo una brillante sombra de cómo se sentía el saber que Inuyasha y Kiykou habían continuado con sus vidas – juntos – mientras ella había sido abandonada para entretenerse con un amor que no estaba destinado a ser.

Pero era ridículo. Ella casi quería cerrar el pergamino y continuar, pero la curiosidad la capturó, la hizo poner atención.

Apretando sus dientes, Kagome empujó el sentimiento a un lado, y empezó a leer.

'Una vez hubo una hermosa princesa de nombre Machiko. Ella era conocida por todas partes por su belleza, y su amabilidad y compasión la hacían aún más hermosa en los ojos de sus pretendientes. Pero los rechazó a todos ellos, prefiriendo estar con su padre y madre en su castillo junto al mar del Oeste. Ella era solamente una niña, y adorada con mucho cuidado y amor.

'Un día mientras Machiko estaba fuera en las tierras de su padre, ella se extravió de su grupo y se encontró perdida en el bosque. En un principio ella estaba calmada y pidió ayuda, pero como todo a su alrededor los sonidos del bosque gradualmente la oprimieron, ella estaba llena de pavor. Temiendo por su vida, ella empezó a correr.

"Ella era hermosa y ligera, como una gacela, pero su miedo la cegó del peligro, y Machiko encontró sus tobillos atrapados entre raíces de árboles y ella cayó en la tierra, llorando patéticamente.

'Resulto ser que el príncipe de los perros estaba caminando por el bosque y la oyó llorar. Conmovido por sus tristes lágrimas el corrió rápidamente para socorrerla, pero cuando la alcanzó el quedó sorprendido por su belleza, y la levantó y secó sus ojos. El la besó en la oscuridad del bosque y la hizo suya, y ella estaba tan agradecida de que él había venido hacia ella y tan alucinada por su presencia que ella con gusto se entregó a él."

Kagome detuvo su lectura y sacudió su cabeza, tratando de reprimir el rubor que se arrastraba sobre su rostro. Ella se preguntaba como se sentiría ella si miles de años en el futuro la gente estuviese leyendo acerca de sus indiscreciones sexuales con demonios en el bosque. Sin mencionar que Sesshoumaru no era tan malo para mirar, pero era tan idiota la mayoría del tiempo que ella no podía imaginar a cualquier princesa mimada queriendo ser... eh... "suya." O tal vez el no era un idiota con muchachas bonitas en el bosque.

Kagome se encontró molesta cada vez más con la historia, e inexplicablemente más y más miserable con su vida. Ella apretó sus labios en una delgada línea y continuó leyendo.

'Cuando Machiko fue finalmente encontrada, no le dijo a nadie de su aventura, pero pronto se hizo evidente que ella estaba con un niño, y fue forzada a admitir sus indecencias.

'Su padre y madre estuvieron horrorizados, e insistieron que se deshiciera del niño, pero Machiko fue firme. Ella no dejaría su bebé a los elementos. Ella lloró y rogó a sus padres pero ellos permanecieron implacables. Su hijo sería un hanyou e incapaz de tomar la sucesión. Por el honor de la familia, ella tendría que matar al niño.

'Machiko lloró amargamente y no durmió varias noches, buscando una solución.

'Y resultó ser que una miko que deambulaba estaba pasando por el norte…'

Kagome se detuvo, sintiéndose ridícula y triste al mismo tiempo.

 _…Una miko que deambulaba..._

Ella quiso estrellar su cabeza contra algo muy duro e inmovible. Una miko, de nuevo. Y era probablemente ella. Ella era como un irritante satélite, que daba vueltas alrededor de la estúpida vida de Sesshoumaru, arreglando sus errores y luego siendo relegada a un pie de página de una historia. Ella quería gritar.

'Y resultó ser que una miko que deambulaba estaba pasando por el norte, y una noche Machiko, pesada con un hijo, hizo un viaje para visitarla y buscar su concejo.

'La miko escuchó, silenciosa y con compasión, la trágica historia de Machiko. Cuando la hime hubo terminado, la miko puso una mano sobre su barriga y le dijo que el bebé sería fuerte, y saludable, y que sería una alegría.

"Buscaré al padre de tu niño," la miko le aseguró, "y él conocerá a su hijo. Estate en paz."

'Cuando la hime oyó sus palabras, ella estuvo calmada. Ella se levantó y regresó a su hogar junto al mar, y en tres días ella dio a luz a un bebé niño con la cabeza llena de cabellos y el llanto poderoso y la cola de un perro.

'El príncipe de los perros, sabiendo que su hijo había nacido, regresó a su lado junto al mar y tomó a su hijo y lo trajo de vuelta hacia el norte, donde fue criado para ser fuerte y poderoso.

'Machiko, por otro lado, privada de su niño, se negó a amar a otro, y persistió en la orilla de su hogar, llorando por su bebé, y por el hombre que la abandonó, por el resto de sus días.'

Ahí la historia terminó.

Kagome frunció y se sentó, apenas absteniéndose de rascar su cabeza. El silencio en los viejos, polvorientos cuartos era opresivo.

"¿Eso es _todo_?" ella finalmente dijo en voz alta. "¿Eso es todo lo que yo he estado buscando?" Inmediatamente ella se sintió tonta por hablar consigo misma aún si la biblioteca estaba vacía, pero ella no podía quitarse ese sentimiento de incredulidad. Era como estar en busca de un tesoro y cuando el cofre estuviese finalmente abierto, todo lo que hubiese dentro fuese solo ropa. Bonito, y probablemente de valor, pero no era lo ella estaba buscando.

Y Kagome no pudo evitar tener un sentimiento de que algo andaba mal con la historia, también, algo no tan bien. Ella sintió como si alguien la había recordado incorrectamente, o ella la estaba recordando de diferente manera de cómo la habían grabado, pero era imposible.

Pero no importaba, ¿o si? Ella había encontrado lo que quería – otro cuento del cual ella formaba parte, otro camino hacia el pasado, hacia los amigos que podrían aun estar vivos. La presencia del Perro Príncipe y la miko casi le garantizaron que ella estaba destinada a saltar a través del pozo nuevamente.

Era casi un deber, entonces, ¿cierto? El pensamiento la hizo sentirse mejor.

Kagome sacó su cuaderno y cuidadosamente copió la historia en el y así ella sabría que hacer antes de recoger el desastre que ella había hecho y bajar por las escaleras hacia el suelo y fuera de la puerta frontal.

Por primera vez en semanas, su corazón se sintió ligero otra vez, y en el ojo de su mente ella creó un mundo, después de que su deber fuera cumplido, en donde ella encuentra a Sango y Miroku y Shippou y ellos reirían y se abrazarían y donde ella no estaría sola nunca más


	11. capitulo 10

esta historia no me pertenece, pertenece a **resmirada**

yo solo traduzco y comparto una historia que me encanto

y espero que a ustedes tambien

todos los derechos reservados a **resmirada**

ojala la disfruten

* * *

"No hay nada como regresar a un lugar que permanece igual para encontrar las formas en que tú mismo lo has alterado" – **Nelson Mandela**

Dos meses más tarde, después de que sus exámenes finales hubieron sido pasados exitosamente, después de que la graduación hubo sido organizada, después de que ella hubo rechazado una propuesta de trabajo y fue aceptada para graduarse, Kagome despertó, caminó hacia el baño para lavarse la cara, y encontró a Kikyou mirándola fijamente desde la prisión del espejo.

Kagome chilló, el jabón resbalando fuera de su mano para pasar rozando a través del piso mientras ella levantaba sus brazos en defensa. Ella casi rompió el cristal antes de darse cuenta de que Kikyou vestía pijamas del siglo 20, que se veía asustada como ella se sentía, y tenía un serio caso de cabello esponjado.

"¿Nee chan?"

Kagome regresó a ver a Souta observándola con atención por el borde de la puerta. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Te lastimaste?" el preguntó, su voz cargada de preocupación.

Evitando sus ojos del espejo e intentando calmar sus frenéticos jadeos, Kagome negó con la cabeza. "¡No! No, yo – yo solo, um... me asuste, eso es todo," ella le aseguró, corriendo una temblorosa mano por su cabello y dejando una franja jabonosa a su paso. _No es lo que yo quería hacer,_ ella pensó con disgusto mientras un grueso mechón se pegaba a sus dedos. _Ahora tengo que lavarlo._

Souta se veía poco convencido. "¿Qué pudo haberte asustado? ¿Viste una araña?"

Por medio segundo, Kagome casi se atascó en una excusa adecuada, pero al final ella decidió que sería mejor el dejar que todo el mundo sepa que ella estaba loca. Tal vez ellos la encerrarían y ella no estaría tan estresada. "No. Yo, uh, miré en el espejo y pensé que alguien más estaba ahí," ella le dijo. Ella aún no miraba hacia el cristal que colgaba sobre el lavabo.

Souta frunció. "Como si, ¿vieras a alguien detrás de ti, o pensaste que tu reflejo era alguien más?"

Kagome suspiró mientras desenredaba sus dedos de su cabello. _Estúpido jabón_ , ella se quejaba mentalmente. "Pensé que yo era alguien más por un momento."

Souta sonrió abiertamente. "Oooh, eso es _escalofriante_. Ojala eso me pasara a mi."

Ella le lanzó una mirada exasperada mientras sacudía las últimas hebras de su mano. "No fue divertido," ella le dijo. "Fue perturbador."

"Así que, ¿quién era?"

 _Ah, solo mi anterior encarnación_. "Nadie, solo alguien diferente," ella dijo.

Souta se veía decepcionado. "Ah bueno. Que mal. Yo pensé que podrías haberte convertido en alguien bonita," él dijo de forma disimulada, claramente bajo la impresión de que estaba siendo astuto.

"¡FUERA!" Kagome gritó, lanzándole un paño mojado. Golpeó el borde de la puerta y él lo eludió, riéndose. Kagome cerró de golpe la puerta tras él. Aparentemente los hermanos menores nunca dejaban de molestar a sus hermanas mayores, inclusive los chicos inherentemente callados y tímidos como Souta.

Ella miró fijamente hacia la puerta por un momento, dejando que sus latidos de corazón regresen a la normalidad. Sus extremidades temblaban ligeramente, de la manera en que solían hacerlo después de una pelea o después de que alguien la hizo enfadar; la adrenalina en su sistema no tenía donde ir y estaba forzándola a un ataque nervioso, un estado que Kagome encontró extremadamente irritante.

 _Aunque no tan irritante como el despertar y darse cuenta de que te has convertido en alguien más._ La idea la llenaba con un vago sentido de fascinado horror. Ella lentamente se volteó hacia el espejo de nuevo.

Ella no se veía tan parecida a Kikyou ahora, pero la semejanza era más fuerte de lo que ella jamás había visto. Extendiendo una mano, Kagome la corrió por el rostro de la joven en el espejo que se veía similar a Kikyou, pero no tan igual. Siempre había sido de esa manera, claro, pero la semejanza era mucho más impresionante ahora. Kagome entrecerró los ojos y su reflejo se tornó borroso un poco y de repente ella era Kagome de nuevo.

Ella dejó de entrecerrar los ojos, frunció, y se inclinó más cerca. La peculiaridad de su boca aún era la misma, y el cabello era aún más esponjoso y más rebelde, pero había algo más. Kagome llevó su otra mano hacia su rostro y corrió un ligero roce sobre sus ojos, sintiendo la calidad de papel de la piel bajo ellos y la levemente aceitosa textura de sus párpados. Ella pestañeó lentamente y se reenfocó. _Ahí._ Había un cambio en sus ojos – una pista de algo aislado y afligido – que hablaba más de la miko fallecida que de su homóloga viva. Algo triste en sus ojos, un eco de algo perdido que fue siempre más característico de Kikyou que de ella.

 _Yo siempre fui la más alegre._

Kagome se preguntaba si había sido gradual o repentino. Después de todo, ¿qué tan seguido una realmente se miraba al espejo? ¿ _Qué diría Inuyasha si me viera ahora_?

Mirándose como lo hacía, Kagome trazó la curva de su nariz y el arco de sus cejas, tratando de decidir por qué se veía tan parecida a Kikyou ahora cuando nunca lo había hecho antes. No tenía sentido.

Profundamente confundida, Kagome se inclinó sobre el lavabo y salpicó agua fría sobre su rostro. Inconscientemente, ella fregaba un poco más fuerte que lo usual, como si pudiese borrar la semejanza. Mientras apagaba la luz cuando abandonaba el baño, un pensamiento destelló por su mente, y se preguntaba si había dejado una sombra de ella misma – de Kikyou – en el espejo incluso si salía de la habitación. Deteniéndose de repente, ella se mantuvo firme fuera de la puerta antes de extender la mano dentro y encender la luz otra vez. Era grosero dejar a alguien en la oscuridad, al fin y al cabo.

Kagome intentó olvidarse de sus sombrías nociones mientras iba hacia su ropero y desenterraba sus propias vestimentas tradicionales un par de negros hakama y un grueso haori que ella no había usado desde el colegio – para empacar. Hoy era el día que ella había decidido; ella iba a aprobar el pozo de nuevo. Antes, ella no había tenido el lujo de decidir cuándo regresar, pero todo eso cambió; ahora que ella era solo un libre personaje en un mito ella sintió que se le era permitido un cierto grado de libertad. Después de todo, fue el pozo el que había decidido escupirla fuera donde él quisiera, y podía perfectamente determinar donde ella necesitaba ir desde aquí.

Sin darse cuenta, ella se preguntaba cuántos años habían pasado desde su última visita. Las posibilidades de que Miroku y Sango aún viviesen se hacían remotas, pero la pequeña llama de esperanza que había albergado para esos años entre partir y regresar aun ardía. Ellos serían ancianos, pero eso no importaría, ¿cierto? Aún serían sus amigos, y los extrañaba terriblemente. Era muy tarde para Inuyasha, pero aún podría rescatar algo.

Ella estaba más segura de que Shippou aún estaba vivo, aunque su apariencia ahora podría ser diferente – ¿cuan rápido crecían los kitsune, de todas maneras? De todos modos, ella quería encontrarlos de nuevo. Si pudiese regresar, ella daría lo mejor de sí.

"¿Kagome?"

Regresando a ver, Kagome estaba ligeramente sorprendida al encontrar a su madre parada en la entrada. "¿Si, mama?" ella preguntó alegremente, colocando una pieza de ropa doblada en su mochila. Estaría arrugada cuando las saque, pero ella hizo un valiente esfuerzo en mantenerlas impecables de todas formas.

Kagome observó mientras su madre fruncía ligeramente antes de entrar a la habitación, silenciosamente cerrando la puerta tras ella. Había una expresión nublando sus rasgos que solo podía ser descrito como triste y un poco deseoso. Kagome inclinó su cabeza, confundida. "¿Mamá?"

"Vas a regresar hoy," su madre dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás contra la puerta.

Kagome asintió.

"Desearía que no lo hicieras, Kagome."

Kagome estaba desconcertada. "¿Qu… qué?" ella tartamudeó. Su madre nunca había realmente expresado algún tipo de reserva sobre sus viajes en el tiempo. Ella se preguntaba que había cambiado su parecer.

Su madre solo le lanzó una mirada tan perspicaz que cortó la respiración de Kagome. Era como si su madre sabía algo que ella no, algo sobre la misma Kagome, algo que solo las madres saben. Si lo sabía, ella lo hacía mejor que la misma Kagome. _¿Que tal si me cuentas el secreto_? Kagome pensó.

"Desearía que no fueras," su madre dijo de nuevo. "Es peligroso."

Kagome le lanzó una risa descreída. "Era más peligroso cuando estaba en el colegio," ella dijo "¡Estaré bien!"

Pero su madre negó con la cabeza. "No esa clase de peligro," ella dijo silenciosamente.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Agitando la mano como si pudiese arrancar la respuesta del aire, su madre miró hacia otro lado. "Quiero decir... no puedes vivir tu vida allá."

Kagome suspiró aliviada. "Lo sé," ella respondió, sonriendo y comprimiendo otra pieza de ropa en su mochila. "Solo quiero ver a mis amigos de nuevo, y siento como si tuviera una obligación en hacer estas cosas. ¿Sabes? Como si, si yo no lo hago nadie más lo hará. Ya sabes," ella continuó en tono de conversación, tratando de ignorar la extraña mezcla de alivio y pánico que la inundaban mientras intentaba hacer espacio dentro de su mochila para el botiquín de primeros auxilios, "Ayumi -chan me dijo que si no haces algo que se suponía debías haber hecho en el pasado – bueno, con viajes en el tiempo, como si sabes que tienes que hacer algo y no lo haces – creas una grieta en el espacio- tiempo continuo y destruyes la verdadera estructura de la realidad. No estoy segura de que significa, pero…"

"Kagome."

Ella se detuvo enseguida. Su madre sonrió suavemente. "Lo sé. Solo no quiero que tú estés tan aferrada a lo que quieras que suceda que lo que realmente suceda te tome por sorpresa. Se qué quieres ver a tus amigos otra vez, pero si vives toda tu vida esperando tener solo un momento con ellos, ¿dónde te deja eso?"

Kagome sintió sus hombros caer, solo un poco, y miró hacia otro lado. "No lo sé, mama. Solo me siento..."

Su mente buscaba las palabras correctas, pero halló ninguna. ¿Cómo podría explicarle a su madre cuan extraño todo a su alrededor parecía? Cómo podría poner en palabras el saber que nadie en el mundo sabía que significaba el haber viajado en el tiempo. Nadie más entendía que era perder a alguien por el pasado de la manera en que ella lo perdió, y que toda su vida sería distinta, sin comparación, y sin acompañantes. Nadie nunca sabría realmente como ella se sentía, sin importar cuanto ella había amado y cuanto ellos la habían amado. _La Pequeña Kagome, quien pensaba que el amor podía conquistarlo todo. Excepto no puede conquistar esto._ Con cansancio, Kagome pasó una mano por su frente, como si tratase de borrar sus preciadas memorias.

"Me siento sola."

Suaves pisadas cayeron en la alfombra mientras su madre se movía por el piso para arrodillarse a su lado. "Lo sé, Kagome. Lo sé." Kagome se sentía pesada, dulzura asentándose del brazo de su madre alrededor de su hombro, y alto en su nariz ella sintió el escozor de lágrimas no derramadas.

Ella había llorado tanto estas últimas semanas, y algo en ella se rebeló, casi violentamente. En su regazo, ella apretó sus puños. _Estoy cansada de llorar,_ ella pensó, así que no lo hizo. Ella solo apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su madre y respiró su reconfortante perfume – un suave talco y un rastro de perfume de rosas – y dejó que la calmara, que tranquilice su alma, que resucite sus memorias de niñez. Ella deseaba que las respuestas fueran tan sencillas como lo eran en ese entonces. Incluso cuando ella lloraba por su primer amor, la respuesta pareció simple. _Sé quién eres, sé feliz por el tiempo que tengas._

Pero ya no parecía tan simple, y tal vez nunca lo fue.

Después de un momento, su madre se alejó y Kagome suspiró profundamente, alcanzando otro objeto para meter en su mochila. Kagome se preguntaba si en ese momento, atrapada en el círculo de los brazos de su madre, ella había perdido algo, pero no se sentía como tal. Su madre corrió una mano por su cabello antes de levantarse.

"Solo regresa sana a mí, ¿está bien?" Kagome sonrió. "Lo haré, Mama."

Cuando ella finalmente saltó hacia el pasado, solo una insuficiente media hora después, su madre estuvo ahí para verla marcharse. Desde el fuerte círculo de sus brazos, Kagome repentinamente quería irse, dejar este lugar donde era amada pero no comprendida, y ella ni siquiera regresó a ver mientras hacía el angustiante salto de fe dentro del pozo.

Cuando ella finalmente sintió la magia funcionar, Kagome respiró de nuevo. Suspendida en la azul luz del tiempo, ella finalmente se sintió en casa con nadie más a su alrededor.

* * *

Una gris mañana Sesshoumaru despertó en la Casa de La Luna, y encontró que, por primera vez en diez años, él no quería destruirla.

Era tan extraño para él el estar tan repentinamente desolado de una de sus más familiares emociones que casi volvió a dormirse, seguro de que él debía estar soñando. Él incluso fue tan lejos para cerrar sus ojos en teoría de que cuando él se despertara, la furiosa compulsión regresaría, pero después de quince minutos de flotar en la superficie del sueño él los abrió nuevamente y miró fijamente hacia el techo que él no quería demoler, pedazo por pedazo.

Sesshoumaru parpadeó antes de llevar una mano a su rostro e inspeccionarla atentamente con ojos reducidos. Las rayas en sus muñecas eran las mismas. Las garras eran afiladas, la piel pálida y suave, y la sangre que corría bajo la piel olía a la suya propia. Cuidadosamente él exploró su rostro con la mano y encontró todo en su correcto lugar.

 _Así que,_ él pensó, un poco aturdido, _no me he convertido en alguien más en la mitad de la noche. Excelente. Es bueno saberlo._ Se permitió a si mismo la más leve de las sonrisas; una teoría ya probada y descartada y él ni siquiera se había levantado de su cama aún. Le estaba yendo bien hoy.

Lentamente él se sentó y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas zigzagueando sus manos por su cabello. El dejó que las puntas de sus garras masajearan su cuero cabelludo mientras él lentamente pasaba su mano por la corona, tratando de calmar el dolor que no había ahí. Después de unos momentos de este fútil ejercicio, Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y caminó silenciosamente por el frío piso de madera hacia la pared. Extendiendo su mano él ligeramente corrió las puntas de sus dedos sobre la madera, dejando que las uniones atraparan su piel. Sus dedos no temblaron con el deseo reprimido de verter veneno y derretir la madera frente a él. Él retiró su mano y observó su mano en confusión.

Alrededor suyo, las paredes del castillo se asentaban en el suelo en sus antiguas posiciones. Después de su victoria, él había ordenado que fueran colocadas de la manera en que estaban antes, contra la memoria de ésta chamuscada en la ladera, y cuando fue terminada él había paseado por las puertas principales esperando – ¿qué? No la ola de nostalgia que lo golpeó, seguramente, ni el repentino anhelo que solo su orgullo ocultaba bajo su estoico rostro. El había querido destruirla justo ahí, pero el costo era demasiado grande, y la labor de sus reclamados vasallos youkai había sido tan cariñosa para él para hacer tal cosa. Aún así no hubo un día desde que la Casa de La Luna fue reconstruida en el que él no hubiese querido quemarla. Las paredes habían sido testigos de nada de eso – los silenciosos, alegres murmullos de los sirvientes, la atención que graznaba de Jaken, la resonante risa de Rin – pero la casa estaba llena de fantasmas igualmente.

El odiaba ese castillo, y él se arrastraba por los días, dejando que la ira que burbujeaba bajo la superficie lo alimentara. El aplastaba rebeliones con impunidad, destruía a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino, negociaba cruelmente; él iba a la cama todas las noches, exhausto y resentido, y el siguiente día él lo haría de nuevo. Día tras día, las mismas cosas una y otra vez, y siempre la frialdad de la furia bajo su piel.

Excepto hoy. Hoy, su resentimiento contra la prisión de sus recuerdos se había disipado, dejando nada atrás.

Sesshoumaru dejó caer su mano a su lado donde colgaba inútilmente, incluso débil, como si sus huesos fueran bolsas de arena, incapaces de mantener una forma o proveer apoyo. Su mente se sentía vacía también, como si supuestamente él debía estar haciendo algo pero no lo estaba haciendo. Algo estaba mal, o necesitaba ser reparado, y él hubiese olvidado – o peor, nunca siquiera hubiese sabido – lo que era.

Lentamente Sesshoumaru se retiró de sus vestimentas de dormir y se vistió para el día, maravillándose con la novedad que era este sentimiento de falta de rumbo. Después de unos pocos momentos en los que él se mantuvo firme, medio vestido, en la mitad de su habitación y lo hacia girar y girar dentro de su mente, Sesshoumaru llegó a la conclusión de que no era lo mismo como cuando vagaba en el Este en el exilio. Que había sido un interminable espiral hacia abajo hacia la oscuridad, y las sombras llenaban sus días. El había sido recargado con un exceso de pena; era como un sonido tan alto y estrepitoso que lo había dejado entumecido e insensible a cualquier sentimiento en absoluto, y él hubo permanecido así hasta que la miko – _Kagome_ , su mente proporcionó – hubo tomado una lanza y lo abrió con sus palabras.

Este sentimiento, él determinó mientras encogía sus hombros para colocarse su haori, era diferente y aún el mismo. El aún podía sentir tristeza en torno a él, pero era un tipo abstracto de tristeza, sin color o forma. En vez de sentirse entumecido, que era un sentimiento dentro y por su cuenta, él solo sentía... nada. Había una ausencia de sentimientos – no porque él estuviese evitando emociones o consecuencias, no porque él fuera tan bombardeado que se había vuelto insensible a ello, pero porque él simplemente no tenía una reacción. No había nada ahí, excepto una picazón en la base de su espina que lo hacía retorcerse dentro de su cuerpo. Había una intranquila calidad en ella, insistiéndole a moverse.

Aun así, no había nada para ello excepto él continuar con su día y ver la fuerza que lo conducía regresaba. Sesshoumaru acomodó a Toukijin y Tenseiga en su cadera, hizo ajustes de último minuto en su armadura, y caminó fuera de su recámara. Volteándose él caminó por los corredores que no resonaban con recuerdos antes de convertirse en la habitación en donde él tenía su sesión informativa de la mañana.

Sesshoumaru se sentó a la baja mesa y estaba ni cómodo ni incómodo, ni en casa ni en desavenencias. El quería levantarse y caminar de un lado a otro; él quería irse y no regresar. Con dificultad, él se abstuvo de colocar una mano en su frente para determinar si tenía fiebre.

Solo había un consejero frente a él hoy, y Sesshoumaru no podía recordar su nombre. Siryuu, ¿era? Quizás era Sinyuu... Indiferente, el hecho de que solo había uno significaba que hoy sería un día lento, sin mucho que hacer, y frente a él Sesshoumaru podía sentir el tiempo desenrollarse, pálido y vacío. El escuchaba con media oreja mientras el consejero – _¿Sanzo? ¿o Seinzo?_ – detallaba el estado de su dominio. Sin rebeliones, sin problemáticos youkai amenazando a las aldeas, sin disputas y sin aliados molestándolo con problemas en sus tierras. Era por completo un día común y corriente, y él no tenía nada que hacer. La picazón fantasma en la base de su espina crecía en intensidad; él quería saltar fuera de su propio cuerpo. Era invierno, cuando él quisiera nada más que estar instalado en su cálido castillo, pero algo cantaba en sus huesos, se extendía por su pecho y agarraba su fibra sensible, y _halaba_. El consejero continuaba, inconsciente.

Finalmente Sesshoumaru lo detuvo en media recitación. "¿Está Myouga aquí?" él preguntó abruptamente.

El consejero, cuyo nombre era de hecho, Shirin y quien odiaba ser interrumpido, se tambaleó en un precipicio mental por un momento antes de enderezarse.

"¿Dis… disculpe mi señor?" él preguntó.

Sesshoumaru suspiró impacientemente. "¿Está Myouga en el castillo hoy?" él exigió de nuevo. El no podía recordar la última vez que él había hablado con la pulga; todos sus recientes recuerdos parecían sangrar sobre otro, a diferencia del pasado en el cual eran exactos y claros.

Shirin se esforzó en darle fundamentos. "Así lo creo, mi señor, pero no veo por qué... "

"Envíamelo," Sesshoumaru ordenó antes de voltear su rostro hacia otro lado, indicando que la sesión informativa había terminado.

"Si, mi señor," Shirin dijo antes de hacer una reverencia y abandonar la habitación a paso apresurado.

Sesshoumaru miraba fijamente hacia la pared que no odiaba y esperaba a que Myouga apareciera.

Así fue como Myouga se encontró a sí mismo siendo despertado rudamente – mucho más temprano de lo que él usualmente se levantaba, él se dio cuenta malhumoradamente – y se apresuró por un laberinto de pasillos hacia la recámara de sesiones. Fuera de la puerta la pequeña pulga se estiró e intentó sacudir los malos sueños fuera de su cabeza antes de saltar dentro tan energéticamente como sus huesos pudieron permitirle. Brincando hacia la mesa, aterrizó frente a Sesshoumaru, aclaró su garganta, y anunció su presencia. "¡Sesshoumaru-sama!" él llamó, "¿Qué desea usted de mí?"

El Lord demonio se volteó de la pared y miró hacia su viejo sirviente. El redujo sus ojos y se inclinó más cerca, causando ligeras taquicardias a la vieja pulga.

"¿Qué diablos estás usando?" Sesshoumaru preguntó toque de incredulidad en su voz.

Myouga se retorció. "Estaba durmiendo, mi señor," él respondió, un poco recriminatoriamente, atando su kimono aún más fuerte y sintiéndose desnudo.

Sesshoumaru meramente arqueó una ceja. Myouga cruzó sus brazos. "No sabía si la situación era urgente o no. ¡Esto es lo que obtiene cuando me despierta!"

"Ya veo." Sesshoumaru suponía que, si él se hubiese detenido a pensarlo, era perfectamente lógico para Myouga, ahora un sirviente altamente colocado, el tener unas pocas mudadas de diminutas vestimentas tamaño- pulga. Incluso la ropa para dormir, una actividad que por alguna razón él había asumido que la pulga nunca hacía.

Moviéndose incómodo bajo la mirada del Lord, Myouga se preguntaba si Sesshoumaru sabía cuánto se parecía a su padre. Finalmente él habló, solo para romper el silencio. "¿Quería... algo, mi señor?"

Por un momento Sesshoumaru pareció un poco perdido e indeciso, pero pasó tan rápido que Myouga se preguntaba si realmente había visto la expresión centellear por su rostro. "He decidido viajar," Sesshoumaru anunció.

"Ah," Myouga dijo, tratando de no actuar sorprendido. Cuando pareció no venir más información, él aclaró su garganta e intentó sonar sabio. "Viajar es siempre una buena idea cuando la carga de gobernar se vuelve demasiada," él declaró, esperando que sonara tan sabio en alto como lo hacía en su cabeza.

Sesshoumaru levantó su otra ceja, un gesto que Myouga estaba seguro de que lo usaba para el único propósito de hacer sentir incómodos a los sirvientes. "¿Acaso dices que soy un mal líder?" él preguntó con arrogancia.

Pánico. "¡No!" Myouga inmediatamente corrigió. "No, lo que quise decir es que, er, a veces es bueno irse."

"Si," Sesshoumaru estuvo de acuerdo.

"Su padre haría, ah, viajes prolongados también."

"¿A si?"

"Si. El siempre decía que aclaraba su mente."

Sesshoumaru pensó sobre esto por un momento. El realmente no necesitaba aclarar su mente – parecía tan vacía como estaba – pero podría ayudar a encontrar algún tipo de enfoque. Quizás él necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

"Ya veo." Sesshoumaru dijo de nuevo.

Hubo una pausa. "Y... ¿Dónde piensa irse?" Myouga preguntó después de un momento.

Por casi un minuto, Sesshoumaru parecía pensar en la pregunta. "Afuera," él finalmente respondió.

"Solo... ¿afuera?"

"Si."

Myouga se dio por vencido. "¿Qué le gustaría que hiciera por usted entonces, mi señor?"

Muy débilmente, el Lord demonio sonrió. Fue solo un movimiento de su labio, pero se veía muy fuera de lugar en su usual fachada estoica. Myouga encontró que no le gustaba mucho. "Tú me acompañarás," él dijo ligeramente.

Myouga decidió que esto sonaba peligroso. "Pero... mi señor, ¡yo soy un terrible acompañante de viajes! ¡Soy casi, casi alérgico a ellos!" él le informó a su señor casi desesperadamente. Visiones de batallas y sangre pasaban por su mente y sudor salía de su frente.

Sesshoumaru resopló. "La única cosa a la que eres alérgico es a la valentía," él le informó a su viejo criado.

"No," Myouga lo corrigió. "Soy alérgico a morir, y, perdóneme, mi señor, parece muy probable que mientras viaje con usted una situación ocurrirá en la cual yo estaré en inminente peligro de morir."

"Me _gustan_ esas situaciones," Sesshoumaru dijo.

"Lo sé," Myouga respondió con desaliento y se dejó caer un poco. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su Lord había decidido hacer algo como esto, pero había un destello en su ojo que decía que él no iba a ser disuadido. La vieja pulga era apegada a decir que él no podía ver el futuro, solo el pasado, pero como todo hubo ocurrido de todas maneras era tan bueno como la adivinación del futuro. En este momento él deseaba no saber lo que iba a suceder, pero no importaba. El futuro estaba tan claro como el cristal, brillante y bonito y probablemente lleno de incidentes en los que él, Myouga, sería puesto en gran peligro mientras su señor – como su padre antes de él – simplemente estiraba sus piernas y bostezaba.

"Bien," Sesshoumaru respondió. "Prepárate. Partimos antes del mediodía."

"¿Tan pronto?"Myouga preguntó, aterrado. Sus pequeños dedos toqueteaban el lazo de su kimono. "Pero ¿quién cuidara de las cosas mientras usted este fuera?" él dijo, esperando que él fuese dejado atrás para atender los asuntos domésticos.

Sesshoumaru no lo decepcionó, solamente se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente mientras se levantaba y volteaba para abandonar la habitación. "Confío en que arregles eso. Y ponte algo de ropa encima."

Myouga suspiró. Iba a ser un largo día


	12. capitulo 11

esta historia no me pertenece, pertenece a **resmirada**

yo solo traduzco y comparto una historia que me encanto

y espero que a ustedes tambien

todos los derechos reservados a **resmirada**

ojala la disfruten

* * *

Muy pocas cosas ocurren en el momento correcto, y las demás no suceden nunca. El historiador concienzudo corregirá estos defectos." – **Herodotus**

Extrañamente, ahora que estaba atrapada en su propia locura, Kagome se preguntaba por qué no lo había visto. El mito se aglomeraba en su mente, expulsando fuera el hecho de que ella sentía como si se estuviese muriendo.

 _... Ella era hermosa y ligera, como una gacela, pero su miedo la cegó del peligro, y Machiko encontró sus tobillos atrapados entre raíces de árboles y ella cayó en la tierra, llorando patéticamente..._

 _... Resulto ser que el príncipe de los perros estaba caminando por el bosque y la oyó llorar. Conmovido por sus tristes lágrimas el corrió rápidamente para socorrerla, pero cuando la alcanzó el quedó sorprendido por su belleza, y la levantó y secó sus ojos. El la besó en la oscuridad del bosque y la hizo suya, y ella estaba tan agradecida de que él había venido hacia ella y tan alucinada por su presencia que ella con gusto se entregó a él..._

Ella había adorado los cuentos de hada cuando era más joven. Los cuentos de encantamientos y belleza, tan llenos de amor y pasión siempre la habían emocionado. Kagome siempre quiso vivir en uno, en donde ella era rescatada por un príncipe y era convertida en una princesa, y donde la belleza y bondad iban de la mano.

Si ella hubiese sabido que los cuentos de hadas eran grandes, enormes mentiras, ella nunca hubiera saltado dentro del pozo una segunda vez.

 _Estúpidos, estúpidos cuentos de hadas,_ ella pensó.

Kagome estaba sentada con la mano en su pie en medio de un frío bosque. Su nariz goteaba y sus dientes tiritaban, y Sesshoumaru estaba de pie, inmóvil, al borde del claro, mirándola fijamente con esos penetrantes ojos dorados. Ella desesperadamente quería saber que era lo que él estaba pensando.

 _Aquí estoy yo, Kagome pensó atolondradamente. Esta soy yo, sentada en el suelo en el pasado. Esta soy yo, en el bosque, con un tobillo del tamaño de una pelota de sófbol. Esta soy yo, calcetín en mano, con ramas en el cabello, un apestoso cadáver de oso a diez pies de distancia, y resfriada. Un gran, sofocante resfriado y dios, este tobillo duele._

 _Y ahí está él._ La idea destelló por su cerebro como si tratase de no darle más importancia que a una simple observación, no enteramente diferente a, "el cielo es azul," o "parece ser que mis pantalones están ardiendo," o "voy a perder mi virginidad con un demonio perro cuatrocientos años en el pasado."

El estúpido mito lo había tomado todo mal. Ella era una miko, ella no tenía familia, y ella no era bonita o algo así. De hecho, se estaba sintiendo extraordinariamente malhumorada para ser alguien que estaba apunto de tener sexo. Kagome nunca había tenido sexo, pero en este preciso momento con el peso de la historia aplastándola, todo en lo que ella podía pensar era en el cabello de él, cayendo a su alrededor como aguas plateadas. Y sexo. Ella se preguntaba que tal se sentiría ambos, y se preguntaba cuantos moretones ella obtendría de las raíces en las que estaba sentada. _La fiebre realmente me debe estar afectando_ , pensó.

Había sido casi un minuto desde que él apareció y Sesshoumaru aún estaba parado ahí – solo estar de pie y mirar fijamente parecía ser su pasatiempo favorito, ella se quejó mentalmente – y Kagome decidió, justo ahí y en ese momento, que si alguna vez regresaba a casa ella iba a incendiar la biblioteca de la universidad.

Ella se lamentaba por muchas otras cosas también. ¿Por qué no pudo acostarse con un muchacho simpático que estudiaba para ser doctor? ¿Por qué no pudo tan solo quedarse en casa donde las cosas no eran tan extrañas ni peligrosas? ¿Por qué su primera experiencia sexual tendría que ser en el sucio suelo cuatrocientos años lejos de donde ella pertenecía con un demonio asesino y caliente aliento en su oreja y el doloroso deslice de lenguas en la piel y cabellos como sedosa agua formando un charco –

Kagome se dio cuenta de que ella se estaba desviando del tema y apretó sus dientes. _Estúpido, estúpido Sesshoumaru y su estúpido, estúpido lindo cabello_ , ella pensó furiosamente. _Todo esto es su estúpida culpa._

Con rapidez, Kagome se preguntó cómo había llegado a este punto. Claro, _ahora_ todo parecía tan lógico. Por supuesto que ella iba a ser derribada en el bosque por su ambiguo enemigo, tan solo porque eso era la peor cosa posible que podía suceder. Las cosas malas siempre le ocurrían a ella. Han estado pasando desde que ella llegó, menos de una semana, en el pasado.

El templo ahora estaba construido, y como tal hubo un momento inicial de pánico cuando Kagome se dio cuenta de que había aterrizado en el interior de un edificio y pensó que el pozo no la dejaría entrar. Ella fue rápidamente corregida de esa noción cuando una joven mujer – más joven que ella, incluso, y cubierta con una vestimenta de miko – entró abruptamente en la casa del pozo e intentó dispararle, llena de flechas, mientras Kagome trepaba fuera del pozo y aterrizaba dentro del nuevo templo. Fue bueno que haya sido una malísima tiradora o Kagome se hubiese encontrado así misma mejor ventilada de lo que alguna vez hubiera querido estar.

"¡Detente! ¡Soy Kagome!" ella había gritado, diciendo la primera cosa que le pasó por la mente.

"¡Bueno, maldita sea!" la miko había exclamado. "¡Odio el tiro con arco!"

Kagome, agachada en el suelo, no supo que decir a eso. "¿Mejorarás?" ella dijo finalmente. Luego la miko se había echado a llorar.

Aún en el más desfavorable comienzo para un viaje, Kagome cargó a una sollozante muchacha de vuelta a su cabaña. Si ella hubiese sabido que el inicio había sido un indicativo de cómo le iría el resto de su búsqueda ella hubiese volteado y regresado a casa en ese momento. Sin el don de ver el futuro, ella se quedó.

Sinayo estaba muerta. No había sido una sorpresa, pero Kagome se sintió triste de todas maneras. Ella sintió como si hubiese rozado un fantasma al pasar por su camino para hacer algo más importante; fue como si Sinayo solo hubiera girado en su vida para cumplir un propósito, y ahora que el propósito fue consumado ella se había ido. Después de la inicial emoción de presentarse ante todos de nuevo ella se había enrollado bajo su delgada sábana – ella no sabía que sería invierno y estaba lamentando no haber guardado su ropa más cálida – y sintió una punzada de culpa. Sinayo había entrado y salido de su vida y ahora nunca la volvería a ver.

Era difícil clasificar el sentimiento. No fue lo mismo como cuando pensaba en Inuyasha, pero era similar, aunque más teñido con culpa. Kagome sintió como si hubiese quitado una vida entera sin conocerla, y ahora era solo una sombra circulante en su memoria que pasaba a través de su piel y se iba de nuevo.

Cuando despertó al siguiente día, Kagome había contraído un resfriado y la nueva miko, cuyo nombre resultó ser, lo suficientemente extraño, Kagura, estaba cocinando algo sobre el fuego.

"¡Come!" ella había dicho mientras servía con cucharón la espesa sopa en un pocillo. "Soy una mala cocinera, pero mi estofado no es tan malo y tienes una búsqueda que hacer!"

Kagome había fruncido mientras aceptaba el tazón. "¿Cómo sabes eso?" ella le preguntó a la miko. Ella no podía imaginarse a esta pequeña muchacha como Kagura; Kagura había muerto antes de que ella hubiera vivido, hace mucho.

La miko se había encogido de hombros y había dicho. "¡Solo adiviné!" ella había dicho alegremente. "Por otro lado, cuando usted viene a nuestro tiempo, usted siempre tiene que hacer una búsqueda. Sinayo me lo dijo."

"Ya veo," Kagome había dicho mientras tomaba un sorbo de estofado, el cual sabía horroroso. Ella lo tragó – el calor se sentía bien en su garganta y el punzante sabor abría sus cavidades. Kagome intentó distraerse de la horrible mezcolanza escuchando mientras la miko parloteaba.

"Le daré provisiones y cosas si las necesita," ella decía. "Tenemos pescado deshidratado y arroz y cosas como esa. Ah, y un arco que puede tomar prestado – podría tomar el mío, odio el tiro con arco – y talvez una mudada extra de ropa..."

"¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez que estuve aquí?" Kagome interrumpió después de un minuto de esto. La miko dejó de hablar y miró al techo, contando con sus dedos.

"Hmm," ella había dicho especulando. "Veamos... Sinayo murió el año pasado, y dos años antes fue la plaga, y hubo ese brote el año antes de ese... o ¿eso fue el mismo año...? Espera, ¡déjame pensar! ¡Lo tendré en algún momento!"

Kagome se había preguntado, poco amablemente, si la miko era defectuosa. Ella parecía carecer del filtro fundamental en su cerebro que prevenía a la gente normal decir cualquier cosa que se le cruzara por la mente. Después de casi un minuto del parloteo de la miko Kagome quería dispararle, pero fue capaz de determinar que solo estaba diez años delante desde su última visita.

Había sido un alivio cuando se fue, emprendiendo camino en la imprecisa dirección en la que ella pensaba era el noroeste. La miko había querido acompañarla, pero Kagome se había rehusado incluso cuando parecía que nadie más quería ser su guía. A Kagome no le importó mucho; ella podría estar vagamente perdida, pero al menos ya no estaba enterrada bajo una montaña de palabras.

Excepto que estaba frío y ventoso y el bosque estaba oscuro y el hacer una fogata era difícil y Kagome anhelaba compañía. Su cabeza le dolía casi todo el tiempo y su nariz era como un grifo que no podía cerrar. Ella encontró que, en los caminos fríos que a veces solo desaparecían bajo tierra, sus memorias se agrupaban, y ella se encontraría perdida en pensamientos melancólicos. Ella estaba sola.

Y ahí había osos. Kagome sintió que había sido un poco incomodadora en el departamento de osos ya que ella pensaba que los osos hibernaban todo el invierno, pero esto no fue el caso aparentemente. Quizás la comida había sido escasa en el verano, o talvez ella solo estaba excesivamente mal informada acerca de los osos, pero el hecho era que ella había sido forzada a dispararle a no solo uno sino a dos osos en los últimos cinco días de viaje hacia el noroeste. El primero había sido deprimentemente fácil de matar y había caído rápido con sus flechas. El segundo, por otro lado, fue un verdadero bastardo.

Casi dos segundos fue todo lo que el oso tomo para cruzar el claro hacia su lugar de campamento, y la flecha que ella le había llegado al hombro no lo atrasó mucho. Tomo menos tiempo que el espacio de un pensamiento para ella el girar sus talones y correr dentro de la oscuridad del bosque, el instinto de huir más fuerte que ella para resistir.

Un poco de abarrotados minutos después – ramas tirando de su cabello y ropa, el aire frío quemando en su garganta, y siempre el pesado sonido de persecución tras ella – y un claro dolor pasando por su pierna. Kagome se agachó, estrellas en sus ojos, y una flecha en su mano. Ella se había volteado, sin aliento, y disparado tras ella.

Cuando su visión se aclaró, había un jadeante, moribundo oso a solo tres metros de distancia, una flecha directa a través de su ojo. No tomo mucho para que muriera.

Y ahí ella estaba sola en el medio del oscuro bosque, con solo la más vaga de las nociones de cómo regresar a su campamento, un frío, pie torcido, y la temperatura bajando rápidamente.

Kagome dejo ir un torrente de insultos tan alto e infame que Inuyasha hubiese estado orgulloso. U horrorizado. Ni por primera o última vez, ella deseaba que él estuviese ahí.

Cautelosamente, ella había sacado su pie de grieta en donde había calzado y retiró la media que lo cubría. Su tobillo ya se estaba hinchando, pero una rápida inspección reveló que solo se lo había torcido, lo cual era un resquicio de esperanza incluso si no se estaba sintiendo terriblemente dispuesta a apreciarlo. Farfullando, Kagome había empezado a estirar la media para poder usarla como una venda improvisada.

Así fue como se encontró a sí misma en esta horrible posición; ella aún estaba insultando y siseando de dolor y extrañando a Inuyasha y Sango y Miruko tanto que pensaba que ella moriría cuando captó el youki en el aire. Y luego había volteado para ver a Sesshoumaru parado ahí, con una mirada de aburrimiento extremo o interés intenso en su rostro. Todo en lo que ella podía pensar era como ella fue de repente atravesada por el corazón por una historia, hecha para cumplir su cruel capricho. Ella no quería hacer esto, aquí, en el frío bajo un árbol en un tiempo al cual ella no pertenecía. Era como una de esas escenas románticas de mala calidad de los libros que su amiga Eri- chan sabía leer detrás de su libro de historia en clase. Nervios, adrenalina, y miedo hacían guerra entre ellos, y Kagome mordió su labio.

En los momentos silenciosos que se extendían entre ellos en la oscura luz de invierno, Kagome pensó haber oído al universo riéndose.

Entonces ella estornudó.

Fue el estornudo que hizo que Sesshoumaru saliera de su pequeño ensueño. El se había estado preguntando por qué no le parecía extraño el encontrarse con ella de nuevo; en su sueño él había escuchado su persistentemente familiar voz en el silencio de la noche pronunciando los más creativos insultos que él había presenciado aparte del vocabulario de su hermano, y cuando finalmente él hubo abierto sus ojos y capturado su perfume en el aire solo pareció natural que él viniera a investigar.

Viéndola, desarreglada y asustada en la base de un árbol con el cadáver de un oso solo unos pies de distancia, le dieron una pausa, sin embargo. Ella parecía estar lastimada. El la miró fijamente, y ella a él; ella se veía tan joven en esos momentos, y en su pecho hubo un extraño tirón, tan parecido al que le hizo abandonar La Casa de La Luna en la muerte del invierno.

Él había estado vagando por menos de un ciclo de luna, pero no había encontrado lo que sea que estaba buscando. Él se preguntaba si esta miko – _Kagome_ , él recordó – sabría qué era lo que buscaba.

Ella se veía como un tapiz; como una pintura en una pantalla, en sombra y luz, en azul y negro. El la recordaba bien, ya que él estaba seguro de que solo unos pocos en este mundo la recordaban, y él sabía que ella lo recordaba. Había un extraño consuelo en ese hecho; humana aunque fuera, su memoria aún lo contenía después de todos esos años.

Cuando ella estornudó, él capturó el ligero olor de enfermedad. Así que, ella estaba enferma también. Un poco conocido sentimiento de consternación arrasó sobre él mientras recordaba todas las veces que Rin había caído enferma. Simplemente ¿qué diablos estaba ella haciendo sola en medio de la nada, enferma y herida? El cruzó el claro para detenerse frente a ella.

"Kagome " Ella saltó un poco con el sonido de su nombre, "... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Grandes ojos lo miraron fijamente, y su rostro estaba limpio y pálido por la luz de la luna alta sobre ellos. Ella abrió su boca para hablar, pero estaba muy seca. Cerrándola, ella tragó, lamió sus labios, e intento de nuevo.

"No lo sé," ella respondió. "Soy una miko, no una hime."

Sesshoumaru hizo dar vueltas a esta respuesta en su mente por un rápido momento, profundamente confundido. Desafortunadamente, él no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar su críptica declaración, porque, para su horror, ella se echó a llorar.

No era un llanto silencioso, delicado tampoco. Ella sollozaba en enormes bocanadas y enterrando su rostro en sus manos como si eso escondiera el hecho de que estaba gimiendo como una vaca lesionada. Sesshoumaru sintió un vagamente asustado gesto fruncido levantar su ceja. _¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?_ Él se preguntaba. Él estaba perdido. Él siempre estaba perdido cuando las mujeres lloraban.

"¡Kagome sama!"

Poco expectante, Sesshoumaru volteó su cabeza y vio que Myouga finalmente se había despertado de la calidez de su peto y se había recolocado en su hombro. Él estaba claramente disgustado de que la miko este disgustada – la pequeña pulga se veía como si tuviese un tipo de ataque por la forma en que estaba saltando arriba y abajo y agitando sus brazos. Sesshoumaru observó al viejo criado saltar de su hombro y aterrizar en la rodilla de Kagome.

"¡Kagome sama!" él gritó. "¡Por favor no llore! ¡Nosotros la ayudaremos!"

 _¿Nosotros?_ Sesshoumaru se preguntaba. Los eventos se estaban dando un poco rápido para su gusto, y se preguntaba si Myouga iba a consultarle antes de tomar alguna otra decisión.

Por su parte, Kagome estaba experimentando un momento de disonancia cognitiva severa. Si ella tuviese que escoger la cosa menos sexy del mundo para salvarla de los pensamientos de una posible insignificante pasión, Myouga, saltando de arriba abajo en su rodilla, estaría en el principio de la lista. Con dificultad, Kagome fregó las lágrimas de sus ojos y se enfocó en su regordete cuerpo y arrugado rostro.

La parte posterior de su mente la golpeó, fuerte, y Kagome pudo sentir una cierta lógica formarse, y la calmó de alguna forma. De hecho, ella se sentía tan segura de sí misma que pudo saborear alivio en su boca, y repentinamente era ella misma; ella no era la hime. Ella aún era la miko, y Sesshoumaru era... bueno, era él aún, pero las piezas del rompecabezas fueron de repente congeniando, no en su lugar, pero en algún aparente orden. Ella sabía esto con certeza.

Porque nadie en su sano juicio tendría sexo con Myouga mirando; él era mucho mejor que tomar una ducha de agua fría. Kagome quería besarlo, pero se abstuvo. Ella se estaba sintiendo un poco mareada, y todo había tomado ese extraño sentido de lo surrealista, de la forma en que lo hacía cuando ella estaba en la universidad y se quedaba hasta muy tarde estudiando para una clase. Parpadeando muy lentamente, ella pasó una mano por sus ojos, secando sus lágrimas. "Lo siento, Myouga -jii- chan. Solo estoy, um... un poco molesta ahora."

Myouga le lanzó una mirada llena de compasión. Saltando hacia su tobillo, él hizo una gran visualización examinándolo. "¡Ah!" finalmente dijo. "¡No se preocupe! ¡Podrá caminar tan pronto como mañana!"

Kagome suavemente lo sondeó con sus dedos de nuevo – ya parecía menos hinchado, pero aún dolía, y ella siseó entre sus dientes. Ignorando el hecho de que ella necesitaba caminar ahora, antes que mañana, cuidadosamente levantó su pie y lo colocó en su rodilla. Ella estaba algo sorprendida de encontrar la blanda media que ella había estado estirando aún en su mano – como si ella hubiese esperado que desapareciese, ella estaba obviamente en más problemas de lo que pensaba – y se puso a envolverlo lo mejor que pudo alrededor de su tobillo. "Gracias," ella dijo lo más cariñosamente posible. "¿Pero cómo me encontraron?"

Ella se lo había preguntado a Myouga, pero fue Sesshoumaru quien respondió. "Hiciste un escándalo," él le informó, aburrimiento quitándole color a su voz.

Kagome sintió una punzada de molestia, y hubiera regresado a verlo si no hubiese estado tan ocupada con la maldita media. Probablemente era culpa de él que ella no tuviese ganas de hacerlo ahora. El y su estúpido lindo cabello. "Si, bueno," ella respondió, apretándolo aún más, "no todos nosotros podemos ser perfectos. Algunos lloramos cuando nos lastimamos."

Sesshoumaru arqueó una ceja. "Bastante alto," él dijo.

Regresando a ver, Kagome frunció. "Bueno, excúsame," ella respondió enojada antes de regresar a su media. Ella estaba experimentando dificultades intentando atarla ya que simplemente no era muy larga. Su cabeza le dolía, su nariz y garganta estaban llenas y ásperas, y ella sentía como si iba a caer dormida o a llorar de nuevo. Kagome sospechaba que ella podría estar un poco sobresaltada.

El Lord demonio sintió cosquillas en su nariz con el olor de lágrimas no derramadas y su boca se torció con irritación. Él no podía soportarlo cuando la gente lloraba. Tal vez si ella se distraía se abstendría de ese horrible rebuzno.

"Aún no has respondido mi pregunta," él dijo rápidamente, esperando hacerla pensar en algo que no sea en lo que sea que la estaba haciendo llorar. Después de pensarlo un momento él corrigió su afirmación con, "...satisfactoriamente."

Kagome regresó a ver de nuevo y surcó su ceja. "¿Qué?" ella preguntó, confundida.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Myouga, aún en su pierna, se volteó hacia ella también. "Esa es una excelente pregunta, mi señor. Kagome -sama, ¿qué la trae por aquí nuevamente? ¿Leyó usted otra historia?"

"Um..." Kagome toqueteaba la media. Su cabeza se sentía llena de algodón.

"¿Historia?" Sesshoumaru preguntó, reduciendo sus ojos. _Si no deja de estirar esa media, la fundiré,_ él pensó. Su paciencia se estaba haciendo pequeña esta noche y se preguntaba si podría alguna vez regresar a dormir.

Kagome evitaba su mirada fija y en cambio se dirigió a Myouga. "Algo así," ella dijo. "Pero no se si pueda hablar de ello." Ella entrelazaba la tela por sus dedos.

Apretando sus dientes, Sesshoumaru extendió su brazo y le arrancó la media de sus manos.

"¡Oye! ¡Necesito eso para vendar mi pie!" Kagome exclamó y sin pensarlo intentó quitársela. La punta de sus dedos la rozaron antes de que Sesshoumaru la moviese rápidamente fuera de alcance. Ella inmediatamente le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" él exigió una tercera vez.

"Devuélveme mi media y te diré," ella replicó.

Sesshoumaru dijo nada, meramente arqueó su ceja de nuevo. Kagome rápidamente fantaseó con depilársela mientras él duerma antes de darse cuenta de que probablemente no estaba en posición de negociar. No pensó que él la mataría, pero ella se había equivocado antes. Ella apretó sus labios y se sentó, cruzando los brazos.

"Yo... estoy buscando una hime," ella dijo.

Sesshoumaru dijo nada, solamente esperó que ella llenara el silencio.

Suspirando, Kagome dejó caer su mirada. "Tengo un asunto pendiente con ella."

Myouga saltó a su rodilla. "¿Qué clase de asunto pendiente, Kagome- sama? ¿Cuál es su nombre?" él preguntó.

Kagome se encogió de hombros. "No estoy muy segura, pero solo tengo que encontrarla. Su nombre es... Machiko."

A través de pestañas bajas, Kagome intentó observar la reacción Sesshoumaru hacia el nombre, pero como siempre él mantenía su máscara en su lugar. ¿Tal vez Machiko nunca hubo mencionado su nombre? No parecía posible, pero cosas más extrañas han sucedido.

"¿Pero por qué esta _aquí_?" Myouga preguntó. Kagome se estaba cansando de esa pregunta.

"Solo tengo que estar en el noroeste. Ella me encontrará," Kagome le informó, pero ahora que lo pensaba Machiko probablemente no sería capaz de hallarla si ella no se daba a conocer por las aldeas. Frustrada, ella suspiró otra vez. Ella se había enfocado tanto en cumplir con la responsabilidad que había olvidado de hecho hacerla. Molesta consigo misma, Kagome se desplomó. "De todos modos, podría tener mi media, ¿ahora?"

Sesshoumaru le lanzó una mirada hiriente, y antes de que Kagome pudiese decir algo, desmenuzó la media en una larga tira.

"¡Oye! ¡No tengo muchas de esas!" ella gritó, arrebatándosela de sus dedos con garras. "Da suficientemente frío sin medias, ¡no creo que sobreviviría sin ellas!"

Sesshoumaru se encogió de hombros. "No sobrevivirás mucho de ninguna manera si no encuentras una forma de calentarte," él le informó.

"Ah, gracias por señalarlo," ella resopló. "Honestamente pensé que solo podría sentarme aquí toda la noche y estar genial por la mañana, pero me da gusto que estés aquí para decirme que es de otra manera." Ella tosió violentamente, lo que causó que la cabeza le doliera aún más.

Sesshoumaru no podía decidir si preguntar de su uso de la palabra 'genial' o enfadarla aún más diciéndole que no había por que agradecer, así que no dijo palabra y meramente observó mientras envolvía la arruinada media alrededor de su tobillo, haciendo pequeños sonidos de dolor mientras lo hacía. Se veía tan abatida, y enferma.

Hubo un poco conocido sentimiento revolviéndose en él, esparciéndose por su pecho y arriba en su garganta. Sesshoumaru pensó en los años que él había desperdiciado en el Este, en los interminables días en los que él hacía nada y era nada. Él pensó en la pequeña niña con la que esta miko se había hecho amiga por tan poco tiempo, y de la joven mujer que ella había ayudado a vengar. Él pensó en la Casa de La Luna, de pie nuevamente, por ella. Y aquí estaba ella, con frío y enferma y lastimada.

Él se sintió culpable.

Myouga estaba hablando. "Kagome -sama, si encuentro una rama para usted ¿piensa que podría caminar de vuelta hacia su campamento? ¡Podría apoyarse en ella!"

"No lo sé," él la escuchó murmurar. Ella parecía estar en peligro de quedarse dormida.

Myouga lo había pensado, también, aparentemente. El saltó a su hombro, su voz de repente tensa y urgente. "¡No se duerma, Kagome-sama! ¡Es peligroso en el frío!"

"...Estoy bien..." ella farfulló. Sesshoumaru la observó mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en su mano y trataba de enfocarse en la venda. Con titubeantes dedos, ella la ató y descruzó las piernas, preparándose para ponerse de pie.

Sesshoumaru alcanzó una decisión.

Por un breve momento, Kagome pensó que había sido confundida con todo esto del sexo, porque, sin previo aviso, hubo fuertes manos alrededor de su cintura, y después ella estaba siendo levantada en el aire _. ¡Wiii!_ Ella pensó atolondradamente. Después de todo, había peores formas de perder la virginidad comparado a hacerlo con alguien que tenía tan lindo cabello.

Y después pudo examinar ese cabello mucho más íntimamente de lo que ella pensaba fuera posible cuando su estómago hizo doloroso contacto con algo fuerte. "Uuf," ella expulsó cuando aterrizó en el hombro de Sesshoumaru.

"¡Tenga cuidado conmigo, Sesshoumaru -sama!" Myouga gritó saltando hacia el otro hombro de Sesshoumaru. El demonio los ignoró a ambos mientras serpenteó un brazo alrededor de las piernas de ella y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección de donde ella había venido.

"Oye, es educado preguntar si puedes hacer eso," ella le informó, a pesar de que su voz estaba algo amortiguada.

El demonio no dijo nada.

"Bueno, está bien," ella dijo. "Supongo que no te voy a hablar tampoco."

Considerando que ella se las había arreglado para confundirlo aproximadamente cincuenta por ciento del tiempo en que ella habló esta noche, Sesshoumaru no se opuso.

Por casi un minuto entero Kagome estuvo en silencio. Sus ojos se sentían pesados y todo le dolía y todo lo que ella quería hacer era servir el té caliente que había empezado a hacer e ir a la cama a lado de un cálido fuego, pero apenas tenía la energía para mantenerse despierta. Desafortunadamente, también se estaba sintiendo mareada al mismo tiempo, y el cabello frente a ella – largo, plateado, y estúpidamente lindo – se balanceaba suavemente mientras él caminaba. Ella lo encontró hipnotizante.

"Sabes," ella eventualmente dijo en tono de conversación, tratando de no pensar cuan cerca estaba la cara de él de su trasero cubierto de suciedad y hojas, "nadie me ha llevado en su hombro por años. La última vez que alguien hizo eso, me llevó de vuelta a su cueva e intentó hacerme su mujer." _¿Hace cuánto que no pienso en Kouga_? Ella se preguntaba, y se sintió triste.

"No me digas," Sesshoumaru respondió. No parecía tener mucho que decir a eso. El olió el aire y giró. Entre los árboles él pudo ver la luz de su campamento que se desvanecía.

"No tienes que hacer esto," Kagome intento de nuevo. "Odio incomodarte."

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada. Se preguntaba qué haría ella si él la botaba en el piso y la dejaba ahí.

Kagome se sentía mareada. "Está bien, de verdad, te recompensaré de alguna manera. Quiero decir, te ayudaré a encontrar a esa joven y cosas así, y después serás feliz, ¿verdad? ¿Con tu hijo?"

El dejó de caminar. _"¿Qué?"_ él exigió. El intentó voltearse hacia ella, pero en cambio recibió un vistazo de su trasero. El cual no estaba mal, en cuanto a traseros, pero inevitablemente se sintió tonto al lanzarle una hiriente mirada furiosa.

Kagome se rió tontamente. "Ah, sí, eso es. No importa, es un secreto," dijo. Ella se rió de nuevo. Su cabello era tan _lindo_. Ella lo tocaría, pero algún instinto de auto -preservación le recordó que él tenía una tendencia a ser malhumorado con ese tipo de cosas.

Sesshoumaru dijo nada mientras caminaba dentro de su campamento, ya que ella estaba obviamente con fiebre y era incapaz de sostener una conversación inteligente. La colocó cerca del fuego lo más cuidadosamente posible aún sin ser ceremonioso, y ella se hundió hacia delante cuando golpeó el piso.

"Ve a dormir," él dijo, esperando que ella esté propensa a seguir órdenes en su estado febril.

"No hay problema," ella murmuró. Estaba tan _cansada_. Su bolsa de dormir solo estaba a un pie de distancia, así que gateó dentro de ella sin siquiera molestarse en sacudir las hojas que salpicaban su hakama.

El solo la observó mientras su respiración disminuía de velocidad hasta que una pequeña voz rompió la quietud.

"Sesshoumaru- sama," Myouga dijo desde su hombro, sonando ligeramente impresionado, "¿por qué hizo eso?"

Sesshoumaru solo se encogió de hombros. "No necesito darte explicación de mis acciones," él respondió. _Qué bueno, también_ , pensó. La verdad era que él raramente había hecho cosas por culpa antes, así que la sensación era casi nueva para él. Mientras colocaba más leña en el fuego, delineando el campamento en cálidos tonos de naranja y amarillo, él hizo una nota de no volverlo un hábito; no había duda de que él tenía muchas cosas por las que sentirse culpable.

En su bolsa de dormir, Kagome estornudó de nuevo mientras se desviaba hacia los sueños. Sesshoumaru se apoyó contra un árbol, y esperó que la noche terminara


	13. capitulo 12

esta historia no me pertenece, pertenece a **resmirada**

yo solo traduzco y comparto una historia que me encanto

y espero que a ustedes tambien

todos los derechos reservados a **resmirada**

ojala la disfruten

* * *

"Una de las lecciones de la historia es que 'nada' es a menudo algo bueno de hacer y siempre algo astuto de decir" – **Will Durant**

Atrapado en sus garras, su cabello se veía como sartas de luz de luna entrelazadas por las ramas de un árbol; brillante e incandescente cuando volteaba su mano hacia la luz, gris como el hambriento mar cuando dejaba que las sombras cayeran, y siempre deslizándose como seda sobre su piel – pesado, y difícil de sujetar. Distraído de su propósito original de sustraer unas cuantas hojas, Sesshoumaru miraba fijamente la red de plata, y pensó en su madre.

Era tan extraño el tenerla en su mente de repente – él no había pensado en ella por años. Efectivamente, él no pudo recordar la última vez que ella hubo caminado en puntillas dentro de su cabeza, de la misma forma que ella había caminado en puntillas dentro de su habitación por la noche cuando él era aún un pequeño, su astuta sonrisa media- escondida tras las largas mangas de su kimono color índigo, su plateado cabello en alborotados rizos y ondas. Ella siempre odió tenerlo recogido; su padre usaba una cola, raspando su cabellos hacia atrás lejos de su rostro, pero a ella siempre le gustaba estar libre de trabas, dejándolo caer donde debía, rizándose sobre sus delgados hombros y cayendo por su espalda, barriendo sobre su garganta, rozando los delicados huesos de sus mejillas.

El recordó que ella no era bonita. Su complexión y cabello eran sus mejores atributos, pero su rostro era tan brillante y abierto; ella nunca hubo sido recatada como todas las damas de corte. Ella tenía pecas y una nariz respingada. Su boca era muy amplia, sus ojos muy pequeños, y siempre tenía esa perversa sonrisa en su rostro así que él nunca supo decir si ella estaba planeando alguna broma tonta o no, aunque usualmente era mejor solo asumir que si. Cuando ella se deslizara dentro de su habitación y resbalara la puerta para cerrarla, ella siempre llenaba el lugar con su brillante aroma. Ella olía brillante, como una cálida, anaranjada puesta de sol.

 _"¿Papá?" él preguntaría. Él era tan joven cuando ella vivía. Tan pequeño. Solo un cachorro, aunque a él le gustaba pensar que no lo era._

 _"Está durmiendo," ella susurraría. "Tuvo un día difícil."_

 _"Ya veo,"_ él diría, y ella siempre reiría y caería sobre él y lo levantaría de su cama y lo columpiaría en el aire antes de llevarlo cerca con sus fuertes brazos y frotar su respingada, torcida nariz contra la suya que era derecha. Sesshoumaru cerró sus dedos alrededor de las sedosas hebras de su cabello e intentó recordar su voz.

 _"¡Tan solemne, mi pequeño niño! Deberías sonreír más."_

 _"Tú sonríes lo suficiente por los dos," él dijo. Su madre solo rió suavemente en la oscuridad mientras lo llevaba hacia la ventana, donde lo colocó en el piso._

 _"Ahora," ella dijo, sus manos en sus caderas, "dime que hizo mi pequeño hoy."_

 _"Aprendí mis números," él le informó._

 _Sus ojos destellaron un poco mientras alisaba su kimono y se asentaba frente a la ventana. Dando palmaditas en su regazo, ella extendió una mano. En la débil luz de las estrellas, las puntas de sus garras brillaron suavemente. "¿Y...?"_

 _El suspiró. Ella siempre lo trataba como a un bebé, pero él fue hacia ella de todas formas. Siempre impaciente, ella lo agarró y lo llevó hacia su regazo._

 _"¿Y por qué no los dices para mí?"_

 _Tan cálida y delicada. El supuso que se podía relajar un poquito. Cautelosamente se reclinó sobre la curva de su cuerpo, y sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su pecho y lo llevaron más cerca._

 _"Aprendí como escribirlos también," el dijo._

 _"Ah ¿si?" ella rió. "Aquí." Frente a él, su mano derecha se abrió y floreció, piel blanca, como una flor en luna llena. "Dibújalos en mi palma."_

 _Frunciendo con concentración, Sesshoumaru extendió un dedo y, cuidadosamente para no rasguñar su mano, empezó a dibujar. "Ichi," el susurró, trazando una larga línea recta. "Ni –" una línea corta sobre una larga," –san" dos líneas cortas sobre una larga, " shi, go, roku – " su forma favorita, " sichi..._ _¿ku?"_

 _"Ah- ah," su madre dijo._ _Su barbilla descansaba en la corona de su cabeza. "Ku es después de..."_

 _Sesshoumaru se mordió el labio. El pudo sentir la piel deslizarse sobre su grueso, lacio cabello y reunirse en los bordes de su mandíbula, sonriendo._

 _"H... haaaaaaa..."_

 _"¿Hachi?"_

 _"¡Muy bien!" ella exclamó. " ¿y luego?"_

 _"Ku... y jyu."_

 _Retrayendo su mano, ella colocó su brazo por su pecho de nuevo. "Chico listo," ella dijo cariñosamente._

 _"Lo sé," el respondió._

 _"¡Ah! ¡También arrogante! ¿Cuándo aprenderás que solo tu madre es perfecta?"_

 _"Hmph," él gruño. "Tan pomposo," ella le dijo, dando un golpecito en su nariz. De repente ella juntó sus manos en una palmada. "¡Tengo una idea! Vamos a contar las estrellas."_

 _Sesshoumaru levantó sus ojos y miró con recelo hacia el cielo. "No creo que aprendí tantos números." Él dijo dudoso._

 _"¡No te preocupes!" ella susurró. Ella inclinó su cabeza, dejando que la pesada cortina de cabello cayera hacia el lado, y algo de él rozó su hombro, causándole que temblara un poco. Zigzagueado sus largos dedos entre los brillantes rizos, su madre sacó una sección de su cabello frente a ellos, cabellos cayendo sobre cabellos, resbalando bajo y alrededor de si mismo hasta que se veía como una red plateada, espantosamente fina y aparentemente frágil. "Atrapa las estrellas con esto. Después podremos tomarnos nuestro tiempo."_

 _"Eso es imposible," el resopló. El no pudo ver su rostro, pero estaba seguro de que ella arqueó una ceja. Eso siempre se vio tan pícaro en ella, pero siempre que él lo practicaba en un espejo, él se veía esnob. "¿Es ahora?"_

 _Rápida como el relámpago, ella pasó una mano sobre la improvisada red, empujándola en la ventana, en contra del cielo. Cuando ella retiró su mano, Sesshoumaru sintió sus ojos engrandecer. Atrapadas en los hilos de su cabello, había pequeños cristales, brillando en la luz de la luna._

 _Corriendo una mano por su mejilla, ella besó la cumbre de su cabeza. "¿Ves? Magia."_

 _Sesshoumaru dijo nada. Su madre suspiró y empezó a sacar las estrellas de su cabello y las lanzó de vuelta a la ventana. "Encontrarán su camino de vuelta," ella le dijo._

 _"Ah."_

 _Ella recostó su barbilla en su hombro. "Ríe, mi querido, ríe. Es algo maravilloso. No seas tan solemne."_

 _Una a una, las estrellas volaron fuera de su ventana y de regreso al cielo._

Fueron solo unas semanas después que él aprendió que las estrellas solo eran veneno cristalizado que ella creaba con sus garras, y él se había sentido tan decepcionado que casi fue un dolor físico. Ella siempre le estaba contando historias y jugándole bromas; ella adoraba los buenos chistes. Y cuando ella murió, ella nunca volvió a reír nuevamente.

Ella había estado muerta una semana cuando el caminó en puntillas dentro de su habitación, un hosco adolescente con una lengua tan hinchada por las lágrimas reprimidas que casi no podía respirar. Suavemente él había entrado y se había detenido ahí, mirando su cama y sus bajas mesas, su guardarropa lleno de gruesos kimonos, por lo que pareció una hora antes de que él finalmente caminara hacia la baja mesa a un lado de la habitación donde ella había pasado tantas horas sentada y leyendo o escribiendo.

Sus pasos sonaban fuertes en el silencio de la habitación, incluso cuando él intentaba ocultarlos. Cuando alcanzó la mesa, el dejó que sus ojos cayeran en la brillante superficie y trató de categorizar los objetos ahí, intentó impasiblemente de hacer resbalar los desechos de su existencia dentro de pequeñitos compartimentos, trató de cerrar la única cosa que los había encordado a todos ellos juntos.

Había un rollo de pergamino en ella, y una pequeña colección de conchas, y tinta endurecida y papel con casi incomprensibles garabatos en él. El no podía soportar verlos. Lentamente, él extendió una mano y ligeramente corrió las puntas de sus dedos sobre el rollo de pergamino y las conchas, sintiéndolos. El estaba rondando sobre el papel, solo sintiendo su textura pero no leyéndolo cuando por el rabo de su ojo él notó algo que había sido accidentalmente tumbado bajo la mesa. El movimiento innecesario era doloroso y fatigante, pero de todos modos él se arrodilló y lo recogió.

Era su cepillo de cabello plateado, pulido y brillante, y atrapados en las cerdas había largas hebras de su luminiscente cabello, rizadas y salvajes incluso cuando muertos. Cuidadosamente, él corrió un dedo por una ondulada, sedosa hebra mientras se desenredaba de las cerdas y bajaba casi hasta el piso.

Irracionalmente, él había querido hacer algo simbólico, como dejar pequeños cristales envenenados en su cepillo, o recoger todas las hebras juntas y guardarlas dentro de sus mangas o plegadas cerca de su corazón. Algo – _cualquier cosa_ – para mantenerla a ella con él, y él envolvió el cabello alrededor de sus dedos y sofocó un estrangulado gruñido. El debería hacer un gesto, para demostrar que la amaba, para demostrar que la quería de vuelta. Su padre la necesitaba, él la necesitaba, y su olor aún estaba a su alrededor, y si solo pudiera hacer lo correcto, estaría bien –

Tan abruptamente como vino a él, él sentimiento pasó, dejándolo con un pesado vacío.

 _Es muy tarde_ , él pensó entonces. _Muy tarde para eso._

Como moviéndose por agua, él dejó él cepillo en su lugar. Lo miró por un momento antes de voltear su talón y dejarlo atrás, para nunca regresar a esa habitación hasta años y años en el futuro, cuando ella estuviera más que olvidada.

Ahora, sentado lejos de la Casa de la Luna, Sesshoumaru deseó haber guardado su cabello. Era muy tarde para hundir sus garras en ella y mantenerla a su lado, pero él había aprendido que nunca era muy tarde para lamentarse.

Mientras su propio cabello, dócil y lacio y grueso, resbalaba por sus garras recogió los rayos del sol mañanero, y de repente él sostenía fuego en sus manos. Era un fuego que no quemaba, Extraño, eso.

Un respiro ruidoso lo alcanzó y él volteó su cabeza para mirar hacia el bulto de miko en su extraña cama que parecía un capullo. El respiró profundamente y encontró que ella olía menos enferma esta mañana, lo cual era bueno.

Sesshoumaru se levantó, y fue a despertarla.

* * *

Había un dedo de pie rítmicamente enterrándose en su espalda, y Kagome se estaba volviendo algo irritada con él. Su cabeza le dolía, sus senos nasales se sentían como si alguien hubiese metido una esponja de acero dentro de su rostro, y todo lo que ella quería eran solo cinco minutos más antes de tener que despertar y perseguir alguna ingenua, criticada hime por todo Japón.

En vano, ella aplastó el aire en la imprecisa dirección de su espalda. "Ya basta, Inuyasha. Es muy temprano," ella farfulló, metiéndose aún más dentro de su bolsa de dormir como una descontenta tortuga.

Su atormentador se detuvo y Kagome respiró un suspiro de alivio mientras sintió el sueño arrastrarse sobre ella. Era tan cálido y agradable en esta bolsa de dormir...

Pero.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, excepto que más fuerte esta vez – un muy insistente dedo de pie empujándola entre sus omóplatos. "¡Nnnn!" ella gimió en protesta, pero sus patéticos chillidos por piedad parecían no tener ningún efecto.

 _Golpe. Golpe._

 _Solo ignóralo,_ y se irá, Kagome pensó desesperadamente, incluso si ese particular curso de acción nunca antes había obligado a Inuyasha a marcharse. _Ignorar, ignorar, ignorar..._

Golpe.

Golpe, golpe.

Golpe golpe golpe golpe golpe…

Kagome apretó sus ojos, se sentó abruptamente en su bolsa de dormir, y gritó.

"¡ABAJO!"

Nada ocurrió. Cautelosamente, Kagome forzó un ojo a abrirse y vio ropas blancas y zapatos negros. Su mirada viajó por una pierna vestida de blanco, hacia el claro obi, sobre la pesada armadura, y finalmente se detuvo en el rostro de Sesshoumaru quien estaba mirando, si su expresión podía ser descrita en algo, molesto.

Cualquier otro momento ella hubiese estado asustada de ver al Señor demonio al despertar, pero algo estaba estropeando su fría, peligrosa apariencia.

Kagome inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Sabías que tienes una hoja en tu cabello?" ella se preguntó en voz alta.

Como si nada, Sesshoumaru se veía aún más molesto mientras levantaba un rayado brazo y delicadamente retiraba el ofensivo follaje de sus inmaculados flequillos plateados. Lentamente, como para estar seguro de que ella estuviese mirando, él sostuvo la hoja entre sus dedos índice y medio, y ante sus ojos la hoja se desintegró en veneno. El bajó su mano.

"Y ahora no," él le informó.

Kagome se rió nerviosamente mientras movía en su bolsa de dormir. "Nop," ella estuvo de acuerdo. "Indudablemente te encargaste de ella." El no respondió, solo la miró fijamente, y ella encontró que en la lista de los paisajes más confortantes temprano en la mañana, el tener a un Señor demonio feudal viéndose como si se preguntara cómo la cabeza de uno se vería como un trofeo en su pared estaba definitivamente al final de la lista. Retorciéndose con incomodidad, ella miró hacia otro lado en busca de una distracción.

La primera cosa que capturó su ojo fue el fuego – extrañamente, estaba más alto de lo que ella lo había dejado la noche anterior. Frunciendo, Kagome exploró su mente. Sus recuerdos de anoche eran un revoltijo de confusión, y ella sacudió su cabeza ligeramente como para ponerlos en su lugar.

Ella recordó ser muy, muy incoherente. Con fiebre, ella había perdido su lugar de campamento de alguna manera, y su pierna estaba lastimada...

Kagome sacó su pie de su bolsa de dormir y lo inspeccionó cuidadosamente. No parecía haber alguna hinchazón mayor, y solo estaba un poco sensible cuando lo inspeccionó con sus dedos. Ella se encogió de hombros; no pudo haber sido algo tan severo o su pie estaría morado y tan hinchado como el tamaño de un Honda. ¿Qué más?

Un rubor se arrastró por su rostro. Ella recordó a alguien cargarla, y ella había estado cautivada por su cabello. Incapaz de mirar a Sesshoumaru, quien aún permanecía parqueado estoicamente al lado de su cama, Kagome empujó el recuerdo fuera de su mente. _¡Continuando!_ Ella pensó alegremente. _¿Qué más?_

Ella había corrido, y hubo miedo. Algo la había perseguido, y había sido grande y peludo. Kagome se sintió enferma. Lentamente se volteó hacia Sesshoumaru y abrió la boca.

"¿Yo… yo maté un oso anoche?" ella le preguntó, sintiéndose culpable por matar a un animal.

Sesshoumaru había observado con interés mientras ella se inspeccionaba para estar segura de que todas sus extremidades estuvieran en sus lugares apropiados. Su pregunta le sonó algo extraña; él asumió que ella había estado con demasiada fiebre como para recordarlo. "Si," él le dijo. _Y bastante impresionantemente, también,_ él añadió mentalmente Ella era bastante fuerte para ser una humana, pero no aguantaría mucho con un oponente real.

Kagome vio sus ojos brillar un poco, y ella pensó haber visto aprobación en su rostro. Ella pestañeó y se había ido. "Ah," ella comentó, asintiendo mientras otra idea la golpeó. Ella realmente no era una persona mañanera últimamente. "Y... ¿por qué sigues aquí?"

El demonio pareció ligeramente afrentado, e inmediatamente una ola de horrorizada vergüenza barrió sobre ella. Kagome palmeó una mano sobre su boca. Débilmente, ella se dio cuenta de que aún no estaba pensando claramente; su madre hubiera estado decepcionada. "Ay, dios, ¡lo siento!" ella exclamó. "¡Eso fue muy grosero! Lo que quise decir es que... bueno, quise decir, 'por qué sigues aquí,' pero lo que debí haber dicho es... um... ¿gracias?"

El demonio la miró su nariz hacia ella. "¿De qué?"

Kagome se retorció fuera de la bolsa de dormir y se levantó, manteniendo su peso fuera de su pie lastimado. Ella era aún una o dos cabezas más pequeña que él, pero por lo menos ella no se sentía tan pequeña ahora.

"Por cargarme de vuelta," ella le recordó. "Gracias."

El no respondió.

 _Es muy temprano para ser así de incómodo,_ Kagome pensó mientras el silencio se extendía.

"Así que... ¿por qué sigues aquí?" ella le preguntó de nuevo, notando su aliento rizarse en el aire frío. Era la única cosa en lo que ella pensaba romper la congelada quietud de la mañana de invierno.

Sesshoumaru solo la miró atentamente antes de encogerse de hombros elegantemente. El no estaba no completamente seguro tampoco, pero no había otro lugar en el que él necesitara estar en este momento. Aquí era tan bueno como en cualquier otro lugar.

Kagome esperó, pero pareció que él no iba a ofrecer más información. El realmente la estaba haciendo sentir incómoda; cuando él no estaba peleando él podría verse verdaderamente intenso, como un perro con un hueso. Rápidamente, Kagome consideró agarrar un palo y lanzarlo, solo para ver si lo perseguiría, pero esa idea fue precipitadamente abandonada ya que era probablemente difícil con peligro. Buscando impotentemente, sus ojos se fijaron en su mochila.

 _¡Ah -ja!_ Ella pensó triunfantemente. _¡Un tema seguro!_ Volteándose hacia Sesshoumaru, ella puso un rostro alegre.

"¿Te gustaría desayunar?" ella preguntó, tratando de ser tan alegre como fuera posible para sonar con una nariz congestionada.

"No," el respondió.

Ella sintió su frente arrugarse. "¿No tienes hambre?"

Pensar en comida hizo que su estómago se volteara un poco. "No."

"¿Así que no quieres desayuno?"

Su ceja tembló. "No."

Kagome sintió que se le acababan las opciones educadas. "Entonces, ¿té?" ella sugirió.

"No."

"¿Qué tal café? ¿O agua?" ella dijo desesperadamente.

Él le dio una mirada llena de aburrida irritación. "No," el respondió.

La débil paciencia Kagome se rompió. Ella se estaba sintiendo enferma, su pie aun estaba lastimado, hacía frío. "¿Quisieras no ser tan complicado, entonces?" ella exigió.

Sesshoumaru pestañeó.

Por medio segundo, el corazón de Kagome se detuvo. Ella recordó que no había rosarios encantados ahora. _¿Por qué mi vida no destella ante mis ojos?_ Ella pensó. _Eso se supone que debe pasar antes de morir, ¿cierto?_ Ella casi apretó sus ojos para cerrarlos, pero no se movió.

Finalmente, Sesshoumaru abrió su boca.

"¿No?" el respondió. Extraordinariamente, el sonaba confundido.

Kagome optó por no presionar más el asunto. "¡Bien!" ella dijo contenta. "Entonces yo tomaré té, si está bien contigo." Ella encontró que no necesariamente disfrutaba de su compañía, pero aún era agradable él tener a alguien alrededor para distraerse de sus solitarios pensamientos.

Otro irritante encogimiento de hombros elegante. Incongruentemente, Kagome decidió que sus hombros debían estar muy bien formados para poder tener la suficiente fuerza para encogerse de hombros con toda esa armadura sobre ellos. Sacudiendo su cabeza, ella se volteó hacia su mochila y sacó una botella de agua, una tetera, una ligeramente aplastada bolsa de té, y una taza de plástico grueso. Tan eficientemente como fuera posible, ella se movió con rapidez alrededor del inmóvil demonio y empezó a hacer las pequeñas cosas que mantenían su caótica vida en orden y su harapienta sensatez intacta.

Observándola, Sesshoumaru se preguntaba si aún ella se encontraba confundida. Ella se movía tan rápido como fuera posible cuanto su pie lastimado le permitiera, como si estuviese tratando de alejar su mente de algo. _Interesante,_ él pensó.

Las familiares acciones la calmaron. Colocando la tetera sobre el aún animado fuego, Kagome se volteó hacia Sesshoumaru de nuevo. "¿Te gustaría sentarte, al menos?" ella le preguntó.

Sintió una aguda punzada de alivio cuando él elegantemente bajó su forma al nivel del suelo al lado de su bolsa de dormir. Kagome arrastró los pies en la corta distancia hacia él e hizo lo mismo. Ellos se sentaron en, si no en sociable silencio, entonces por lo menos en callada y vaga comodidad. Kagome se encontró a si misma relajarse solo un poco en el aire frío cuando Sesshoumaru se movió, muy suavemente, donde estaba sentado.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí, miko?" él dijo, de repente.

Kagome saltó. _¿Qué?_ Ella pensó, antes de darse cuenta que sería mejor si articulaba ese pensamiento antes que solo mirar a Sesshoumaru como un pez pasmado. "¿Qué?" ella dijo en voz alta.

Sesshoumaru volteó su cabeza para verla a los ojos. Era una pregunta simple. "Anoche dijiste que estabas en busca de una hime. ¿Es esto cierto?"

Ella bajó la mirada y miró fijamente sus manos; ella sintió un rubor subir por sus mejillas. "Si, lo estoy," ella confirmó.

"¿Por qué?" el exigió.

"Porque se supone que debo hacerlo," ella respondió.

Sesshoumaru reprimió la urgencia de virar los ojos. "No. ¿Por qué estás aquí esta vez?"

Sobresaltada, Kagome regresó a ver. "¿Sabes sobre eso?" ella preguntó. "¿Quién te lo dijo?"

"Myouga."

 _Estúpida pulga,_ ella pensó malhumoradamente. Sus viajes a través del tiempo supuestamente debían ser un secreto. "Ah," era todo lo que ella pudo pensar en decir a eso.

Sesshoumaru dijo nada más. El encontró que el silencio hacía que las personas quisieran llenarlo y eventualmente dirían algo útil. El truco estaba en parecer intensamente interesado a la vez que pensar por completo en algo más hasta que algo que él pudiese entender surgiera.

El no tuvo que esperar mucho. "Yo... yo leí una historia." Kagome estaba consiente de cuan tonto eso se oía, e intentó arreglarlo. "Quiero decir, leí una historia en la que yo estaba, y desde que yo no, um, lo he hecho aún, eso significaba que debía volver en el tiempo para ocuparme de ella."

Sesshoumaru asintió. _Ah, un deber,_ él pensó. Eso era algo que él podía entender.

"Así que... es por eso que estoy aquí." Kagome hizo girar un mechón de cabellos distraídamente alrededor de su dedo y mordió su labio. El Señor demonio aún la estaba mirando, como si estuviese esperando algo, y Kagome odiaba decepcionar a las personas. El conocimiento de que lo que la hime y el príncipe demonio habían hecho en el bosque era una enorme, incómoda – sin mencionar vergonzosa – cosa en su mente, como un elefante al que ella no quería mirar o hablar de. Ella había regresado para encontrarlo, y aquí estaba, aunque adelantado al horario.

Ahora que él de hecho estaba frente a ella, Kagome solo se preguntaba que diablos le iba decir a él cuando ella lo encontrara. ¿Como exactamente _podría_ uno abordar el tema de estadías de una sola noche con alguien, especialmente alguien que ella no conocía bien? Ellos lucharon contra un enemigo en común, claro, pero eso muy difícilmente los colocaba en algo más que términos de conocidos por saludo. Habían pasado años – _años_ – desde la última vez que él había intentado matarla, pero aún lo había intentado; aunque incluso ahí no hubo sido nada... bueno, personal. ¡Al diablo con él! Solo no había una forma de saber en que términos estaban ellos dos, y aunque ella sabía que tenía que preguntar, Kagome se sintió de repente extremadamente incomoda. Ella encontró que ella preferiría estar en cualquier lugar antes que aquí, a punto de preguntarle a un peligroso demonio acerca de su vida sexual.

En su mente, Kagome probó varias transiciones. _Disculpa, pero ¿Tuviste sexo con una hime humana hace nueve meses? ¿Si? ¡Sorpresa! ¡Vas a ser papá!_ Dios eso sonaba horrible. _Así que... ¿accidentalmente tuviste sexo con una humana en el bosque últimamente?_ No, no. Eso era ridículo. _¿Con que siguiendo los pasos de tu padre, eh?_ Era aún peor. Ella se preguntaba cuanto viviría después de hacerle esa pregunta.

El aún estaba esperando que ella dijera algo. Ay, rayos.

"Vine para buscarte," ella espetó, entonces inmediatamente lo lamentó. _Genial,_ ella pensó. _Eso fue como mantequilla._ Kagome quería patearse a sí misma.

Sesshoumaru había estado catalogando el número de hojas en el tronco justo detrás de Kagome, pero por su repentina declaración perdió la cuenta. Su plan de mantenerse callado hasta que ella dijera lo que él quería escuchar fue de repente olvidado, el inclinó su cabeza muy ligeramente. "¿A mí?" él dijo. _Bueno, eso fue inesperado,_ él pensó. Él no sabía qué era lo que él había estado esperando que ella dijera, pero no era eso.

"¡Ajaja!" Kagome rió nerviosamente. "Um, si. Al menos, creo que te estaba buscando. Bueno, se suponía que debía buscarte después de que encontrara a la hime, pero si."

La confusión reinaba. "¿Por qué necesitarías encontrar a una hime humana antes que a mi persona?" Ella estaba ruborizada de nuevo, y él podía oler su sangre, caliente y rápida, circulando cerca de la piel.

"¡Ajaja!" ella dijo de nuevo. Sesshoumaru se preguntaba si esa caída que obtuvo por huir del oso había consternado algo en su cerebro. Tal vez una conexión había sido zafada. ¿Funcionaba de esa manera? El notó que ella estaba torciendo las mangas de su haori, justo como cuando la había visto esa noche, antes que volviera a ser él de nuevo.

"¿Bien?" él incitó.

"¡Ah!" la miko chilló y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. No le estaba yendo muy bien. "Um... ah... ay, dios..."

"... ¿si?"

Ella se veía como si le estuviese dando un ataque. "¡Ay, _no_!" ella gimió, sacudiendo su cabeza de atrás para adelante.

Sesshoumaru se preguntaba qué demonios le estaba pasando, y deseaba que Myouga estuviese por ahí para decirle si esto era un comportamiento normal o no, pero la maldita pulga se había ido a vagabundear en busca de comida.

Ella aún estaba gimiendo en sus manos cuando Sesshoumaru decidió que era suficiente. El la alcanzó, agarró sus muñecas, y retiró sus manos de su rostro, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

 _"¿Qué?"_ él exigió. Kagome apretó sus ojos y encordó sus palabras juntas, sabiendo que si ella no las sacaba lo suficientemente rápido nunca lo diría. "¿¡Teacostasteconunahimehumana!?" ella chilló, su rostro ardiendo de la humillación. Sus manos se sentían como esposas. Ella haló, pero el la sostuvo rápido.

 _¡Estoy muerta! ¡Ay, dios, ay dios, ay dios, voy a ser solo un charco de humeante cosa pegajosa verde cuando termine conmigo!_ Kagome se rindió y se encorvó, esperando el golpe de muerte. _Mama, Jii -chan, Souta, ¡Lo siento_!

Hubo una larga pausa, en la que nada ocurrió. Después de un momento, Kagome abrió sus ojos. La vista que los recibió era tan increíble que ella tuvo que abrirlos por completo.

Ojos amplios y ligeramente boquiabierto, Sesshoumaru se veía pasmado. Ella solo lo había visto verse de esa manera una vez, cuando ella hubo accidentalmente sacado la Tetsusaiga del trono como una tonta, moderna Arthur, y encontró que le gustaba. Era tan agradable verlo desconcertado por ella para variar, más que al revés.

Lentamente él abrió sus dedos de sus muñecas y se sentó. Kagome se frotó los brazos donde ella aún podía sentir la marca de sus manos y lo miró cautelosamente. Ya que no la había matado al instante, era probablemente una buena apuesta a que no lo haría, pero a pesar de todo ella quería mantenerse lista sobre sus pies. No que mantenerse lista sobre sus pies ayudaría, ya que él era inhumanamente veloz. Finalmente, pestañeando un poco, él habló.

"Soy incapaz de comprender el estado mental requerido para contemplar siquiera pensar sobre esa pregunta," él le dijo.

Kagome sabía a lo que se refería. "¿Disculpa?" ella ofreció.

Sesshoumaru meramente elevó sus cejas.

Agitando una mano, Kagome intentó explicar. "Bueno... la historia – que encontré, en la que yo estoy, recuerdo que – mencionaba que la hime tuvo un hijo de... um... el inu -ouji. Solo asumí que eras tú."

Sesshoumaru pudo sentir su boca torcerse en desagrado. "Soy yo," él le informó. "Pero te aseguro que no he tocado a una hime humana." Entonces, solo en caso que ella no lo hubiera entendido la primera vez, él añadió. _"Jamás."_

"¡Te creo!" Kagome le aseguró, ya que sus ojos se estaban ajustando de nuevo y ella encontró que eso no le gustaba en absoluto. "Es solo que – ¿Supongo que la historia lo tomó mal?"

"Si," él dijo. "Lo hizo."

Kagome pausó. "¿Estás seguro?"

"¡Si!"

"¡Bien!" Kagome respondió de prisa. "Entonces, um, no te estaba buscando a ti, supongo." La irritación la inundó. Encontrarse con un actor principal de la historia antes hubiera hecho su trabajo mucho más fácil, pero pareció ser que ella estaba de vuelta al cuadro número uno.

Sesshoumaru le lanzó una mirada. "¿Estás _molesta_ de que yo no sea carente de principios para así acostarme con una humana?"

Bien. Ella lo había ofendido. "Bueno, hubiera hecho mi vida más simple, pero está bien," ella dijo, su mano levantada en un gesto calmante, "Así que supongo que solo encontraré una aldea y buscaré a la hime y tú puedes irte a hacer..." sus palabras desaparecieron, y luego volvieron. "Bueno, lo que sea que hagas."

"Hmph," él dijo. "¿Es esta la razón por la que estuviste parloteando acerca de mi inexistente hijo anoche?"

Kagome se sonrojó. Se estaba volviendo buena en sonrojarse. "Si, lo lamento," ella dijo de nuevo.

Sesshoumaru asintió, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Volteándose, Kagome suspiró. _De vuelta al principio otra vez._ Ella se sintió pesada, y cansada. La tonificación que había sentido, pensando que ella habría terminado con su deber más temprano que lo anticipado se había evaporado por completo, y eso, junto con creer que ella estaba a punto de ser asesinada dos veces esta mañana, la dejó completamente agotada. Ella trató de concentrarse y recordar la última vez que ella hubo cruzado por un camino. ¿Hace un día? ¿Dos? Era tan _difícil_. Ella lloraría si no necesitara su fuerza.

Kagome se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó su cabeza en sus manos, y cerró sus ojos.

Sesshoumaru observó a la miko como la vida parecía escaparse de ella, y sintió una punzada de compasión. El podía ver que ella estaba inclinada bajo el peso de una carga; él había conocido ese mismo sentimiento de aplastante obligación tantas veces antes. Cualquier cosa podría aplastar a alguien, cuando era apropiadamente aplicada, igual que casi cualquier cosa podría matarlos si fueran usadas apropiadamente. Ella estaba medio -muerta bajo su obligación; él se preguntaba cuanto podría continuar ella si algo no se doblaba antes.

No por primera vez, le recordó a Rin. Rin, quien nunca hubo querido algo y quien nunca hubo sentido las cadenas de la obligación serpentear alrededor de sus extremidades y la hubieron arrastrado hacia abajo. Ella había vivido una vida feliz porque él la había mantenido bajo su cuidado, diciéndose a él mismo que porque su vida le pertenecía cuando realmente había sido al revés. El había sacrificado y perdido tanto por ella – no, no por ella – porque era su feliz obligación hacerlo. Y él la había perdido, pero esta miko, quien había regresado por historias, por cuentos del pasado, había conciliado su pérdida y deseo, y ahora él podía sentir las mismas olas negras de agotamiento – las mismas que él sintió hace menos de un mes – rodar por el cuerpo de ella.

Ella se veía tan joven y asustada, y muy, muy cansada.

Sesshoumaru tomó una decisión.

Kagome regresó a ver y fue sorprendida al encontrar al Señor demonio aún sentado ahí. Por alguna razón, ella pensó que él ya se habría ido, sin una palabra como lo había visto hacer frecuentemente. Ella le dio una tenue sonrisa. "Creo que esto es adiós," ella dijo, pensando que él podría haber estado esperando su despedida.

Sesshoumaru se encogió de hombros, y Kagome frunció. "¿Hay algo más que quieras saber?" ella le preguntó. Ella no podría por su vida pensar que más le gustaría preguntar, pero ella intentaría ayudarlo.

El no respondió. "Yo creo que me quedaré," él en cambio anunció.

La boca de Kagome cayó abierta.

 _"¿Eh?"_ ella dijo inteligentemente.

La mirada que él le dio la hizo sentir como una idiota. "Me quedaré."

Ella aún debe estar soñando. Eso tenía que ser. "¿Por qué?" ella exigió. "¿No odias a los humanos? ¿Por qué te quedarías conmigo?"

El se encogió de hombros. "Mis razones son mías," él dijo enigmáticamente.

La ira se dilató. "Espera, yo no dije que tu podías viajar conmigo. Eso es lo que estás planeando hacer, ¿no?"

El asintió.

"Bueno, no tienes que," ella le informó arrogantemente. _Ay, Dios, alguien con quien hablar, alguien con quien distraer tu mente, alguien ahí..._ ella pensó incoherentemente. Ella empujó la susurrante voz a un lado. "No seré una carga para nadie."

Esta vez ella supo que no era su imaginación; una mirada de enojo centelleó por su rostro. "No insinúes que soy tan débil como para decir que tu serías una _carga_ ," él dijo, igual de arrogante.

"¡No es lo que quise decir!" ella bufó. " _Quise decir_ , ¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer, otras más que seguirme por ahí? ¿No tienes un reino o algo que cuidar?"

Sesshoumaru meditó. "Estoy en un – "¿cuál era la expresión que Myouga había usado?" - viaje prolongado."

Kagome arrugó la nariz. "¿De vacaciones?"

Aunque él nunca había escuchado la palabra antes, Sesshoumaru aprovechó. "Si."

"¿Quieres pasar tus vacaciones conmigo?"

Resoplando, se volteó hacia otro lado. "Yo no dije eso," él le recordó. "Dije que me quedaría."

"¡No necesito que te quedes!"

"Supongo que escaparás del siguiente oso con tu pie lastimado," él dijo despreocupadamente. "Y del siguiente. Y tú por supuesto te defenderás adecuadamente de grupos de bandidos con tu arco y " él miró su carcaj, " tres flechas."

"¡Ah!" ella bufó. "Puedo cuidarme sola."

"Eso es justamente lo que dije," el replicó.

"Bueno, entonces no tienes que venir conmigo," ella respondió.

"Pero lo haré."

Si ella hubiese estado de pie ella hubiera dado patadas en el suelo. "¿Por qué?" ella exigió nuevamente, queriendo rendirse, necesitando compañía, extrañando a Myouga, extrañando a sus amigos, extrañándolo a él sentado frente a ella.

 _Me siento sola,_ le había dicho a su madre. Ella quiso lanzar algo.

Sesshoumaru no veía que era lo difícil de la situación, así que dijo la única cosa que supo que ella entendería, la única razón que él podría dar. "Tómalo como pago de una deuda," él respondió.

Todo el aire salió de ella, Y Kagome se desinfló. Abruptamente se levantó en sus pies y se volteó hacia otro lado, no queriendo que él viera su rostro.

Ella sentía como si le hubiesen golpeado en la barriga. Inclusive sabiendo lo que ella le había ayudado a hacer, ella nunca pensó que él sentiría que estaba en deuda con ella. Era solo algo que ella debía hacer, como encontrar la perla, como amar a sus amigos, como entregar su felicidad por el futuro del mundo. Siempre había sido una responsabilidad que ella había llenado; ella nunca había pensado que alguien le estaría agradecido por lo que ella hizo.

Desde ese primer día, ella había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Y de repente alguien lo había notado.

Kagome se volteó hacia él otra vez, y lo vio en el nuevo amanecer.

Parada en la luz de la mañana, la miko parecía casi insustancial, como si la brisa la soplaría y la borraría. Sesshoumaru se entretuvo con el pensamiento de empujarla ligeramente por el pecho y verla caer mientras él esperaba una respuesta.

Al menos pareció recapitular. "Está bien. Pero no puedes matar a nadie," Ella anunció.

Sesshoumaru frunció. "Pero " él empezó.

"¡Esas son las condiciones!" ella lo interrumpió. "A menos que seamos atacados, ¡No puedes matar a nadie! ¡O pelear! Tengo que ir a muchas aldeas, no puedo hacer que la gente me tenga miedo. O, creo, más miedo del que tendrían de todas maneras." La idea, de que el rumor de una miko con un youkai viajaría más rápido que solo una miko errante, le hizo cosquillas a su mente, y a Kagome le gustó.

Ella miró como Sesshoumaru lentamente inclinaba su cabeza. "Hecho," él dijo.

"Y no vas a matarme," ella le dijo.

"Si fuera a hacerlo, ¿no crees que lo hubiera hecho ya?" él preguntó razonablemente.

Kagome puso las manos sobre sus caderas. "Bueno pensé que lo ibas a hacer al menos dos veces hoy," ella le informó.

"Eso es simplemente un respeto saludable," él respondió. "Pero no. Yo tengo mi honor."

Kagome se rindió. "Y hablo demasiado," ella dijo.

El levantó una ceja.

"Solo para advertirte," ella añadió.

El resopló. "No necesito una advertencia. Ya lo sabía."

Esta vez ella si pateó sobre el suelo. "¡Óyeme tú… !" ella empezó pero fue interrumpida abruptamente.

"¡Kagome -sama! ¡Por favor mire donde camina!"

Mirando hacia abajo, ella miró como Myouga saltaba por los pliegues de su ropa y llego a descansar sobre su hombro. "Volví de mi desayuno. ¿Me perdí de algo?" él preguntó.

Kagome gruñó, y en el aire de la mañana la cantina de té empezó a silbar.


	14. capitulo 13

esta historia no me pertenece, pertenece a **resmirada**

yo solo traduzco y comparto una historia que me encanto

y espero que a ustedes tambien

todos los derechos reservados a **resmirada**

ojala la disfruten

 ***PDT:** de todo corazon les pido disculpas por mi inactividad

pero por razones de fuerza mayor (MI COMPUTADOR MURIO)

no pude continuar la historia, pero estoy de vuelta, xo*

ahora si que la disfruten

* * *

Record and play, after years of endless rewind;

Yesterday wasn't half as tough as this time."

 **Barenaked Ladies, Too Little Too Late**

La primera cosa que Sesshoumaru, el Príncipe de las Tierras del Oeste, Rey del País iluminado por la Luna, Señor de la Casa de La Luna. Aprendió en su extraña búsqueda con la Miko del Tiempo era que los humanos, en suficientes cantidades, eran extrañas e impredecibles criaturas. La segunda cosa que él aprendió fue que Kagome le inspiró a comportarse como un chico de doce años.

Ellos se toparon con una aldea en la tarde de su primer día. Kagome y Myouga habían estado parloteando sin parar por casi siete horas, y para cuando ellos finalmente hubieron cerrado sus bocas Sesshoumaru se encontró a sí mismo sufriendo de un increíble dolor de cabeza. Desde que ella tenía que estar en algún lugar y él no, él seguía a Kagome en el camino y como tal pudo escucharla hablar sobre su vida ahora que ella ya no viajaba con Inuyasha y su grupo de amigos. Desafortunadamente, fue increíblemente aburrido, solo porque él no tenía idea del significado de la mitad de las palabras que ella usó. Por lo que él pudo recoger, ella había estado estudiando historia – para lo que ella pareció referirse a este tiempo – y que ella era tan instruida que ahora ella era una erudita y que iba a continuar con sus estudios. También pareció ser que mientras habían pasado cincuenta años desde que Naraku fue finalmente atrapado y derrotado en una tardía mañana de otoño, solo seis años o algo así habían pasado para ella. Eso explicaba su carencia de edad más sucintamente que la simple explicación que Myouga le había proporcionado a él, que fue sencillamente que ella era una viajera del tiempo.

Ella le contó a Myouga sobre sus amigos y sobre un muchacho con el que tuvo una 'cita' – Sesshoumaru asumió que esto significaba cortejo – y cómo su pequeño hermano había crecido y que pronto iría a la escuela secundaria. Sus 'clases' sonaban tan aburridas como su vida, aunque si meditaba sobre aquello la vida de ella no era más aburrida que la suya propia. El encontró ese prospecto increíblemente deprimente.

La mitad de la conversación fue de Myouga parloteando acerca de su persona y, tangencialmente, de Sesshoumaru, que era aún peor que escuchar sobre la vida de Kagome ya que él ya sabía el final, como fuera. Durante largas rapsodias sobre su batalla y las cosas diarias de estado que Sesshoumaru hacía, el demonio permitió que su mente quedara agradablemente en blanco, un talento que había desarrollado en el despacho de sesiones informativas y por las cuales él estaba eternamente agradecido. Le servía mucho, parecía, sin importar donde estuviese, o a que cotorreos él estuviese forzado a escuchar.

El sol bajaba por el cielo cuando él captó el olor de muchos humanos viviendo cerca de otros, el cual no era el más agradable de los olores. El arrugó su nariz.

"Así que de todos modos, le dije a Eri -chan que de ninguna manera iba a tener una cita con su hermano porque él nunca se lava los dientes y que yo simplemente no podía soportar eso " Kagome estaba diciendo mientras Myouga asentía compasivamente cuando Sesshoumaru la interrumpió.

"Hay una aldea no muy lejos de aquí hacia el oeste," él anunció desde su posición detrás de ella. Kagome saltó – ella casi había olvidado que él estaba ahí. Girando abruptamente en su camino casi chocó nariz -contra- armadura con él. Ignorando su cercano roce hacia una sangrante nariz, Kagome juntó sus manos en un aplauso.

"¡Excelente!" ella exclamó. "Deberíamos ir allá y así empezar a buscar a Machiko."

Sesshoumaru dijo nada, simplemente la miró fijamente desde arriba. Ella se veía extremadamente energética para ser alguien que había estado medio- delirante la noche anterior. El esperó a que ella emprendiera el camino hacia la dirección de la aldea con ese irritante brinco en sus pasos, pero ella solo lo miró fijamente.

Él estuvo a punto de preguntarle si por si acaso le había crecido otra cabeza mientras él se distrajo cuando ella se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo. "Um..." ella dijo. "¿Podrías guiar el camino? No tengo idea de hacia dónde está el oeste." Luego, para su completa sorpresa, ella le sonrió radiantemente.

Ligeramente tomado por sorpresa, Sesshoumaru se alejó de su brillante sonrisa. "Quieres decir ¿que no has tenido idea de en qué dirección hemos estado yendo todo este tiempo?" él preguntó.

La joven frente a él se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. "Bueno, pensé que si andaba por un camino lo suficiente estaba segura de que me encontraría con una aldea en algún punto," ella le dijo alegremente.

Sesshoumaru la miraba.

Kagome esperó que dijera algo. El la estaba mirando de nuevo con esos extraños ojos dorados que solo raramente revelaban lo que él realmente estaba pensando. Eran tan diferentes de los ojos de Inuyasha, que pudieron ser extraños y dorados, pero al menos eran anchos y expresivos; los de Sesshoumaru eran estrechos, y un tono más claro que los de su hermano. El efecto en conjunto era algo familiar pero alienígena. Inuyasha había sido todo para ella, pero mirar los ojos de su hermano era como regresar al hogar, a una casa con todos los muebles cambiados de lugar.

Moviéndose de un pie hacia el otro incómodamente, Kagome deseaba que él le gritara. Eso, al menos, le sería lo suficientemente familiar para ser reconfortante. En cambio, después de un largo rato, él simplemente sacudió su cabeza muy ligeramente y se desvió del camino que habían estado siguiendo. Sintiéndose estúpida, ella lo siguió.

No había mucha maleza en esta dirección, lo cual era bueno, pero ella tenía el inconfundible sentimiento de que Sesshoumaru estaba molesto, lo cual era malo. Kagome se preguntaba si la situación podría ser considerada un empate.

Después de casi cinco minutos, Myouga, se posó al lado de su oreja, aclaró su garganta. "No se preocupe, Kagome -sama; Sesshoumaru-sama también viaja en direcciones aleatorias sin saber adonde va a veces," él dijo en voz baja.

"¿Lo hace?" Kagome susurró de vuelta, frunciendo. "Entonces ¿por qué sacudió la cabeza si él hace lo mismo?"

La vieja pulga se encogió de hombros. "¿Quizás él esta sorprendido de que alguien más pueda ser tan inconsciente como él?" Myouga postuló.

Frente a ella, Sesshoumaru se detuvo.

"Te oí," él le anunció al mundo antes de continuar caminando como si no hubiese dicho algo en absoluto.

Mientras Kagome esperó a que su corazón latiera de nuevo, Myouga gritó desde su hombro. "¡Ah, Sesshoumaru -sama ¡Por favor perdóneme!" él gritó, aunque para ella él no sonaba terriblemente arrepentido, en absoluto.

Quedándose un poco más atrás, Kagome puso una mano sobre su boca y susurró tras ella. "¿Crees que se creyó esa disculpa?" ella le preguntó a Myouga.

"No," Sesshoumaru dijo en voz alta desde quince metros frente a ella.

"¡Iip!" Kagome chilló.

Esta vez Myouga ni siquiera se molestó en mantener su voz baja. "Sesshoumaru sama sabe que soy un leal sirviente de su casa, y como tal no quiero faltarle al respeto cuando digo esas cosas. Yo soy viejo, y tengo un profundo amor a la verdad," él le dijo a Kagome.

"¿Ah si?" Kagome se preguntaba. Esto era novedad para ella.

Frente a ella, ella oyó un bufido claramente.

"¡Y yo oí _eso,_ Sesshoumaru- sama!" Myouga gritó.

"Lo sé," dijo el demonio, levantando una mano y cortando una gruesa enredadera que sobresalía con sus garras.

 _Deja vu,_ Kagome pensó. _El peor_ , irritante _deja vu._ Claramente le fue recordada a Inuyasha y Shippou, excepto que no realmente.

Caminaron en silencio por un momento, Kagome recordando otros bosques y otros tiempos, Y Sesshoumaru dios- sabe- que.

Kagome corrió una mano por la roja tela de su hakama – ella se había puesto los atuendos tradicionales que esa miko de Edo le hubo endilgado para que así ella fuera fácilmente reconocible a la vista – y se preguntaba si se veía como Kikyou aún más ahora. Cada vez que ella se sentía triste o recordaba el pasado, ella pensaba que ella debía parecerse aún más a su predecesora. Si Sesshoumaru se volteara, ella se preguntaba que vería.

"Llegamos," el Señor demonio anunció, sacudiendo a Kagome fuera de sus pensamientos. Aunque sus piernas estaban cansadas y su pie lastimado empezaba a punzar solo un poco, ella trotó hacia su lado y observó desde el borde del bosque la pequeña aldea que se veía igual a cualquier otra pequeña aldea en Japón.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora, Kagome sama?" Myouga preguntó.

Con toda sinceridad, Kagome no tenía idea. Miroku hubiera encontrado la casa más grande en el pueblo y hubiera ofrecido llevar a cabo un exorcismo, pero Kagome no tenía idea de cómo inclusive pretender hacer tal cosa. Ella se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que iremos a buscar a la miko de esta aldea," ella dijo en voz alta.

"¡Excelente idea!" Myouga estuvo de acuerdo. Sesshoumaru dijo nada. Kagome estaba empezando a caer en cuenta que Sesshoumaru no decía nada si no tenía nada que decir; era casi como un nuevo concepto para ella, así que dejó su silencio pasar y continuó caminando.

La aldea era silenciosa y de mediano tamaño, muy similar a Edo cincuenta años atrás, aunque Kagome no sabía en que se convertiría esta aldea en un futuro; considerando que Edo sería Tokio, ella tenía muy poco conocimiento de donde estaba ella en términos de su propio tiempo. Los agricultores probablemente aún estaban fuera en el bosque, colocando trampas para un poco de carne para la cena, y las mujeres estaban cuidando de los asuntos domésticos, tal vez preparando comida y atendiendo a los niños. Estaba tranquilo en el frío del sol del atardecer.

"¡Miko -sama!"

Sorprendida, Kagome volteó su cabeza. Emergiendo por entre algunas cabañas estaba un anciano, sonriendo y agitando su mano mientras hacía reverencias. El no dejó de hacer reverencias mientras renqueaba hacia ella, dándole la impresión de uno de esos pequeños juguetes en forma de pato que se mecían de arriba abajo hasta que se caían. Kagome se movió, incómoda – ella nunca se había acostumbrado a ser tratada con deferencia, y el anciano estaba tomando demasiado tiempo haciendo reverencias que probablemente no los alcanzaría hasta el anochecer. Mirando hacia atrás Kagome se aseguró de que Sesshoumaru no fuera a matar al hombre. Ya que el Señor demonio no pudo haberse visto más aburrido si lo intentaba, ella asumió que estaba bien el acercarse al aldeano, así que se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia él.

"Buenas tardes, ojii- san," ella lo saludó, optando por la formalidad.

"Buenas tardes, miko-sama," el anciano sonrió abiertamente e hizo otra reverencia. "¿Qué la trae a nuestra aldea y cómo puedo ayudarla?"

"Er... bueno..." Kagome dijo. "Supongo que estaba buscando a la miko de esta aldea."

Ante esta proclamación, el rostro del hombre cayó, lo cual, considerando el número de arrugas que tenía, no era algo bueno para ver. Reverencia. "Lo siento, miko- sama, pero perdimos a nuestra miko recientemente. Por el momento no tenemos una sacerdotisa."

Kagome frunció. "¡Lo siento mucho ¿No tuvo tiempo para entrenar a otra miko?"

El anciano sacudió su cabeza. "Lamentablemente, no. Ella era muy joven. Lo siento si venía a visitarla". Reverencia de nuevo.

Kagome apartó la mirada de él – todas esas reverencias la estaban mareando – y mordió su labio. "Supongo que no nos dejaría... ¿quedarnos aquí esta noche?" ella dijo indecisamente. "Puedo hacer pequeños conjuros y sé de medicinas..."

El anciano la interrumpió con una sonrisa que dobló su rostro en un número de arrugas. Parecía una deferente pasa. "Miko -sama ¡es usted muy amable! La llevaré a la cabeza de la aldea y él decidirá."

"Gracias," Kagome dijo, e hizo una reverencia, completando el gran círculo de inclinaciones.

El anciano se volteó y renqueó por el camino en dirección hacia una casa grande. El pie de Kagome empezaba a doler, así que renqueó tras él, y ella pudo sentir a Sesshoumaru seguirla.

La aldea era pintoresca y pequeña y llena de tierra, igual que todas las otras aldeas por las que ella había pasado en su tiempo en el Segoku Jidai. Había niños arropados contra el frío, jugando en un prado detrás de pequeñas casas, y cuando Kagome pasó por una cabaña, ella vio a una mujer dentro, su rostro en sus manos, llorando. Ella tuvo que detener su impulso de separarse de su pequeño séquito y preguntarle a la mujer que la estaba preocupando. Con dificultad, ella arrancó su mirada y mantuvo sus ojos en el piso por el resto del pequeño viaje.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, el anciano se volteó e hizo un ademán para que ella esperara, así que Kagome quitó su arco de su hombro y se apoyó en el mientras él se acercaba a la puerta.

"Kagome- sama," Myouga dijo, próximo a su oreja. "¿Se siente bien?"

Kagome sacudió su cabeza. "Estoy bien. Solo me duele el pie, eso es todo," ella le dijo.

"Ah," él respondió sabiamente. "Sería bueno dejarlo descansar ¿si?"

Kagome sonrió. "Definitivamente. Solo espero que tengan un cuarto libre o algo," ella susurró de vuelta. "Estoy casi por colapsar."

"¿Por qué no lo dijiste?"

Sorprendida, Kagome miró sobre su hombro. "Ah, no es nada," ella le aseguró a Sesshoumaru. El demonio la miró fijamente en el apagado, amarillo atardecer.

Ella no miró hacia otro lado esta vez. Ella estaba empezando a caer en cuenta de cuan poco sabía ella de él. El era un Lord, y un poderoso demonio, pero acerca de él ella sabía próximo a nada, excepto que había perdido a su pequeña niña. Sus pensamientos eran ocultos para observadores externos, y como tal, ella estaba perdida en como reaccionar hacia él, o que clase de sentimientos ella debería tener hacia él en varias situaciones.

Por falta de una mejor palabra, Sesshoumaru era confuso. Inclusive ahora, él la estaba considerando con lo que solo podría describirse como una aburrida intensidad, como si a él realmente, realmente, _realmente_ no le importara. Kagome mantuvo su mirada tan bien como pudo.

Por su parte, Sesshoumaru estaba empezando a cuestionar su impulso en seguirla, y desde que cuestionar a posterioridad sus propios motivos era algo que él quizá hacía una vez por década, la sensación de reexaminación propia lo ponía algo incómodo.

Habían pasado años desde que él hubo estado en una aldea humana, cuando su padre le enseñaría a seguir y observar las vidas de los humanos mientras él hacía visitas cortas a las aldeas bajo su reinado. Ellos siempre se mantendrían en distancia, observando desde árboles de los bosques vecinos, o caminando por los pueblos por la noche. Era extraño estar en el medio de uno ahora, siguiendo a una humana por quien no tenía ningún afecto verdadero o lazo; ella solamente era recuerdos vacíos, atados juntos con holgura, de un tiempo que ya pasó.

Pero así él la seguía de todas formas. Sesshoumaru se preguntaba por qué.

"¡Miko- sama!" Kagome casi salta fuera de su piel. Girando, ella gritó para responder. "¡Si!" ella chilló, su voz más aguda de lo que ella planeó. Parado en la cima de las pequeñas escaleras hacia la puerta de su casa, el líder de la aldea le dio una mirada extraña, pero pareció quitarla rápidamente. El era un hombre mediocre, como cientos de líderes de aldea que ella había visto. Era mucho más alto que ella, aunque parecía caminar con un permanente encorvamiento. Se apresuró bajando las escaleras y se detuvo frente a ella, haciendo una profunda reverencia. Esto impresionó a Kagome enormemente ya que ella creía que él no podría inclinarse más abajo. "Miko- sama, permítame presentarme. Soy Hiro, y estoy a cargo de esta aldea. ¡Me gustaría darle a bienvenida ¡Es un honor!" él exclamó.

Kagome asintió. "De igual forma, Hiro sama," ella le devolvió con una sonrisa.

El hombre se levantó, pero mantuvo su mirada hacia abajo. "Miko sama, por favor entre a mi casa. Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría discutir con usted."

Sorprendida, casi retrocede un paso. "E está bien," ella respondió. ¿ _Ahora qué_? Ella se preguntaba. Ella vio un sutil centelleo en los ojos del líder incluso cuando su cabeza estaba inclinada; ella sabía que él estaba subrepticiamente estudiando al demonio detrás de ella. Bien, ella pensó. Inuyasha usualmente causaba comentarios, pero Sesshoumaru definitivamente llamaba la atención; con suerte, el rumor de la miko y el youkai alcanzaría a los oídos correctos.

Enderezándose, el hombre se volteó y los guió dentro de su casa.

Nadie parecía comentar sobre la presencia de Sesshoumaru; lo hicieron pasar con deferencia, aunque Kagome pudo ver su nariz arrugarse muy levemente. _Esnob,_ ella pensó.

Una vez que estuvieron acomodados en una habitación bastante espaciosa, pequeñas tazas de sake asentadas en bandejas frente a ellos, el líder aclaró su garganta. En el abarrotado momento antes de que empezara a hablar, Kagome encontró que era muy difícil separar el presente del pasado; este escenario era tan familiar, había pasado tantas veces cincuenta años atrás, que casi miró fijamente a la figura a lado de ella, esperando ver orejas de perro en lugar de orejas con elegantes puntas de un completo youkai. Se abstuvo.

"Miko- sama, deseo implorar su asistencia," el líder dijo. "Desde el mes pasado, nuestra aldea ha sido atacada por un jabalí youkai. Han pasado años desde que un youkai ha aparecido cerca de nuestra aldea, así que no sabemos como deshacernos de él, y ha asesinado a siete personas en un mes, y ha derrumbado cinco cabañas hasta volverlas polvo.

"Le daremos refugio por la noche, y comida para su viaje si nos ayuda," él terminó, e hizo una reverencia.

Unos simples seis años atrás, Kagome hubiera dicho si inmediatamente, pero algo estaba regañando a su mente. Ajustando sus ojos, ella consideró al líder sospechoso. "¿Puede este jabalí haber tenido que ver con la muerte de la miko previa?" Ella preguntó lentamente.

Inmediatamente el líder se sentó. "Aja ja!" se rió nerviosamente. "Eso puede, er, tener relación con ella."

 _Recordar sentimiento de hundimiento. Ejecutar resignación, etapa correcta_ , Kagome pensó.

"Pero seguramente," el líder dijo, aparentemente no había terminado, "¡una miko que ha dominado a un demonio encontrará a nuestro pequeño problema de youkai ser solo un insignificante asunto!"

Kagome frunció. "¿Dominar?" ella se preguntó. El líder asintió hacia Sesshoumaru. "Su mascota, miko- sama."

Hubo un breve momento en que el mundo pareció detenerse. Entonces Kagome se atoró y el sake que había estado asentado tan inofensivamente en su boca de pronto subió a su nariz. Tosiendo, ella se inclinó hacia delante, apoyándose sobre una mano y cubriendo su boca con la otra.

Al lado de ella, Sesshoumaru estaba aún como una piedra, considerando sus opciones. El no había estado poniendo estricta atención a la conversación, pero alguien había mencionado la palabra 'mascota' y asentido hacia su dirección, así que pareció una segura apuesta a que su honor había sido totalmente puesto en tela de juicio. El no tenía el hábito de asesinar desenfrenadamente, pero a veces solo parecía ser la cosa más conveniente para hacer.

 _¿Matarlo ahora?_ El pensó, _O ¿después?_ _Decisiones, decisiones_.

Sacando una mano con envenenadas puntas, el Señor demonio hizo sus nudillos sonar.

Su concentración fue destrozada cuando un agitado brazo se disparó en su línea de visión, palma hacia él así como para bloquearlo de la fuente del insulto, y casi muy tarde, Sesshoumaru recordó que él había dado su palabra de abstenerse de matar. Se volteó a la joven que tosía al lado suyo y se preguntaba qué diablos él había estado pensando para prometer una maldita estupidez como esa.

Aun tratando de recuperar el uso de sus pulmones. Kagome miró al Señor demonio a través de llorosos ojos, incapaz de articular el único pensamiento en su cabeza. _¡Tú lo prometiste!_ Ella no tenía idea de cómo lo detendría si él decidía hacer Filete de Líder, pero seguramente sus poderes purificadores podrían ser capaces de abollarlo. Aunque ella realmente, realmente no quería usarlos. _Por favor ¡solo déjalo ir!_ Ella suplicaba silenciosamente, aunque ella temía que su mensaje fuera extraviado en un torrente de moco e irritadas lágrimas. Visiones de cuerpos decapitados danzaban en su cabeza – lo cual, reflexionándolo, era algo espeluznante. Kagome esperó, el futuro colgando del balance.

El mundo se hacía más lento. Para su horror, Sesshoumaru lentamente se desdobló en su completa altura y dirigió una fría mirada furiosa al aún ignorante hombre a la cabeza de la habitación.

Luego volteó sus talones y se fue.

La inundación de alivio era tan palpable que Kagome empezó a toser de nuevo. El líder se veía confundido. Por el más rápido de los momentos, Kagome sintió una profunda y obligatoria urgencia de abofetearlo en la cara – esa despreocupada, ignorante cara, mirándola con una expresión de profunda inconciencia, esa cara que no tenía idea de cuan cerca había estado de ser solo un shish kebab en las envenenadas garras de un youkai que consideraba a todos como inferiores a él. En la parte trasera de su mente, Kagome sabía que su desprecio la incluía a ella.

"Apreciaría," ella dijo, muy lentamente, "que usted no dijera eso de nuevo."

"No entiendo," el líder dijo. "¿Usted no controla a ese youkai?"

Aclarando su garganta, Kagome consideró las opciones, optando por una cercana verdad. "El es un... camarada," Ella dijo, lamiendo sus labios y secando sus ojos.

"¿Un camarada?" el líder preguntó. "Nunca había escuchado de una miko con un demonio por camarada."

 _Siempre hay una primera vez para todo_. "El y yo alguna vez luchamos contra un enemigo común," ella le informó. "Pero, y quiero dejar esto _absolutamente claro, yo no lo controlo_ El me lo prometió, a menos que fuéramos amenazados, él no mataría a nadie mientras viajamos juntos, pero..." Kagome consideró sus palabras cuidadosamente, "él a veces puede ser, er, olvidadizo."

Para las orejas de ella solamente, Myouga rió entre dientes.

El líder le prestaba atención con amplios ojos. "¿Miko- sama?"

Kagome le dio una brillante sonrisa, intentando cambiar el tema. "No me preocuparía acerca de eso," ella dijo. "Usted aún sigue vivo, así que ¡estoy segura de que a él se le olvidará pronto! Pero debo preguntarle algo, si sería tan amable."

Ligeramente aturdido, el asintió.

Kagome sintió una punzada de compasión. "Estoy buscando a una hime llamada Machiko. ¿Sabe de ella?" ella dijo alegremente.

Para su decepción, Hiro sacudió su cabeza. "Er, no. No he oído de tal hime."

Sacudiendo el sentimiento de hundimiento a un lado con una mano, Kagome se encogió de hombros. "Está bien. Solo quería preguntar." Sentándose, ella alisó su hakama, y mantuvo su cabeza en alto. "Ahora, cuénteme acerca de este youkai jabalí."

* * *

La pequeña colección de jóvenes aldeanas estaba riéndose tontamente por él. El podía oírlas. Y si decían algo más sobre sus sugestivas orejas, él iba a cortarlas en pedazos, con promesa o sin promesa. Sesshoumaru suponía que las orejas podían, teóricamente, ser algo eróticas, pero que generalmente tenían poco que ver con la forma y mucho que ver con lo que uno hacía con ellas. Ya sea que fueran orejas puntiagudas de youkai u orejas redondas de humano era completamente irrelevante. Myouga, en su hombro, se reía con disimulo.

Aparentemente, la manada de jóvenes mujeres estaba en la entrada de una casa esperando a ver a la miko demoler al youkai que había plagado a su aldea, pero parecían más interesadas en el youkai el cual quería nada más que huir más que el otro que no dejaría de acosarlas. Lo cual, Sesshoumaru hizo recordar las vagas charlas de su padre sobre féminas, solo estaba en su naturaleza. Pon atención, y querrán que te alejes; ignóralas, y caerán a tus pies. Sesshoumaru se preguntaba quien había diseñado a tan ridícula criatura; seguramente deberían ser reprendidos por tan común trabajo. Los inicios de un dolor de cabeza se juntaron en sus sienes.

El mantuvo sus ojos centrados en Kagome e intentó ahogar los agudos susurros acerca de su – aparentemente – fino rostro. La miko estaba parada al borde del pueblo y mirando hacia la dirección donde usualmente el jabalí atacaba, arco y flecha en mano. Sesshoumaru notó que estaba favoreciendo a su pie sano, y solo se preguntaba cuan valiente rostro estaba ella poniendo por el bien de los aldeanos. Era una estupidez ir, herida, a una batalla en la cual ella no conocía al enemigo. Myouga había intentado decirle esto, pero ella lo había rechazado, diciendo que ella necesitaba hacer esto porque sus poderes espirituales la obligaban. Sesshoumaru secretamente sospechaba que ella solo lo estaba haciendo porque no quería dormir en el suelo en el frío otra noche más.

Arriba muy alto, la luna brillaba en el cielo, y una fría brisa levantaba la larga, negra cola de caballo que colgaba sobre su espalda.

Kagome se estaba congelando y estaba extremadamente nerviosa. Ella nunca antes realmente se hubo enfrentado a un youkai por si sola. El youkai detrás suyo la hubiese puesto menos ansiosa si es que ella lentamente no se hubiera dado cuenta de que él nunca había hecho alguna promesa actual de protegerla, y el frío no le estaba ayudando con su nerviosismo para nada. Sus dedos estaban entumecidos, sus labios se sentían como si estuviesen a punto de caerse, y su nariz se inundaba. Ella resolló un poco para aclararla, pero solo tuvo éxito en hacerla inundarse más rápido. Vamos, ella pensó. Acabemos con esto para que yo pueda ir a dormir. Desafortunadamente, el jabalí no estaba cooperando.

 _Pensamientos positivos, pensamientos positivos_. _Que tal, cuando muestre su estúpida cara, voy a matarlo extra, solo por si acaso_ , ella pensó malhumoradamente. Doblando sus dedos de los pies, Kagome recordó que había estado perpetuamente de mal humor la mayoría de su tiempo aquí, y encontró que no le gustó. El hosco comportamiento con el cual ella estaba atacando este trabajo no era muy característico de ella, ella razonó, cualquiera sería ligeramente repelido por tal misión. La única cosa que la reconfortaba era la presencia de Myouga; por el momento, Sesshoumaru era más estresante que reconfortante. Ella se preguntaba si él la dejaría esta noche. Parte de ella quería eso – no más miradas perturbadoras, no más momentos de terror, no más silencios incómodos – pero la otra parte de ella estaba agradecida por su compañía, fuera estoica y dominante.

Kagome sacudió su cabeza e intentó concentrarse. El silencio del bosque frente a ella empezaba a volverse inquietante, y ella había viajado por suficientes bosques para saber que el silencio era mucho, mucho peor que el sonido. Las ligeras risas y vagos, sombríos cotorreos de los aldeanos detrás de ella también estaban empezando a crispar sus nervios. Ella estaba segura de que hablaban de ella; talvez criticando su postura, talvez riendo de sus extraños gestos. Tambaleándose entre humillación e ira, Kagome intentó alejarlo como paranoia, pero el sentimiento persistió. Dios, por una cama, ella suspiró interiormente. _Una cálida, suave cama, con sábanas y una almohada y mi osito de peluche, el señor Hugglebuns_... La nostalgia clavó sus uñas en su estómago. Ella se preguntaba que estaría haciendo su madre en este preciso momento. ¿Recogiendo los platos ¿Tejiendo ¿Conversando con su abuelo?

 _Desearía estar con ellos_ , ella estaba pensando, cuando un ruido la sacó de su ensueño.

De hecho, no fue un sonido fuerte como la pista de un sonido. El ligero, no sonido de talones a la distancia, y Kagome prestó atención, de repente en alta alerta. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, ella podía oír el estrépito de algo pesado, viniendo hacia ella. El nudo en su estómago se apretó.

"Bien," ella farfulló, la voz sonando baja y grave en sus propios oídos. "Ven a mí."

Ella no tuvo que esperar mucho.

Vino entre los árboles repentinamente, ramas quebrándose ante sus pezuñas. Era enorme, con brillantes colmillos y cintas de baba colgando de su papada; incluso sus cerdas se veían negras y con púas. Sus pequeños, ojos de cerdo resplandecían carmesí, y cuando pausó en el borde del bosque, él meció su gran cabeza pesadamente de lado a lado, examinando a la aldea y la gente que había venido a ver. Kagome pudo sentirlo mirarla – maldad, buscando sangre. Kagome dio un involuntario paso hacia atrás por temor.

Lo cual resultó ser un error cuando una clara lanza de dolor traspasó su tobillo. Ella se tambaleó un poco, recuperó su postura mientras el jabalí bajaba su cabeza, elevó su arco y jaló de la cuerda, y el youkai se inclinó en su dirección y retumbó hacia ella.

 _Tranquila, inhala, exhala_ , ella pensó frenéticamente, su mente volviéndose borrosa del pánico. _Inhala, exhala... suelta..._

El hilo azotó por su oreja cuando la flecha voló, y ella sintió el arco girar en su mano mientras miraba el brillante arco del proyectil por el aire, arriba y después abajo. De repente ella ya no estaba fría, sino quemando. Rápidamente ella deslizó otra flecha en su lugar con dedos temblorosos mientras el jabalí volteaba, cavando hendiduras en el suelo cuando cambiaba de dirección, y cargó de nuevo.

 _Muy lento,_ ella dijo desesperadamente, mientras, al parecer en cámara lenta, ella dejó ir la flecha, y el jabalí pisoteó pasándola de largo. Cuando pasaba, él deslizó un colmillo entre el arco y el hilo, halándolo con él.

"¡Ah!" ella gritó, el arco azotando fuera de su mano tan rápido que quemó la piel de sus palmas. El youkai solo estaba jugando con ella, ella sabía, y esta vez ahí no había nadie que la ayudara, nadie que la levantara en brazos y la llevara lejos del peligro. Distantemente, ella pudo oír los gritos de aldeanos aterrorizados, sin duda corriendo y buscando refugio mientras ella se quedaba, sola y temblando con un paralizante miedo, para enfrentar al jabalí.

Sesshoumaru observó la rápida batalla desarrollarse. El youkai era mucho más rápido de lo que parecía su enorme peso contradecía a un equilibrio sobre sus pies que hubiera sido anormal en un jabalí común. La miko había gritado ya dos veces, y había tropezado una. Próximo a su oreja, Myouga gritaba con urgencia, diciéndole que la ayude, que la salve.

Pero algo en su aroma lo hizo esperar. Algo brillante, que olía a cascadas y a luz de sol, diferente de su aroma normal. Algo extraño, y casi incómodo para él. Sesshoumaru se mantuvo donde estaba, y la miraba estoicamente mientras el jabalí giraba para el último ataque y ella cayó a la tierra.

Kagome sintió el irritante impacto al suelo contra su rodilla, la visión del gigante youkai jabalí vibrando un poco con el repentino golpe antes de aclararse de nuevo. Ella estaba jadeando fuertemente, tratando de recuperar su aliento, nunca quitando sus ojos del oponente, pero ahora carente de un arma. En los ojos de cerdo, ella pudo ver triunfo. Pausadamente, el jabalí sacudía su cabeza y chillaba.

La estaba provocando.

Una repentina ola de ira colapsó, cayendo sobre sus hombros y a través de su pecho, caliente y quemando, y en su corazón, Kagome sintió la furia encenderse, quemándola donde se arrodillaba. Sus furiosos respiros, raspando su garganta, venían más y más rápido mientras el jabalí inclinaba su cabeza una última vez, y corrió.

Solo su aliento y su corazón podían ser escuchados, ahogando el sonido de hendidas pezuñas, y sus dedos se enroscaban alrededor de sus palmas.

"No," ella susurró, sola en el borde del bosque. "No."

El youkai se disparó hacia ella, y las manos de Kagome se elevaron frente a ella, y en sus extremidades ella sintió su poder crecer, empujando fuera, incapaz de ser negado.

"¡NO!" ella gritó mientras sus dedos se encendían con poder, y el youkai fue bañado en luz, gritando su propio grito, mientras su cuerpo era lanzado hacia atrás y su carne se quemaba.

Siguió gritando por largo tiempo, después de que los hombros de Kagome se desplomaran y sus manos cayeran a sus lados, exhausta.

Sesshoumaru se acercó a su desplomada figura, mesurados pasos uniformemente cubriendo el suelo entre ellos. El pesado sonido de sus jadeos alcanzó sus oídos cuando se detuvo, ligeramente a un lado y detrás de ella. Desde su hombro, Myouga saltó por su manga y hacia el la rodilla doblada de la miko.

"¡Kagome- sama, eso fue magnífico!" la pulga gritó, saltando de arriba abajo en su tela roja. "¡Verdaderamente magnífico¡Inuyasha sama hubiera estado orgulloso ¡Maravilloso ¡Excelente!"

Kagome hizo ningún movimiento para indicar que lo había escuchado, aunque esto no detuvo la efusiva alabanza de Myouga.

"¡Hermoso ¡Midoriko -sama no pudo haberlo hecho mejor ¡Eso fue simplemente fabuloso!" la pulga gritó, perdido en su propia emoción. "¡Ha llevado a cabo una difícil tarea, y lo hizo bien! Sesshoumaru- sama," Myouga se volteó hacia él, "¿no lo cree?"

Sesshoumaru tenía que admitir que el repentino estallido de luz pura había sido algo interesante que ver, y estuvo agradecido de haber estado detrás de la miko y no frente a ella. El encogió los hombros. "Impresionante," él resaltó, fríamente mirando al youkai jabalí retorcerse a cincuenta metros de distancia, notando que los árboles habían detenido su vuelo por el aire. Una sombría sonrisa haló sus labios. El sabía por experiencia que golpearse contra árboles dolía un poco.

"¿Ve?" Myouga decía ansiosamente. "¡Incluso Sesshoumaru sama, quien es un gran guerrero, piensa que lo hizo bien!"

"Ah si," Kagome respiró, pero ella no sonaba feliz. Myoga inmediatamente se detuvo en medio salto.

"¿Kagome -sama?" él preguntó, preocupación en su voz. "¿Se encuentra bien?"

En vez de contestar, la miko se levantó sobre sus pies, lanzó su alborotado cabello sobre su hombro, y giró repentinamente para enfrentar a Sesshoumaru, quien estaba ligeramente sorprendido en encontrar su rostro completamente enrojecido.

 _"Tú,"_ ella chilló agudamente. _"¿Qué demonios pensaste que hacías?"_

Un leve ensanchamiento en sus ojos era todo lo que él se permitiría hacer para mostrar su sorpresa ante su audaz tono. Sesshoumaru se preguntaba si era una pregunta capciosa. "Nada," el le dijo. El notó con interés que sus manos estaban apretadas en puños en sus lados.

"¡Eso _es_!" ella gritó, como si hubiese demostrado un punto. "¡No hiciste nada, cuando un cerdo gigante con una obsesión por mikos casi me convierte en una presa!"

Para acentuar su acusación, el jabalí chilló de nuevo. Claramente estaba en agonía, un estado que Sesshoumaru usualmente soportaba en totalidad, pero los chillidos lo estaban inquietando. Igual que Kagome.

"¿Quién diablos te crees que eres, solo mirando sin hacer nada mientras casi trituran mis huesos en pequeñitos pedazos?" ella estaba diciendo. "¿Por qué no me ayudaste ¡Arriesgué mi maldita vida, y todo lo que haces es pararte ahí pareciendo aburrido!"

Sesshoumaru pestañeó, fallando en ver la conexión entre su pelea y su inactividad. Seguramente ¿ella no esperaba que él se hiciera responsable?

Su dedo se levantó y lo señaló acusadoramente. "¡Tal como ahora!" ella gritó.

Sesshoumaru sospechaba que había perdido el sentido de la conversación en algún lugar atrás. "¿Qué?" él preguntó, completamente perplejo.

Para su continuada conmoción, la miko pateó sobre el suelo como un niño mimado. "¡Como _ahora!"_ ella reiteró. "¡Solo te ves así! Como si no te molestara que te importara algo. ¡Tú me conoces, y así no ayudaste ¿Por qué? Porque ¿soy humana? Porque ¿soy una miko? Porque ¿estoy contaminada con tu hermano _¿Por qué?"_

Abruptamente interrumpiéndose a sí misma, Kagome dio un ligero paso hacia atrás y cruzó los brazos, esperando una respuesta.

Teniendo una considerable dificultad en entender el hilo de pensamientos de Kagome, Sesshoumaru se tomó la única parte de su bombardeo de palabras que él de hecho entendió y se colgó de ella como una cuerda de salvamento. "Siempre me veo así," él le informó. En el fondo, el cerdo moribundo chilló de nuevo.

Kagome no lo pudo soportar. Con frío, enferma, herida, y sola ella estuvo repentinamente harta hasta los huesos. "¡Ooooooh!" ella chilló _. ¡Tú, idiota!"_

"¿Disculpa que dijiste?" el Señor youkai dijo fríamente, su voz baja y peligrosa, pero Kagome había sobrepasado el punto de preocuparse si lo había ofendido o no.

"¡Tú me oíste!" ella gritó, un tembloroso dedo aun apuntando hacia él. "Solo te paraste ahí mientras tu acompañante casi muere," ella acusó. "¿Es así como tratas a tus aliados?"

Sesshoumaru sintió su mandíbula apretarse mientras él daba un paso hacia delante y se inclinada. Teatralmente, él olfateó el aire.

"Y ¿Qué diablos haces?" Kagome exigió.

Ignorándola, él tomó otro largo respiro. "¡Ah!" él dijo en falsa sorpresa. "¿Qué es este olor?" él olfateó de nuevo mientras ella daba un paso atrás, y luego se enderezó, poniendo una mirada de leve sorpresa en su rostro. "Pero mira¡yo creo que este es el hedor de la hipocresía!" él exclamó. "¡Alguien se esta quejando sobre sus aliados cuando ella hace poco o nada para contribuir por el bienestar o protección de sus acompañantes! Cuan terriblemente extraño."

"¡Ah!" Kagome chilló. Su cerebro estaba resaltando con gran, indiferente interés, que Sesshoumaru había perdido su famosa compostura. _Ay, mira,_ su mente dijo. _Esas líneas en su rostro se están volviendo irregulares, tal vez ¿deberíamos alejarnos?_ Kagome la ignoró y continuó. "Creo que tenemos a un participante del Idiota más Grande del Mundo," ella dijo. _"Alguien_ se apegó por sí solo a mí, no al revés, sin siquiera preguntarme si estaba bien, y luego cuando algo me pasa¡él no hace nada ¡Increíble!"

Dorados ojos se estrecharon hacia ella. "Alguien," Sesshoumaru dijo, "hizo ninguna estipulación de que yo debía actuar para protegerla en tal situación"

Azules ojos se estrecharon de vuelta hacia él. "Y alguien," Kagome siseó, "¡debería usar el sentido común!"

"Ah, claro, si estamos hablando de sentido común, uno debe señalar que cierta miko fue a una batalla ya herida y sin ningún apropiado conocimiento de las capacidades de su enemigo."

"Uno también debe señalar que cierto youkai ¡pudo haber despachado muy fácilmente a dicho enemigo!" Kagome lanzó de vuelta.

"Cierta miko no lo pidió."

"Cierta miko estaba demasiado ocupada ¡tratando de _no ser asesinada!"_

El agudo sonido de alguien aclarando su garganta pasó por la tensión en el aire. Ambos Kagome y Sesshoumaru giraron y miraron furiosamente al intruso, quien resultó ser el líder.

"¿ _Si_ , Hiro- sama?" Kagome dijo malhumoradamente.

El líder rió nerviosamente. "Um," él dijo, su voz alta y forzada. "Detesto interrumpirlos en su tan enérgica discusión, pero ¿podría uno de ustedes tal vez terminar de matar al jabalí?"

Ambos Kagome y Sesshoumaru se mantuvieron inmóbiles por largo rato. Luego, con gran restricción, Sesshoumaru caminó los cincuenta metros hacia el tembloroso youkai, y lo cortó casi atravesando su cuello con sus garras.

El jabalí murió enseguida después de eso, y Sesshoumaru lo miró e intentó no sonreírle a la poco familiar, emocionante sensación del enojo. No hosco, frío enojo, pero alto, ardiente enojo que pronto se disiparía, y casi rió en voz alta mientras un fragmento de recuerdo flotaba hacia él. Su madre, sonriéndole mientras él rabiaba por algún insulto percibido de un amigo de su infancia el cual su nombre ya no podía recordar. " _El enojo_ es bueno," ella le dijo. _"Son los dioses, diciéndote que estás vivo."_ Flexionando sus garras, el Señor youkai tomó un profundo respiro, y se sintió _limpio._

Detrás de él, hubo un suave talón, y el se volteó para ver a la miko pareciendo agotada e indecisa. El podía oler saladas lágrimas en su piel.

Ella se acercó a él lentamente. La adrenalina pasaba por sus extremidades, causándole que temblara violentamente, y no podía creer tales horribles palabras que habían salido de su boca. _¿Cómo puedo ser tan cruel y estúpida?_ Kagome pensó. _¿Por qué no pensé?_ El mundo se vertía a su alrededor mientras Sesshoumaru se volteaba y dejaba su otra vez fría dorada mirada caer sobre ella.

Ella quería llorar. "Lo lamento," era todo lo que ella podía pensar en decir.

Sesshoumaru se encogió de hombros, se volteó, y caminó dentro del bosque sin mirar atrás.

Kagome colapsó en sus rodillas hacia el suelo, e intentó recuperar su aliento.

"¿Kagome -sama?"

Ella le dio un estrangulado grito, tardíamente recordando que Myouga había tomado su hombro como su nueva percha. "Myouga -jii- chan," ella suspiró, mirándolo a través de ojos cansados. "Realmente lo arruiné ¿cierto?"

Para su sorpresa, Myouga se rió entre dientes. Era un cálido, intenso sonido que le recordaban a tiempos pasados. Un poco de fuerza regresó a sus extremidades. "¿Por qué te ríes?" ella le preguntó con una cansada sonrisa.

Myouga solo rió más y más fuerte hasta que estuvo gritando y con un ataque de risa. Tan cansada para hacer el esfuerzo de interrumpir su risa, Kagome esperó.

Finalmente, Myouga se seco los ojos. "Ay, Kagome sama ¡eso fue muy entretenido!"

"Tal vez para ti," ella dijo, "pero Sesshoumaru se fue. Lo insulte, y él me dejó." Estaba muy frío donde ella estaba arrodillada, y Kagome frotó sus brazos. Un pensamiento le cruzó.

"Espera," ella dijo." "¿Por qué no te fuiste con él?" ella exigió.

Myouga se rió de nuevo. "El regresará mañana en la mañana," él anunció confiado. "El simplemente necesita tomarse un tiempo lejos de esta aldea."

"¿El regresará?" Kagome repitió tontamente.

"Oh, si," Myouga respondió. "El nunca lo admite, pero le gusta cuando la gente lo enfrenta. Como batallas, solo que sin la inminente amenaza de heridas. Ahora vayamos a adentro, esta frío aquí afuera."

"Espera un minuto," Kagome dijo. "Pensé que él odiaba cuando la gente discutía con él. Y fui tan grosera..."

"Kagome- sama," Myouga dijo cálidamente, "Soy un anciano, y yo constantemente insulto a Sesshoumaru-sama y peleo con el verbalmente. ¿Cómo cree que aún no estoy muerto si él no disfruta eso?"

Detrás de ella, Kagome podía oír los pasos de aldeanos que se acercaban, precavidos y cautelosos, viniendo para llevarla a una cálida cabaña con una cama y comida.

"¿Regresará?" ella dijo de nuevo.

"Si," Myouga le aseguró. "Ahora levántese. Se me caerá la nariz si se pone más frío."

* * *

Exactamente como Myouga había dicho, Kagome caminó fuera de su cabaña a la mañana siguiente para encontrar a Sesshoumaru esperándola.

Ella lo había mirado fijamente y él a ella.

"Confío en que cierta miko esté finalmente despierta y lista para continuar nuestro viaje," él dijo fríamente.

Kagome lo había estudiado. Si no hubiera sabido mejor, ella habría pensado que aún había una inclinación en sus labios.

"Solo si cierto youkai puede ser molestado," ella le lanzó de vuelta.

Abruptamente, Sesshoumaru había volteado su espalda, y había comenzado a alejarse. Kagome claramente lo oyó pronunciar un pequeño, _"¡Hmmph!"_

Ella sonrió y lo siguió.

Y ahora ella se encontró a si misma parada en la nieve, cincuenta metros lejos de su actual aldea de residencia, y discutiendo con él por lo que pareció la millonésima vez en dos semanas.

"Gracioso," ella dijo, "pero yo pensé que no íbamos a buscar peleas con humanos ya que, tu sabes, entonces tú los _asesinas_."

Ya que su único objetivo era molestarla, Sesshoumaru bostezó. "Tal vez estabas muy ocupada toqueteando tu cabello, miko -sama, pero esos humanos me buscaron pelea a _mí._ "

Kagome hizo rechinar sus dientes. Sesshoumaru pudo haber disfrutado sus pequeños intercambios, pero ella los encontraba frustrantes al igual que ligeramente emocionantes. "Si, pero, pudiste solo alejarte. Mi madre siempre me dijo que alejarse de una pelea lo hace una persona de más altura que otra que participa en ella. Sé que eso suena tonto, pero ellos ni siquiera estaban hiriendo tu orgullo ¿o sí ¡No fue a ti al que le hicieron proposiciones indecorosas! Así que pudiste solo continuar caminando, incluso si seguían llamándome. ¡Puedo cuidarme sola sabes!"

Sesshoumaru no respondió. Kagome tuvo la clara impresión de que ella le hablaba a una pared, excepto que una pared hubiese sido más receptiva. Experimentalmente, ella extendió un dedo y lo golpeó en el pecho.

El se tambaleó muy ligeramente, lo cual Kagome encontró muy entretenido. Lo hizo de nuevo.

Sesshoumaru alcanzó una decisión mientras miraba fijamente a la nieve que caía: él la iba a matar.

El había jurado que no; de hecho su honor lo obligaba a no hacerlo, pero después de tanta irritación cuanto valía el honor¿realmente? Después de todo, nadie lo había visto prometer mantener sus garras lejos de su garganta... así que de hecho¡era como si nunca hubiese hecho esa promesa en absoluto¿Cierto? Y él siempre podría regresarla con Tenseiga. Le daría una lección, y sería bien aprendida también. Si tan solo el discutir con ella no fuese tan condenadamente placentero, él le hubiese enseñado una conducta apropiada días atrás.

Despreocupadamente, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tomaría para que ella aprendiera las numerosas lecciones que él requería para su precio. Eran relativamente simples, así que talvez él solo tendría que matarla una vez para que ella lo entienda. Quizá él debería escribirlas para ella para que ella primero pueda estudiarlas.

El encontró esta idea agradable. Sesshoumaru empezó a hacer una lista de las varias cosas que él hubiese deseado que a ella la hubiesen entrenado para hacer antes que él hubiese decidido acompañarla.

 _No Exasperar al Demonio._ Esa era una buena, una que abarcaba todo en toda situación. ¿Qué más? _No Molestar al Demonio con Parloteo Constante_. Excelente. Sesshoumaru escogió ignorar que ella ya lo había advertido acerca de que ella hablaba de manera excesiva, ya que esas cosas solo necesitaban ser corregidas. _Tratar al Demonio con Respeto. Mantener Manos Alejadas en Todo Momento. Dejar de Golpear al Demonio En El Pecho, Por Favor, Gracias._ Esa sería particularmente muy útil en este momento.

"¡OYE!"

Sorprendido, Sesshoumaru arrancó su fija mirada de los ondeantes copos de hielo y se reenfocó en la miko cubierta de nieve que estaba pinchando con un sorprendentemente afilado dedo en el pecho.

Kagome miró mientras el Señor demonio lentamente regresaba de cualquier insulso planeta que su cerebro estaba ocupando y se reenfocó en su rostro. "¿Me estás escuchando siquiera?" ella exigió.

Sesshoumaru pestañeó, y Kagome observó pequeños trozos de nieve soltarse de sus pestañas y caerse suavemente en sus mejillas. "No," él le dijo.

"Eso es lo que pensé," resoplando, Kagome retrocedió y puso su dedo a un lado, aunque en las dos semanas que habían viajado entre aldeas juntos él nunca hubo hecho un movimiento para amenazarla. A otras personas, si; a ella, no.

"Lo siento," ella dijo.

El no dio señales de que la había escuchado.

"¡OYE!" Kagome dijo nuevamente.

Sesshoumaru visiblemente se sobresaltó _"¿Qué?"_ él lanzó.

Kagome apretó su puño. "Empecemos de nuevo. Puedo cuidarme sola ¿está bien?"

El señor demonio lentamente levantó una insolente ceja. "Eso no fue lo que dijiste hace dos semanas," él le informó.

"¿Perdón?"

Sesshoumaru inhaló, y corrió una mano con garras por su cabello, un gesto que Kagome estaba segura hacía solo para distraerla. "Si mal no recuerdo, tú estabas gimiendo acerca de cómo necesitabas ser protegida."

"No," Kagome insistió, "Dije que yo podría necesitar _ayuda_ de vez en cuando. Hay una diferencia."

"No desde mi punto de vista. De una forma u otra, solo significa que yo te debo sacar de problemas."

"Si, pero eso solo fue un pequeño problema," Kagome le lanzó. Ellos solo habían luchado contra otro youkai en su viaje, y ella lo había eliminado rápidamente. Kagome se sintió más que preparada para arreglárselas con hombres.

"¿Pequeño problema?" él dijo ociosamente. "No tenía idea de que tomaras una violación tan a la ligera. La próxima vez, claro, puedes enfrentar tu problema."

"¡Eso _no_ es lo que quise decir!" Kagome gritó.

"Efectivamente."

"Quiero decir, tengo mi arco y flechas. Pude haberme ocupado de ellos."

"Lo dudo. No puedes soportar pararte sobre lagartijas. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes lastimar a un humano?" él respondió.

Kagome cruzó sus brazos. "Pude haberme ocupado de eso."

"¿De verdad?"

"¡Si!"

"Lo dudo."

"¡Oooh!" ella chilló.

"Sabes, realmente me estas molestado ahora. ¿Por qué seguimos aquí afuera en primer lugar?"

"¿Porque no querías que los aldeanos escucharan tus quejas?" Sesshoumaru postuló.

"No. ¡Porque no pudiste guardarte tus estúpidos gruñidos!"

"Y tú no puedes quedarte con tus ridículas opiniones como consejo propio."

Kagome rabió. "¡Mis opiniones no son ridículas!"

"Como tu... ¿cómo dijiste ¿Aliado? Si. Como tu _aliado,_ siento la obligación de resaltar que tus opiniones dan importancia a absurdos caprichos como cuidar de guardias insolentes tú sola aunque tengas profundas objeciones morales de quitarle la vida a una oruga."

"Y como tu _aliada_ , estoy tratando de mantenernos alejados de problemas el tiempo suficiente para… "

Al borde de su oído, hubo un crujido, y ella supo que alguien estaba detrás de ella. "¿Disculpa?" una voz femenina se hecho a hablar, confirmando sus sospechas.

"¿ _Y ahora qué_?" Kagome gritó, y giró en la nieve para enfrentar a la intrusa.

La vista que encontraron sus ojos y el estado resbaloso del hielo bajo sus pies la hubiesen hecho terminar sobre su estómago en el suelo si Sesshoumaru no la hubiese atrapado por la cintura y hubiese evitado su caída más que solo hacia el lado de él.

Frente a ella había una muy joven, muy embarazada mujer con un extraordinariamente largo y negro cabello y amplios ojos. Incluso antes de que ella dijera algo, Kagome supo quien era, y todo a su alrededor, ella sintió que los largos paseos por los bosques y las placenteras, irritantes peleas se detuvieron de repente.

Inexplicablemente ella se sintió triste.

Frente a ellos, la muchacha abrió su boca. "Por favor perdóneme," ella dijo, su mirada asentándose sobre ellos como un manto. "Soy Machiko, y estoy buscando a la miko Kagome." Ella miró hacia otro lado, pareciendo ligeramente nerviosa. "Um... ¿me dijeron que te encontraría aquí. ¿Es usted Kagome -sama?"

 _Estoy usando ropa de miko ¿no?,_ _genio._ Kagome quiso decir, pero se abstuvo.

A su lado, Kagome escuchó a Sesshoumaru reír con disimulo ligeramente, claramente pensando lo mismo, y ella suspiró. _Bueno,_ ella pensó alegremente. _¡Al menos él no durmió con ella!_

Iba a ser una larga noche


	15. capitulo 14

esta historia no me pertenece, pertenece a **resmirada**

yo solo traduzco y comparto una historia que me encanto

y espero que a ustedes tambien

todos los derechos reservados a **resmirada**

ojala la disfruten

* * *

"Una ráfaga súbita: las magnas alas desplegadas

sobre la doncella vacilante, sus muslos acariciados

por las negras palmas, su cuello en el pico preso;

él la sujeta indefensa pecho contra pecho."

 **William Butler Yeats, "Leda y el Cisne"**

 _(Versión traducida por Gustavo Negrin_.)

"Ese día

Estuve estancada en casa, como de costumbre, mientras

Ella mostraba el trasero por el lago

Supuestamente recogiendo lirios para teñir."

 **Katharyn Howd Machan, "La hermana de Leda y el Ganso"**

 _Si hay algo mejor que un vientre redondo, un cálido fuego, y sangre gratis, no sé que será,_ pensó Myouga, dormitando frente a las llamas. La vieja pulga estaba sorprendentemente en debate.

Habían sido unas buenas dos semanas, incluso si las discusiones estaban empezando a estresarlo. Su vida no había sido amenazada, nadie lo había aplastado últimamente, y ahora que estaba viajando con Kagome sama parecía que él comía mejor y dormía más profundamente. Ahora si tan solo sus dos acompañantes pudieran cerrar la boca por más de una hora, la vida sería buena.

Un leve fruncido pasó por su cara. Desde su primera batalla verbal, las discusiones se habían intensificado en frecuencia y volumen, y mientras eran divertidos de ver mientras ambos luchaban por ventaja, Myouga no pudo evitar sentir que ellos quebraban la paz algo seguido. Kagome -sama y su amo parecían disfrutar de atacar el punto débil del otro en decibeles lo suficientemente altos para despertar a los muertos, aunque al menos ahora ellos se dieron por vagar un poco lejos de las aldeas cuando la tentación de satisfacerse con peleas verbales era demasiado grande.

Con todas las cosas en consideración, las peleas eran un curioso fenómeno, envueltas en el misterio de la situación. Myouga aún no estaba seguro de por qué Sesshoumaru había decidido seguir a Kagome, pero él sospechaba que tenía que ver con el profundo aburrimiento del líder demonio y la desconcertante naturaleza de Kagome. No era que ella fuera particularmente interesante o fascinante, pero era que ella a veces hacía cosas que eran increíblemente extrañas y fuera de sincronización con el resto del universo. Él lo había presenciado, esos tantos años atrás: sus amigos la escucharían o la seguirían no porque ella fuera ingeniosa o cautivadora, pero solo por curiosidad de lo que ella haría o diría. Ella cotorrearía acerca de pruebas, o trabajo de colegio, o cosas que solo no tenían sentido para ninguno de ellos hasta que ella les explicase cómo funcionaban las cosas en su tiempo, e incluso ahí sus amigos se quedaban más confundidos que cuando ella empezó y simplemente asentirían. Ella era silenciosamente impredecible, siempre dejándose atacar o secuestrar, siempre saltando al corazón de una situación. Los eventos siempre sucedían cuando ella estaba ahí; el mundo era más excitante cuando ella estaba cerca.

Tan cercano como Myouga podía decir, era que a la gente le gustaba estar alrededor de Kagome solo para ver en que lío ella terminaría después. Sesshoumaru, sin embargo, sucedía para otra gente; nada parecía ocurrir a menos que él instigara, así que la idea de que los eventos cayeran en su lugar en vez de ser concienzudamente alineados era probablemente un nuevo concepto para él. Myouga sospechaba que su Señor seguía a Kagome solo para poder ser un espectador alguna vez.

Por supuesto, también había las peleas. Pero respecto a eso, Myouga meditó, Sesshoumaru sería más propenso a estar de acuerdo de que habían peores formas de ocupar el tiempo de uno que dejar sin aliento a una adorable joven, causando que se ruborice con gracia, y luego entablar combate en una briosa discusión con ella.

Myouga inclinaba su cabeza y buscaba el sonido de un acalorado intercambio, pero parecía ser que ellos se habían calmado por el momento. Quizás ellos se habían rendido y estaban lanzándose bolas de nieve el uno al otro. Mejor así, el decidió. Tal vez él podría tomarse un descanso por una vez sin uno de ellos tratando de insertar a la fuerza la última palabra mientras el otro duerme.

Dejando que sus párpados se deslizaran para cerrarse, Myouga dejó ir sus pensamientos y se concentró en el crujiente fuego y su animada calidez que lo cubría del amargo frío de afuera. El podía oler la limpieza sin olor de la nieve en la ligera brisa que pasaba por la cabaña, y era maravilloso. El mundo parecía estar más en paz cuando había nieve en el piso. Myouga dejo su mente divagar y pasar entre el sueño y el despertar.

Solo unos insuficientes segundos después, una frustrada Kagome empujó a un lado la tapa que colgaba sobre la puerta y pisoteó con sus pies llenos de nieve por todo el lugar, despertándolo a sacudidas. Ella fue seguida de cerca por Sesshoumaru, quien mostraba una débil expresión de diversión y quien pausó dentro de la puerta para sacudirse ligeramente, derramando copos de nieve.

"¡Ah! ¡Sesshoumaru -sama! ¡Kagome -sama! Es bueno verlos… " él empezó, pero antes de que pudiera continuar Sesshoumaru se hizo a un lado en la cabaña y la tapa se movió de nuevo. Esta vez, la muchacha que entró era una extraña. Muy embarazada, ella se tambaleó entrando, y una delgada sirvienta la siguió. Para Myouga, la pobre criada parecía como si no pudiese alzar un tazón de arroz, mucho menos asistir a una mujer embarazada, pero él admiraba el hecho de que ella se había quedado con su señora, sus manos ondeando como si ella esperara que su carga se viniera abajo en cualquier momento y no iba a ser desprevenida, incluso si las dos se cayeran al piso.

Kagome se bajó al nivel del piso y plegó sus brazos en su regazo mientras que Sesshoumaru deslizó sus manos dentro de sus mangas y se paró a un lado. Hubo un vergonzoso silencio mientras la joven embarazada se esforzaba para sentarse también, y Myouga escuchó un inconfundible suspiro de alivio de la miko cuando finalmente la mujer se asentó en posición.

La vergüenza encendió las mejillas de Kagome – ella no había pensado en la dificultad de sentarse en el piso, y deseó haber tenido una silla que ofrecer a Machiko. Lástima, esas cosas no podían ser. Con todo, probablemente era mejor tratar de superar las cosas.

Moviéndose un poco Kagome, le sonrió a la muchacha no podía tener más de dieciséis – y luego hizo una reverencia. "¿Cómo puedo servirte, Machiko sama?" ella preguntó educadamente.

Le respondió con silencio. Inquisitiva, ella se puso derecha después de un momento y le dio a la hime una mirada confundida.

Entonces Machiko explotó en lágrimas. Su sirvienta inmediatamente se levantó en sus pies y empezó a hacer un escándalo.

Kagome estaba horrorizada. Después de un segundo de estar sentada e inmóvil, ella se apresuró hacia su mochila y sacó un pañuelo, el cuál sujetó para la sollozante joven "¡Discúlpame!" ella dijo desesperadamente, sin efecto empujando las manos de la muchacha con el cuadrado de tela. "¡No quise hacerte sentir mal!"

La sirvienta, aun aleteando como una extremadamente irritable mariposa, empujó las manos de Kagome lejos. "¡Ella ha estado así en los últimos cinco meses!" ella gritó, extremidades formando ángulos en su consternación. "¡Juro que estoy a punto de volverme loca!"

Machiko empezó a llorar más fuerte.

"¡Está bien! ¡Todo está bien!" Kagome intentó asegurarle a la muchacha, dándole palmaditas en la mano. Sin darse cuenta, la hime empezó a aullar, un sonido de alto tono con un efecto semejante a uñas sobre un pizarrón. Volteándose, Kagome lanzó una mirada desesperada a Sesshoumaru, quien estaba acostado contra la pared mirando hacia la nada, sin prestar atención. Hombre inútil, ella protestó mentalmente, y se volvió a la sollozante hime.

Sesshoumaru estudiaba las rajaduras de la pared de la cabaña e intentó no pensar en los agudos gemidos, ni en el maduro olor de la joven. Un híbrido, con sangre manchada y una dura vida por delante. Espontáneamente, se preguntó si el padre del niño era como su propio padre, envuelto en sombras y secretos, con una completa vida nueva escondida, construida en silencio mientras su otra vida se derrumbaba. Se preguntaba si este youkai había sido por siempre desconocido e inconocible también. El se preguntaba si alguna familia desperdiciaba su amor en él, también, sin darse cuenta de las miles de pequeñitas mentiras que oscurecían la verdad sobre él.

En su pecho, hubo una familiar picadura, como los colmillos de una víbora hundiéndose en su corazón. Sin importar cuantas décadas pasaran entre los recuerdos, siempre se sentían igual. Fue como si en ese día cuando descubrió todos esos secretos alguien hubiese concienzudamente, cincelado una orden dentro de su mente, diciéndole que siempre se sentiría de esta forma; que sin importar cuan diferente el mundo sea cuando la memoria arrastrara sus dedos sobre su alma, este sentimiento nunca cambiaría.

Sesshoumaru sofocó un gruñido y forzó a su mente a estar en blanco.

Kagome, sin darse cuenta, frunció tristemente a la aún sollozante joven. Parecía no haber nada que hacer más que esperar a que se calmara – algún intento de tranquilizarla la podría perturbar de nuevo. Agarrando la manga de la sirvienta, Kagome hizo un furtivo ademán, indicándole que tomara asiento, y la criada, claramente acostumbrada a esto, suspiro con resignación y se desplomó mientras Kagome se sentó de nuevo y lentamente contó hasta cien.

Aun sentado en el piso, Myouga encontraba el completo fracaso extremadamente entretenido, y no muy alentador tampoco. _Esta debe ser la hime a quien buscaba, él conjeturó. Será un increíble golpe de suerte que la hayamos encontrado. Si dejara de llorar, claro._

Kagome continuó contando lentamente. En el ochenta y nueve, los sollozos de Machiko habían disminuido a solo unos pocos cada diez segundos. Kagome tomó esto como buena señal e inhaló profundamente.

"¿Hime -sama?"

Amplios, enrojecidos ojos se encontraron con los suyos, y la hime resolló con todas sus fuerzas. "Mis disculpas, miko -sama," ella dijo, aunque la rellena nariz la hizo sonar como, "Bis disculbas, biko- saba." Kagome estrechamente evitó reírse completamente y forzó su expresión a una de preocupación.

"No hay problema," ella le aseguró. "Por favor, dime que te está molestando."

Machiko resolló otra vez. "Bueno," ella dijo. "No sé realmente como decir esto, pero ahora que la he conocido, sé que usted entenderá." Kagome notó que sus ojos centellearon en la dirección de Sesshoumaru mientras tomaba un profundo respiro.

"Estoy embarazada con un hijo de un youkai."

Recordando verse un poco sorprendida, Kagome asintió compasivamente, indicando que continúe.

Machiko sacudió su cabeza. "No puedo creerlo, incluso ahora," ella dijo, colocando una mano en su mejilla y Kagome notó con urgencia que sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas nuevamente. "¡Fue tan de repente!"

A su lado, la criada subrepticiamente viró los ojos. Kagome presionó sus labios juntos. "¿Y?" ella dijo, impaciente a que la muchacha contara la historia para que pudiesen llegar al punto con algo más conveniente.

Para el intenso disgusto de Kagome, la joven hime presionó una mano contra su frente. Su larga, manga azul- medianoche resbaló de su muñeca, exponiendo los kimonos debajo. "¡Fue tan romántico, la forma en la que nos conocimos!"

 _Eso lo apostaría,_ Kagome pensó poco amablemente.

"Fui separada de mis amigas, y me perdí en el bosque, y la siguiente cosa que supe, es que escuché un fuerte sonido ¡y corrí!" Ella lanzó otro indelicado sollozo. "Y entonces lastimé mi pie, y luego lloré, y luego..." Unos cuantos estrechados dedos se elevaron para quitar una lágrima de forma dramática. "... y luego, él vino por los árboles."

La hime pausó, recordando dramáticamente. Kagome tuvo forzarse a sí misma a no dejar que su mente divagara.

"¡Fue amor a primera vista!" la muchacha dijo efusivamente. "El caminó hacia mí y me preguntó si estaba bien, y no le pude responder. Yo estaba pasmada, e incluso si yo estaba lastimada, él me hizo sentir segura." Ella suspiró. "El era tan apuesto, y fuerte, y apuesto, y listo, y apuesto… "

Kagome se sintió en peligro de perder el control sobre la conversación. "¿Cómo supiste que era un youkai?" ella le preguntó rápidamente, interrumpiéndola.

A Machiko no pareció importarle. "¡Tenía las orejas puntiagudas más lindas!" ella exclamó. "¡Ah! Y una cola. Creo que era un perro youkai montañero en disfraz."

Frunciendo, Kagome inclinó su cabeza a un lado. "¿Quieres decir que no sabes?" ella preguntó incrédula.

En el rostro de la hime nació un frenético sonrojo, y ella lanzó su mirada hacia abajo. "Bueno," ella dijo tímidamente, "realmente no tuvimos tiempo para hablar."

Tras ella, Kagome escuchó a Sesshoumaru toser, solo un poco. _Así que_ estás _escuchando._ Kagome mantuvo su rostro cuidadosamente neutral y empezó mentalmente a hacer una lista de las partes del cuerpo de él que ella iba a purificar primero.

"Ya veo," ella dijo después de un momento. "¿Y qué es lo que deseas de mí?"

El labio inferior de la hime empezó a temblar peligrosamente de nuevo, y su criada colocó una mano en su muslo en advertencia y habló en vez de ella. "Miko- sama," la sirvienta dijo con tono grave, "tal vez ¿podríamos hablar sobre esto solo entre mujeres?" Con un notorio levantamiento de cejas, ella miró al estoico youkai apoyado contra la pared trasera.

Kagome se mordió el labio, insegura de cómo explicarle la delicada situación, pero por primera vea Sesshoumaru pareció comprender el sensible asunto. Ella lo sintió rozarla al pasar, y observó mientras él salió por la puerta y dejó la tapa caer en su lugar tras él. Era muy probable que él escuchara de todas formas, pero Kagome decidió que ninguna de sus invitadas realmente necesitaba saber eso.

Una vez que la criada consideró que Sesshoumaru no podría oír, ella se acercó inclinándose. "Como puede haberlo notado, miko -sama, Machiko- sama está excesivamente embarazada."

Echando un vistazo hacia el vientre hinchado de la hime, Kagome evaluó que Machiko estaba, en efecto, extremadamente embarazada, y probablemente estaría dando a luz cualquiera de estos días. Frunciendo, ella asintió, no comprendiendo por qué la sirvienta se veía tan horrorosa, y Machiko tan devastada. "Lo he notado," ella reconoció. Ella observó como los labios de la sirvienta se estrecharon en una línea.

"Entonces también debería saber que este incidente ocurrió hace solo cinco meses," ella dijo." Y aún así la hime se ve como si estuviese en el último de los trimestres. El hijo del youkai esta creciendo más rápido que el hijo de un humano." Meciéndose hacia atrás en sus talones, ella le dio a Kagome una estricta mirada.

"Tememos que las consecuencias de traer al mundo a este niño hasta su último periodo puedan ser graves."

Machiko dejo ir otro sollozo ahogado.

"Nosotras no sabemos que hacer. Por favor, dénos orientación, miko -sama."

Kagome sintió como si alguien la hubiese lanzado en un helado lago, y ella estuviese pisando agua, lejos de la profundidad. Mordiendo sus labios, ella miró hacia abajo y manoseó sus mangas.

Ella había asumido que la hime estaba lista para dar a luz al niño, pero parecía que el bebé era demasiado grande y robusto para que la pequeña muchacha lo aguante. En su propio tiempo, el niño hubiese sido traído por la sección de cesarias y hubiera sido colocado en cuidados intensivos, pero aquí no había tales cosas, y Kagome sabía mejores cosas que intentar alguna clase de operación médica mayor sin entrenamiento. Ella podía remendar heridas, pero no hacerlas, e incluso si supiera ella ciertamente no lo haría sin ayuda, instrumentos esterilizados, y anestesia.

Parecía ser que uno de ellos o ambos morirían.

Y aún...

Había tantos hanyous, y tantas mujeres que los habían parido sin morir. Kagome se preguntaba si los perros de montaña eren especiales en algún sentido, o si esto era un fenómeno en común, y si lo era, ¿Cómo se lidiaba con el usualmente?

Ella levantó su cabeza de nuevo. "¿Podrían disculparme?" ella dijo alegremente. "¡Tengo que preguntarle algo a mi acompañante!" No dándoles tiempo de responder, Kagome se levantó y trotó fuera de la puerta.

Como resultó ser, Sesshoumaru ni siquiera había intentado ser discreto en escuchar tras la puerta; ella lo encontró agachado afuera de la ventana con su espalda hacia la puerta. Su cabeza estaba inclinada con una oreja puntiaguda levantada en dirección a la conversación. Ella imaginó que si él hubiese tenido un cigarrillo, sería un perfecto modelo para hacer cosplay, de un extraño, asesino vigilando.

No enteramente cómoda con darle una patada, ella se decidió por aclarar su garganta suavemente, lo cual causó que el líder demonio girara sobre su eje lentamente en la nieve. Si no hubiese sabido mejor, ella hubiese pensado que él se veía avergonzado. Virando los ojos, ella hizo un movimiento con su cabeza hacia los árboles detrás de la aldea antes de ir chapoteando a través de la nieve en esa dirección, y Sesshoumaru se levantó y la siguió.

"Esto me es familiar," le comentó secamente cuando llegaron a detenerse en el lugar donde, no hacía treinta minutos previos, ellos habían estado lanzándose acaloradas discusiones el uno al otro. Kagome no estaba de humor.

"Dime lo que sepas acerca de recibir hanyous," ella exigió.

Lo que sea que él hubiese estado esperando, no era esto. "¿Qué?" él preguntó, confundido.

Kagome parecía estar de mal humor, y le frunció." Dije, ¿Qué sabes acerca de recibir hanyous?"

La mente de Sesshoumaru curiosamente se entumeció. "Nada," el suplió.

Pisoteando el suelo, la miko le lanzó una mirada furiosa. "¿No sabes nada sobre ellos? ¿Son más grandes que los bebés humanos, o este es una anomalía?"

Un repentino alivio lo invadió. "Si," Sesshoumaru respondió rápidamente. "Usualmente son más grandes. Es conocimiento general."

Con gran esfuerzo, dejo resbalar eso. "¿Cómo se lo maneja entonces?" ella preguntó.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el youkai inspeccionó sus aparentemente, perfectamente manicuradas manos. "Usualmente hay una especie de medicina que la madre toma para inducir el nacimiento en el sexto ciclo de la luna que también la ayuda a sobrevivir."

"¿Sabes donde conseguir esa medicina?" Kagome preguntó.

Sesshoumaru sacudió su cabeza. "No, usualmente es específica para la tribu del youkai involucrado," él le dijo. "Lo que puede ser difícil, ya que la dama en cuestión parece ser un tanto frívola."

Suspirando pesadamente, Kagome estuvo de acuerdo. "Si. Mi madre siempre me dijo que consiguiera el nombre y el número de teléfono. Pensarías que esta joven habría por lo menos deducido su especie."

El líder youkai no respondió, meramente levantó sus cejas.

Kagome lo ignoró y empujó algo de nieve alrededor con su pie, pensando.

Eventualmente alcanzó una conclusión. "Supongo... tendré que encontrar esta tribu," ella dijo, resignación en su voz.

"Esa es una opción," Sesshoumaru respondió.

Kagome le lanzó una mirada. "¿Tienes una idea mejor?"

"No."

"Muy bien entonces," ella dijo. "Entonces lo haremos. ¿Qué sabes acerca de perros youkai montañeros?"

Encogiéndose de hombros elegantemente, Sesshoumaru frunció sus labios muy ligeramente. "Viven un poco lejos hacia el norte de aquí, quizá unos días de caminata en tiempo," él suplió. "Existen varias tribus, así que puede que tome más tiempo del que tu desearías invertir, pero no debería ser un problema el encontrar el correcto si se da una mejor descripción del youkai en cuestión."

"¡Eso!" Kagome dijo firmemente. "Ella debió haberlo visto muy bien, ¿cierto?"

En respuesta, Sesshoumaru alzó una ceja aún más arriba. De repente extremadamente incómoda, Kagome giró en su eje y pisoteó por la nieve y de vuelta a la cabaña, brillando tan roja como una luz de tráfico y siguiéndole el paso, un entretenido youkai en su estela.

Lanzando la tapa a un lado y pisoteando dentro de la habitación, Kagome notó a la hime y a la criada apartarse exaltadas de una aparentemente corta y acalorada discusión. "Necesito una descripción del padre," Kagome anunció. "He sido informada que una medicina esta disponible que ayudará en el parto, pero que es específica para la tribu en cuestión, así que necesito encontrarlo." Con un ademán ella se sentó en su lugar, alcanzó su mochila, y sacó una libreta para notas y un lápiz para así poder anotar la información pertinente. Sesshoumaru escogió ese momento para entrar por la puerta y reanudar su pose de pura reflexión contra la pared.

Para la intensa irritación de Kagome, la hime lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. "¡Gracias, mi señor!" ella exclamó, haciendo una reverencia en su dirección. Kagome frunció, pero intentó empujar su irritación a un lado.

Sesshoumaru, siendo él mismo, dijo nada.

La hime continuó mirándolo con gran entusiasmo. "Una descripción, ¿por favor?" Kagome finalmente agregó, cuando pareció que ninguna información estaba por venir.

Sorprendida, Machiko se volvió hacia ella. "¡Ah! Si..." ella dijo. "Um... él tenía cabello largo castaño oscuro... ojos verdes... vestía armadura y tenía una cola color café y lindas orejas con punta, y lindos colmillos pequeños..." ella se detuvo, pareciendo pensar por un momento, aunque Kagome sospechaba que todas sus apariencias de estar pensando eran solamente de mentira.

"¡Ah! Y tenía una cicatriz, empezando desde aquí –" ella señaló su hombro izquierdo " – hasta acá." Ella corrió el dedo hasta su cadera derecha. Kagome no era buena silbando, pero ella hubiese silbado bajo si hubiese podido. Esa era ciertamente una cicatriz impresionante. Ella escribió eso en su cuaderno.

"¿Algo mas?" ella inquirió. La hime sacudió la cabeza.

"No. Él parecía ser un poquito más alto que usted, sin embargo." Ella ofreció "Creo que eso es todo."

Kagome asintió, diligentemente copió la información, cerró el cuaderno, y levantó la mirada para ver a Machiko de nuevo observando fijamente a Sesshoumaru. Kagome aclaró su garganta.

"Machiko -sama," ella dijo amablemente mientras la joven redirigía su atención, "Voy a encontrar al padre de tu bebé, y te traeré la medicina que necesites. Prometo que tú y tu hijo vivirán. No hay porque temer."

Una enorme sonrisa partió el rostro de la muchacha. "¡Gracias, miko- sama!" ella exclamó fervientemente. Ella hizo la mejor reverencia que pudo, su sirvienta siguiéndola

Kagome sonrió e hizo una reverencia de vuelta. "Sería un honor si pasan la noche aquí," ella dijo de repente. "La noche esta fría, y ustedes no deberían estar viajando en esas condiciones."

La sirvienta respondió. "Gracias, miko- sama. Es muy amable."

"Iré a ver si puedo conseguir más bolsas de dormir para ustedes," Kagome les informó, y se levantó sobre sus pies, y salió de la cabaña.

Después de deshacer rápidamente la casa del líder de la aldea, Kagome regresó cargando camas extras para sus invitadas y encontró a Sesshoumaru sentado en la nieve, apoyándose contra el lado de la cabaña.

"¿Qué haces aquí afuera?" Kagome exigió, casi dejando caer las camas en consternación.

"Durmiendo," Sesshoumaru respondió. Los olores de la mujer embarazada y de la sirvienta excesivamente nerviosa casi eran sofocantes dentro de la cabaña, e incluso si estaba frío afuera él había decidido que podría soportarlo más fácilmente que la pestilencia que le recordaba a cosas que estaban mejor enterradas.

"¿Por qué?" ella exigió." "¡Hay mucho espacio allá adentro!"

Por primera vez, Sesshoumaru no tenía ganas de pelear con ella, así que no dijo nada.

Después de un corto momento de silencio, el la escuchó suspirar ruidosamente. "Como quieras," la miko resopló, y se movió exageradamente hacia adentro. El la dejo ir. Era mas acogedor afuera en el frío, de todas formas.

* * *

A la mitad de la noche, Sesshoumaru fue groseramente despertado por una helada mano serpenteando bajo su haori y sobre su pecho desnudo. Con un valiente esfuerzo, él sabiamente se abstuvo de chillar como una nena y abofetear la mano lejos de él.

Con un débil control de su dignidad en su lugar, él lentamente abrió sus ojos para encontrar a Machiko retorciéndose contra él, dándole una torcida tímida sonrisa y pareciendo para todo el mundo una prostituta novata, confiada en su habilidad de atraer a un cliente. Sesshoumaru jamás había visto algo tan poco sugestivo en su vida. El observó como ella casualmente movió un helado dedo sobre su tetilla. "¿Le gusta eso, mi señor?" ella respiró, posiblemente en lo que ella pensó era una manera seductiva.

 _¡Mátala!_ su aún débil mente gritaba, inmediatamente seguido de un, _¡No! ¡No puedes matar! ¡Maldito honor! ¡Huye!_

En el parpadeó de un ojo él estaba tres metros lejos, mirando a la extremadamente embarazada joven gradualmente cayendo sobre la nieve. Lo que vio le dio una breve puñalada de algo, que después de un momento, él reconoció como culpa. Ahora sobre su espalda, ella se veía como una tortuga que había sido puesta al revés, lo cuál era algo patético de ver en realidad, seguro de que podría suavizar incluso el más duro de los corazones.

En la parte trasera de su mente, olvidados recuerdos de repente se revolvieron cuidadosa y dolorosamente, como los suaves, seductivos temblores antes de un terremoto. Otro rostro se derritió sobre el de Machiko, con grandes, suplicantes ojos y suaves manos. En su pecho, su corazón se movió de un tirón dolorosamente, y luego el recuerdo se había ido, y la hime era todo lo que quedaba. Sesshoumaru se permitió rendirse en la crueldad momentánea, echando al espectro del pasado.

El observó con vago interés para ver si ella podría ser capaz de enderezarse sola.

Después de varios momentos de esfuerzo, ella se las arregló para levantarse apoyándose contra la pared y le disparó una mirada llena de dagas. Dada su actual condición, su mirada furiosa era análoga a que él pie de él estuviese siendo perseguido por un gatito.

"Discúlpeme, mi señor," ella dijo fríamente. "No quise ofenderlo."

Manteniendo su rostro cuidadosamente neutral, Sesshoumaru la miro fijamente hasta que ella se incomodó y evitó sus ojos. "¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?" él finalmente preguntó.

La hime lanzó sus manos hacia arriba en un gesto indefenso. "No lo sé, mi señor." Ella dijo. "Todo lo que puedo decir es que no he sido yo misma últimamente. Desde que... bueno... " ella se movió, claramente avergonzada, y dejó una temblorosa mano asentarse sobre su vientre hinchado. "No soy yo misma," ella repitió. Ella ya no se veía frívola e inconstante. En cambio, había una expresión de desesperación y miedo en sus facciones, como si estuviese mirando por un largo túnel sin luz al final.

La muchacha estaba claramente loca. Sesshoumaru decidió que si en la vida debiera tener hijos se iría de viajes prolongados para evitar las repercusiones del embarazo.

"Vete," él le dijo. Para su profundo disgusto, ella solo se rió tontamente. El la miró fijo.

"¿Qué?" él preguntó finalmente cuando ella no se detuvo.

Ella suspiró unos cuantos respiros profundos, tratando de controlar sus desesperadas y pequeñas risas. "¡Lo lamento!" ella dijo. "Es solo que... ¡Ni siquiera sé su nombre! ¡No puedo creer que hiciera eso!"

Sesshoumaru no lo pudo resistir. "No sabías su nombre tampoco," él resaltó.

Abruptamente, la hime detuvo su risa y miró hacia otro lado. "Discúlpeme, mi señor," ella dijo finalmente. "Pensé que lo entendería" Ella puso una mano en la pared y empezó a escalar pesadamente sobre sus pies.

 _No te entrometas más en esto de lo necesario_ , su cerebro le dijo advirtiéndole, pero la curiosidad lo estaba golpeando en la cabeza, exigiendo una explicación. "¿Por qué?" el inquirió.

Momentáneamente distraída de su tarea de levantarse, Machiko lo miró sorprendida. "Su miko, claro," ella le dijo.

"¿Qué con ella?"

Machiko se mordió el labio. "Ya veo," ella dijo. "Perdóneme, yo pensé que... desde que ustedes dos viajan juntos..." ella le lanzó una mirada arrepentida. "Yo pensé que ustedes eran más que solo amigos," ella le dijo finalmente. Ella estaba sobre sus pies ahora, y por alguna razón ella se veía triste y etérea en la nieve que caía.

"No somos amigos," Sesshoumaru le informó.

Con rostro pálido, Machiko ni siquiera rió esta vez. "Ya veo," ella dijo de nuevo. "Lo dejaré ahora, mi señor. Buenas noches a usted."

El líder youkai observó mientras ella se tambaleaba por la esquina y entró de puntillas a la cabaña. Cuando estuvo bien fuera de vista él se permitió a sí mismo un extraño gesto y sacudió ligeramente su cabeza antes de reanudar su posición en el suelo.

El no durmió por el resto de la noche, por miedo a que el pasado se reafirmara.

En cambio, él dejo que su mente se desenfocara, y miró fijamente a la nieve que caía.

* * *

Machiko y su criada se fueron temprano en la mañana, haciendo reverencias y agradeciendo a Kagome. Mientras ellas escalaban con dificultad dentro de su carruaje, Myouga, sentado en el hombro de Kagome, suspiró.

"Parece que nos dirigimos hacia las montañas," él dijo con una pista de resignación en su voz.

Mirándolo con sorpresa, Kagome levantó sus cejas. "¿No te agradan las montañas?" ella le preguntó, volteándose para ir adentro y empacar sus cosas.

Myouga sacudió su cabeza. "No en esta época del año," él le dijo. "Estará más frío allá arriba."

Kagome no había pensado en eso. "Supongo," ella respondió. Probablemente era el tiempo de cubrirse de nuevo, y de repente la idea de caminar no era particularmente para disfrutar. Ella deseó que hubiese alguna forma de llevar con ella un fuego portátil, pero eso probablemente no podría ser, y de nuevo el cuento había arruinado la línea de tiempo. Probablemente tomaría otro mes antes de pudiera ir a buscar a Miroku y Sango, o a sus hijos, y encontró a la idea deprimente.

"Quizás no tome mucho tiempo," ella sugirió, aunque ella misma no creía que el viaje tomaría algo menos de un mes.

Aparentemente Myouga lo pensó también, mientras solamente se encogía de hombros. "Uno siempre puede esperar," él estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero estaré dentro de su ropa, si no le molesta."

"No seas pervertido," ella lo regañó, empujando varios desechos dentro de su mochila.

"¡Kagome-sama! ¡Me ofende que usted impugne mi honor tanto!" la pulga respondió. Kagome solo rió mientras levantaba la mirada para ver a Sesshoumaru parado en la entrada. La risa murió en su garganta.

El no se dio cuenta. "¿Se fueron?" él preguntó con arrogancia.

"Hace solo unos minutos," Kagome respondió, y Sesshoumaru asintió.

Kagome frunció. El youkai se veía extrañamente cansado. No había alguna indicación física, como círculos negros bajo sus ojos, pero la manera en que parecía cargarse a sí mismo esta mañana sugería que no había dormido mucho. Había una cierta inclinación en sus hombros que insinuaba cansancio, lo cual era preocupante. Ella no lo había visto de otra manera que no fuera aburrido desde aquella noche – parecen años atrás ahora – que habían hablado él uno con el otro alrededor del fuego en el bosque.

"¿Te sientes bien?" ella le preguntó, preocupación preponderante sobre la necesidad de empezar el viaje.

Si él hubiese sido un hombre de gestos, ella se imaginó que él hubiese agitado la mano, barriendo con ella la pregunta. "Estoy bien."

"Solo te ves un poco cansado," ella continuó. "¿Deberíamos esperar antes de irnos?"

Sesshoumaru estaba ligeramente sorprendido por su declaración. El no había sabido que ella se daría cuenta. "No deseo hablar de ello," él dijo cuidadosamente. "Y si ya has terminado de entretenerte aquí...?"

"Para tu información," ella resopló, "Solamente estoy tratando de asegurarme de que tenemos todo." _Cielos,_ ella pensó. _El es tan imposible a veces. ¿Por qué siquiera me molesto?_

Sesshoumaru solo se encogió de hombros y salió.

"¿Qué le pasa?" Kagome le sisió a Myouga.

Myouga ejecutó un encogimiento de hombros similar. "A veces mi señor tiene problemas para dormir," él le dijo. "No es nada para preocuparse, y estará bien mañana. Aunque yo evitaría molestar su lado malo."

"¿Tiene otro lado?" Kagome se preguntó, recogiendo su mochila y caminando fuera. Ella casi se choca con la espalda de Sesshoumaru.

"Te oí," él le informó, antes de voltearse en dirección del Norte.

"Bueno, que bueno que lo hiciste," ella le lanzó, apurándose para formar fila junto a él.

Myouga solo suspiró y se enterró bajo el cuello de su haori mientras el pequeño grupo empezó su viajé a las montañas, y la luz del sol se asomaba por el borde del horizonte, bañándolos en oro


	16. capitulo 15

esta historia no me pertenece, pertenece a **resmirada**

yo solo traduzco y comparto una historia que me encanto

y espero que a ustedes tambien

todos los derechos reservados a **resmirada**

ojala la disfruten

* * *

"Confía en los hombres y te serán leales; trátalos maravilloso y se mostrarán a sí mismos maravillosos." – **Ralph Waldo Emerson**

"Si crees que esto va a evitar que yo hable, no será lo que esperabas," Kagome dijo petulantemente.

Sesshoumaru gruñó. "Solo quiero que dejes tu gimoteo," él respondió. "Te quejabas una y otra vez de tu fatiga. Ahora te estoy cargando. ¿Tal vez es demasiado esperar que alguna vez seas feliz?"

Kagome bufó. "Aprecio la idea," ella dijo, "pero esto es verdaderamente muy incómodo." Ella se retorció en su posición sobre su hombro, la pesada armadura que él usaba cortándola en el estómago.

Sesshoumaru dijo nada.

"Insoportablemente incómodo," ella intentó de nuevo. "Pero sabes, ahora que me llevas, puedo hablar todo lo que yo quiera y no quedarme sin aliento. ¿No sería eso lindo?"

Sesshoumaru continuo sin decir nada.

"Porque sé que te encanta oírme hablar," ella continuó, moviéndose ligeramente y tratando de apoyar su mentón sobre su mano para así aliviar el peso en su estómago. "Si no, me hubieses arrojado por ese acantilado hace mucho tiempo."

El líder youkai apretó sus dientes. "No pienses que no es una opción que no haya considerado minuciosamente," él espetó.

"¡Ajaja!" Kagome rió nerviosamente. "Pero si quisieras, ya lo hubieses hecho, ¿cierto?"

"Quizás sea mi último recurso," él respondió. "Para cuando alcances el final de mi paciencia."

Kagome pensó en eso. "Solo por curiosidad," ella especuló, "¿Qué tan cerca del final de tu paciencia estoy en este momento?"

"Tan cerca como estoy del borde de este acantilado," Sesshoumaru respondió.

Arriesgando un vistazo hacia su derecha, Kagome tanteó que estaban viajando muy cerca del borde del camino en verdad. Si ella no hubiese podido ver el suelo directamente bajo los pies de Sesshoumaru, ella hubiera jurado que caminaban sobre aire.

Kagome enmudeció. En el cuello de su haori, ella escuchó a Myouga soltar un suspiro de alivio. Después de unos minutos, ella lo escuchó empezar a roncar.

Habían sido cinco días de Sesshoumaru caminando rápida e incansablemente en dirección hacia el norte y forzando a Kagome a mantenerse en un intempestivo paso. Ella supuso que habían hecho un buen tiempo. Aún, cuando cada día surgía sin costuras hacia el siguiente en hora tras hora de exhausto tropiezo a través de los bosques, ella encontró que no le importaba mucho cuanto habían avanzado, solo cuanto más les faltaba por andar, y esa distancia siempre parecía ser la misma: muy lejos. Cada día ella despertaba adolorida y aún cansada, y cada noche ella caía como un globo de plomo dentro de su bolsa de dormir, a veces sin molestarse en comer, lo cual siempre era un mal paso. Cuando despertaba cada mañana, ella ni siquiera tenía la presencia de mente para quejarse, y ella comía paquetes enteros de tallarines secos y los pasaba con una botella de agua que ella usualmente obtenía por la nieve o por el delgado hielo que cubría los riachuelos por los que ellos cruzaban. El agua siempre sabía a cosas silvestres y a musgo, los tallarines eran siempre sin sabor y difíciles de masticar, y cada día ella ansiaba ciruelas más y más.

Myouga se estaba convirtiendo en un acompañante mediocre. Las pulgas no estaban hechas para el clima frío, así que él pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo durmiendo en su haori. Kagome siempre lo encontraba desconcertante cuando su ropa empezaba a roncar.

Y Sesshoumaru era tan insípido. Kagome estaba agradecida por su compañía, pero siempre parecía haber un hueco entre ellos. Con Inuyasha, sus emociones siempre hubieron flotado a la superficie, fácilmente accesible e identificable, y así era fácil sentirse cerca suyo y saber que estaba pensando. Pero con Sesshoumaru, a pesar de sus discusiones, ahí permanecía un abismo, amplio y aparentemente imposible de atravesar, y era frío, parado solo en el borde. Kagome estaba harta de eso.

Ellos habían entrado a las montañas esta mañana, y habían estado haciendo un terrible tiempo subiéndola, ya que Kagome se dio cuenta de que había desarrollado un ligero miedo a las alturas y la senda era estrecha y difícil de navegar.

Ni siquiera eran montañas particularmente bonitas para empezar. Eran áridas y frías y el sol se negaba a brillar con nada más que el mínimo esfuerzo. La aguada luz bañaban las aburridas rocas cafés que se elevaban a su alrededor, y Kagome encontraba irritante que la única cosa interesante fuera la espalda de Sesshoumaru, y ese escenario nunca cambiaba. Su cansada mente se había entretenido brevemente imaginando a Sesshoumaru en diferentes atuendos o con diferente color de cabello, pero ese entretenimiento rápidamente se desgastó. Hubo solamente varios momentos en los que ella pudo meterlo dentro de un uniforme de criada antes de que la visión imaginaria de él perdiese su paciencia y la cortara en cintas.

Con frío, cansada, con hambre – ella tenía frío, estaba cansada, y hambrienta tan seguido estos días – y casi terminalmente aburrida, Kagome decidió de que estaba permitida para algún bien justificado lloriqueo. Así que ella se había quejado, y Sesshoumaru le había dicho que era o callarse y caminar con dignidad, o seguir hablando y ser cargada como una revoltosa niña.

"No creo que hagas eso," Kagome había dicho, tropezando con una roca.

"¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que te dio la impresión de que yo no sería leal a mi palabra?" Sesshoumaru había dicho suavemente mientras él parecía deslizarse sin esfuerzo sobre el terreno frente a ella. "¿Me estás llamando mentiroso?"

El le había estado dando cuerda a ella para que empezaran una pelea de nuevo, y ella lo había _reconocido_. Kagome estaba cansada de pelear, pero parecía que no podía detenerse a sí misma. "Si. Eres un gran, gran mentiroso. A ti no agradan los seres humanos, ¿recuerdas? Rin era la excepción. Tú no me tocarías voluntariamente."

"Si fuera tú," él había dicho, su voz baja y peligrosa, "No especularía sobre cosas de las que no se nada."

"Si, bueno," Kagome había hablado entre dientes, un sentimiento de culpa mordisqueando su conciencia. "Aún pienso que no harías eso."

Sesshoumaru había lanzado uno de sus acostumbrados suspiros mientras caminaba ligeramente sobre una formación de roca. "Una vez más, ¿por qué no? Y por favor abstente de toda suposición ofensiva esta vez."

"Porque si," ella respondió, jadeando un poco mientras trepaba tras él, "eso haría las cosas más fáciles para mi, y tu nunca, jamás harías algo para hacer mi vida más fácil."

Sesshoumaru no confirmó ni negó esta acusación, solamente continuó escogiendo su camino por la senda de la montaña.

"De hecho," ella había dicho, porque no se pudo resistir, "pienso que siempre te sales con la tuya para ser una molestia. Eres argumentativo, arrogante, gruñón –"

"¿Gruñón?" él había cuestionado sin darse la vuelta. El sonaba entretenido.

"No me interrumpas," Kagome espetó. "Si, gruñón, y siempre estas presumiendo por ahí como si todo fuera tan fácil para ti y yo tengo que hacer todo el trabajo, y hace frío y estoy cansada, y solo quiero terminar con esto, y esa tonta hime pudo haber por lo menos preguntado el nombre del joven y ahora yo tengo que andar buscando perros demonios en las montañas cuando ya he tenido suficiente de estúpidos perros demonios por varias vidas y no es solo –"

Había habido un torbellino de actividad, y entonces Kagome se encontró a sí misma con un hombro en su estómago, mirando al piso que se movía bajo los pies de Sesshoumaru, y ahora con la sumada amenaza de ser lanzada por un acantilado.

Kagome no la estaba pasando bien.

Sobre su corazón, espesa, fría fatiga se vertió, formando un charco sobre su centro, endureciéndose donde cayera, pero incluso la insensibilidad del agotamiento no pudo bloquear la resonante soledad.

Bajo sus manos, la fría armadura quemaba y arañaba solo un poco, y bajo ésta, en algún lugar, estaba el hombre. Bajo duras capas estaba el hermano del muchacho que ella había amado, él primer salvador de ella y sus amigos, y un ciento de cosas más que ella solo había vislumbrado fugazmente, entre un respiro y el siguiente. El era su compañero, pero él era resbaladizo y etéreo, como una ilusión óptica que ella podía ver solamente por la esquina de su ojo, difícil de aferrarse a ella, pero imposible de ignorar.

Y ese era el corazón del problema. Ella no podía excluirlo del universo, no podía hacerlo a él no importante. El era irritante, poco amable, y frío, pero aparte de Myouga, él era todo lo que ella tenía; ella parloteaba para llenar el vacío entre ellos, el abismo que ella no podía atravesar. Quizás, ella pensó, si lo llenaba con sus palabras, ella sería capaz de cruzarlo, pero en vez de llenarlo, sus pequeñitos pensamientos se destartalaban uno sobre otro, vacíos y sin sentido, dentro de la grieta sin fondo.

Los silencios de él la hacían más solitaria de lo que ella podría sentirse simplemente estando a solas.

Varios minutos pasaron en los cuales Kagome eligió estar inusualmente callada, sin embargo ella se entretuvo a sí misma observando el hermoso cabello plateado de Sesshoumaru dar vueltas y tambalearse con el ritmo de sus agigantados pasos y el ligero viento. En su mente, ella intentó determinar que tan probable era que Sesshoumaru cumpliera con su palabra de lanzarla por el borde del acantilado _. El dijo que él cumplía su palabra y no es un mentiroso, pero también dijo que no me mataría. Veredicto: probablemente seguro._

Kagome atravesó su propia línea de razonamiento varias veces antes de decidir que era, en verdad, saludable.

"Sesshoumaru " ella empezó.

"Al menos que vayas a decir, 'por favor lánzame por el precipicio,' te aconsejaría que guardes tu recomendación," Sesshoumaru la interrumpió.

"¡Escúchame!" Kagome dijo rápidamente. "¡Dame un minuto, y luego si no te convencí de que me dejes hablar cerraré la boca para bien!"

Sesshoumaru olfateó. Aunque ella no podía ver su rostro, ella estaba segura de que él había puesto la más aburrida expresión, lo cual, ella lentamente había aprendido, significaba que él estaba intensamente interesado en lo que sea que estuviese pasando a su alrededor.

"Tienes cincuenta pasos. Por favor intenta ser interesante," él dijo.

Kagome tomo un profundo respiro, de repente temerosa. Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

Después de un corto silencio, Sesshoumaru aclaró su garganta. "Estas perdiendo tiempo, miko."

En su mente, Kagome alineaba las palabras, para así sacarlas. "Sesshoumaru," ella dijo. "¿Por qué siempre estamos discutiendo?"

Hubo una pausa en la que Sesshoumaru presumiblemente buscó una respuesta cínica. "Porque siempre eres una molestia?" él respondió.

Kagome apretó sus dientes, intensamente consiente de que él solo estaba apretando sus botones. "No," ella dijo. "¿Por qué siempre estamos peleando? ¿Por qué no podemos tener una conversación normal alguna vez?"

Bajo ella, sintió que el cuerpo de él bajo la velocidad un poco, como si encontrara que caminar y pensar al mismo tiempo fuese una difícil tarea. "¿Qué?" él preguntó, como si no hubiese comprendido sus palabras.

Suspirando, ella se movió ligeramente en su hombro. "Quiero decir, yo..." ella se detuvo, dándose cuenta, por primera vez, solo que tan difícil podría ser. Ella quería conocerlo, pero no tenía idea de cómo llegar a él, cómo escalar dentro de su mente y envolverlo alrededor suyo de la forma que hacía con todos los demás. Había algo ahí, manteniéndola fuera, y ella estaba frustrada.

"Viajamos juntos, pero no te conozco," ella dijo finalmente. Era una declaración franca, torpe y primitiva, y ella hizo una mueca por la indelicadeza de sus palabras. "Lo que quiero decir es que... Supongo, viajar con un acompañante, un poco de corta conversación es agradable de vez en cuando, sin todo el agudo intercambio. Tal vez jugar algunos juegos de palabras o algo."

"¿Juegos de palabras?"

"O algo. O podemos llegar a conocernos. ¿Cierto?"

Silencio.

"O... algo..."

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, y Kagome miró el pedregoso camino pasar; con cada paso, ella estaba más y más convencida de que él iba a levantarla de su hombro y la lanzaría hacia el barranco. _Tal vez me sirva,_ ella pensó con tristeza.

Kagome abrió su boca, de repente a punto de llorar. "Solo háblame," ella dijo suavemente. "Por favor."

Sesshoumaru dejo de caminar, y se mantuvo en silencio por un largo momento. "Encuentro al diálogo... difícil," él dijo.

"¡Puedo hacer la mayoría de la conversación!" Kagome le dijo rápidamente, animándose.

Lo escuchó resoplar. "De eso, estoy muy conciente."

Bufando, ella se retorció. "Sabes a lo que me refiero," ella dijo.

"¿Lo sé?"

Kagome quería golpearlo, pero se abstuvo, aunque ella se preguntaba si él alguna vez hubo alcanzado un punto con alguien en el cual cada lado se sintiera cómodo con juguetones golpecitos en el hombro. Ella sospechaba que no, y si lo intentaba, ella se retiraría tras un tocón. Kagome pensó brevemente, tratando de buscar una solución. De repente, la encontró.

"Oye, ¿por qué no solo te pregunto algo y tú respondes?" ella preguntó. "De esa forma todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirme acerca de ti. ¡No tienes que hacer nada por tu propia cuenta!"

Sesshoumaru vaciló.

"¿Por favor?" ella intentó persuadirlo.

"Ah, está _bien,"_ él dijo, empezando a caminar de nuevo. "Si te va a hacer feliz, lo haré." Su tono de voz claramente decía que él no podía creer que se estuviese sometiendo a sus caprichos, pero Kagome decidió que tomaría lo que ella pudiese.

Ella aplaudió y rió. "¡Genial! Aunque, primero lo primero."

Sesshoumaru sonaba precavido. "¿Qué?"

"Gracias."

El demonio se detuvo de nuevo. "¿Disculpa que has dicho?" él preguntó, sorprendido.

"Gracias," Kagome repitió. "Por llevarme por esta peligrosa montaña. Es mucho más seguro que caminar yo sola."

"Ah." Por alguna razón, Kagome fue sorprendida con la idea de que Sesshoumaru no estaba acostumbrado a que le agradezcan, y ella hizo una anotación mental de hacerlo más seguido. "De nada," él dijo mientras se movía hacia delante otra vez.

"¡Bien!" Kagome dijo. "Es algo incómodo aquí arriba. ¿Puedo solo montar sobre tu espalda?"

"No soy un animal de carga."

"Lo sé," ella le aseguró rápidamente. "Puede ser un poco más fácil para ambos. Ha habido muchas personas que me han llevado a lugares, y en la espalda es definitivamente la mejor forma para ir."

"¿Lo es ahora?" El sonaba entretenido.

"Sip," ella respondió. "Sobre el hombro me hace sentir como un saco de arroz, y si me llevaras en tus brazos, solo te cansarías después de un rato."

"¿En mis brazos?"

Una breve visión de Sesshoumaru cargándola, estilo nupcial, centelleó por su mente, y Kagome se ruborizó. "¡No que tú te rebajarías a hacer eso!" ella dijo rápidamente. "¡Solo digo que no es la mejor opción! ¡Lo cuál es bueno, ya que nunca lo harías! ¡Lo cual es bueno!"

Sesshoumaru enmudeció.

Su rostro quemaba. _Bueno, con este pequeño experimento me salió el tiro por la culata en tiempo record_ , ella pensó con abatimiento.

El permaneció en silencio por un rato. Ella se preguntaba si era un sádico de closet y le gustaba verla sufrir. "¿Estás segura que deseas que te permita hablar?" él pregunto finalmente.

"Si," ella respondió. "Si pongo mi pie en mi boca, que así sea."

"Debes disfrutar del sabor de tus dedos, entonces," él dijo.

Antes de que ella pudiera replicar, Sesshoumaru se detuvo. Hubo una cálida mano en su espalda, y entonces él estaba colocándola frente a él gentilmente sobre el estrecho camino. Alcanzado detrás de su cuello, él haló el gran peso de su cabello sobre su hombro mientras él se volteaba y se arrodillaba en el suelo, exponiendo la parte trasera de su armadura hacia ella mientras tendía sus elegantes, manos con garras.

"Muy bien," él dijo. "Sube."

Torpemente, Kagome caminó hacia delante y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros mientras ella cubría sus caderas desde atrás. Aunque ella había asumido esta posición con Inuyasha miles de veces, siempre había parecido natural con él; con Sesshoumaru, cuya presencia entera gritaba No Tocar, era extraño. Vulgar, inclusive.

Él había dicho lo correcto, él no era un animal de carga. Kagome se sintió mal por aparentemente reducirlo a esto.

"Lo siento," ella dijo entre dientes mientras sus codos se conectaban con sus rodillas y él se levantó sin esfuerzo.

"No te preocupes," él respondió. "No hay nadie aquí que pueda ver esto."

Asintiendo, ella se inclinó hacia delante y torpemente descansó su mentón sobre su hombro mientras él se volteaba nuevamente, rápidamente esta vez. Kagome intentó recordar la primera vez que Inuyasha la había llevado de esta forma y no pudo. Ella se preguntó si había sido tan incómodo como ahora.

 _Probablemente no_ , ella decidió, sintiendo una triste sonrisa halar de su boca. _Estábamos probablemente muy ocupados gritándonos el uno al otro para que nos importe. Tal vez cometí un error..._

Ella estuvo en silencio por un momento, observando las largas, sedosas hebras de su cabello volar con el viento. Ellas danzaban sobre su hombro y luego al frente de nuevo, como si estuviesen luchando para regresar a su lugar exacto pero nunca lográndolo. Finalmente ella dijo algo.

"Puedes poner tu cabello en su lugar si quieres," ella le dijo. "Pero entonces terminarías cubierta por él, Kagome- _sama_ ," él dijo, burlándose ligeramente.

"No importa, me gusta tu cabello," ella dijo.

Sesshoumaru no parecía saber que responder a eso. "Muy bien," dijo con rigidez. Retirando un brazo de debajo de su pierna – una acción que le hizo estrujarlo vergonzantemente más fuerte con sus muslos – él lanzó el pesado montón de cabellos tras de sí. Cayó alrededor de ella, suave y grueso, sin embargo no se atrevió a tocarlo con sus manos, aunque ella lo quisiera. El deseo pareció demasiado atrevido, el impulso demasiado familiar, e incluso si ella estaba cerca de él en este momento, él nunca había parecido estar aún más lejos que ahora.

Las pesadas, brillantes hebras rozaron la piel desnuda de su cuello rápidamente, y Kagome tiritó. _Hora de una distracción_ , ella pensó con tristeza.

El incómodo silencio creció mientras ella buscaba algo para decir para difundir la repentinamente bizarra situación. Mirando fijamente el hombro de él, ella finalmente encontró algo.

"Oye," ella dijo, "¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que pasó con esa enorme cosa esponjosa que solías llevar todo el tiempo?"

Hubo una leve pausa. "Esa 'enorme cosa esponjosa'," Sesshoumaru respondió, su tono ligeramente molesto, "era la reliquia de piel de mi padre. Y la extravié."

Kagome frunció. "¿La extraviaste? ¿La pusiste en algún lugar y olvidaste donde? Porque encuentro eso difícil de creer. Era terriblemente grande."

Sesshoumaru no respondió enseguida, y Kagome tomó esto como una invitación a continuar. "Realmente grande. Estoy impresionada de que la hayas llevado contigo tanto tiempo sin que te tragara. ¿La piel no es pesada? ¿No te retrasaba para nada?"

Bajo sus manos, ella sintió los músculos de sus hombros encogerse. "No realmente," él dijo. "Llevarla era un honor – solo al heredero de la Casa se le estaba permitido tocarla."

"¿Y tú la perdiste?"

"Ciertas circunstancias requerían que la dejase atrás," él dijo, pareciendo escoger sus palabras con cuidado.

Un recuerdo le hizo cosquillas a su mente. La primera vez que lo había visto sin la reliquia fue a la luz del fuego, solo hace unos meses para ella, diez años para él. Debió haberla perdido en algún punto entre cuando fue depuesto y cuando la encontró.

"¿Se incendió?" ella preguntó.

Hubo un sonido bajo, y después de unos segundos, Kagome lo identificó como una de sus risas sin sentido del humor. "No," él le dijo. "Se volvió demasiado pesada"

 _Se volvió demasiado…?_ _El océano. Que bonito, Kagome. Eso estuvo realmente bien._ "¿Creció demasiado?" ella preguntó, tratando de hacer de eso una broma.

"No."

Ellos continuaron. El sol permaneció inmóvil y cayó en el cielo. El viento sopló. El suelo pasó bajo ellos.

Finalmente Kagome no pudo soportarlo más.

"Bien, ¿sabes que?" se le escapó.

"No, aunque algo me dice que estoy apunto de averiguarlo," Sesshoumaru respondió, mirando fijamente hacia delante.

"Vuelve a llevarme sobre tu hombro y pelea conmigo," ella dijo como si él no hubiese hablado. "Esto es demasiado extraño. No creo que pueda manejarlo."

"¿Pensé que era incómodo en mi hombro?"

"¡Lo _es_ , pero es aún más incómodo en tu espalda!"

"Hm," él resopló "¿Debería estar ofendido?"

Frustrada, ella sintió sus manos intentar apretarse en puños, pero ella solo logró apretarlo a él, como si estuviese tratando, con solo tocarlo, de transmitirle solo cuan incómoda era la situación. "No, solo _hazlo_ ," ella gruñó. "No me gusta esto para nada. Fue una terrible idea. De hecho, probablemente fue la peor idea que jamás haya tenido, y te doy permiso de burlarte de mi sin piedad mientras me bajes _ahora_."

Sesshoumaru soltó un gran suspiro, y sin ceremonia se detuvo y la dejó caer. Kagome golpeó el piso con un discordante porrazo, y en el cuello de su haori, ella escuchó a Myouga moverse, claramente sacudido fuera de su siesta.

"¡Au!" ella gritó. "¡Eso dolió!" Colocando una mano sobre su dolorido trasero, Kagome lo miró con furia, y luego pestañeó sorprendida.

Ceja levemente arrugada y ojos estrechos en doradas líneas, el líder demonio se veía más molesto de lo que ella jamás lo había visto.

"Por favor toma ya una maldita decisión," él espetó. El inclinó su cabeza a un lado y pareció considerar algo. "Insufrible mujer," él añadió.

" _No_ soy insufrible," Kagome lanzó de vuelta. "Solo estoy fuera de mis casillas."

"Entonces sea lo que sea, entra a ellas de nuevo," él gruñó, y con la velocidad de un trueno, la lanzó sobre su hombro, giró sobre sí, y saltó hacia delante.

"¡Iip!" Kagome chilló cuando su estómago se sacudió. _Ay, por favor, que no me maree_ , ella pensó desesperadamente. _Eso es todo lo que necesito: otra razón para que él me odie._

"Silencio," dijo Sesshoumaru. "Eres peor que esa detestable hime."

"¡Ah!" Kagome exclamó, su voz algo perdida en el viento. "¡No estoy tan mal! Puedo hablar mucho, pero no soy tan descerebrada."

"Al menos ella sabía cuando detenerse antes de conseguir ser asesinada," Sesshoumaru replicó. "No puedo decir lo mismo de ti."

"¿De que diablos hablas?" Kagome exigió. "¡Tú no le dijiste más de tres palabras a ella!"

Finalmente la comprensión le llegó.

"Espera un minuto..." ella dijo. "¿Por qué estabas tan cansado el día en que se fueron? ¿Le hiciste algo?"

 _"¡No!"_

Pero Kagome tenía un papel, retorcerse sobre su hombro para poder reprenderlo más efectivamente. "¡Solo era una niña, depravado! Bien, lo di por sentado, ella obviamente tenía algo de experiencia, ¡pero QUE ASCO!"

"¡No la toqué!" él líder demonio replicó. "Ella me atacó."

"¿Hablas en _serio_?"

"Desafortunadamente así es."

"¡Esa pequeña _libertina_!"

"Estoy de acuerdo."

"¡Bien!"

Hubo silencio.

"Yo creo que esta es la primera vez que los he visto a ustedes dos estar de acuerdo en algo," Myouga dijo, sacando su cabeza debajo del collar de Kagome, recordándole de su presencia y su profunda culpa de privarlo de su sueño.

"Perdón por despertarte de tu siesta," Kagome respondió, sintiéndose avergonzada.

Myouga se encogió de hombros. "Estoy seguro que seré capaz de recuperarlo si ustedes están en silencio por solo unos minutos."

Kagome se sonrojó sintiéndose culpable. "Seguro, no hay problema."

"¡Gracias, Kagome- sama!" Myouga dijo alegremente antes de voltearse a su señor. "Y usted, Sesshoumaru -sama, por favor no diga algo que la moleste antes de yo poder dormir. Es una falta de respeto a sus mayores."

"Hmph," Sesshoumaru respondió mientras Myouga gateaba bajo el collar de Kagome de nuevo. Por varios minutos, Kagome se mordió el labio para no decir nada hasta que ella escuchó el placentero sonido de los ronquidos emanando de su ropa otra vez.

Estimando que Myouga dormía cómodamente, Kagome saltó a la oportunidad de hablar. Por alguna razón, ella se estaba sintiendo algo engreída. "Oye, eso es muy bonito," ella dijo. Ella se retorció contra él de nuevo. "Oye, Sesshoumaru, ¿qué tal se siente?"

Los últimos minutos habían sido extraños para Sesshoumaru. El no estaba acostumbrado a los silencios cómodos, pero se había sentido extrañamente contento con estar en silencio mientras sabía que Kagome también estaba cómoda. Era irónicamente desconcertante para él el compartir tal calma de compañía, y no estaba seguro si le gustaba. La mayor parte de su vida fue gastada manteniendo a otra gente fuera de balance y consolidando su dominio de hierro en delantera; inclusive si estaba en desventaja, él sabía dónde estaba parado. Esta paz amistosa era extraña, como si él estuviese tratando de encajar en un espacio de una diferente forma a la de su normal postura. No era incómodo, per se, pero difícil de adaptarse a él.

Por su parte, él estaba muy confundido y frustrado, y completamente inseguro de cómo proseguir. "¿Cómo se siente _qué_?" él exigió.

"¡Estar de acuerdo conmigo! ¿No se siente bien? ¿Más que siempre estar discutiendo conmigo?"

Sesshoumaru frunció sus labios contra el viento. "Supongo que hay algo de valor en eso," él reconoció. "Sin embargo, no es tan placentero como para hacer de ello un hábito."

"¡Oye!"

"También," él añadió, "por favor deja de moverte, al menos que desees retomar nuestra previa conversación con respecto a barrancos y tu precaria posición con respecto a ellos."

"Eres tan imposible," Kagome resopló, forzando a sus miembros a inmovilizarse, pero ella sintió una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ella observó el suelo pasar bajo los pies de él por un rato, y se maravilló de cuan fácil la simple tarea de moverse parecía para él. Moverse era usualmente algo que requería muy poco esfuerzo, pero parecía haber ningún esfuerzo involucrado en absoluto. Inuyasha aterrizaría no muy gentilmente en el suelo antes de brincar de nuevo, pero Sesshoumaru apenas rozaba la tierra con sus pies antes de despejar suavemente otra vez. _No hay duda de porque él siempre parece ser impecable,_ Kagome pensó ociosamente. _El no necesita tocar nada para ir a algún lugar._

El sol caía más rápido en el cielo ahora, la pálida luz tornando a las apagadas rocas a un dorado claro y sería de tarde pronto, y después de eso sería de noche. Kagome ni siquiera quería pensar sobre cuan frío iba ha estar en la montaña una vez que el sol se pusiera; ella había visto las manchas de hielo que se agrupaban en las sombras, y si ella tuviese que escoger una forma de morir, morir congelada no estaba al principio de la lista.

Frunciendo sus labios en consternación, ella se preguntaba si ellos armarían un campamento, o si Sesshoumaru continuaría por la noche hasta que tropezaran con una tribu, si es que una tribu existía en esta montaña. Kagome fue la primera en admitir que no tenía idea de donde estaban, y no estaba segura si reconocería a otro inu -youkai si lo encontraba. Sesshoumaru era el único inu -youkai verdadero que ella conocía, así que ella no estaba segura de si había o no había algo que buscar, o si ellos eran indistinguibles de algún otro youkai a la vista.

Claro, todo eso era un punto de discusión si nunca encontraban uno. Parecía ser que cuando ella quería evitar a los youkai, ellos venían por montones, usualmente buscando su sangre, pero cuando ella los buscaba todos ellos habían decido tomar unas vacaciones colectivas en Fiji y que le habían negado la invitación. La situación hubiese sido graciosa sino fuera tan irritante.

"¿Sesshoumaru?"

Bajo ella, él tropezó ligeramente antes de enderezarse de nuevo.

Removido fuera de la placentera calma de sus zancadas, el líder demonio se recogió a si mismo y se sacudió. "¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo son los perros montañeros?" ella preguntó. "No estoy segura de si alguna vez escuche de uno."

"Como cualquier otro perro," él respondió, recuperando su velocidad. "Y viven en las montañas."

"¿Son amigables?"

"Supongo. Aunque no estoy seguro de por qué uno bajaría de la montaña exclusivamente para copular con una fémina humana. Ellos muy rara vez se alejan de sus guaridas."

Kagome frunció. Algo no parecía estar bien. "Entonces ¿por qué?"

Sesshoumaru esnifó. "No tengo idea. Deberías preguntarle cuando lo encontremos."

Suspirando, Kagome se desplomó un poco en su hombro. "No creo que aprecie que le pregunte eso," ella le dijo.

"Es más probable que no," él dijo.

Un pensamiento suelto la encontró. "¿Qué si no era un perro youkai? ¿Qué si era otra cosa? No confiaría a Machiko ni deletrear su propio nombre, mucho menos reconocer la especie bien."

"Entonces es probable que no lo encontremos a tiempo, y la hime morirá," Sesshoumaru respondió.

Kagome tomó una rápida bocanada de aire en horror. "Eso es _terrible_ ," ella exclamó. "¡No digas cosas así!"

"¿Por qué no?" él preguntó, confundido. "Es verdad, ¿o no?"

"¡Si, pero tu no lo digas!"

Sesshoumaru viró los ojos. "Esta bien."

"¿Qué otra clase de youkai hay en las montañas?" Kagome preguntó, pensando en voz alta. "Ta vez si empezamos por aquí podamos encontrar al chico correcto."

Bajo ella, lo sintió encogerse de hombros.

Kagome cavó por las polvorientas esquinas de su mente, tratando de pensar en animales que viven en las montañas. "Youkai Aves," ella dijo. _¿Qué más?_ "Murciélagos youkai, osos youkai. Venados youkai. Perros youkai, gatos youkai—"

Sesshoumaru olfateó el aire. "Lobos," él suplió.

Sobre su hombro, él sintió a Kagome inmovilizarse.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" ella preguntó, su voz apretada.

"Porque hay tres de ellos siguiéndonos," él respondió.

La mente de Kagome se apagó.

Sesshoumaru evaluó la situación. Tres lobos youkai, viniendo hacia él a gran velocidad, sin embargo no olían hostiles. De hecho, uno de ellos olía vagamente familiar. Sesshoumaru se preguntó de dónde había atrapado ese olor antes.

Plantando un pie firmemente sobre una roca, Sesshoumaru se impulsó y elevó por el aire, buscando un lugar donde aterrizar donde cinco personas no estuviesen apretadas, y lo encontró solo unos cuantos brincos lejos, así él gentilmente golpeó el suelo e hizo camino por el rocoso terreno.

"Urk," dijo su pasajera.

"Intenta no enfermarte," él le dijo. "Da una mala impresión."

Ella no respondió mientras él aterrizaba suavemente, y dentro de segundos había tres lobos youkai parados frente a él, dándole pícaras sonrisas.

"¡Sesshoumaru -sama!" dijo el de la mitad. "¡A pasado mucho tiempo!"

"En verdad," Sesshoumaru respondió. Bajo su brazo, la miko se había inmovilizado aún más. El podía oler su sangre, subir a la superficie de su piel. Rápidamente él la colocó en el suelo, pero ella no se volteó para saludar a los lobos.

Sesshoumaru evaluó la situación, reconociendo al lobo frente a él como un aliado por olor, pero no por vista. Claro, el olor no le interesaba tanto como la vista. El dejo caer su mirada en el pecho del joven youkai.

"Si hubiéramos sabido que venían, hubiéramos mandado a un enviado," dijo el líder. "¿Qué los trae por aquí sin aviso y trayendo tan agradable regalo?"

Sesshoumaru sintió una espina de irritación. "Ella no es un regalo," él le informó al lobo. "Ella es mi acompañante en este viaje." El levantó sus ojos de su cicatriz que corría desde su hombro derecho, bajo el peto, y aterrizando en su cadera derecha. "Y lo que nos trae hasta aquí eres tú, aparentemente."

El lobo lanzó una risa nerviosa. "¿Por qué dices eso?" él dijo, su voz quebrándose un poco.

Sesshoumaru simplemente sonrió malignamente. A su lado, la miko se volteó.

Su corazón estaba palpitando tan fuerte contra su pecho que pensó que explotaría, y había agua helada en sus venas, derramándose sobre ella, congelándola hasta los huesos, bañándola en frío. Kagome flexionó sus dedos, sintiéndolos temblar, de repente débiles e inútiles en sus costados.

Solo un momento en tiempo, y ella estuvo parada ahí por una eternidad, escuchándolo hablar. Su voz era tan familiar y tan ajena al mismo tiempo, pero ella conocía a este youkai. El mundo se había estrechado en un límite, y una vez que lo atravesara ella sabía que iba o a desmayarse o a llorar, pero ella no podía quedarse en este lugar para siempre.

Lentamente, moviéndose como en un sueño, ella giró sobre su mismo lugar, y ahí estaba él. Largo cabello oscuro, atado hacia atrás en una cola, una sonrisa picaresca en su rostro, fuertes manos en fuertes caderas, tal y como ella lo recordaba.

Lamiendo sus labios secos, ella se forzó a si misma a hablar.

"¿Kouga...kun?"

Pero no. El la miró, y sus ojos eran verdes, no azules, su rostro era un poco más alargado, sus ojos ligeramente más amplios, y a la luz del sol su cabello era castaño oscuro, no negro. El le fruncía, y no había reconocimiento en él. "¿Quién eres?" él dijo.

Kagome casi se desmayó de alivio.

"¿Y cómo conoces a mi padre?"


	17. capitulo 16

esta historia no me pertenece, pertenece a **resmirada**

yo solo traduzco y comparto una historia que me encanto

y espero que a ustedes tambien

todos los derechos reservados a **resmirada**

ojala la disfruten

* * *

 _"Lo importante de cuando vas a hacer algo valiente es tener a alguien a la mano que lo presencie."—_ **Michael Howard**

Mientras se movían rápidamente por el cubil de la tribu Kagome consideró los méritos de saltar de un barranco ella sola, lo cual sería ciertamente mejor que lo que le esperaba al final de este viaje. Ella no le había dicho al hijo de Kouga que su padre había intentado alguna vez convencerla de instalarla en una pequeña cueva con él y criar pequeños medios- lobeznos, optando en vez de eso por reír nerviosamente y mencionar que solo se habían conocido antes. Lo cual era la descripción más insuficiente del siglo. El le había dado una mirada extremadamente dudosa por un largo momento antes de que Sesshoumaru interviniera y anunciara que su asunto era con el cabecilla de la tribu. Kagome estaba avergonzada y se dirigió hacia cierto trastorno emocional, y, con todo, solo podría ser mejor si le preguntaba a Sesshoumaru que la dejara caer y terminar con todo esto. _De hecho,_ ella decidió con la curiosa objetividad de los verdaderamente aterrorizados, _yo creo que no me importaría andar por ahí en un valle por miles de años como un inquieto fantasma. Apuesto que es bonito aquí en primavera, y si me aburriera siempre podría espiar a los atractivos jóvenes lobo tomando baños en los riachuelos. Eso no suena tan mal_.

Sesshoumaru la había arrojado sobre su hombro mirando al frente esta vez, quizás por respeto a su constantemente herida dignidad. El había curvado su brazo hacia fuera y arriba para que su caja torácica se apoyara sobre la curva, su brazo derecho se enrollaba alrededor de su cuello para descansar su mano sobre el hombro derecho de él, y su otra mano adherida a su tríceps tan fuerte que pensó que dejaría moretones. Aún así, era más cómodo descansar sobre sus costillas en vez de su estómago, y ella estaba casi recostada sobre el cuerpo angular de él, así que la gravedad parecía presionar menos de lo que normalmente lo hacía. Como resultado de este feliz cambio de circunstancias ella estaba en la posición ideal para capturar una muy buena vista de las bien proporcionadas piernas del lobo youkai frente a ella, el paisaje que probablemente la estaba conduciendo hacia tan impuros pensamientos.

No, pasar el resto de la eternidad mirándolos correr por ahí y sudar y posiblemente desnudarse no parecía malo en absoluto. Excepto, conociendo su suerte, que todos ellos se mudaran a alguna otra estúpida montaña y ella no los viera otra vez, y ¿no se lamentaría entonces? Y ¿los lobo youkai siquiera tomaban baños? Ella nunca había notado a Ko – _ellos_ oler particularmente frescos, pero no eran apestosos tampoco. Su ceja se arrugó en concentración, inquietando esa pequeña minucia como un gatito con un fragmento de cuerda. Era ciertamente mejor que pensar sobre el encuentro por venir.

Excepto que el encuentro por venir no dejaría de darle golpecitos insistentemente. Ella miró de reojo a Sesshoumaru en un intento de percibir lo que él pensaba de esta situación, pero él se veía aburrido y distante como siempre, así que ella miró hacia otro lado.

Realmente no había nada que hacer. Ella iba a tener que ver a Kouga de nuevo.

Y ella _quería_ verlo. Verdaderamente, sinceramente quería hacerlo, pero no estaba segura de si él la querría ver a ella. Sabía que cuando lo viese, mayor, no el joven hombre que recordaba, no sabría decir que haría ella. Sesshoumaru parecía no envejecer, pero ella no tenía idea de los otros youkai. Kouga podría ser un muy anciano hombre ahora, inclinado y marchito, cabello alguna vez negro, blanco como nieve, como el cabello que siempre le gustó y no cambiaría por cierto afecto. Ella se preguntaba si estaría enojado porque ella se había ido, que ella había, al final, escogido dejarlo atrás inclusive cuando Inuyasha no era más suyo; o quizá no enojado, pero feliz, porque obviamente tenía un buen hijo y rango y todas las cosas que él no hubiese tenido si él la hubiese hecho "su mujer", como a él siempre le gustaba decir.

Horriblemente, la felicidad de él sería peor que su enojo o su tristeza. Kagome se preguntaba cuando se había vuelto tan egoísta que preferiría ver el malestar de alguien más para reponer sus propios sentimientos. No era que a ella no le hubiesen roto el corazón o humillado antes, después de todo; ella había tenido mucha practica. Ella era una estudiante de las buenas artes de la miseria, mucha de esta auto infligida. Cuan enteramente descorazonador.

Si tan solo ella pudiese correr, excepto que ahí Sesshoumaru probablemente la perseguiría y eso podría probar ser aun más vergonzoso.

"¿Sesshoumaru?"

Sin realmente hacerlo, él le dio la clara impresión de que viró los ojos. "¿Qué quieres ahora?" él preguntó, sin molestarse en voltear su cabeza para mirarla. En su voz había un trasfondo de irritación, y algo más agudo y no identificable, diferente del usual embotado aburrimiento o el sarcasmo a orillas.

Kagome estaba demasiado preocupada como para oponerse a su tono de voz. "¿Conoces a Kouga?" ella preguntó. De repente pareció muy importante saber la respuesta tan rápido como fuera posible y pelear solo la retrasaría en esa búsqueda.

Ella observó con fascinación como un músculo saltó en su mandíbula. "Si," él dijo bruscamente. El aún no la miraría, y bajo la piel de su cuello gruesos tendones saltaron, agudamente definidos en la descolorida luz del atardecer. Kagome pestañeó. El había estado enojado antes, pero ella pensó que jamás lo había visto tan tenso; incluso ella no inspiraba esta reacción en él. Pronto ella empezó a caer en cuenta de que él estaba haciendo rechinar sus dientes con extremo prejuicio, y la acción parecía tan fuera de lugar que era extrañamente hipnotizante, como si lo hubiese sorprendido a él haciéndose trenzas francesas en el cabello, o posiblemente haciendo piruetas en los prados de temprana mañana como alguna clase de Baryshnikov blindado.

La imagen mental causó una efervescente risita que ella no pudo reprimir a tiempo. El demonio le disparó una penetrante mirada. "¿Es esta situación divertida para ti?" él preguntó ácidamente. "Porque no pareces estar en ninguna clase de posición para estarte riendo."

Ella se congeló. "¿Por qué dices eso?" ella exigió, salió de su pequeño y fascinante mundo y regresó a la realidad. "¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

Sesshoumaru esnifó con desdén. "Tengo mis formas de saberlo," él dijo enigmáticamente.

Kagome no se lo creía.

"¿ _Cuáles_ formas?" ella quería saber. El pánico que había estado tratando de evitar con pensamientos de jóvenes- lobo desnudos se estaba hinchando bajo su busto ahora. No parecía tan grande por el momento, pero Kagome sabía que no era así. Seguro, que empezó con solo una marejada en el océano, pero mil millas después habían "docenas heridas" y "daño de propiedades" y alguna clase de premio periodístico para cualquier fotógrafo que fue lo suficientemente suertudo para capturar la ola sísmica del siglo, y ella definitivamente iba a comenzar a entrar en pánico a menos que obtenga respuestas. ¿Solo cuánto sabía Sesshoumaru, de todas maneras? El conocía a Kouga, así que él puede que conozca la conexión entre ellos, y por alguna razón ese pensamiento era agudamente incómodo. Este se sentó en su cerebro, un pequeño punzante erizo de extrema desconfianza en sí misma.

"¿Qué formas?" ella sonsacó.

Sesshoumaru se negó a responder. El se veía, por falta de una mejor palabra, resueltamente molesto. Sus labios se habían adelgazado muy levemente, sus cejas recogidas hacia abajo en consternación, y él miraba hacia el frente, como si anticipara un futuro lleno de necesaria y tediosa excitación. Era un tanto desconcertante. Kagome sintió el miedo revolverse de nuevo.

Ella aclaró su garganta en lo que era sin duda un profundo desacertado intento para recordarle a él de su existencia. El aún no decía nada.

"Um," ella dijo.

Sesshoumaru miró directo adelante.

"Digo," Kagome resaltó ligeramente, "¿Qué formas?"

Sesshoumaru la ignoró.

Cerca de menearse fuera de su agarre y desnudarse para llamar su atención, ella se había quedado sin ideas. Bueno, excepto por una idea que parecía suicida, pero, tomando en cuenta que él probablemente no la mataría frente a tres lobos, ella decidió ejecutarla.

Deliberadamente, Kagome extendió una mano y lo golpeó en la cien. "Sabes es grosero el ignorar una pregunta," ella le informó petulantemente.

Por primera vez desde que ellos habían empezado a seguir a los lobos, Sesshoumaru se volteó hacia ella. El pestañeó, viéndose ligeramente aturdido.

"¿Qué?" dijo él.

"¿Vas a responder mi pregunta o no?" ella exigió.

El no parecía estar escuchándola, pero estaba en vez de eso estudiando el rostro de ella con lo que probablemente pasó como asombro. "¿Acabas de golpearme en la cabeza?" él preguntó, su voz bordada con incredulidad, como si alguien jamás lo hubiese golpeado en la cabeza en su vida. De hecho, eso era probablemente cierto. Kagome vagamente se sintió orgullosa de ser la primera – un ambiguo honor para ser exacto, pero uno que sin duda era raramente otorgado. El miedo debe estar nublando su juicio.

"Lo hice. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?" ella preguntó.

El abrió su boca para responder.

"Teniendo en mente," ella le recordó vivamente, "que prometiste no matarme."

El cerró su boca para torcerla en gran disgusto. "¿Prometí no lastimarte?" él preguntó después de un momento.

Kagome repasó rápidamente las condiciones de su trato y fue desagradablemente sorprendida por encontrar de repente un algo largo y aterrorizador resquicio. ¿Tal vez él no recuerde realmente las condiciones de su acuerdo? Uno siempre puede esperar, ¿cierto? "Er, si," ella mintió con rapidez. "Si, lo hiciste."

Ojos dorados se estrecharon, y Kagome sintió su corazón reducir su velocidad en un horrorizado alto.

"Sabes, yo prefiero pensar que no lo hice," él dijo. El apretó su empuñadura alrededor de ella.

Con helado horror, Kagome observó como él levantaba su otro brazo. Su larga manga cayó hacia atrás en cámara lenta, revelando su muñeca con franjas y sus dedos con garras, y él la alcanzó, rostro satisfecho, actitud relajada, como si se fuera a tomar su tiempo desmantelándola, y él lo disfrutaría –

La mano de Sesshoumaru rozó su mejilla, y su aliento abandonó sus pulmones.

Entonces él le dio un capirotazo en la oreja.

Por más de un segundo, ella estuvo demasiado impresionada como para hacer algo más que mirar como él regresaba su atención de vuelta al camino por delante, su expresión de extrema auto satisfacción proyectando un deleite que pudo haber sido sentido a través de una pared de ladrillos. Entonces el dolor la golpeó.

"Au," dijo ella con tono acusador. "¡Eso dolió, idiota!"

"Entonces mi objetivo ha sido alcanzado," él respondió.

"¡No, eso realmente me dolió!" Su propia mano voló hacia su oreja, y estuvo aliviada cuando sus dedos fallaron en encontrar una humedad ahí. Sin embargo.

"No creo que esto sea realmente justo," ella se quejó.

"¿Se puede saber por qué no? ¿Acaso no heriste seriamente a mi persona? ¿No se me está permitido responder como pago?"

Su pequeño puño enrollado golpeó su peto en frustración, y por un latido y medio sus pies parecieron vacilar sobre la resbalosa gravilla que volaba bajo ellos, pero ella estaba demasiado molesta para que le importara. "Primero," ella dijo "la única cosa que herí fue tu preciosa dignidad, y segundo, tú tienes garras. ¡Yo no tengo garras! Tú tienes una injusta ventaja."

Sesshoumaru pareció contemplar esta declaración por un momento antes de asentir de forma brusca. "Si," él estuvo de acuerdo. "Parece que si la tengo." El no parecía estar muy avergonzado con la idea.

 _Estúpidos, estúpidos demonios con sus estúpidas, estúpidas garras y sus estúpidas, estúpidas sucias tácticas,_ Kagome refunfuñó mentalmente. Ella se volteó hacia otro lado y levantó su nariz en el aire tan bien como pudo cuando la natural posición de su cabeza hubiese estado en su axila. "Y no has respondido mi pregunta aún," ella le anunció al mundo.

En el viento, el sonido de risas alcanzó sus orejas.

 _Genial,_ ella pensó. _Ahora los lobos se ríen de mí. Este es el día más humillante jamás, incluyendo esa vez en el jardín de infantes cuando mis calzones cayeron alrededor de mis tobillos en la mitad de la clase, y se va poner PEOR—_

Ella escuchó a Sesshoumaru lanzar un suspiro exasperado, y luego su mano estaba en la mandíbula de ella, insistentemente volteándola hacia él. No era violento ni doloroso pero ella bien podría haber estado luchando contra acero. Con su brazo él la enrolló ligeramente hacia adentro, de modo que ella tuvo que apretarse contra su pecho blindado mientras él la maniobraba pacientemente de modo que su cabeza era arrastrada frente a él, su oreja al nivel de sus labios.

Kagome sintió que él estaba tomando por completo demasiadas libertades con su persona, pero no pudo encontrar su voz para decirlo.

Lo cual, al final, era probablemente bueno, mientas que Sesshoumaru abrió su boca y habló bajo, para que solo ella pudiese oír.

"Conozco a Kouga," él empezó, aliento cálido en el frío aire, "pero no nos agradamos el uno al otro. Si no fuese por el beneficioso trato mutuo que tenemos, probablemente lo asesinaría."

Kagome tomó una bocanada de aire, pero él continuó como si ella hubiese estado en silencio. "Por como sé, tú podrías estar en una posición mucho más incómoda de lo que nosotros habíamos anticipado originalmente, cualquier imbécil podría ver que estás preocupada. No conozco tu relación con el lobo, pero te aconsejo que te calmes, para que no delates aquello que no deseas."

Ella movió su mandíbula en su mano, buscando su voz, encontrándola. "¿Como qué?" ella le preguntó, casi temerosa. ¿Qué más podría ella revelar con solo una mirada, o un nervioso gesto?

"Estoy seguro de que no lo sé," él esnifó, su voz elevándose a su nivel normal. Abruptamente el libero su mentón y la reposicionó en su brazo, claramente terminando con lo que sea que tenía que decir. Ella apretó más su hombro, repentinamente fuera de balance y aturdida en silencio.

Delante de ella, vio al hijo de Kouga voltearse, y se dio cuenta de que él había estado observando su intercambio. Kagome se preguntó si había escuchado de todas maneras, a pesar de las precauciones. Estaba consternada de encontrarse a sí misma cruzando los dedos y contra toda esperanza de que Kouga no la reconocería.

Ella permaneció en silencio por el resto del viaje. A su alrededor las sombras se hacían más y más profundas, hasta que la noche puso sus largos dedos sobre ellos, escudándolos de la luz; el aire se hacía agudamente más frío, filtrándose dentro de su ropa, cortándola por las mejillas, y sacando pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos para perderse en el viento, en su cabello, para nunca más ser encontradas.

Kagome se sintió muy sola. Ella flexionó sus dedos contra la línea de músculo en el hombro de Sesshoumaru, solo para asegurarse de que aún estaba ahí, aún sólido, que no había desaparecido. Contra su espalda ella sintió un correspondido movimiento ligero de sus dedos, y entonces ellos estuvieron elevándose sobre un valle iluminado con campamentos, descendiendo dentro del campo de los lobos.

* * *

Myouga dejó sus desgastados huesos descongelarse en la calidez del fuego y trató de ignorar la crepitante tensión en el aire a su alrededor. En su experiencia, la cual era larga y algo más expansiva de lo que a él le hubiese gustado, la tensión era o eventualmente rota o relajada, y no había sentido en trabajar en algo que desaparecería si le daban el tiempo suficiente, especialmente cuando ésta no tenía nada que ver con él. Suspiró y extendió sus cuatro manos hacia las llamas mientras detrás de él Kagome miraba fijamente hacia la mugre y Sesshoumaru esperaba impacientemente a Kouga a que apareciera.

Al otro lado de su pequeño séquito, el hijo de Kouga, cuyo nombre, terminó siendo Akiyama, los miraba con una expresión que rebasaba los bordes entre la sospecha y la curiosidad. El no había dicho más de tres palabras desde que habían llegado. Inclusive Myouga, a quien le gustaba pensar que él era notoriamente magnánimo, pensó que esto era en cierto punto grosero, y esperaba que su amo se estuviese distrayendo lo suficiente para abstenerse de corregir el comportamiento de su anfitrión en una forma posiblemente sangrienta.

En algunas maneras, la pulga reflexionó malhumoradamente, era una desafortunada cosa el haberse encontrado con el clan de Kouga. Ciertamente la hime y su hijo serían salvados, pero él encontró esa idea ser un frío consuelo cuando su propia vida parecía estar en mucho mas peligro que cuando él había estado durmiendo. Palabras acaloradas serían probablemente intercambiadas en algún punto, y también estaba la posibilidad de una pelea, y peligro, y, considerando todas las cosas, él deseó que el fuego no lo hubiese calentado lo suficiente para despertarlo. Al menos él hubiese estado bien descansado en sus últimas horas si se le hubiese permitido continuar roncando. Desgraciadamente, no parecía poder ser. Muy pocas cosas que no involucraran peleas parecían no estar predestinadas _. ¿Por qué no pudo nunca ser predestinada una buena comida o una pacífica jubilación?_ Él pensó. Myouga especulaba melancólicamente sobre cual pecado él habrá cometido para invocar esta clase de retribución de karma. Sea lo que hubiese sido, él estaba definitivamente arrepentido.

El miró sobre su hombro a su amo y a Kagome y lanzó un suspiro de resignación. Sesshoumaru había retirado su acostumbrada fachada de combate fuera de su armario mental, le había quitado el polvo, y se la había puesto como si fuera una armadura encantada. Inclusive si estaba sentado, sus hombros levemente encorvados, y aunque sus manos estaban dobladas dentro de sus mangas, una estaba resignada con la incómoda idea de que definitivamente ellas no debían quedarse ahí. Su expresión era oscura; no lo suficiente para ser insultante, pero decisivamente lo suficiente para indicar que sin duda se volvería atronadora con la más mínima provocación.

En cuanto a Kagome, estaba mirando fijamente al suelo, sus manos descansando sobre sus rodillas; a su lado, su mochila, su carcaj, y arco estaban recostados con cuidado. Ella hubiese sido un perfecto retrato de la humildad y la modestia si no se viera tan miserable. Todo su cuerpo se doblaba hacia dentro, como si quisiera hundirse en su ropa y desaparecer.

Ellos eran, considerándolo todo, un extraño par, como si los niveles naturales de sus emociones hubiesen sido noqueados fuera de balance, y ahora Kagome llevaba todas sus preocupaciones y Sesshoumaru estaba erizado con sus furias combinadas. El efecto era ese de los irritables oponentes quienes no obstante siempre estaban al borde de sentimentaloides lágrimas. Era inquietante.

Myouga se volvió al fuego y rozó sus manos juntas, tratando de calentarlas, y deseó que él y su amo nunca hubiesen dejado La Casa de la Luna. Al menos tendría una cálida, suave cama...

Casi no hubo advertencia. Solo hubo el roce de muchos cuerpos levantándose en una posición erguida – tras él escuchó a Kagome levantarse de un salto – y de repente Kouga se avecinó a través de la oscuridad, escabulléndose de las sombras para venir a descansar contra la luz. Detrás de él, Kagome hizo un sonido estrangulado en su garganta.

Un mareo amenazó en tomarla, y ella se sintió de repente muy, muy cansada. Sus párpados palpitaban como si insistieran en dormir. En sus huesos, ella sintió oscuras cosas pesar demasiado por su cuerpo, cosas que ella pensaba que ya había arreglado. Irracionalmente, una chispa de ira se encendió.

Ella había imaginado a Sango y a Miroku como una vieja pareja. Ella había intentado envolver su mente alrededor de Shippou como un adulto. Había previsto cualquier cantidad de posibilidades para Kouga, pero toda su preparación empalideció con la repentina conmoción de verlo frente a ella.

El ni siquiera tenía la decencia de verse impactante. El solo se veía bien. Mayor, pero no demacrado. Había líneas en su rostro, pero eran líneas de risa, no de preocupación, y su largo cabello negro, aún recogido en su acostumbrada cola tenía rayos grises. Había extraviado la cinta para la cabeza, lo cual, considerándolo todo, era bueno, y parecía haber adquirido más músculos de alguna parte, pero más que eso él era _él_ : de mediana edad y saludable y enviando ecos de nostalgia a través del repentinamente silenciosos confines de su cabeza.

Entonces, mientras ella se daba cuenta de que él realmente estaba en la parpadeante luz de la llama, la reacción de ella hacia él fue tan violenta que sintió sus rodillas temblar y amanerando con combarse bajo ella. A sus costados sus dedos picaban por tocarlo, por abrazarlo, para asegurarse a sí misma de que él – quizás ningún otro, más que _él_ – estaba vivo y feliz y completo, que no había caminado por ese largo camino hacia la oscuridad donde no lo podía alcanzar, de que no se había ido hacia donde ella no podía seguirlo. El estaba aquí.

Su corazón se enredó alrededor de sí mismo dolorosamente. Oh, cuanto lo había _extrañado._

Tontamente, ella se dio cuenta del pesado silencio, de mucha gente que había dejado de respirar al mismo tiempo. Todos los demás parecían estar mirándolos fijamente a los dos con clamorosa, contenida respiración, como si solo fuesen personajes de una obra de teatro.

Ella observó en cámara lenta como su rostro se derritió fácilmente en un ceño.

 _Fabuloso,_ ella pensó. Por no tener nada mejor que hacer, ella le dio su mejor aguada, sonrisa de disculpa, como si eso fuera a compensarlo todo.

Su boca se torció. Entonces él levanto su brazo para apuntarla de forma acusadora.

 _"Tú,"_ él dijo, voz medio estrangulada, tensión en cada línea de su cuerpo. Ella había visto esa postura tantas veces, pero solo cuando enfrentaba a un enemigo. El nunca antes, la había usado contra ella, y por un segundo Kagome sintió su estomago caer fuera de su cuerpo. A su lado Sesshoumaru tuvo un tic, precursor a un movimiento que podría o no haber sido mortal. Ella nunca supo.

"Tú," Kouga dijo de nuevo, sacudiendo su sentencioso dedo, repentinamente pareciendo, bizarramente, como un padre exasperado. "tienes una explicación que darme. Después." Entonces él cruzó sus brazos y se volteó para dirigirse a Sesshoumaru.

"Declara tu asunto," él ladró Y eso era todo.

Kagome se sintió un poquito engañada. Ella abrió su boca para decir algo, pero Sesshoumaru había dado un ligero paso frente a ella, como si bloqueando su vista también pudiese bloquear sus pensamientos también, y ella la cerró de nuevo mientras él hablaba suavemente en el silencio.

"Tu cría," él anunció, y Kagome pensó que él podría estar demasiado complacido haciendo esto, "accidentalmente ha procreado un hijo hanyou."

La sutilmente alumbrada oscuridad más allá del fuego central erupcionó en actividad. A su alrededor, Kagome escuchó pies arrastrarse y frenéticos susurros, y frente a ella el rostro de Akiyama se escurrió de todo color. Por un momento, ella sintió pena por él. En algún lugar fuera del círculo de luz, hubo una erupción de risas; ella solo podía imaginar como sonaba para el joven que parecía estar en peligro de desmayarse sobre el fuego. Ella vio cabezas voltear y cuerpos saltar en pie e irse, probablemente a esparcir las notcias.

De hecho, los únicos demonios que no estaban actuando de forma escandalizada eran Sesshoumaru y el mismo Kouga. El lord demonio se veía tan insípido como siempre, aunque probablemente solo, Kagome sospechaba, por fuerza de voluntad. Kouga simplemente lo miraba furiosamente, y solo un tic de músculo en su cuello ocultaba su sorpresa e irritación.

Después de unas cuantas erupciones de crueles risas más y una gran cantidad de risitas disimuladas y susurros silenciados la tribu que los rodeaba empezó a tranquilizarse, ansiosa de disfrutar el resto del espectáculo. Kouga esperó pacientemente, probablemente recolectando sus pensamientos tras su tormentosa cara. Cuando todo estuvo en silencio de nuevo, él habló. El ni siquiera miró a su hijo, en cambio mantuvo sus ojos en el rostro inexpresivo de Sesshoumaru.

"Akiyama," él dijo imperiosamente, "¿es esto cierto?"

La sangre que había tan recientemente abandonado su rostro regresó con una venganza. Kagome observo con asombro como él de repente se ruborizo tanto, que se preocupó de que podría explotársele un vaso sanguíneo. El abrió su boca, pero no vino ningún sonido, así que la cerró de nuevo. Bajo la piel de su garganta su manzana de Adam subió y bajó mientras intentaba recuperar su voz.

Kouga no parecía tener ganas de esperar. "¿Y bien?" él dijo bruscamente.

Akiyama se sacudió como si lo hubiesen abofeteado. "¡Tal vez!" él se las arregló para chillar.

Un pequeño torbellino de risitas se esparció por el círculo de luz, y el los labios del joven lobo se adelgazaron de furia.

Kouga había cerrado sus ojos. Muy lentamente, él levanto una larga, endurecida mano hacia su frente y empezó a masajear sus sienes con su dedo medio y su pulgar, como si estuviese intentando calmar la situación fuera de su cerebro.

"¿Y Sesshoumaru? ¿Qué haces tú aquí, contándome esto?" Kouga preguntó, sin abrir sus ojos.

Sesshoumaru ejecutó un elegante encogimiento de hombros, y volteó para ver sobre su hombro a Kagome. No pudo ver la expresión de la cara de él, pero ella no dudo en que él quería que se ocupara desde ahí.

Ella abrió su boca para hablar, y se sorprendió de que su voz haya salido calmada y clara. "La hime que lleva a su hijo nos dio su descripción," ella dijo. "Hay poca duda."

Kouga no la miró, y ella sintió en su corazón una punzada, solo un poco. "Y ahora que nos has traído estas noticias, ¿Qué esperas que hagamos nosotros?" él preguntó.

Kagome le lanzó una mirada nerviosa a su acompañante, pero pareció que él había apagado su cerebro en esa irritante forma suya y estaba mirando fijamente al medio de la distancia sobre el hombro de Kouga. Ella arrastro su mirada de vuelta al rostro de Kouga, obscurecida por la mano que estaba aún masajeando lentamente sus sienes. "Ella necesita la medicina requerida para la labor de parto, o ella y su hijo morirán."

Una sonrisa parecía halar sus labios. "Dime, Kagome " ella se sintió desmayar " ¿cómo sabes que es un hijo si aún no ha nacido?"

 _¡Pregunta difícil!_ Kagome pensó. Hubo un destello de algo nostálgico en su pecho, y ella se preguntó exactamente cuando Kouga se había vuelto tan perceptivo. El descarado e inconsciente príncipe lobo que ella había conocido parecía haber huido, huido hacia otro lugar de donde nunca podría regresar, y dejo a este firme, deliberado hombre en su lugar.

Kouga aún estaba esperando. "Hay formas de saberlo," ella inventó rápidamente, robándole una pagina de evasión del libro de Sesshoumaru.

"¿Qué tipo de formas?" Kouga quería saber.

"Eso queda entre ella y yo," Kagome dijo, procurando insinuar que era un asunto de mujeres, no para ser discutido entre compañía mixta. Mientras menos gente supiera de las historias, mejor.

"Hmm," él respondió pensativamente.

Kagome recordó justo a tiempo no morderse el labio de preocupación, no fuera que diera alguna señal.

Kouga estuvo inmóvil como una piedra por un largo momento. Luego, como si hubiese llegado a una decisión, se volteó hacia su hijo y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Kagome intentó no mirar sus músculos tensarse bajo su bronceada piel y se preguntó en consternación cuando se había convertido ella en semejante colegiala calentorra.

"Hijo mío," Kouga declaró en voz alta, "partirás mañana a recoger las hierbas necesarias."

Akiyama se puso de pie en un salto, inclinándose hacia delante, sus palmas volteadas hacia arriba en súplica. "Pero…"

"Pero _qué_ " Kouga preguntó peligrosamente.

El muchacho pareció recuperar su cabeza y se enderezó. "Esto no es culpa mía, padre," él dijo tan alto como pudo.

En la parpadeante luz del fuego, la sardónica distorsión de la boca de Kouga parecía amenazante. "¿Si?" él dijo, sacando la palabra.

Kagome sintió como si su cerebro se hubiese dañado. Si Kouga hubiera sido una mujer, él hubiera sido la exacta imagen de su madre cuando estaba muy descomplacida con algo que alguno de sus hijos había hecho. Era casi gracioso. Casi.

El rostro de Akiyama cayó y cruzó sus brazos mientras farfullaba algo que solo su padre pudo oír.

Kouga resopló. "Eso es de ninguna trascendencia. Esta aún es tu responsabilidad." El se veía intensamente entretenido.

Akiyama, por otro lado, no estaba feliz. Con furia se volteó en sus talones y se fue airado entre la gente, quienes abrieron camino para él.

"¡Mañana en la mañana!" su padre gritó tras él. "Cuando el sol salga."

Lo que sonó como un refunfuñante asentimiento regresó, y luego toda la tribu estaba dando risotadas a su alrededor. Kagome falló en ver el humor en la situación, pero aparentemente los lobos encontraron toda la cosa increíblemente divertidísima.

Cuando finalmente se hubieron calmado Kouga se volteó y miró a sus visitantes de nuevo, como si los estuviese juzgando. Kagome intentó no moverse nerviosamente bajo su mirada; a Sesshoumaru pareció no importarle.

Después de un momento Kouga pareció tomar una decisión. Les dio la espalda y colocó sus manos alrededor de su boca.

"¡Escuchen, perros sarnosos!" él gritó. "Estos dos son nuestros invitados, ¡así que compórtense! Para variar."

En la oscuridad más allá de la oscuridad, los lobos aullaron y silbaron, y Kagome se sintió muy, muy expuesta. Inconscientemente ella dio un paso hacia Sesshoumaru.

Kouga bajó su mano y la ondeó hacia alguien en el gentío, quien se acerco frente a la luz. Kagome había estado esperando que fuese Ginta o Hakkaku, pero el rostro iluminado era de alguien no familiar. Ella intentó contener su decepción de burbujear hacia la superficie.

"Instálalos," ella lo escuchó ordenar. "Fondo de la cueva más alta. Consigue unas pieles para la joven, también." Entonces él caminó hacia la oscuridad, dejándola con punzadas de remordimiento y triste.

El lobo que no era familiar los miró y destelló una sonrisa torcida mientras caminaba sin prisa hacia ellos. El agito su mano hacia las pertenencias de Kagome. "Toma eso si los quieres mantener," él dijo perezosamente. Kagome se apresuró en colocar su mochila y su aljaba sobre su hombro. Ella mantuvo su arco en su mano; ella se sintió de repente horriblemente incómoda, en la mitad de esta tribu que no parecía conocerla. El lobo ya se había retirado, y Sesshoumaru caminando, con mesura y firme tras él, su brillante cabello siendo la única cosa que ella podía seguir. Tropezando con sus propios pies ella se apresuro hacia ellos.

Un segundo después ella sintió pequeñitos pies en su clavícula, y Myoga colocó una mano contra su cuello.

"¿Kagome- sama?" él dijo, sonando preocupado.

Kagome no respondió, solamente agachó su cabeza y apretó los dientes, obligándose a si misma a no llorar mientras se movía por la oscuridad. A su alrededor ella pudo sentir el cálido aliento de los lobos, y ella mantuvo sus ojos en los pies de Sesshoumaru para así no mirar hacia arriba y verlos mirarla lascivamente.

Todo repentinamente pareció tan inútil – su esperanza, su esfuerzo, su amor. Ella estaba en compañía de extraños. Ella estaba donde ella quería estar, pero alguien le había apagado las luces, y el mundo a su alrededor se hizo de repente siniestro, cruel, recogidos en peligrosos ángulos que la cortarían si se acercaba demasiado.

Ella había encontrado a un lobo llamado Kouga, pero el joven que ella había conocido ya no vivía dentro de su piel, y ella había sido tonta en pensar que podría haber sido de otra manera.

* * *

Alguien sacudía su hombro. Kagome abrió sus legañosos ojos para encontrar a un lobo mirándola y mostrando su colmillo con una amplia sonrisa. Ella chilló alarmada, pero él solo rió entre dientes.

"Kouga dice que quiere verla," él le dijo en bajos tonos.

Su corazón saltó en su pecho. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?" ella preguntó, desorientada, confundida.

Dentro de su haori ella escuchó un irritado suspiro, y miró con culpa mientras Myouga saltaba hacia abajo dentro de las pieles, finalmente hastiado de ella. Ella abrió la boca para disculparse cuando a su derecha, cerca de la boca de la cueva alumbrada por la luna, escuchó un resoplido. Ella volteó su cabeza para ver a Sesshoumaru sentado contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados. "No mucho," él dijo, sin molestarse en mirarla. "Estaba disfrutando de la tranquilidad."

Kagome jamás había deseado tan fervientemente un rosario para dominar como en ese momento cuando oyó al lobo que la había despertado dar una entretenida risilla. Ella apretó sus dientes en frustración mientras se volteaba hacia él. "Muy bien," ella dijo. "¿Dónde esta él?"

Sin una palabra el lobo se levantó y dio zancadas hacia la boca de la cueva, y ella gateó para ponerse de pie y seguirlo. Ella debe haberse dejado llevar tan pronto como se hubo cubierto con las pieles. Algo raro. Ella había estado segura de que se hubiese quedado despierta lo suficiente para llorar hasta dormirse. A la altura de la boca se adelantaron a Sesshoumaru, quien hizo ningún movimiento, y luego estuvieron fuera en la fresca noche de nuevo, la luz de la luna tiñendo las montañas en plata. El lobo giró en el pequeño camino y empezó trepar. Con turbación ella lo siguió. Ella miró hacia atrás una vez sobre su hombro, pero Sesshoumaru estaba tan inmóvil como un muerto. Ni siquiera abrió sus ojos para mirarla irse. Constriñendo los labios, ella movió su atención hacia el camino adelante.

No era una difícil subida, y tomó alrededor de veinte minutos, pero para su ya exhausto cuerpo parecía ser lo mismo que recostarse sobre el ferrocarril y esperar a que llegase la línea cuatro quince, y luego la cuatro treinta solo por si acaso. Con cansancio Kagome veía el suelo pasar bajo sus pies y se dio lastima, ya que nadie más parecía que iba a hacerlo. Para cuando hubieron alcanzado la boca de la otra cueva, calidamente alumbrada con luz de fogata, ella estaba tan demasiado cansada como para ser aprensiva, y demasiado miserable como para hablar. Ella siguió a su guía dentro, ojos buscando la falsa, familiar forma de Kouga.

Parecía haber una completa ausencia de cualquier cosa con forma de Kouga en la cueva, y Kagome sintió un cosquilleo de ansiedad mientras se colocaba frente a su sonriente acompañante. "¿Dónde…?" ella empezó.

El hizo un rapido movimiento con su cabeza hacia la parte trasera, envuelto en sombras. "Por ahí," él dijo.

"¿No vas a mostrarme hacia donde?" ella preguntó.

El lobo se encogió de hombros, cruzando los brazos y apoyándose contra la pared. "El quiere verla a solas," él dijo suavemente, pero ella aún pudo oír la insensible insinuación en su voz. "No está tan lejos."

Kagome estaba alcanzando su límite. Ella ni se molestó en responder, simplemente bordeó la fogata y lentamente hizo su camino hacia la oscuridad mientras bajo sus pies la montaña de roca cuidadosamente se inclinaba hacia arriba.

 _Espero_ , ella pensó de corazón, no quedarme dormida antes de llegar. Ella tropezó un poco y extendió su mano, cayendo sobre la roca. Tomando un profundo, calmante respiro ella continuo subiendo por el sinuoso pasillo, agradecida de tener la pared para guiarla mientras caminaba dentro de la oscuridad.

El túnel giraba y volteaba, pareciendo un espiral, y ella casi se detuvo dos vez para hundirse hacia el piso a esperar que alguien la encontrase, pero ella continuó. Parecía más fácil que detenerse.

Y entonces hubo luz azul delante de ella. Kagome se obligó a su misma a caminar más rápido. Ella volteó una esquina más, y estuvo caminado hacia el cielo de la noche.

El estaba parado al borde del acantilado, las manos en sus caderas, mirando fijamente su territorio. El no se volteó cuando ella emergió, así que ella se detuvo cerca de dos metros tras él, sin saber que hacer después. Ella podía ver, tan solo por el borde, las humeantes fogatas debajo muriendo mientras sus compañeros se alistaban para la noche. Una ligera brisa levantó la larga cascada de cabellos sobre su espalda, delicadamente, antes de dejarla caer de nuevo, contra la piel desnuda de sus hombros y enredándose solo un poco en su armadura. Kagome quería arreglarlo, pero sus manos no se movían. El espacio y el silencio se alargaron entre ellos, y el tiempo la dejó atrás.

 _No podría alcanzarlo si intentara_ , ella pensó entumecida.

Como si él hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos, ella oyó un resoplido. "Bien, ¿Kagome?" Kouga exigió, volteando su cabeza para mirarla fijamente sobre el hombro. En la luz de la luna, sus azules ojos centellearon. "¿Finalmente decidiste regresar y ser mi mujer, eh?"

Entonces él sonrió.

El mundo tembló, y Kagome cayó sobre sus rodillas, su rostro enterrado entre sus manos, las apretadas líneas de pérdida repentinamente recortadas con una sonrisa. Ella se sintió quebrarse.

Luego sus cálidas, ásperas manos estuvieron en sus muñecas, pero ella no pudo verlo por el torrente de lágrimas. Se sentían exactamente de la forma en que lo hacían hace tantos años atrás, cuando hubo arrebatado sus manos en las suyas y declarado su devoción, y entonces ella lanzó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, frente presionada contra la gruesa línea de músculo de su garganta, y sollozó.

Ella había llorado así solo una vez antes, y dolía igual ahora como cuando entonces. Sus pulmones se movían espasmódica y dolorosamente dentro de su cuerpo mientras sus lágrimas recorrían calientes, luego frías, sobre sus mejillas, y ella lloró tan fuerte que no era como un lloriqueo o sollozos en absoluto, pero algo casi fundamental, casi tangible, friccionando los desiguales bordes contra su garganta, arañando a través de su pecho con garras tan afiladas que su carne se cosía de vuelta en el momento en que había sido cortada. Había un agudo, penetrante sonido en sus oídos, y le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que era su propia voz.

A Kouga no parecía importarle. A través de la gruesa tela de su haori, ella sintió sus cálidas, rudas manos formar tranquilizadores círculos en su espalda, como si estuviese calmando a un niño. El gesto solo la hizo llorar más fuerte, hasta que él se rindió y solo colocó sus brazos a su alrededor y esperó a que ella se serenara.

Después de casi cinco minutos Kagome finalmente lo soltó, restregándose el rostro con su manga, quemando de vergüenza. "Perdón " ella murmuró. "Perdón "

"Ya," él interrumpió. "Deja eso." El agarró sus muñecas de nuevo y forzó sus manos hacia el regazo de ella antes de llevar sus dedos hacia su rostro y gentilmente atrapar sus lágrimas, levantándolas de su piel como si tuviese que removerlas con cuidado, no fuera que la fueran a manchar. "Ya está," él dijo cuando hubo terminado. "Mucho mejor."

Aunque nada estaba mucho mejor, ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

El sonrió de nuevo. "Supongo que me extrañaste," él comentó sardónicamente, y porque ella no quería llorar más, se forzó a sí misma a reír.

"Si," ella dijo, resollando, hablando alrededor de la sonrisa de corazón roto en su rostro. "Te extrañé"

El asintió con la cabeza, como si hubiese entendido, y quizás lo hizo. "Yo te extrañe, también," él dijo. El se puso de pie y extendió sus manos. Cuando ella las tomó, él la ayudo a levantarse antes de colocar una gentil mano sobre su espalda y llevándola más cerca de él. "Ven aquí. Hay una excelente vista."

A un pie lejos del borde ellos se detuvieron y él le hizo un ademán para que se sentara, lo cuál ella hizo con cansancio. Kouga retiro sus manos, y evitó tocarla en una forma que ella no hubiese esperado, pero de nuevo, la madurez hizo eso.

El descendió su cuerpo a su lado mientras ella miraba fijamente al valle plateado lleno de sombras azules, y dejó que el silencio creciera entre ellos, como algo que vive, como una herida curándose. Ella fantaseaba con que si ella no lo quebraba, el silencio los sellaría ahí, y no tendría que pensar sobre nada más que la noche, o sentir nada más que una agridulce comodidad.

Después de un momento, Kouga aclaró su garganta. "No puedo evitar notar que… "él empezó.

Ella no tuvo que escuchar el resto de la oración para saber lo que él quería decir. "¿Aún soy joven?" ella la terminó por él, retirando su mirada de la esquina de su ojo. El se volteó hacia ella, sonrió abiertamente y asintió con la cabeza.

Kagome suspiró. "Recuerdas... ¿recuerdas nuestra última conversación? ¿Frente al pozo?"

 _El sol justo estaba volviendo al cielo gris entre los árboles, y en su nariz el lechoso olor de cosas creciendo se rizaban dulcemente, pero ella no estaba en condiciones para apreciarlo._

 _"Me voy a casa," dijo ella, y la lucha de mantener sus lágrimas escondidas era demasiada como para soportar._

 _El no pareció creérselo, y eso lo hizo peor, porque una pequeña parte de ella quería que no lo hiciera. "Deberías quedarte conmigo," él dijo._

 _"Yo no puedo. No puedo. No es el tiempo correcto. Yo no pertenezco aquí."_

 _"¿A que te refieres? Tu perteneces aquí conmigo."_

 _Ella miró hacia otro lado, dentro de las profundidades del pozo, antes de volverse a él. "Por favor. Solo vete." Ella suplicó. "es lo suficientemente duro irme sin que estés mirándome."_

 _Sus azules ojos se estrecharon. "No le dijiste a nadie que te ibas ¿cierto?" él acusó._

 _"¡Por favor! ¡No puedo despedirme!"_

 _"¿Por qué no?"_

 _Ella solo sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de llevar todos sus pensamientos a su boca y decirlos en voz alta._

 _El la estudió por otro momento antes de dar un paso hacia atrás. "Esta bien," él dijo "Si esto es lo que deseas."_

 _Ella rió, tan amargamente que no era una risa sino más un lamento, un grito de pena, y entonces ella se volteó así no lo podría ver marcharse. Ella escuchó sus pies moverse sobre el tierno césped, y ella deseó, traicioneramente, que él la agarrase y corriese. Luego él se había ido en un ráfaga de viento, y ella estuvo sola de nuevo._

"Por supuesto que la recuerdo," él dijo. "Esa fue la última vez que te vi. Bueno, hasta ahora," él corrigió.

Ella tomo un tembloroso respiro. "Bueno, mi hogar esta al otro lado de ese pozo.

Kouga la miró inexpresivamente.

A ella no le importó. "Soy de... bueno, ahora creo que son 400 años en el futuro... quizás más."

"Eso no explica…" él empezó.

Kagome sacudió su cabeza. "Lo sé. Pero solo seis han pasado para mi," ella dijo. "No se por qué el pozo me dejo regresar aquí ahora, pero supongo que el destino no ha terminado conmigo aún." En su garganta, ella sintió su tristeza zumbar y salió como una amarga risita.

Kouga se volteó y observo la luna sobre su valle. "Muy bien," él dijo finalmente. "Creo que entiendo."

"Entonces me llevas ventaja," Kagome dijo entre dientes.

Kouga solo se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, he visto muchas cosas extrañas," él dijo magnánimamente. "No más que encontrarte viajando con el hermano de ese híbrido." El dejó la pregunta colgada en aire.

Kagome resopló. "No estoy segura de cómo sucedió eso tampoco. Un día estaba enferma y cansada y probablemente en peligro de morir, y al siguiente él había decidido que yo no era capaz de cuidarme sola."

Una confundida expresión trepó por su rostro. "Pero si estabas en peligro de morir, entonces probablemente no puedes " él empezó. Kagome lanzó una mirada furiosa hacia él."

"No necesitas restregármelo," ella dijo.

Kouga toció y cambió de táctica. "El no es... no es exactamente conocido por ser gene…" él comenzó a decir.

"Bueno," Kagome dijo, cortándole la palabra, "Yo... hice un servicio para él en un punto."

"¿Un servicio?"

Ella alzó su nariz en el aire. "Un servicio de mucho valor que no puedo discutir contigo. Y antes de que preguntes, no, no fue nada pervertido, así que quita esa sonrisita de tu cara."

"¿Qué sonrisita?" Kouga dijo con culpa, hizo puré sus traicioneros músculos en una confundida expresión a travez de una valiente demostración de fuerza de voluntad. "Yo no estoy sonriendo."

"Hmph," ella dijo, "Estoy segura de que no."

Kouga, detectando un peligroso territorio, decidió dejarlo ahí.

Después de unos momentos Kagome aclaró su garganta, volteándose finalmente para confrontar las enormes, cosas sin decir entre ellos. "Tienes... un buen hijo," ella dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Kouga bufó, y ella vio su boca retorcerse sardónicamente. "Gracias. Eso es más amable de lo que merece."

"Bueno, no lo sé," ella respondió diplomáticamente, "la hime es algo bonita."

Kouga solamente levantó una ceja.

Cuando era obvio que él no iba a decir nada más, ella tomó un profundo respiro. "Donde... donde esta..." su lengua tartamudeó y se detuvo. _Por qué será,_ ella pensó, _¿que cuando lo necesito más, mi diarrea verbal se torna un estreñimiento verbal? ¡No es justo!_

A Kouga se compadeció de ella. "¿Su madre?" él dijo amablemente.

Kagome asintió, ruborizándose.

El sonrió. "Ella murió hace pocos años."

Kagome sintió su corazón tornarse entumecido y frío. "¡Ah!" ella jadeó, volteándose hacia él, manos en su boca, pateándose a si misma dentro de su cabeza. "Lo siento mucho. No quise..." ella se quedó sin palabras antes de tragar saliva. "Lo siento," ella dijo de nuevo.

"Mm," Kouga dijo pensativamente. "No te preocupes. Era una buena mujer, y murió bien."

Kagome volteó hacia el valle de nuevo. "Desearía haberla conocido," ella dijo suavemente. "A Kayoko le hubieses agradado," él respondió. "Y en otras circunstancias, estoy seguro de que a Akiyama también."

Kagome sonrió. "Yo como que arruiné sus planes, ¿cierto?" ella dijo con tristeza. "Lo lamento."

"No te preocupes," él dijo de nuevo. "Para serte sincero estaba preocupado de que no produjera _ningún_ nieto. El nunca mostró mucho, eh, _interés_."

Ella rió tontamente. "Bueno," ella le aseguró, "tendrás un buen nieto pronto."

Kouga sonrió abiertamente, y en la oscuridad, sus dientes eran blancos como estrellas.

"Me alegra que tu viaje te haya traído hasta mi," él dijo, y solo con eso a ella le dio vértigo.

Parada sobre el borde, Kagome se esforzó en observar mareada dentro del valle entre ellos, donde miles de calladas palabras fluía, el río de pensamientos que se congelaba en remordimiento. _Tal vez y quizás y podría haber y debería haber y si tan solo si tan solo si tan solo si…_

En el momento entre el latido y el respiro Kagome pensó, muy calladamente, que ella pudo haberlo amado. Quizás, dado el tiempo indicado. Ella pudo haberlo amado después de haber remendado su deshecho corazón. Tal vez. En otra vida, ella lo pudo haber querido, y ella se preguntaba si él lo sabía, y si debía decirle.

Entonces él la estaba abrazando. El olía a musgo y a cosas salvajes, y el momento pasó. "Es bueno hablar contigo, Kagome." Él dijo. "Gracias por venir aquí arriba para verme."

Su barbilla estaba sobre el hombro de él, la picosa suavidad del pelaje que él vestía rozaba bajo la parte de debajo de su mandíbula. "No sabía que tenía otra opción." Ella comentó, aguada y entretenida.

El rió entre dientes, y ella sintió el ruido sordo sobre su propia piel. "Deberías volver a la cama," él le dijo gentilmente. "Estás exhausta."

Kagome resolló de nuevo y se alejó. "Muy bien," ella dijo. "¿Entonces te veré en la mañana?"

La sonrisa en su rostro era antigua y familiar y hermosa. "¿Alguna vez pierdo la oportunidad de verte?" él preguntó.

Ella dio un súbito, espontáneo, y desordenado resoplido. Limpiándose la nariz, Kagome sacudió la cabeza.

 _"Exacto,"_ Kouga declaró. "¡Ahora ve a descansar, mujer!"

Ella asintió con la cabeza, no confiando en su voz. Se levantó y caminó con cansancio de vuelta a la entrada de la cueva, volteándose solo a la entrada para sonreírle. "Buenas noches, Kouga- kun," ella dijo.

"Buenas noches, Kagome."

Kagome giró y empezó su viaje de vuelta hacia la cama.

Kouga espero unos pocos momentos, solo para estar seguro de que ella se había ido, y luego él se levantó y cruzó sus brazos.

"Ya puedes salir ahora," él dijo bruscamente.

"No necesito que tú me digas cuando puedo o no hacer algo," Sesshoumaru dijo desde atrás suyo. Hubo un sonido de seda y el líder demonio lo rozó al pasar, hacia la cueva.

"No confías en mi, ¿eh?"

"No."

Kouga sonrió con satisfacción. "¿Y qué se supone que estás haciendo con mi Kagome?" él preguntó.

Sesshoumaru se detuvo. El pareció considerar esa pregunta, entonces el se volteó y regreso al borde del precipicio, donde miró fijo hacia el valle debajo.

El príncipe lobo viró los ojos con exasperación. Así que iba a ser una de esas conversaciones. Muy bien, él sabía como jugar el juego...

El alcanzó a su poco convincente aliado y miró hacia el abismo también. "¿Vas a responderme?"

"No te concierne," Sesshoumaru dijo con frialdad.

"Seguro que si. Kagome es una amiga mía."

"Claramente."

Kouga frunció el ceño. "Mira, no sé que es lo que haces con ella, pero si llega a lastimarse, te juro que te mataré. Y es mejor que te guardes esas sucias manos de perro, a menos que prefieras vivir menos un grupo de bolas."

"Primero," Sesshoumaru habló rudamente, molesto, "mientras ella esté conmigo y yo tenga un interés en mantenerla viva, ella no resultará herida. Segundo, yo pondré mis manos donde yo deseé."

"Lo harás, ¿cierto?"

"Lo haré."

"No te culpo, por supuesto. Ella si que tiene hermosas… "

"No ahí."

"Lo apuesto."

Sesshoumaru hizo sonar sus nudillos. Kouga sonrió con satisfacción.

"Aún te debo una muerte," El le dijo con indiferencia, como si estuviese hablando del clima.

"Lo sé."

"No creas que no será tu nieto."

El lobo rió. "Kagome no te lo permitiría."

Sesshoumaru miró furiosamente hacia el valle y no dijo nada.

"Lo sabes, también," Kouga dijo. "Y no lo harías porque eso la lastimaría, y no quieres verla sufrir, ¿cierto?"

Sesshoumaru resopló. "Ella realizó un gran servicio para mí," él dijo con arrogancia. "Sería inculto pagarle con tormento."

"Como sea," Kouga dijo. "Solo... no seas tan idiota, ¿esta bien? Incluso Kagome puede soportar tanto."

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada. Después de un momento el lobo se estiró y bostezó, en forma teatral marcando el final de la conversación. "Bueno," él anunció, "Me voy a dormir. Puedes quedarte aquí en el frío, pero sugeriría que regreses antes de que ella se de cuenta de que te has ido."Con eso, Kouga se volteó y caminó por la cueva, abandonando a Sesshoumaru en el borde del precipicio.

El miró fijamente hacia el valle por otro minuto antes de bufar suavemente. "Guardarme las manos," él dijo entre dientes antes de saltar.

El llegó justo a tiempo, su vestimenta apenas tuvo tiempo de asentarse antes de que Kagome girara por la esquina y caminara exhaustamente por el resto del camino.

Ella pasó sobre sus piernas en su camino a la cama. "Vago," ella dio entre dientes mientras lo pasaba. El escuchó como ella gateaba bajo las pieles y se acomodaba, y dentro de momentos ella se durmió.

Sesshoumaru se permitió si mismo relajarse. El realmente estaba cansado; estaba agradecido por la oportunidad de descansar. Tras sus ojos cerrados, el se deslizó en sueño."

El estuvo aun más agradecido por el sueño cuando se despertó dispuesto y temprano a la siguiente mañana por el alboroto y gritos de muchos lobos armando un escándaloy encontró la recriminadora cara de su reacio anfitrión sobre él.

"Arriba, arriba," Kouga anunció. "Tenemos problemas."

"¿Son mis problemas?" Sesshoumaru preguntó, fingiendo aburrimiento.

"Lo serán."

A Sesshoumaru no le agradó el sonido de eso. "¿Qué?"

El lobo soltó un exasperado suspiro. "Mejor despiertas a Kagome mi inconstante hijo ha decidido que no le gusta ser un hombre."

Era demasiado temprano en la mañana para esto. "¿Qué?" él dijo de nuevo.

Muy lentamente Kouga rozó una mano por su cara. "El desapareció. Alguien más va a tener que ir por las medicinas."

La premonición enganchó sus frías manos por su garganta. "¿Quién?" Sesshoumaru exigió.

En la luz del sol naciente, Kouga lanzó una sonrisa depredadora.


	18. capitulo 17

Mañana en la noche es nada más que una larga lucha en vela contra omisiones y remordimientos del ayer." – William Faulkner

* * *

La piel bajo sus ojos estaba seca, pálida y magullada, y el color de ella era preocupante – casi pastoso. El podía ver sus venas ramificándose en azules afluentes por su garganta; justo debajo de la superficie, su sangre pasaba rítmicamente, pero no era tan fuerte como a él le hubiese gustado. Contra las pieles en las que ella había apoyado su cabeza su largo cabello negro se escapaba de sus ataduras, lacio y suave como plumas y esparcido ligeramente a su alrededor. Ella aún estaba durmiendo.

Sesshoumaru se sentía bastante molesto consigo mismo mientras se agachaba al lado de su peluda cama e intentaba decidir la mejor manera de despertarla, ya que cada momento en que se la pasaba mirándola lo hacía sentir mucho más culpable por ser forzado a devolverla hacia el mundo de los vivientes de nuevo.

Silenciosamente, él maldecía a Akiyama y a su ambulante... ojo. Si ese despreciable lobo no hubiese decidido pasear por lugares desconocidos, Sesshoumaru aún estuviese durmiendo y no estuviese en este irritante apuro. De hecho, si éste se hubiese guardado su... las manos para sininguno de los dos estuvieran aquí. La boca de Sesshoumaru se torció de irritación. En la parte trasera de su cabeza una vocecita le señalaba que él ni siquiera tenía que estar aquí de todas formas, y que había sido su propia lujuria por vagabundear – sin mencionar su maldito e inconveniente sentido del honor – lo que lo había puesto en esta posición en primer lugar. Sesshoumaru ignoró esto, por miedo a arruinar su vil humor.

El frunció el ceño. Ella casi siempre había despertado por cuenta propia antes, así que nunca había habido la necesidad de que él se intrometiera en sus hábitos de sueño. Incluso si ella dormía un poco más del tiempo en el que él hubiese querido continuar el camino, una marcada aclaración de garganta siempre se había hecho cargo de eso. Era realmente una pena que su método salvavidas haya fallado.

Sesshoumaru la observaba fijamente mientras los dedos de sus pies empezaban a entumecerse por falta de circulación e intentó dar una solución a este problema. El había pensado en golpearla levemente con su pie como lo había hecho la primera mañana que pasaron juntos, pero él recordó que ella no había estado terriblemente feliz por aquello. Siguiendo laboriosamente el punto de contemplación a su lógica conclusión, él también había decidido que ella estaría algo descontenta con un brusco golpe en el costado, o un pellizco en el brazo. Después de todo, a él le gustaban sus propios dedos; eran terriblemente útiles, y si fueran derretidos por una purificación realmente sería un inconveniente hasta que le crecieran otros nuevos. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, él no estaba completamente seguro que a él le _pudiesen_ crecer dedos nuevos si estos fuesen purificados, lo cual era una razón para ser cauteloso. No por primera vez en su vida, Sesshoumaru deseó no haber delegado muchas de las más desagradables tareas, tales como despertar a los sirvientes, a Jaken. _Si tan solo él estuviese aquí_ , Sesshoumaru pensó, casi melancólicamente.

Hubo algo al borde de su oído, como si, inquietara su conciencia. Gradualmente Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta del sonido de muy pequeños ronquidos emanando debajo de la sabana. Con cautela, él deslizó un dedo bajo el borde de las pieles, y descubrió a Myouga.

"Gmplntz," dijo Myouga.

"Despierta," Sesshoumaru exigió. "Necesito que absorbas algo de sangre." Aturdidamente Myouga restregó sus pequeñas manos por su cara. "Mi señor," él lloriqueó "No puedo despertar a esta hora de la mañana y en este frío en mi tiempo de vida. ¿No tiene respeto por sus mayores?"

Sesshoumaru se preguntaba si esta era una pregunta capciosa. "No," él dijo después de un momento, operando sobre la suposición de que cualquier respuesta que él diera era la correcta.

Myouga hizo un sonido desesperado.

Sesshouamaru esperó. Cuando no parecieron venir más comentarios, él levantó a la pulga hacia su rostro para una inspección más cercana, solo para encontrar que Myouga se había dormido de nuevo.

"¡Deja de dormir!" él ladró. "Necesito que despiertes a Kagome."

"Despiértele usted mismo," la pulga dijo entre dientes, casi inaudiblemente.

"¿Cómo?"

"De la misma forma en que despierta a todos los demás," Myouga dijo bruscamente.

"¿Golpeando?" él dijo en forma dudosa. Este no sonaba como el mejor de los consejos.

"Olvídelo. Solo sacuda su hombro. ¡Ahora déjeme dormir! Está frío allá afuera."

Sofocando un gruñido, Sesshoumaru lo lanzó de vuelta bajo la sábana. Su acompañante aún estaba muerta para el mundo.

Si tan solo no se viese tan _cansada,_ y si tan solo él no se sintiera responsable de aquello. El la había presionado mucho los últimos días. Rápidamente, él deseó tener a Aun, aunque el dragón no sería terriblemente útil en el frío de todas formas. No había nada que hacer, él supuso. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro y lo sacudió tan cuidadosamente como pudo, sin embargo aún más fuerte como se atrevía.

Ella no pareció soportar esto.

"Mrr," ella dijo, ejecutando una complicada maniobra que resultó en todo su cuerpo – salvo su rostro desde la nariz hacia arriba – convirtiéndose en un completamente irreconocible bulto bajo el montón de pieles. "Durmiendo," ella murmuró, la palabra se apagó bajo capas de apestosas pieles.

Sesshoumaru sabía que él no había sido el más virtuoso de los demonios – realmente tampoco estaba dentro de la descripción del trabajo, después de todo – pero él estaba casi convencido que no había hecho algo para merecer esto. El consideró sacudir su hombro otra vez, pero no había como saber donde estaba bajo todas esas pieles, y por otro lado, él no quería agarrar accidentalmente algo peligroso.

El frunció y suspiró. "Kagome," él dijo, gentilmente tocando la parte posterior de sus dedos contra su mejilla. Ella se sentía más frágil de lo que parecía, piel de pergamino sobre huesos de porcelana, y él echó para atrás sus dedos, casi con miedo de romperla, casi con miedo de continuar.

Ella removía tristes recuerdos.

Apretando los dientes él decidió que había tenido suficiente de esto y molestamente aplastó su culpa y sus reservaciones. Sin detenerse a pensar para no dudar, él deslizó una mano bajo el entero montón de pieles y los quitó rápidamente.

"Aaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggg!" Kagome chilló, levantándose bruscamente y poniendo la más lastimosa cara que él había visto en mucho tiempo. Ella abrazó sus propios hombros, dedos clavándose en la gruesa tela de su haori, ojos aún fuertemente cerrados. "¡Santo Dios, hace frío!"

Esto no estaba ayudando a mitigar su culpa. "Despierta," él dijo bruscamente, poniéndose de pie y caminó airado unos cuantos metros hacia la entrada de la cueva. Después de un momento él regresó a ver sobre su hombro.

Ella estaba ciegamente buscando las pieles cerca de sus pies. "¡Hay mejores formas de despertarme!" ella lloriqueó. "Eso fue muy _cruel_."

"Lo intenté," él le informó. "No fuiste receptiva."

Kagome quería llorar. Ella tenía _frío_ y era _temprano_ y estaba _hambrienta_ y él era un _idiota_ y el universo solo _no estaba andando como ella quería,_ y no lo había hecho por las últimas cuatro semanas y todo lo que ella quería era una comida caliente, y un baño caliente, y un masaje para pies. De un chico caliente. Sin camiseta. Y bonito cabello. Desafortunadamente nada de eso parecía venir. Incluso el más accesible de sus tres necesidades estaba fuera de su alcance; ella dudó que Sesshoumaru alguna vez hubiese dado un masaje de pies en su vida, y ella dudó severamente de que él rompería esa moda solo por ella.

 _Su cabello no es tan increíble de todos modos,_ ella se mintió gruñonamente a sí misma. En voz alta ella dijo, "¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecer esto? ¿En serio?" Cuando se hizo aparente que nadie le respondería, ella restregó el sueño de sus ojos y borrosamente buscó a su alrededor para encontrar que sus sábanas estaban varios metros lejos de ella y Sesshoumaru con su espalda hacia ella, brazos cruzados y pies firmemente plantados sobre el suelo, pareciendo decididamente gruñón por cuenta propia. Kagome intentó reparar su tono.

"No para, tú sabes, molestarte, pero ¿por qué debo estar despierta tan temprano?" ella preguntó. "Pensé que solo nos quedaríamos aquí por unos días hasta que Akiyama regrese." Ella se movió sobre sus rodillas y alcanzó una piel para envolverla a su alrededor.

Detrás de ella él demonio bufó. "Parece ser que él no regresará," él anunció. "Cúlpalo a él."

El filo de su voz rozó a través de su aún confundido cerebro. "¿Qué?" ella dijo insípidamente. Su tono la despertó aún más que el frió. Sus dedos encontraron una piel, y ella se sentó, arrastrándola sobre sus hombros mientras se daba la vuelta para confrontar su espalda y su no—tan- bonito- cabello, tomando un profundo respiro que hizo nada para calmarla. "Por favor dime que no acabas de decir lo que pienso que dijiste, por que si dijiste lo que dijiste me voy a poner a llorar."

Después de haberlo pensado en su cabeza Sesshoumaru sintió un pequeño rizo de pánico por sus opciones. En una mano, mentir solo la haría sentir mas mal cuando supiera la verdad; en la otra, el odiaba que lloraran. El no sabía como alguien podía manejar a una mujer que llora, y la única con la que él pudo ser capaz de hacer algún progreso había sido Rin.

 _Rin_ , él pensó, y muy profundo en su mente el sonido de ella hizo eco.

Y entonces Sesshoumaru pestañeó como si algo en su pecho se apretó de repente, como un puño arrugando un pedazo de papel, repentinamente emboscado por el recuerdo, desviado por un nombre. Sus dedos se movieron, y él tragó fuerte alrededor del bulto de filosos bordes que había aparecido en la base de su garganta.

 _¿No había superado esto ya?_ Él se preguntó distantemente. La pregunta quemaba por su cerebro, oscura y brillante. El cerró sus ojos y pensó para disiparlo.

Kagome rozaba sus entumidos dedos y soplaba dentro de sus manos en lo que fue un fútil intento de calentarlas. Ociosamente ella se preguntaba si ella alguna vez estaría cálida de nuevo, porque estaba casi segura de que el congelante clima había cambiado la composición química de sus huesos en alguna manera, haciendo que se sintieran congelados en vez de calcificados... lo que sea que era. Ella le lanzó una envidiosa mirada a Sesshoumaru, quien no parecía sentir el mordisco, o si lo hacía, él no reaccionaba. Quizás él compartiría el secreto con ella. "Sesshoumaru, querrías " ella empezó.

"No llores," él le dijo de repente, interrumpiéndola.

Su voz causó que algo se diera una vuelta en su estomago, causó que la luz del sol se tornara pesada y dolorosa, causó que las sombras se arrastraran hacia ella. "¿Qué?"

Por un momento él estaba silencioso, y bizarramente ella sintió como si ella estuviese parada al borde del cielo, a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer por siempre hacia las estrellas.

Entonces, lentamente, él se volteó y la miró por encima de su hombro, y la expresión en su rostro tiró de algo profundo y sombrío, bajo en su pecho. Por un momento, Kagome estuvo de vuelta en la luz de la fogata con él cuando era un era un errante rey sin un reino, ella una sacerdotisa sin un templo y cada uno envuelto en sus propias penas privadas. Ella de repente recordó donde estaba, y con quien estaba, y porque eran ellos los únicos abandonados en los cavernosos lugares de cosas perdidas y nunca vueltas a encontrar, los lugares llenos solamente con la presencia de la ausencia.

Cuando ellos se conocieron por vez primera en ese cálido círculo ellos habían sido atados juntos por el más delgado de los brillantes hilos, por los accidentes de la circunstancia. Ahora ese hilo era grueso y firme, vinculándolos, no solo hecho de penas sino también de deuda y compañerismo con palabras dichas en la luz de la fogata que ambos recordaban pero que nunca mencionaban. Con esa terrible, oscura mirada en los ojos de él era como si él hubiese seguido ese hilo desde su persona hacia ella, y se hubiese deslizado bajo su piel hacia el lugar donde la tristeza vivía. O talvez era ella quien se había deslizado en él; tal vez ellos eran lo mismo.

Entonces ella parpadeó, y las sombras gatearon lejos. El se volteó de nuevo hacia la entrada.

"No llores," él repitió. "No me gustan las lágrimas."

Kagome pensó en Inuyasha, quien odiaba las lágrimas también, y asintió. "Lo… Lo siento," ella dijo. "Solo bromeaba."

El estuvo en silencio por un momento antes de ella oírlo reír bajo y astutamente. "En todo caso," él dijo, "No te culparía. La frustración de la situación es suficiente para hacer llorar a cualquiera."

Ellos volvieron a las palabras ligeras ahora, y ella se preguntaba si volverían a hablar de forma densa alguna otra vez. Mordiéndose el labio, Kagome físicamente se sacudió antes de responder. "¿Incluso a ti?" ella preguntó, dirigiéndose a la coquetería y lográndolo pasablemente bien.

"No."

"Dijiste cualquiera," ella resaltó mientras luchaba para levantarse y empezó a pisotear para dar vida a sus pies.

"Miko, yo no soy _cualquiera,"_ él le recordó.

"Claro, se me olvidó por un momento," ella respondió, sonriendo ampliamente mientras se paraba a su lado. "Eres Sesshoumaru- _sama_."

"Y harías muy bien en recordar eso, miko - _sama."_

Ella se movía con dificultad mientras caminaban hacia el frente de la cueva y miraban fijamente el alboroto bajo ellos, dejando la súbita oscuridad atrás. "Lo intentaré. Ahora, ¿Qué haremos hoy?"

A su lado, Sesshoumaru suspiró. "No hay duda en que lo averiguaremos pronto," él dijo, desplegando un largo dedo con garra para apuntar hacia el campamento principal, donde la mayoría de los lobos estaban pululando por todos lados. "Nuestro anfitrión nos ha pedido que asistamos."

Kagome sintió su estomago hundirse. "Esto no terminará bien, ¿cierto?" ella preguntó.

Sesshoumaru miró por el costado de la montaña y dentro de un futuro que se estaba convirtiendo más y más complicado con el paso de los días. "Eso lo dudo," él respondió.

"Lo pensé."

* * *

Alrededor del fuego, Kagome se acurrucaba en pieles mientras Myouga se acurrucaba en sus ropas y traducía los ladridos y gruñidos para ella, mientras toda la tribu – los lobos _reales_ tanto como los youkai – parecían haberse reunido, y las guturales, vocalizaciones animales eran la lengua común para todos menos para ella. Ella se sentía muy en la oscuridad, y Sesshoumaru se sentaba a su lado y miraba inútilmente con furia hacia las llamas frente a él, escuchando atentamente la conversación a su alrededor o ignorándola por completo. Era difícil adivinar con él. Kagome se concentró en su adormilado traductor.

"Ellos aún están discutiendo sobre quien irá a traer al príncipe de vuelta," Myouga bostezó. "Parece que nadie quiere abandonar la montaña en época de invierno e ir solo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Los lobos cazan en manadas – no son animales solitarios. Es casi imposible que uno de ellos derribe a la presa necesitan mantenerse vivos," Myouga suplió.

Kagome consideró esto. "Y... ¿por qué no puede ir un grupo grande de ellos?"

Myouga se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente porque a ellos les gusta estar aquí y no quieren viajar. Y las montañas son más peligrosas en invierno también."

"¿Lo son?" Kagome preguntó. Ella supuso que tenía sentido, pero ella las había atravesado lo suficientemente segura. "Lo hice bien."

A su lado, Sesshoumaru gruñó.

"Er," la pulga dijo. "Hay muchos más youkai, igual que animales salvajes, en las montañas durante el invierno, y la mayoría medio -dementes por el hambre. A los lobos les gusta pelear, pero no tanto. No es una cuestión de travesía, sino de destreza."

"¿Destreza?"

"Pelea," Myouga suplió. "Tú estabas bien protegida."

Sesshoumaru gruñó de nuevo como si descartara la idea de que él la estaba protegiendo, a pesar del hecho de que su protección era supuestamente toda la razón por la cual es se estaba colocando en dicho lío. Kagome se preguntaba si algún día él liquidaría su deuda, o si él estaría colgado a su alrededor por siempre, y para su ambivalente sorpresa ella no podía decidir cuál de estas opciones ella prefería. Ella suspiró. _Esto es lo que consigo por ser tan amigable: emocionalmente apegada. Genial_.

Ella apretó su mandíbula. No era como si no hubiese estado en alguna forma apegada antes, pero había sido un abstracto apego hacia los recuerdos, a la _idea_ de Sesshoumaru, más que un real apego hacia él como una persona. Youkai. Lo que sea. El punto era que la idea era una cosa relegada a tiempos pasados, mientras que largas, acaloradas discusiones y silenciosas, compartidas penas eran muy reales y repentinamente muy visceral. El era, si no un amigo, entonces un apreciado camarada. Ella le deseaba el bien en una forma que era muy inmediata, en vez de una preocupación ampliamente cubierta por su general naturaleza tierna. Kagome no estaba segura de que le agradara este progreso.

Y en una forma que era triste a su vez – ella recordaba que hubo un tiempo en el que ella le abría el corazón a cualquiera, pero de alguna forma la puerta se había vuelto más y más difícil de abrirse toda, sellada por marcas y bloqueada con memorias. Aun así el tenía el pie colocado como una cuña, por así decir, y había sido capaz de hacer palanca para abrirla. Ella se preguntaba que tan lejos él había caminado dentro, y si era ya muy tarde para que él regresase. Muy tarde significaba que incluso si ella pudiera, ella no quisiera que lo haga.

Kagome se sacudió – pensando en eso en esta coyuntura probablemente la conduciría a angustiarse, y eso no sería productivo. Ella miró de mala gana a las llamas mientras los lobos ladraban y gruñían y lloriqueaban a su alrededor, discutiendo entre ellos.

Inconsciente de las meditaciones de su acompañante, Sesshoumaru resaltó un suspiro interno. Era lo suficientemente malo que él tuviese que tratar con sus propios asuntos tediosos de gobierno; que él ahora sea obligado – lejos de la educación y el conocimiento de tratados – a escuchar los tediosos asuntos de alguien más parecía distintivamente injusto. Que su compañera sea probablemente invitada a participar en dichos asuntos lo parecía aun más, ya que esto significaba eso, por delegación, él sería invitado a intrometerse también. Sesshoumaru generalmente gustaba de mantenerse fuera de tales cosas en deferencia a ambas equidad hacia sus aliados y su propio disgusto por el esfuerzo innecesario. No era que él fuese _perezoso_ , per se; él no lo era. El solo era eficiente con su energía, y eso lo había llevado lejos.

Mientras, Kagome gastaba energía de cualquier forma. Ellos siempre estaban deteniéndose en alguna aldea – incluso si ella no necesitaba refugio para la noche – y haciendo esto y aquella pequeña tarea para los habitantes, o, en el caso de ese estúpido jabalí, extremadamente largas tareas por las cuales ella nunca pedía pago excepto en el más exiguo de los plazos. Lo que era peor era que sospechaba que ella estaría haciéndolo de la misma forma si es que él no estuviese ahí, lo cual sería peligroso e innecesario y prácticamente garantizado que él no podría dejarla sola por más de cinco minutos antes de ella terminar hasta el cuello entre problemas de otra gente. Ella era la cosa más agotadora desde... siempre. El se preguntaba como su imbécil medio hermano lo había manejado.

Una conmoción lo sacó de su irritada ensoñación. Detrás de Kouga un lobo y un youkai gruñeron y luego saltaron hacia sus gargantas, claramente en desacuerdo sobre algo que sin duda no valdría el sangriento esfuerzo. El vio a Kouga virar los ojos con cansancio antes de vadear entre ellos y apartarlos, sosteniendo al lobo por el pescuezo, y a su contrincante por su grasiento cabello. Sesshoumaru arrugó la nariz, tan discretamente como pudo, en leve repugnancia.

 _Por lo menos_ , él dijo _, podría tener secuaces presentables_. El bufó. Probablemente eso venía por andar en cuevas oscuras todo el tiempo. Cuando no podías ver a alguien más, no importaba como los demás se veían. Las normas estaban destinadas a ser poco exigentes. Sintiéndose casi un engreído, Sesshoumaru agarró un pedazo de detrito imaginario de la manga de su kimono y lo liberó en el viento.

Kagome observó a Kouga con inconfundible admiración. El se veía tan maduro – y ella tenía que seguir recordándose a si misma que él se veía maduro porque él _era_ , de hecho, un adulto – tan dominante y seguro de su rol. Ella se sentía orgullosa de él, incluso si ella no tenía nada que ver con si presencia, o fuerza o liderazgo. Quizás ella solo se sentía orgullosa de conocerlo; privilegiada por ser la amiga de tan buena persona. Después de todo ¿Quién no lo haría? Kagome se dio cuenta de que ella estaba volando con la mente un poquito, pero ella decidió que no importaba en realidad – a nadie le importaba, y no hacía daño el admirar a un amigo.

Por la esquina de su ojo, Sesshoumaru la observó mirar al lobo detener la pelea, y se sintió más bien molesto. Si ella se excitaba con demostraciones de fuerza, él podía hacerlo muchísimo mejor que eso, y lo había demostrado demasiadas veces frente a ella; no había una razón para que ella se sonrojara por una fuerza inferior.

 _No_ , él pensó, _que me importe lo que ella piensa, pero honestamente. Es como si ella prefiriese paja a seda. Absoluto mal gusto._

Inconscientemente, él empujó sus manos dentro de las mangas de su kimono con más petulante fuerza de lo estrictamente necesario.

Kagome observó como Kouga le gruñó ambos, diciendo algo en el ininteligible lenguaje de gemidos y gruñidos.

"El dice que va a decidir de una vez por todas quien irá a traer a su hijo," Myouga tradujo. "El dice que esta harto de las peleas."

Kouga lanzó a cada uno en direcciones opuestas – _impresionante_ , ella pensó, sonriendo – antes de caminar de vuelta al fuego, doblar sus piernas bajo él, y sentarse. Con gran gravedad, él levantó sus manos hacia él aire, palmas afuera, y esperó que el escándalo a su alrededor muriera.

Después un gradualmente menor y menor abarrotado minuto, el campamento estuvo lo suficientemente silencioso para que el hablase. Kagome observó como él abría su boca y aulló una serie de corredizos tonos que la hicieron tiritar un poquito. Siempre parecía solo un poquito salvaje, un poco más indomable, el oír voces no humanas venir de gargantas humanas. Bueno, gargantas que parecían de humano, de todas formas. Ella esperó por la traducción.

"Ah," dijo Myouga desde debajo de su collar. "Eso es... sorprendente."

Kagome frunció, de pronto aprensiva. "¿Qué es?" ella susurró.

"Bueno, él dice... que él mismo irá a traer a Akiyama, y que llevará consigo unos cuantos camaradas confiables." Myouga le dijo.

"¿Por qué es eso sorprendente?" ella preguntó, confundida.

Ella sintió que él se encogió de hombros antes responderle. "Porque él es el líder de la tribu, y no es común que el líder deje su puesto, especialmente durante el invierno. La tribu estará bajo el segundo al mando, y eso usualmente lleva a tensiones sociales. Los lobos pelean entre ellos todo el tiempo por puestos, así que sin una mano dura a cargo las cosas pueden ponerse un tanto caóticas. Aún, es mejor quedarse aquí que ir a las montañas en invierno, así que nadie querrá estar de su lado malo cuando regrese."

Kagome solo asintió en respuesta. No por primera vez, ella deseó que hubiese estudiado más con Kaede – o cualquier otra miko, francamente – cuando su conocimiento sobre youkai era aún gravemente escaso. Miroku siempre había sido el que sabía de esa clase de cosas. Ella frunció hasta que Kouga le llamó la atención repentinamente hablando en lengua humana.

"Ahora," él anunció, "debemos escoger un grupo para ir rumbo norte y recoger las medicinas requeridas."

Hubo un descontento movimiento, y Kagome solo pudo imaginar la consternación que el resto de la tribu sentiría acerca de ir más al norte en las montañas.

"Debemos escoger nuestros mas fuertes y experimentados enviados para negociar el difícil pasaje " aquí Kagome escuchó a Sesshoumaru reír una de sus bajas, risas sin humor, como si él solo estuviese viendo una broma que no era graciosa en absoluto " debemos confiar en los enviados."

El bajó sus manos, y para su bastante no sorprendida consternación, hizo un gesto hacia Sesshoumaru y ella. "Sesshoumaru -sama, Kagome- sama," él dijo, y el agregado honorífico en su nombre la sorprendió un poco, "Me gustaría pedirles que hagan el viaje."

Kagome se mordió el labio. Ella había sospechado que algo como esto se presentaría, y ella quería ayudar. Ella había pensado en Machiko en pequeñitos pensamientos en los últimos días, pensando lo horrible que sería morir sola y llevarse a su hijo consigo, y la idea le había apretado el corazón lo suficiente que la misión de la que ella se había hecho cargo había asumido un poquito más de peso que aquel del deber. Por otro lado, ella no era fuerte, y no tenía idea de cómo conseguir la medicina necesaria.

Sessoumaru observó como Kagome se levantó e inclinó su cabeza, y gimió por dentro. Ella iba a aceptar el encargo y ellos iban a tener que viajar al norte y él _no quería_ –

"Me siento muy apenada, Kouga- k – sama," ella tropezó sobre su honorífico, claramente no acostumbrada a él. "Pero no podemos aceptar esta misión. No soy ni fuerte, ni experimentada, y después de todo, yo solo estoy al mando de Sesshoumaru- sama."

Sesshoumaru presionó una garra dentro de la palma de su mano para evitar que sus cejas se dispararan hacia arriba de sorpresa.

"Y como no es su deber el asistir en mis obligaciones," ella continuó, "no podemos hacer esto." Ella se inclinó de nuevo antes de sentarse en el suelo. Sesshoumaru se encontró a sí mismo impresionado a regañadientes, y se movió sus ojos de vuelta a su anfitrión.

Kouga estaba sonriendo indulgentemente, como si hubiese anticipado esta eventualidad. Sesshoumaru encontró eso preocupante.

"Kagome -sama," él empezó cálidamente, "usted es mucho más fuerte de lo que usted percibe que es " para la creciente irritación de Sesshoumaru Kagome se ruborizó lindamente con su garantía. "– así que no hay razón para que rechace esta misión. Yo confió en usted. Ambos son fuertes. Y después de todo..."

Kouga movió su mirada hacia Sesshoumaru, y él lord youkai repentinamente sintió un frío temor atacar su estómago. El no se ATREVERIA a mencionar eso, frente a todos...

No, él no lo haría. El estaba mintiendo, esperando que Sesshoumaru entrara en pánico y aceptara sus deseos. Las cejas de Sesshoumaru se recogieron hacia abajo en una atronadora mirada furiosa. _El no se atrevería, y yo no seré manipulado_ , él pensó.

El levantó su mentón arrogantemente para hacerle saber a Kouga que con él no se puede jugar.

Su corazón cayó hacia su estomago cuando Kouga le dio una pequeña, sonrisa de disculpa, y abrió su boca para continuar. "Después de todo," Kouga repitió, moviendo sus ojos hacia Kagome, "Sesshoumaru conoce los retos y los afrontará, ya que él es, de hecho, experimentado en recolectar este tipo de medicina."

Sesshoumaru no pudo guardar el gruñido que se incrustaba por su garganta, y él escuchó débiles risillas en la multitud que los rodeaba.

Kagome se sintió ligeramente desmayar, y extremadamente confundida, y no ligeramente desconcertada por el cruel sonido que había escapado de su acompañante. Ella no se atrevía a mirarlo.

 _Que...demonios..._ ella pensó, muy, muy deliberadamente. Ella repetía la frase en su cabeza, como para mantener su mente ocupada con la que parecía la única forma en que ella debía evitar contemplar el significado de las palabras de Kouga.

Por su parte, Kouga continuó como si no hubiese solo impugnado arrogantemente el honor de Sesshoumaru. "Y por supuesto," él dijo en voz alta, "Sesshoumaru -sama es un valioso aliado. No podría pedirle a nadie más que fuese, yo no confío en nadie tanto como en mi amigo Señor." Y él se inclinó profundamente hacia ellos, una pequeña, triunfante sonrisa en su rostro.

Sesshoumaru gruñó. _Atrapado._ Kouga había deshecho todas sus salidas honorables – él era, a pesar de ser él mismo, el candidato ideal, y justamente le habían puesto en sus manos la más profunda confianza de la tribu. El no podía negarse sin perder rostro o dañar la alianza entre ellos. ¿Y la razón? Era solo un seguro más en contra de reclamar la vida del bebé en pago de la de Rin – una muerte para pagar la primera muerte de ella, y dejándolo quedarse muerto para pagar su segunda muerte, cuando la tribu de lobos no levantó ni un solo dedo contra los usurpadores a pesar de sus alianzas hacia la Casa. El podía entender porque no, pero era aún una cuestión de honor, una cuestión personal también. Y ahora él no podía matar al niño, incluso si _pudiese_ evitar a Kagome.

 _Y no puedo matar a ese revoltoso, bastardo lobo_ , él pensó furiosamente.

Kouga tosió. "Claro, si deseas que Kagome- sama se quede conmigo, yo la mantendré a sa… "

Sesshoumaru gruñó de nuevo antes de cerrar su boca para apretar sus dientes y contemplar tranquilizadores pensamientos de carnicería.

Como si estuviese soñando, Kagome miró a Kouga enderezarse y sonreírle con dientes puntiagudos. "Gracias," él dijo, "por aceptar esta misión. Tendremos sus provisiones listas para el medio día."

"Pero yo… " ella empezó.

A su lado, Sesshoumaru se disparó sobre sus pies, se volteó elegantemente, y se fue airado a través de la manada que se dividió ante él como un Mar Rojo que se reía por lo bajo.

"Um..." ella se quedó sin palabras, perdida, confundida, y empezando a enojarse. A su alrededor parecía haber un consenso general de que la reunión se había terminado, y la multitud estaba dispersándose rápidamente, dejándola sola cerca del fuego y mirando fijamente a Kouga, quien parecía estar evitando su mirada.

"¿Myouga?" ella murmuró. "¿Qué fue todo eso?"

No hubo respuesta, y cuando revisó bajo su collar ella encontró que él había desaparecido, igual que lo hacía cuando las cosas se ponían tensas.

Parecía ser para ella que el universo estaba tomando una injusta ventaja sobre su normalmente simpática naturaleza. Muy continuamente Kagome reunió las pieles a su alrededor, se levantó, y luego caminó pisando fuerte e intentó no gritar de frustración. Ella cerró sus ojos y trató pensar.

 _Voy a patear a alguien. Probablemente a Kouga. En la espinilla – no, en las joyas de la familia, para que no vuelva a plagar de problemas al mundo con su irritante progenie. Voy a aventurarme fuera en las montañas que ahora sé que están llenas de youkai dementes por el hambre y famélicos animales, y me dirigiré al norte donde es frío, y ¿qué DEMONIOS quiso decir él con experimentado?_ Kagome tomó un profundo respiro. _He saltado dentro de un universo paralelo, y ni siquiera me di cuenta._

"¿Kagome?"

Kagome abrió los ojos y miró furiosa y asesinamente a Kouga, quien tenía la decencia de verse avergonzado antes de darle una avergonzada sonrisilla.

"Yo… " él empezó.

 _"Que,"_ ella lo interrumpió, _"demonios fue todo eso"_

"Er "

"¡Tú acabas de ofrecerme a mí para ser asesinada cuando te dije que no podía hacerlo!"

"Es que… "

"¡ _E_ insultaste a Sesshoumaru! ¿Qué _rayos?_ " Ella se detuvo y tomó otro profundo respiro, muy consiente que ella estaba cansada y amargada y _no preparada para esto._

"¡Kagome!" Kouga se las arregló. "Lo lamento. Tenía que hacerlo."

Kagome le lanzó una mirada. "Tenías que hacerlo," ella dijo. "De verdad."

"Si, de verdad."

"¿Quieres decirme por qué?"

EL miró hacia el piso, lo cual Kagome tomó como un mal signo.

"¿Bien?" ella exigió después de un momento.

El lobo tomó un gran respiro y levantó los ojos, una arrepentida expresión en su rostro. "Perdóname, Kagome." Tuve que decir esas cosas y... bueno, tuve que forzar la mano de Sesshoumaru."

"¿Por qué, cómo acabas de hacer eso?"

El suspiró. "Efectivamente le di la confianza de la tribu para realizar su tarea. El no puede rechazar, fallar deliberadamente, o de otra forma lastimar a mi futuro nieto sin destruir nuestra alianza ahora."

Kagome cerró los ojos muy fuertemente hasta que vio estrellas, y los abrió de nuevo. "¿Quiero saber por qué él haría eso?"

"Pago,"

"¿Para _qué_?"

Su boca se torció. "Prefiero no decirlo," él dijo en tono defensivo.

 _No quiere que piense menos de él_ , ella pensó miserablemente. "¿Sabes qué? No quiero saber," ella dijo rápidamente. "Si él tiene que matar a un _bebé_ para hacerte pagar por algo, no quiero saber que pago es ese, porque debiste haber hecho algo terrible."

Kouga se restregó el cuello, pareciendo un poco avergonzado. "Bueno, el es libre de matarlo después. Solo le estoy comprando tiempo. Con suerte, Sesshoumaru no se molestará en intentarlo y reducir pago por otros cincuenta años. Para ese tiempo el niño tendrá la oportunidad de pelea."

Kagome se sintió ligeramente traicionada, y muy sola de nuevo, perdida en asuntos que ella no entendía. "Bueno. Está bien. Ahora, ¿te gustaría decirme por qué Sesshoumaru es tan, um, experimentado?" Por alguna razón ella tenía nauseas.

Kouga se meció hacia atrás sobre sus talones y miró hacia el cielo. "No creo," él dijo lentamente, "que sea mi lugar para decirte eso."

"¿ _Por qué no_?" ella casi chilló.

"Eso es asunto de Sesshoumaru," él se apresuró para calmarla. "Es de él para decírtelo."

"Y tú acabas de decirle a todos _sobre_ él."

"Tuve que. Lo siento."

Y él en realidad no se veía apenado. De hecho, él se veía casi miserable. "Siento que haya que tenido que arrastrarte en esto," él continuó, "pero Sesshoumaru no va a permitir que tú te quedes atrás conmigo y con la tribu."

 _No confía en ti_ , lo apuesto. Kagome apretó sus dientes. "Claro," ella respondió amargamente. "No hay problema."

El hizo una mueca de dolor. "Pero en lo bueno del caso, probablemente no saldrás lastimada," él dijo, frágilmente alegre.

"Probablemente," ella murmuró. Ella se volteó para mirar a las llamas frente a ella, preguntándose por qué sentía como si Sesshoumaru le había mentido. No era como si él estuviese obligado a contarle a ella sobre él, o nada, igual. El tenía derecho sobre sus secretos, inclusive si este era tan grande como parecía serlo.

 _Asno_ , ella pensó.

A su lado, Kouga se aclaró la garganta.

"Muy bien," ella interrumpió cualquier cosa que él estuvo a punto de decir. "Voy a traer mis cosas, y tomaré tus estúpidas provisiones. Pero cuando regrese de recoger esta medicina, te patearé. Donde más _duele_."

El lobo soltó un resignado suspiro. "Es lo justo."

* * *

Resultó ser que los lobos eran grandes admiradores de la carne seca. Y la carne seca. Con un costado de carne seca. Kagome deseaba una ensalada, pero al menos era mejor que tallarines secos día y noche, y ella estaba casi segura de que había perdido diez libras en el viaje aquí – probablemente no le dolería recuperar algo de eso de nuevo.

Al menos ella estaba más caliente, ahora. La pesada piel que le habían dado mantenía al viento fuera, y unas cuantas botas suaves y descartadas – forradas con piel – ahora envolvían sus pies, así el mordisco del invierno fue reducido de alguna manera. Por otro lado, se ponía cada vez más frío, y ellos solo habían viajado un día.

Ambos no se habían hablado ni más de diez palabras. Sesshoumaru aún estaba echando humo, y ella lo había dejado estofarse; no estaba completamente segura si ella confiaba en que él no le arrancaría el corazón si ella abordaba un tema delicado de todas formas, así que ella mantuvo su cabeza abajo e intentó ignorar la molestia en su estómago que solo parecía ponerse peor mientras apretaba más para guardarse sus palabras. Ella deseó que Myouga no hubiese huido – ella en realidad pudo haber usado a alguien para conversar, o para hacer las paces entre ellos dos. Por así decirlo, el día pasó lentamente, y ella observó el suelo pasar bajo sus pies mientras el silencio entre ellos se hacía más escandaloso de lo que el habla alguna vez pudo.

Ahora sus pies se sentían como si estuviesen a punto de desprenderse. El sol se estaba ocultando, y había empezado a nevar, aunque en vez de las nevascas que ella había visto en las tierras bajas esta ahora punzaba sus mejillas mientras el viento azotaba su rostro. Encontró difícil el mantener sus ojos abiertos, así que ella entornaba los ojos hacia el suelo y mantuvo sus ojos en las huellas de Sesshoumaru en la luz que se desvanecía.

 _Cuando llegue a casa, ella pensó, voy a invertir en una de esas pequeñas motonetas, para nunca más tener que caminar a ningún lado de nuevo. Y tendrá un asiento más cálido, incluso si tengo que incendiarlo para hacerlo cálido._

"Aquí," vino su voz frente a ella. La palabra fue tan abrupta e inesperada que la cabeza de Kagome se disparó hacia arriba y ciñó un nervio de su cuello.

"Aaaah," ella siseó, masajeándolo. Ella echó un vistazo a su compañero, solo para encontrar que él no estaba ahí.

"¿Sesshoumaru?" Ella llamó, su voz casi perdida en el viento, y ella sintió el repentino filo del pánico.

Para su infinito alivio, su cabeza apareció detrás de una agudamente torcida roca. "Hay una cueva aquí," él dijo insípidamente. "Si no deseas morir, te sugiero que entres."

En la privacidad de su cabeza, Kagome lanzó un grito de frustración antes de dar un traspié hacia delante y doblando la esquina, donde casi colisionó contra él.

"¿Qué…?" ella empezó antes de bajar sus ojos hacia la angosta, gruta de baja estatura cerca de los pies de él. "Ay no," ella gimió.

"Silencio," él dijo bruscamente. "No es tan pequeña como parece. Ahora entra, o iré yo primero y te quedarás aquí afuera."

Mordiendo su labio, Kagome retiró su mochila de su hombro antes de agacharse y entrar. Ella se metió a la fuerza, retorciéndose para entrar. Era más amplio por dentro pero no por mucho. No había espacio para estar de pie, pero era más profundo de lo que ella pensaba que era. Gruñendo, ella jaló su mochila por la estrecha entrada y se movió hacia el fondo, resbalando en la pared para sentarse con las rodillas recogidas hasta su barbilla. Colocó su mochila cerca de sus pies. No había más espacio para nada más, y Kagome se preguntaba con creciente disgusto como iba a dormir mientras observaba a Sesshoumaru efectuar una serie de impresionantes acrobacias para así poder caber por la entrada antes de resbalar sobre la pared del lado opuesto. Su armadura chirrió contra la roca antes de detenerse, su rodilla izquierda – el lado más cercano a la entrada de la ladera – doblada hacia arriba, su mano izquierda apoyada sobre ella, eficazmente protegiendo la mayor parte de la cueva de la abertura.

La cueva era tan pequeña que él casi la tocaba; no podría haber habido más de un pie entre ellos. Kagome mordió su labio miserablemente y miró fijo hacia sus propias rodillas con el incómodo silencio.

Sesshoumaru la oyó tragar saliva antes de que abriese su boca para hablar. "Gracias," ella dijo, voz suave y llana en los cerrados confines de la cueva. Afuera en la noche, el helado viento aullaba por las montañas.

"¿Por qué?" él preguntó. El se sentía cansado, casi fatigado, y él no podía comprender el por qué. Quizás hoy había sido demasiado agotador, y él ciertamente no había dormido lo suficiente la noche anterior. Quizás el frío estaba empezando a afectarlo.

Ella se movió nerviosamente. "Por... sentarte cerca de la entrada," ella terminó.

El gruñó en respuesta. En pocos momentos la cueva estaría lo suficientemente cálida por el calor combinado de sus cuerpos, y él podría soportar el tener un lado más frío que el otro si eso significaba que él podría dormir lejos del camino de los elementos.

Ella estuvo en silencio por un rato antes de susurrar un poco. El escuchó un pequeño quejido y entonces algo entró es su campo de visión. El miró hacia abajo.

Era una manta de piel, obviamente una con las que ella había dormido en el campamento de lobos. El le echó un vistazo a ella, levantando una ceja en curiosidad.

Kagome se ruborizó. "En caso de que tengas frío," ella dijo en un chirrido. Ella observó como él llevaba sus ojos devuelta a la manta, como si contemplara la idea, antes de levantarla de su mano, sacudirla, y cubrir su lado izquierdo.

"Gracias," ella lo oyó murmurar. Ella solo asintió antes de alcanzar su mochila de nuevo y sacar su aplastada bolsa de dormir. Ella podría sentarse contra la capa de piel y colocar la bolsa de dormir sobre ella, ella razonó. De esa forma ella estaría lo suficientemente caliente para atrapar unas cuantas horas de sueño, inclusive si ella estaba obligada a dormir sentada. Kagome la arregló sobre sus rodillas y la jaló hacia sus hombros antes de dejar que su cabeza cayera para atrás contra la pared y cerrar sus ojos.

El viento gemía contra las montañas, pero lentamente empezó a calentar dentro de su refugio. Después de alrededor de quince minutos o algo así Kagome abrió un ojo para estudiar a Sesshoumaru. El había apoyado su cabeza contra la pared y estaba mirando sobre su hombro al mundo exterior, pero en vez de verse aburrido o sin expresión, ella pensó que se veía resignado. Había una cierta inclinación en su ceja, una cierta triste depresión en sus párpados, como si tuviese una expectativa hacia el futuro, y este fuese trabajo duro sin recompensa. O quizás él estaba aburrido. La luz ya casi se había ido, y era difícil percibir su expresión. Ella probablemente solo estaba proyectando su propia exhausta resignación en él.

Ella pensó que había sido muy injusto departe de Kouga atraparlo de esta manera.

Kagome se movió sobre su asiento, contoneándose contra la suave piel bajo la capa, y trató de decidir cuál de sus preguntas ella quería preguntarle primero antes de decidir empezar pequeño y luego trabajar cuesta arriba.

"¿Sesshoumaru?" ella dijo.

El no respondió, solamente deslizó sus ojos de la entrada de la pared hacia el rostro de ella, un movimiento calculado, sin duda, para desanimar preguntas desagradables.

 _Bueno,_ ella pensó, _él sabe lo que viene_. Ella se aclaró la garganta. "Um," ella empezó, y luego se detuvo.

"¿Si?" él dijo después de un momento. Kagome tragó saliva.

"¿Dónde – dónde crees que fue Myouga?" _Ahí._ _Eso no fue ofensivo ni intrometido,_ ella pensó. _Pasos de bebé._

Sesshoumaru bufó. "Está engordando a costa de lobos," él dijo. "Lo cual esta bien. El probablemente moriría en esto."

Su corazón cayó – no había oportunidad de que él se les uniera, entonces, y ella sintió su ausencia de forma penetrante. "¿Moriría?" ella preguntó, contra toda esperanza de que este no fuera el caso. Ella no estaba totalmente segura de si ella quería quedarse a solas con Sesshoumaru.

"El ya era inútil," Sesshouamru dijo sin gracia. "Se hubiese congelado por completo, incluso en tu vestuario."

Kagome se mordió el labio y sintió un pellizco de lágrimas arriba en su nariz, pero no progresó más por lo que ella estuvo agradecida.

Ella suspiró, ordenando sus palabras otra vez. "También me preguntaba..." – Las cejas de Sesshoumaru se recogieron hacia abajo levemente, en un fruncido de sospecha – "Um... preguntándome qué... tendremos que hacer. Para encontrar las hierbas que necesitamos," ella terminó sin convicción, la verdadera pregunta que ella quería hacer aún pesada bajo su lengua.

Al otro lado de ella, Sesshoumaru dejó un pequeño suspiro escapar de sus labios. "Arduo viaje, juicio por fuego, tediosa negociación," él dijo lacónicamente. "Al menos, de esa forma parece que las cosas funcionan."

Kagome no estaba por completo segura de si le gustaba el sonido de esto. Arduo viaje ya estaba cubierto, y tediosa negociación no sonaba tan mal, pero juicio por fuego hizo que su estómago se volteara, y en sus manos la sangre pareció retirarse, dejando sus dedos fríos y entumidos. Ella tomó un estremecido respiro.

"No te preocupes," Sesshoumaru dijo de repente, y ella lo miró, pero ahora estaba tan oscuro que ya no podía ver sus facciones, solo su tenue contorno. Ella tragó saliva fuertemente.

Ahora que ella no podía ver su rostro, repentinamente pareció más fácil, aunque eso era como decir que el suelo era más suave que la roca.

Ella movió su mirada de vuelta a donde ella sabía que sus rodillas estaban, y acumuló su coraje.

"Sesshoumaru."

Hubo una pausa, y entonces ella lo escuchó moverse contra la pared. "¿Si?" él dijo silenciosamente.

Kagome cerró sus ojos, y se bajó del precipicio y se adentró en territorios inexplorados.

"¿Qué quiso decir Kouga cuando dijo que tenias experiencia?" ella preguntó, y ella se sintió vagamente orgullosa de que su voz haya temblado solo un poquito.

Silencio. Luego, "¿No te lo dijo él mismo?"

Sin hablar, ella sacudió su cabeza antes de darse cuenta de que él podría no verla. "No," ella dijo, su voz rompiéndose solo un poco. "El dijo que era asunto tuyo si querías decirlo o no."

Sesshoumaru estaba en silencio. En su pecho su corazón latía pesadamente, y ella lamió sus labios y esperó a algo que ni siquiera podía nombrar. En la oscura calidez de la cueva ella esperó que él respondiera, y escuchaba al salvaje viento en el valle debajo.

El sabía que ella preguntaría. Ella sería... bueno, demasiado _no ella misma_ para dejarlo pasar, y en realidad, había sido tanto tiempo atrás, y su corazón parecía tan tierno que no pareció importar si le contaba. La forma en que él hubo contribuido a la debilidad de su casa no le importaría a ella de la forma en que les importaba a los demás youkai. Ella era humana.

En los secretos espacios de su cabeza, una pequeña voz le susurró que a ella tal vez le agrade más él por ello.

La tensión era horrible, y dos veces ella abrió su boca para retirar lo dicho, pero dos veces ningún sonido salió, así que ella esperó en agonía, preguntándose si él la iba a lastimar de la furia, o nunca más hablarle otra vez, _o algo,_ y entonces él se movió contra la pared y habló.

"Ya he hecho esto antes," él dijo, y su voz era tan baja que ella tuvo que esforzarse para oírla sobre el aullido del viento, "pero el niño en cuestión no era mío."

Ella dejó ir el aliento que había estado aguantando y sintió algo liberarse en su pecho. Ella estaba extrañamente aliviada, como si le hubiesen concedido un aplazamiento. Después de un momento Kagome lamió sus labios, de repente muy, muy curiosa.

"¿De quién era?" ella preguntó, y ella estuvo sorprendida al encontrar que su voz temblaba igual que sus manos, y sutilmente ella cayó en cuenta de que estaba llena de adrenalina. Ella apretó sus puños y se esforzó para oír la voz de él.

Por un largo momento, él no respondió, y entonces ella lo escuchó soltar un suspiro en la oscuridad, y ella sintió el sonido enrollarse por su corazón.

"Era de mi padre;" él dijo, palabras grises y pesadas, vacías y en ruinas, una y otra vez, dentro del espacio entre ellos, y la implicación hizo que su aliento quedara atrapado en su garganta.

"Yo hice este viaje para Inuyasha y su madre."


	19. capitulo 18

esta historia no me pertenece, pertenece a **resmirada**

yo solo traduzco y comparto una historia que me encanto

y espero que a ustedes tambien

todos los derechos reservados a **resmirada**

ojala la disfruten

* * *

"Porque aunque los atributos de Dios todos son iguales, más resplandece y campea, a nuestro ver, el de la misericordia que el de la justicia." – Miguel de Cervantes

Un día cuando él aún era joven, cuando tenía la apariencia de un niño de diez años, cuando pisaba el agua entre esa extraña, turbia y recordada niñez y ese agonizante año en el que creció tan rápido que quedó lisiado dentro de su propia piel, Sesshoumaru se sentaba en los jardines bajo el árbol mimosa favorito de su madre y observaba a los hijos de los sirvientes jugar.

Tres niñas – parecían de siete años o algo así en los estándares humanos – y dos pequeños niños, menores, corrían por el patio, brincando ligeramente sobre las camas cubiertas de flores de su madre, escondiéndose el uno del otro detrás de rechazados árboles humedecidos con musgo y gruesos de follaje sin cortar, riendo y gritando. Sus exuberantes balbuceos se amontonaban en sus oídos, y lo encontraba calmante después del entrenamiento que su padre le había dado esa mañana.

 _Una bandada de pájaros, el llano estruendo de alas, unos cuantos instantes de blancas gargantas, y todas las plumas tan negras que atrapaban el sol en brillosos arco iris. A su lado su padre dio un grito – su señal para empezar – y en sus manos los músculos se movieron bruscamente en anticipación cuando se lanzó a sí mismo por los aires._

 _"¡Solo los blancos!" su padre le dijo desde abajo, sonando jovial. Sesshoumaru apretó sus dientes y flexionó sus garras, y entonces él estuvo en el medio de ella, vivos ojos y agudos picos, y cada garganta blanca que él encontraba la ensartaba en una garra, corriéndola directamente a través y fuera hacia el otro lado. Primero estuvo la pequeña resistencia, la burbuja antes de que la piel explotara, y luego estaba el rápido crujido de pequeños huesos – y él siempre pudo sentir las suaves plumas en sus dedos, las plumas alrededor de la herida que resbalaban tan gentilmente, tan traicioneramente por sus manos – y luego la sangre. Y siempre, siempre, los gritos; siempre el llamado de muerte arañando por el interior de su cráneo con un filo dentado._

 _El deseaba poder matar a todas y cada una de ellas, solo para hacerlas parar. El derribó veintitrés, y el olor a sangre fue de una vez tentador y sin nada especial. Cuando de nuevo él tocó tierra su padre dio una vuelta, lord del mundo, e inspeccionó los cadáveres que ensuciaban el suelo._

 _"Nada mal, nada mal," él dijo finalmente. Sesshoumaru sintió una débil sonrisa amenazar con romper su normalmente solemne rostro, pero su padre no había terminado todavía. "Aunque, no bien, tampoco." Él continuó._

 _"Habían treinta y cinco." ¡Treinta y cinco! El estaba tan seguro que había dominado este ejercicio. La decepción cayó sobre él, lo suficientemente pesada que lo hizo flaquear, y Sesshoumaru apretó sus puños tan fuerte en frustración que rompió su propia piel. Afortunadamente su padre ya le había enseñado los trucos de mantener su rostro libre de reacciones, nunca mostrando debilidad o dolor, así que él mantuvo sus garras incrustadas en su carne para impedir que su sangre chorreara; él sabía que su padre la olería._

 _Sesshoumaru ejecutó una seca reverencia y su padre lo dejó ir. Como siempre lo hacía después del entrenamiento, él caminaba, calmado y sereno, desde el dojo, o la extensión de pasto tras el. El pasó sobre el patio, por el pequeño puente – el que se arqueaba sobre el arroyo que corría por el terreno – y dentro del jardín en la parte trasera de la casa, donde se doblaba entre la sombra del árbol y cerraba sus ojos. Siempre respiraba profundamente, lamía para limpiar cualquier rastro de sangre en sus manos, y dejaba sus abusados oídos encontrar sonidos que no gritaran._

Era un fresco, mediodía de primavera, y el olor de verdes plantas que crecían, en la brisa se enrollaban sobre las heridas imaginarias dentro de su cabeza y levantaban la irritación. Colocando su rostro en una máscara sin expresión él lentamente dejó de apretar sus puños para permitir que los agujeros sangraran y se cerraran sin que nadie se diera cuenta. El observaba mientras se curaba, intentando considerar la sensación de escozor como solo una curiosidad, pero para su disgusto él descubrió que él aún no tenía el completo control. Su aliento siseó por sus dientes muy ligeramente, y silenciosamente él se maldijo a sí mismo de nuevo. Cualquier oponente lo suficientemente formidable para infringir una herida sería lo suficientemente poderoso para escuchar su sibilante reacción, y tendría los recursos para presionar su ventaja. Eso simplemente no funcionaría.

Sesshoumaru miró fijamente el pasto y se concentró en su respiración – lenta, constante, regular, ni dolor ni sorpresa, ni odio ni alegría – y entonces empujó sus garras dentro de sus palmas otra vez, de nuevo rompiendo la piel y sacando sangre. Esta vez, sin embargo, él mantuvo su rostro no quieto, porque quieto implicaba control, y control significaba que se le estaba dando demasiado pensamiento a aquello – pero suave, llena de fingido aburrimiento. Aún dolía, pero esta vez él no tuvo una reacción física cuando desenrolló sus dedos de nuevo y se permitió a si mismo curarse.

Repitió este ejercicio dos veces más antes de estar satisfecho con que él se había, al menos por hoy, desecho de reacciones adversas. Apoyando su espalda contra la dura corteza del árbol, llevó su mano a su rostro y lentamente lamió la sangre de su mano derecha, y luego de la izquierda. Cuando estuvo satisfecho de que todas las huellas de su ignominiosa reacción de moderado fracaso fueron borradas de su piel, Sesshoumaru permitió que sus manos cayeran sobre su regazo mientras cerraba sus ojos e intentaba pensar en nada en absoluto.

En el jardín y en su cabeza, Sesshoumaru dejó a las hojas crujir, sintió el ligero movimiento sobre la tierra, y esperó escuchar el aleteo de mariposas contra el cielo.

El pudo haberse dormido, o alcanzado su objetivo de completo vacío, pero algo al borde de su conciencia gritaba. Una pequeña voz, aguda y mordaz, hizo sentir su existencia.

Sesshoumaru abrió sus ojos, y los dejó vagar donde fuera, buscando el disturbio de su paz. No tomó mucho el señalar la fuente de sus problemas.

Bajo en el patio había una pequeña conmoción entre los niños que él había estado echando un vistazo solo momentos antes, y Sesshoumaru levantó su cabeza para ver a los niños pelear por algo. El no pudo discernir, en el balbuceo de agudas voces, el porque de la discusión, pero no importaba realmente. Los niños riñeron rápidamente, e igual de rápido decidieron quien era el vencedor; en cinco minutos, de una forma u otra, la pelea sería resuelta y el jardín sería devuelto a su normal tranquilidad. El esfuerzo requerido para detener la pelea era más del que él deseaba gastar, así que se volvió a sentar contra el árbol y observó el pequeño drama desenvolverse.

Las niñas, mayores y más grandes, intentaban persuadir a los niños menores de hacer algo, aunque ellos no sacarían nada de ello. La discusión se hizo más y más escandalosa hasta que una de las niñas – la más alta, de cabello naranja claro trenzado por su espalda – dio un paso adelante. Sesshoumaru se movió, interesado en ver que planeaba hacer ella.

Cuando ella tomó impulso y golpeó al niño más pequeño en la boca Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño. Eso no parecía ser terriblemente justo, pero de todos modos las peleas raramente lo eran. Sin mencionar que parecía un poquito fuera de lugar el presenciar a una mujer enfrentándose a un hombre y golpearlo, sin importar que tan pequeño fuese a comparación de ella. Con rapidez él consideró en ponerle fin a la escaramuza, pero su padre le había enseñado una muy dolorosa lección cuando él era más joven acerca de la violencia contra las mujeres que no lo estaban atacando, y en cualquier caso el niño necesitaba vérselas por si mismo. No siempre habría árbitros entre las sombras para salvarlo de féminas locas con una pelea en sus ojos.

El niño cayó contra el pavimento, un grito de dolor escapando de su boca. La niña que lo había golpeado se veía horrorizada, pero entonces el acompañante del niño corrió hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas, golpeándola contra un árbol. Ella chirrió y lo empujó lejos de ella, lo cual fue una mal calculada acción de su parte ya que el niño tomó un gran puño de su cabello con él. Ella gritó de nuevo y arremetió con un pie, atrapando al niño por la pierna y haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras el primer niño se levantaba y se lanzaba contra otra de las niñas. Sesshoumaru olfateó sangre, y su mirada desaprobadora se derritió en una de enfado. La situación posiblemente se hubiese deteriorado al punto de una intervención, aunque él no estuviese de humor para detener una pelea en la cual el no tenía papel.

El aun estaba debatiendo si separar a los niños o no cuando alguien más tomó la decisión por él.

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru se ensancharon cuando una pantalla de shoji se abrió deslizándose revelando a su madre. Ella pausó, asimiló la escena ante ella, y luego dio zancadas bajando por las escaleras y dentro del jardín, un remolino de cabellos plateados y kimonos color índigo e igual de desenfrenada que siempre.

"¡Takara- sama!" La exclamación llamó su atención lejos de la mujer moviéndose de lado a lado dentro de la pelea hacia la fuente de la voz. Tras él, él vio un montón de damas de compañía y criadas agrupadas alrededor del borde de la pantalla y mirando como su ama saltaba dentro de la riña frente a ella, como lo hacía con todas las discusiones. El se volvió y vio a su madre en acción.

Con los experimentados dedos de una mujer quien había sido la mayor entre diez hijos, su madre entró en la escaramuza y separó a los combatientes, expertamente evitando arremolinados miembros y torcidos dedos con pequeñitas garras, levantando a cada uno de ellos con facilidad. El nivel de actividad murió casi inmediatamente con su interferencia; reconociéndola, los luchadores la miraron fijamente con ojos anchos y bocas abiertas, y en un caso, una muy sanguinolenta nariz.

Su madre ignoró el escrutinio de ellos de la forma en que ella ignoraba casi todo lo que ni la complacía ni la disgustaba, sin tomar en cuenta los embobados rostros mientras ella le echaba un vistazo a cada uno, evaluando los daños que se habían hecho. Cuando hubo terminado, ella se enderezó en su completa altura y le hizo un gesto a las criadas agrupadas en la puerta.

Sesshoumaru siempre admiró la forma en que su madre doblaba al mundo a su alrededor, como si fuese una actriz en un escenario. A pesar de su falta de belleza, ella aun proyectaba un glamour que hacía caso omiso de las pecas y la ancha boca y ojos pequeños, y atraía todo hacia ella misma. El fenómeno que él estaba presenciando ahora lo había visto muchas veces: como si las criadas se encontraran a sí mismas siendo actrices en vez de espectadoras, ellas físicamente se sacudían – esto siempre implicaba rápidos parpadeos por alguna razón – y entraban ajetreadas al escenario, repentinamente ansiosas de tomar parte en la magnifica obra en las que ellas de repente se encontraban. Ellas llevaron a los niños lejos cloqueando y regañando, y él vio a su madre esconder una sonrisa detrás de su larga manga, como si estuviese disfrutando de una broma privada.

En el minuto en que el jardín fue aclarado, y ella ascendió por las escaleras de nuevo. Sin embargo, en vez de regresar dentro su madre ahuyentó a todas las demás hacia la casa antes de deslizar la pantalla cerrándola de nuevo y volviéndose para mirar directamente a su hijo.

Sesshoumaru había pensado que ella ignoraba su presencia. El torció una ceja, en curiosidad, y no se movió mientras ella venía entre zancadas hacia él con una mirada determinada en su rostro, lo cual era muy diferente de su normal sonrisa abierta por lo cual él estaba muy confundido para reaccionar cuando ella se detuvo frente a él y lo golpeó elegantemente en la cara.

El no demostró ningún dolor, él solo la miró, perplejo. Ella hizo un frustrado sonido y lanzó sus manos en el aire. "Odio cuando haces eso," ella le informó.

El aun no entendía. "¿Hacer qué?" él quería saber.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Cuando no reaccionas." Sin ceremonia, ella se sentó con rapidez en el suelo en lo que probablemente era una caída controlada, pero que se veía como un repentino colapso. Ella se desplomó frente a él y miró hacia su derecha en esa forma peculiar que ella tenía cuando algo la molestaba.

"Pero para eso estoy entrenando," él dijo, aun más confundido, y ahora preocupado con que ella esté molesta con él.

Ella suspiró. "Lo sé," ella le dijo. "Es solo que hace que te veas tan mayor."

El inhaló. "Yo soy mayor," él le dijo a ella, luego pausó. "Y eso si dolió," él añadió con resentimiento. "¿Por qué fue eso?"

"¿Hmm?" ella miró hacia arriba, las vueltas y churos en su cabello bordeando su rostro y cayendo uno sobre otro en la ligera brisa. "Ah, eso fue por no intervenir en la pelea."

"No sabía que esa era mi responsabilidad."

Ella le dio una mirada aguda, como si ella sospechara que él estaba siendo poco honrado a propósito. Cuando ella aparentemente hubo discernido que su confusión era autentica ella sacudió su cabeza, labios estrechándose. "¿No escuchas nada de lo que tu padre te enseña?" ella exigió.

"¡Por supuesto que lo hago!" él dijo a la defensiva.

"Entonces ¿Cuál es la acción correcta de un lord cuando presencia injusticia entre sus súbditos?"

Sesshoumaru quería patearse a sí mismo. "Rectificarla," él respondió.

"Exactamente. ¿Me podrías decir por qué escogiste el permitir ese espectáculo de barbarie en mi jardín en lugar de intervenir y detenerlo?"

Sesshoumaru suspiró. "Porque un hombre nunca levanta una mano a una mujer si no es un enemigo," él le dijo. Por la parte trasera de su mente el rostro furioso de su padre flotó, y él recordó la sensación de garras enterrándose en sus mejillas mientras era levantado del piso y lanzado a un lado de la bodega, en castigo por abofetear a una prima como represalia por un juego que no podía recordar. Pero, él recordó la lección.

Frente a él sus ojos se suavizaron, y la línea de tensión en su cuello que él no había notado desde ahí desapareció. "Ya veo," ella dijo. "¿Pero qué en cuanto al chico? El era débil ¿Por qué no lo ayudaste?"

Su ceja se arrugó mientras intentó recordar. "Porque un niño debe aprender a ser fuerte, y el dolor templa el alma," él dijo finalmente.

"Ya veo," ella dijo de nuevo. El observó como ella llevó sus manos cubiertas por su kimono a su rostro, como si escondiera una sonrisa de él. Ella parecía estar pensando.

"Sesshoumaru," ella dijo después de un momento, "¿Cuántos años tenía ese niño?"

El se encogió de hombros, inseguro de donde estaba llevando este tren de pensamiento. "El se veía joven – quizás la mitad de mi edad," él aventuró la respuesta. Las edades de los youkai eran muy difíciles de señalar – él mismo se veía como un humano a los diez años, pero él era mucho mayor que eso. El niño no era para nada tan fuerte o puro como él, así que él talvez tenía diez años, veinte años, inclusive cincuenta años, o él pudo haber sido de la edad que parecía – alrededor de cinco o algo así. De todas formas, él era claramente joven.

Su madre estaba asintiendo. "Así que ¿él era un niñito?" ella dijo.

Esa parecía una pregunta capciosa. "... ¿Si?" él se aventuró.

Ella se rió con su duda. "Y la niña, ¿era pequeña también?"

"Todos eran pequeños."

"Todos eran débiles," ella dijo.

Sesshoumaru abrió la boca para protestar que los débiles debían aprender a ser fuertes o perecer, pero ella levantó una mano. "¡Ah!" ella dijo. "Dime, hijo: cuando un niño es lastimado, ¿quien sufre más por aquello?"

El estuvo a punto de responder, "El niño," pero percibió una trampa y pensó mejor en ello. El intentó recordar los tiempos cuando él era mucho menor y podía aun llorar con heridas menores. El se caería, o golpearía algo muy fuerte, se rasparía la rodilla o su mano, y luego había la cortada y el llanto, y entonces su madre siempre estuvo ahí, secando sus lágrimas y sosteniéndolo cerca, con un olor ansioso y protector y cálido –

Su boca se torció. "Su madre sufre más," él respondió.

"¿Y una madre siempre es...?"

El vio el punto al que iba. "Una mujer."

"¡Bien!" ella le sonrió. "Una mujer. Así que por no proteger a sus niños, tú de hecho estas lastimando a...?"

Sesshoumaru suspiró. Este asunto de lord se estaba volviendo más complicado con el paso de los días. "Una mujer."

"Lo cual un hombre nunca debe hacer al menos que sea una enemiga," su madre llenaba las últimas partes por sí misma. "Así que es tu deber el proteger niños no solo porque sean débiles – aunque esa también es una perfectamente aceptable razón – pero porque el dolor que ellos sufren se extiende a aquellos que nunca debes lastimar, incluso si la herida es por no ocuparse de él."

"No puedo proteger a todos los niños," él protestó.

Ella bufó. "Bueno. Nadie espera eso. Tú haces la tarea frente a ti, no todas las tareas del mundo, porque incluso tú no puedes hacerlas, no importa cuan rápido o fuerte seas."

Algo debió haber cruzado por su rostro en ese momento, porque él frunció. "¿Qué pasa?"

Sesshoumaru pensó en su fracaso esa mañana. "No soy rápido de todos modos," él dijo.

"¿Es por tu entrenamiento esta mañana? ¿Con los pájaros?"

El asintió, preguntándose como sabía ella. El observó su rostro romperse en su gran sonrisa, sus colmillos apareciendo inquietantemente blancos en la sombra del árbol. "Tu padre me contó acerca de él. El dijo que tu progreso es maravilloso."

"Pero no perfecto," él respondió.

Su sonrisa abierta se desvaneció un poco, y ella pareció casi decepcionada antes de deslizar su mirada hacia otro lado y fuera por él jardín. "No," ella dijo, "No perfecto. Pero nada lo es."

"Bueno, puedo intentarlo," él dijo, tratando de borrar la tristeza que se había asentado en su rostro.

Pareció funcionar, cuando ella se volteó hacia él y sonrió abiertamente otra vez. "Si, puedes," ella respondió. "Y ahora vallamos adentro y almorcemos. Romper peleas me pone hambrienta."

Sesshoumaru sonrió una de sus raras sonrisas que él reservaba para ella, y entraron a la casa juntos.

* * *

Sesshoumaru parecía de dieciséis cuando su madre murió.

La enfermedad había sido larga, una que todos ellos podían oler pero ninguno podía curar, así que su familia se quedó en vano mientras ella se desgastaba, se deterioraba ante sus ojos, y se fue en un cambio de estación, desapareciendo dentro del ondeante pliegue entre el verano y el otoño. La quemaron hasta que nada de ella quedó atrás; no hubo algo conmemorativo para marcar su existencia, nada para decir, _aquí,_ _ella estuvo aquí._ Como si ella hubiese caminado fuera de una ventana y dentro de una niebla ella se desvaneció fuera de vista; solo la ola de su salvaje cabello plateado y el suave oleaje de una manga color índigo se pudo ver mientras ella caía hacia el mundo, y entonces ellos, también, se habían ido, como si nunca hubieran sido.

Aunque este fuese el primer dolor que su corazón hubo jamás conocido, Sesshoumaru no lloró. El no habló tampoco; se sentía como si su muerte había caído sobre él, enviando una onda, una ola que bañó su mente y la limpió de un lado al otro de palabras. El no tenía nada que decir.

Nada, eso es, hasta que supo acerca de Izayoi.

Solo fueron rumores al principio, corriendo en solo dos semanas después de que su madre pasó lejos de la tierra de los vivos: el Inu no Taisho tenía una amante.

Al principio Sesshoumaru hizo estos rumores a un lado imitando a la indiferencia de su madre, pero se hicieron más insistentes, creciente en detalles: ella era joven, era una doncella, ella era humana. Tenía cabello negro y largo, una pequeña, dulce cara, recatada – todo lo que su madre no había sido.

Y entonces más. El Inu no Taisho la amaba. El la había llevado a la cama por primera vez cuando la Dama Takara cayó enferma.

Ella estaba embarazada.

Cuando él finalmente enfrentó a su padre, fue la última vez que lo vio vivo.

Su padre se preparaba para la batalla, colocándose su armadura, preparando su espada, atando su cabello en su acostumbrado estilo, y Sesshoumaru estaba de pie detrás de él, observándolo arreglarse.

"¿Es eso cierto?" él exigió, y él reflexionó en que su padre le había enseñado bien en una cosa al menos: su voz no indicaba ninguna emoción. El ni siquiera estaba seguro de si sentía algo en absoluto.

Ante él, las manos de su padre se inmovilizaron mientras apretaba las ataduras que mantenían su armadura en su lugar, como si estuviese pensando, y Sesshoumaru no tuvo que escuchar su silencioso _si_ para saber la respuesta. Y resultó ser que él no era tan maduro como pensaba que era, porque su youki destelló y un gruñido dobló sus labios mientras se volteaba para irse.

"Hijo mío."

Sesshoumaru se detuvo, aunque no se volteó.

"Voy a pelear; hay un desafío contra mí," su padre dijo, y su alguna vez sonora voz cayó insípida al piso. El no tenía que decir por qué – los rumores eran ciertos, así que su debilidad era tan evidente como la luz del sol. Ella era vulnerable, prescindible, y su padre le era fiel a ella, esta cosa tan fugaz y frágil. Cualquiera que se permitiera a si mismo amar a un perfecto peón, una cosa tan fácilmente convertida en una herida, era débil, y los líderes débiles no eran líderes por mucho tiempo.

Sesshoumaru esperó mientras su padre tomó un profundo respiro y lo arruinó todo.

"Si yo no puedo regresar, tú tienes una obligación."

"No la tengo."

"¡La tienes!" su padre nunca alzaba la voz por furia, y en su piel, Sesshoumaru se estremeció.

"La tienes," su padre dijo nuevamente, silenciosamente. "Tu hermano. No puedes dejarlo morir."

Por un largo momento Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, no pudo encontrar las palabras, no pudo dragar su voz desde las profundidades de su pecho. ¿Qué palabras podrían decirle a su padre de la gravedad de su traición, de cómo pequeñas acciones traidoras merecían reconocimiento? ¿Qué palabras podrían transmitir el fin de su cariño?

Finalmente él abrió su boca.

"Si puedo."

Sesshoumaru se fue, y nunca prometió a su padre que él velaría por su nuevo hijo. Cuando su padre murió peleando contra Ryuukotsusei en el frío del próximo invierno, Sesshoumaru se preguntó que tan difícil había sido el escoger entre su hijo y la gente que dependía de su fuerza. Tal vez él nunca escogió; quizás él pensó que sobreviviría.

Quizás él pensó que su hijo le concedería su último deseo.

Cuando él supo que su padre había muerto, Sesshoumaru abandonó la Casa de La Luna para encontrar a la dueña de su padre y asesinarla.

No fue difícil encontrarla – a cualquier especie le encanta chismosear, le encanta saber que esta sucediendo, y entonces él se encontró a sí mismo frente al castillo una oscura noche, escuchando los gritos de los centinelas mientras intentaban determinar quien era él. El no respondió sus preguntas, solamente saltó sobre las paredes y escuchó sus llamados tornarse en gritos de sorpresa y alarma. _El youkai_ , ellos gritaban, y él sabía que ellos pensaban que él era el padre, el que había profanado a su princesa.

Pero ¿después de todo, a quién le importaba lo que los humanos pensaran? El aterrizó dentro de las puertas y dio un paseo por las escaleras hacia la casa, volteándose solo una vez para cortar flechas en el aire. Estas cayeron alrededor de sus pies y él dio la vuelta y continuó dentro de la gran mansión ante él.

Los pisos eran resbaladizos, y todo a su alrededor era el hedor de miedo y desesperación, el olor de humanos que temían morir, y él acechó de cuarto en cuarto, siguiendo el débil olor de una mujer embarazada, sin molestarse en matar a aquellos que intentaban bloquear su camino.

El la encontró en una oscura habitación, segregada lejos de todos. Ella no tenía ninguna criada con ella, y solo la luz de la luna desde la ventana iluminaba su forma.

Los rumores habían sido ciertos – ella no era nada igual a su madre, nada como el amor de la vida de su padre quien había sido tan fácilmente abandonada. Ella se arrastró por el piso, congelada por el miedo, sus manos envolviendo su hinchado vientre de manera protectora, como si pudiese calmar al bebé dentro de ella, como si ella pudiese salvarlo tan solo con su amor.

Ella estaba llorando, grandes, silenciosas lágrimas, y el brillante olor blanco de su terror cortaba afiladamente a través de su perfume maternal.

"Por favor," ella suplicó, enrollada alrededor del niño que la mataría si algo no se hacía pronto. "Por favor, perdónenos. ¡Perdónalo a él!"

El ansiaba matarla. Ella era una enemiga. Ella era una mancha. Ella había profanado la pureza de su casa, la tranquilidad de su familia.

El no podía dejar de mirar sus manos, sus dedos sin garras, gentiles y temblorosos mientras se movían sobre su hijo, escondido en su cuerpo, el hijo que sería enterrado pronto. El miró sus grandes, suplicantes ojos, brillosos por lágrimas, y el sintió una puñalada de un mordaz dolor azul enterrarse por su pecho.

 _Madres e hijos_ , él pensó distantemente, su mente torciéndose bajo él, cayendo sobre él, traicionándolo. _Niños y mujeres_. Se preguntaba si su madre lo dijo en serio cuando le enseñó esa responsabilidad.

Gruñendo, él se volteó y saltó por la ventana dentro de la nieve, dedos desnudos de la sangre que él intentó conseguir.

El realizó el viaje. Era el mismo tipo de viaje que todos los que engendraban hijos hanyou y deseaban que vivieran hacían: el largo camino, la pelea, y el trato.

Así que Sesshoumaru fue más y más al sur de nuevo, sobre las islas, dentro de sus cuevas. El peleó y derrotó al ciego gusano de fuego al final del camino, aterrizó en las costas del lago bajo tierra, tomó té con el youkai que cuidaba de las plantas de la profundidad y la oscuridad que salvarían a la hime y a su híbrido hijo.

"¿Acaso no es tu hijo?" el anciano, sabio youkai preguntó, acariciando su extraña, musgosa barba y fijando en Sesshoumaru una mirada sospechosa.

"Es de mi padre. El niño es mi medio hermano."

"No pareces muy contento con eso."

"No lo estoy."

El youkai apretó sus enormes labios. "Podrías dejarlos morir," él dijo.

"Podría."

Sesshoumaru no vaciló bajo la pesada mirada. Finalmente el youkai asintió. "Ya veo. Muy bien."

"¿Cuál es el precio?"

Dando una aguda risa mientras se volteaba, el anciano youkai simplemente sacudió su cabeza y no respondería. Una hora después Sesshoumaru se encontró a sí mismo afuera en la luz del sol, un paquete de hierbas y hongos en sus manos y una miserable furia agriándose en su lengua. El casi lanzó el paquete al océano.

Aunque, no lo hizo. El regresó, una vez más saltando sobre las paredes en la muerte del invierno al compás de asustados guardias y moviéndose por la casa como una estrella siniestra, pálida y brillante, oscura y cruel.

Ella estaba muriendo, con dos criadas cuidando de ella. Sus siervas se encogieron en las esquinas cuando él entró en la habitación y miró fijo hacia su temblorosa forma. El escuchaba como su respiración dificultosa llenaba la habitación, y cuando ella se volteó para mirarlo, sus luminosos ojos oscuros eran solo tristes vacíos en su dolorido y delgado rostro. Su hijo la estaba matando, y ella lo estaba matando también. Morirían juntos.

Sesshoumaru lanzó el paquete a una de las criadas, quien gritó cuando este golpeó la parte trasera de sus manos que protegían su cara. Cayó al suelo, haciendo un húmedo sonido mientras rebotaba dos veces en el piso antes de detenerse.

"Hiervan eso," él ordenó. "Hagan que ella lo tome. Prepárense para el parto."

El se dio la vuelta hacia la ventana por la cual él se había ido cuando estuvo la última vez ahí, pero un ahogado sonido lo detuvo.

"S... sess..."

El miró sobre su hombro. Ella intentaba sentarse, y una de las criadas la sostenía hacia abajo. Cuando vio que él se había volteado, ella cesó sus esfuerzos, cayendo para atrás.

"Sesshoumaru," ella dijo. Ella sabía su nombre, y él tuvo que luchar para evitar que sus labios se torcieran en un gruñido de advertencia. Ella no se daba cuenta de su indignación.

"Gracias." Su voz estaba bordeada con un agradecido sollozo. "Gracias."

El se marchó, y nunca le dijo a ella que asesinaría a su hijo.

* * *

Kagome estaba sentada silenciosamente en la oscuridad e intentó pegar los pedazos de su cerebro de vuelta. Ella no lo estaba logrando. Completamente aparte de la repentina tristeza que despertó en su pecho con el nombre de Inuyasha, una gran cantidad de dificultad provenía de todas sus experiencias pasadas. Por casi dos minutos ella trató de asimilar este poco de nueva información e introducirla a la fuerza entre las otras cosas que ella sabía, pero solo no estaba encajando como debía. De hecho, no parecía haber lugar para ésta en ninguna parte en la lista de los atributos de Sesshoumaru. Ella tenía _cruel, sanguinario, implacable, despiadado, sádico, extrañamente honorable, no completamente un mal conversador, decente compañía, debilidad por niñas pequeñas_ – lo cual, dando la perspectiva de uno, podría ser o completamente consistente con otros aspectos de su personalidad o solo una anomalía benigna – _quiere asesinar al infante hijo de Akiyama, intentó matarme a mí, me salvó, peleó junto con nosotros y odiaba a su hermano y lo quería muerto._ Al menos, él último estaba en directa oposición a su declaración de que él había salvado a Inuyasha y a su madre de una muerte segura, y ella no poseía la agilidad mental necesaria para las acrobacias requeridas para encajar ambos pedazos de información en su cabeza de una sola vez.

Sesshoumaru estaba en silencio. Ella se movió nerviosamente en la cálida oscuridad de la cueva.

"Um," ella dijo.

El no se movió. Kagome tomó esto como, si no esperanzador, entonces al menos una señal de que no era desesperanzador. Ella decidió hacerlo. "Er, teniendo en mente de que definitivamente no te estoy diciendo que eres un mentiroso," ella se aventuró, "No te creo."

Sesshoumaru se movió. "Eso _es_ decirme que soy un mentiroso, y ¿por qué no?" él preguntó. Kagome se tensó al escuchar un borde de malicia en su voz, pero él solo sonaba cansado.

"Bueno, tú intentaste asesinar a Inuyasha _muchas_ veces, para empezar," ella señaló.

"Eso no es contradictorio con mis actos."

"Si, lo es."

"¿De que manera?"

"Porque si lo querías muerto, tu solamente lo hubieras dejado a él y a su madre morir," ella señaló, tratando de ignorar la insistente sospecha de que ella estaba fracasando en alcanzar un básico y fundamental concepto. Quizás Sesshoumaru simplemente demostraba su cariño poniendo su mano entera dentro del estómago de uno. Tal vez removiendo el hígado de uno era su forma de decir _que bueno verte, que día tan bonito, ¿te gustaría algo de sake?, Oh, mi error. Tomemos té en vez de eso._ Tal vez Inuyasha sabía de esa clase de cosas, y Sesshoumaru solo estaba gentilmente consintiendo sus deseos, aunque pensar sobre eso solo traía toda clase de problemas que estarían probablemente mejor sin tocar. Kagome empujó esa idea fuera de su cerebro y esperó a que él respondiera.

Después de un momento, ella lo escuchó suspirar. "Yo no fui entrenado para matar mujeres y niños; cuando el momento llegó, no pude hacerlo," él dijo lacónicamente. "Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber."

Kagome frunció. "Intentaste matarme a _mí_ ," ella señaló amablemente. "Y Kouga dijo que tu querías asesinar a su nieto bebé, un acto el cual, puedo añadir, yo no apruebo en absoluto. Y tu ni siquiera tenías que matarlos – solo no tenías que haber hecho nada."

"Si intenté matarte," él estuvo de acuerdo, placando su primera afirmación, "pero en ese tiempo tú eras una enemiga."

"Así que, ¿puedes matar a mujeres si son enemigas?"

"Si, aunque he relajado mis estándares desde mi juventud."

Kagome no encontró a esto reconfortante. "Quieres decir, que ¿ahora tienes menos problemas al matar mujeres?"

Hubo un roce de ropa lo cual pudo haber sido un encogimiento de hombros. "Desde que perdonarlos a Inuyasha y a su madre trajo consigo un exceso de problemas sobre mi – un exceso que pudo al menos ser refrenado si lo hubiese asesinado, inclusive después – He decidido que la estricta adherencia a ese aspecto de mi entrenamiento puede, en ciertas circunstancias, ser pasado por alto. También he aprendido que un ataque directo no es necesario para aquel considerado un enemigo."

El hablaba de matar tan insípidamente, como si fuese algo en lo que él no tenía que pensar. Lo cual él _no hacía_. El era un demonio. Kagome se sintió fría, y se enterró mas profundo bajo su sábana. "Entonces si tuvieras que hacerlo de nuevo, ¿los hubieses dejado morir?" ella preguntó, su voz pequeña inclusive en los confines de la cueva.

El casi tomó un minuto entero para responder, y ella pensó que él iba a ignorar su pregunta hasta que él tosió muy ligeramente. "No tiene sentido el especular sobre aquello," él dijo cuidadosamente. "Aunque yo admito que la vida hubiese sido mucho menos interesante que si los hubiese dejado perecer."

 _¡Ja!_ Ella pensó. _Eso esta bien para mí. Pero..._ "Aún no lo entiendo. Tu ni siquiera tenías que hacer algo – no hubieses sido directamente el responsable de sus muertes si no hubieras ido," ella insistió.

El bufó suavemente. "Eso es incorrecto. Fracasar al actuar honorablemente es igual de grave que actuar con deshonor."

Una pequeña parte de ella secretamente sospechaba que su explicación no era el todo de sus razones para actuar de la manera en que lo hizo. Ella pensó en su pequeña niña. "Aun no te gusta matar mujeres y niños, ¿verdad?" ella preguntó, aunque aquello era más como una pequeña revelación que solo necesitaba confirmación más que una respuesta.

El se la concedió. "No realmente," él dijo. "Intento evitarlo lo más posible."

"¿Entonces por qué quieres asesinar al bebé?"

Ella lo escuchó suspirar. "Porque Kouga me debe una vida."

"¿Por qué?"

"Eso en realidad no es de tu incumbencia."

Kagome se mordió el labio, regañada. "Lo siento. Solo que parece que... no lo sé, ¿hubieras realmente asesinado al bebé si Kouga no te hubiese forzado a realizar esta misión?"

"¿Crees tú que no lo haría?" él preguntó después de un momento, y él parecía genuinamente curioso.

Ella se preguntaba qué era lo que él esperaba que ella dijera. Se preguntaba si una vida pendía de sus palabras. Se preguntaba por qué ella pensaba que a él le importaba su opinión acerca del asunto. Con turbación aclaró su garganta. "Yo creo que no lo harías," ella anunció. "No matarías a un bebé." Con una sacudida de sorpresa, ella encontró que estaba diciendo la verdad.

El parecía entretenido. "¿Y por qué piensas eso?"

Kagome respiró. "Porque _eres_ honorable, a tu manera. Porque pienso que cuando el momento llegue de nuevo, encontrarás que esta muy por debajo de ti el matar a un infante."

"Tal vez," él dijo, y ella pensó que había escuchado una nota de tristeza en su voz, aunque para qué cosa sonaría esa nota, asumiendo que estaba ahí en absoluto, era imposible de decir.

 _Tristeza._ Algo jaló de su pecho. "¿Te gustan los niños?" ella se preguntó en voz alta.

"No me interesan demasiado."

Kagome cerró sus ojos y pensó en Inuyasha; menos de una década los separaba, pero él aún estaba en su corazón. Desvanecido ahora, arrastrándose hacia el fondo, pero siempre, siempre ahí.

El demonio a su lado tenía casi cincuenta años desde el lugar en donde él había sido desmontado. Aunque ella intentó escoger sus palabras cuidadosamente, cuando salieron se sintieron como equivocaciones, como si llenaran su boca con ángulos por los cuales eran difíciles de hablar, que atravesaban su lengua y hacían imposible hablarlo sin dolor.

"Aún - ¿aun la extrañas?"

El estuvo en silencio por un largo momento, y cuando habló, su voz sonó casi carente de práctica, como si las palabras que él usaba para hablar de ella se habían oxidado por abandono. "En los momentos menos esperados," él dijo, y él se escuchó al mismo tiempo muy lejos de ella, y tan cerca que pudo muy bien haber estado bajo la piel de ella.

Ella estuvo en silencio, y él pareció estar esperando. Luego, "¿Por qué lo preguntas?" él dijo suavemente.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, tragando el bulto en su garganta, preguntándose lo mismo, preguntándose por que tenía que mencionarlo. "Solo quería saber si eso se iba eventualmente." Su voz no se rompió.

Sesshoumaru recordó el dolor de ella cuando ellos hubieron hablado por primera vez solos, las lágrimas que él olfateó pero que fracasaron en caer. "Tu aún piensas en ellos," él dijo.

El aire dentro de la cueva de repente pareció denso con sus pensamientos, y Kagome tuvo problemas tomándolo dentro de sus pulmones para responder.

"Casi todos los días," ella respondió finalmente, su voz estrangulada.

Ella lo escuchó respirar lentamente mientras él le daba vueltas a esto en su cabeza. "Tu misma dijiste que se sentía como una eternidad," él le dijo finalmente. "Y nuestras penas son diferentes."

Ella soltó una risa aguada. "¿Yo dije eso?"

"¿No recuerdas?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Quizás si lo hiciera no me sentiría tan triste," ella le dijo. "Parece que funcionó para ti."

"Tu no actúas triste," él dijo. Con un salto ella se dio cuenta de que no lo hacía, la mayoría del tiempo. El peso de un amor perdido – estaba ahí, pero no inclinaba sus hombros; vivía en su corazón, pero no lo anclaba. Sintiéndose extrañamente ligera, ella se preguntó cuando se había despojado de su luto.

El se movió en el silencio. "Dime, miko," él dijo, "si _tu_ tuvieses que hacerlo de nuevo, ¿lo harías?"

Ella tragó saliva y cerró sus ojos. Ella pensó de la felicidad de fantasía que ella había tenido la oportunidad de darle a su amor y a su antiguo ser. Ella pensó de los amigos que había reunido a su alrededor, que solo eran fantasmas ahora agarrados a su corazón. Ella pensó de cosas perdidas y ganadas, irreparables, irrevocables, irremplazables.

"Creo que si," ella dijo finalmente. "¿Y tu?"

Sesshoumaru supo lo que ella preguntaba. Casi inconscientemente su mano se arrastró hacia la empuñadura de Tenseiga, y él recordó como se sentía el borrar el daño hecho.

"También creo si," él dijo, muy calladamente, y el recuerdo de cómo se veía él en la luz del fuego cuando recién se encontraron se arrastró por la mente de ella.

"Lo siento," ella dijo suavemente. "No era mi intención mencionar eso."

El se movió de nuevo, y la tensión pareció romperse; ella podía respirar de nuevo.

"No te preocupes," él murmuró. "Debes intentar dormir."

Ella asintió y se volteó. Miró fijamente dentro de la oscuridad, y en su pecho ella sintió un dolor que por un momento no pudo identificar, pero después de un segundo de confusión ella repentinamente supo que era.

Kagome se sintió impotente. Ella había removido su abatimiento, había nombrado a su desesperación, y ahora ella no tenía forma de reconfortarlo, para obscurecer esas cosas de nuevo. Lo había hecho una vez o quizás ella la había removido solo lo suficiente que él había sido impulsado a actuar por el dolor – pero no estaba segura de si ella pudiese consolarlo con solo palabras, y las palabras equivocadas podrían arruinarlo todo. Sería mucho más fácil si ella pudiese tocarlo. El impulso de abrazarlo hizo que sus brazos se tensaran involuntariamente, pero ella rápidamente aplastó la inclinación, como en un destello ella se dio cuenta de que ella deseaba también que _él_ la abrazara a _ella_ y calmara el persistente dolor. Ella necesitaba que la abrazaran. Kagome intentó suprimir el rubor que se esparció por su rostro, aunque no estaba completamente segura de por qué ella estaba avergonzada.

 _Sigo con esperanzas de ser lo suficientemente fuerte_ , ella pensó. _Sigo con esperanzas de no necesitar a alguien nuevamente._

Pero ella aún quería necesitar a alguien, y esa idea la dejaba llena de un vacío que ella sabía que tal vez nunca sería borrado.

Kagome se enrolló alrededor de su adolorido corazón y cerró sus ojos.

Ella se estaba hundiendo en el sueño. Sesshoumaru la escuchó acomodarse más adentro y se preguntó por qué se habían deslizado de vuelta dentro de cosas tan oscuras que él había pensado esconder de todos, había pensado en encerrarlas a un lado por siempre.

El se preguntaba si es que ella estaba en lo correcto respecto al bebé, acerca de él, y casi fue doloroso el darse cuenta de que él esperaba que así fuera.

Sesshoumaru corrió una mano por su rostro, como si pudiese borrar sus pequeñas revelaciones. Ella lo estaba confundiendo otra vez, y esta vez no con sus extrañas palabras y constante parloteo, pero con sus escasas y simples palabras que convocaban cosas olvidadas, las volteaba, las dejaba asentarse de nuevo en un patrón diferente. ¿Los habría dejado morir, si tuviese que rehacer su vida de nuevo? ¿Habría dejado todo esto atrás por algo desconocido? ¿Lo haría de la misma forma otra vez?

El verdaderamente no lo sabía.

En su pecho el sintió un rizo de regocijo levantarse, como humo, y él pensó, muy calladamente, que si él hubiese escogido de otra manera él no hubiese conocido a Rin, no hubiese alcanzado su paz con la decisión de su padre, no habría comprendido cuan valiosa era su vida si no lo hubiese perdido todo y lo hubiese recuperado de nuevo. No sería fuerte. No estaría sentado en una cueva en una montaña desolada, escuchando a esta extraña, frustrante sacerdotisa hundirse en el sueño. No se encontraría, en este momento, a sí mismo extrañamente contento.

Por supuesto, mañana ellos se aventurarían de nuevo en el frío, y él recordaría por qué estaba de mal humor, pero ahora no parecía tan agobiante como él creía. Justo ahora, él estaba cálido, casi cómodo, y lo más importante, resuelto. El tenía cosas que hacer: pagar sus deudas, cumplir con sus obligaciones, regresar a casa, gobernar, liderar, reinar.

El se preguntaba si ella sabía de la enormidad que ella le había dado.

En la oscuridad, Sesshoumaru cerró sus ojos, escuchó el ritmo de la respiración de Kagome, y se hundió en la quietud.

* * *

Sesshoumaru tenía que admitir que cambiar de parecer acerca de cargarla tenía sus ventajas. Primero, iban mucho más rápido de lo que ellos nunca hubieran podido con ella a pie. Por otro lado, el escoger cargarla en su espalda era por igual menos cansado para él, y más digno para ella. Sin mencionar la divertidísima expresión en su rostro cuando él retiró su cabello a un lado y le ofreció su espalda.

"¿Estás seguro?" ella había preguntado, dudando, claramente esperando que lo este.

"¿Acaso disfrutas tanto de las montañas que deseas permanecer aquí más de lo necesario?" él había respondido.

"No."

"Muy bien. Esto permitirá la mayor cantidad de prisa. Marchémonos."

Sin molestarse en preguntarle de nuevo ella había apretado sus hombros y él había rodeado los brazos bajo sus rodillas, levantándola contra sus costados y evitando sus armas. Cuando él estuvo satisfecho de que ella estuviese segura, él había saltado, tomando una pequeña cantidad de satisfacción con la rápida inhalación de aire de ella por su velocidad.

Así que la decisión fue buena por un número de razones. Por otro lado, eso significaba que ella podía parlotear directamente en su oreja.

El sobrecogimiento y gratitud de ella, desafortunadamente, rápidamente decreciendo. "¿Ya llegamos?" ella preguntó por cincuentava vez, claramente creyendo que con preguntar se acelerarían sus pasos, cuando todo lo que hacía era provocarlo a volver a visitar en silencio sus anteriores amenazas de lanzarla dentro del vacío bajo ellos, aunque ahora que ella había decidido que él no era una criatura completamente sin honor esas amenazas tendrían con mucha probabilidad poco efecto. El suspiró mentalmente, pesando sus opciones.

El podría lanzarla de vuelta sobre su hombro. El podía romper una tira de su kimono y empujarlo dentro de su boca. El podía golpearse la cabeza repetidamente contra una roca hasta perder el sentido del oído.

O él siempre podía preguntarle a ella.

"¿Ya llegamos?" ella dijo. Por alguna razón él escuchó una sonrisa en su voz. El la ignoró.

"No. No me preguntes eso de nuevo."

Ella hizo un sonido en su garganta, enfadada, y el soplido de cálido aire que ella lanzó por su oreja causó que un escalofrío pasara por su espina, dando pequeños pasitos sobre su piel con pequeñas patas. Su apretadura sobre sus piernas se tensó reflexivamente, como para aquietarla a ella, lo cual solo hizo que se ganara un respiro entrecortado antes de tropezar con su siguiente pregunta. "Ah... – um, ¿por qué no?" ella exigió, un poco sin aliento.

El pensó que la respuesta era obvia. "Porque es molesto," él respondió.

Sobre sus hombros, sus manos se movieron nerviosamente. "Si, pero también es molesto no saber cuanto va a tomar el llegar allá. Como, ¿vamos a tener que pasar otra noche en una cueva? ¿O qué?"

El se encogió de hombros. "Es lo más probable."

Ella hizo un sonido frustrado. "¿Está realmente tan lejos?"

Kagome observó mientras él volteaba su cabeza para echarle un vistazo a ella sus labios torciéndose un poco. "No estoy seguro," él dijo finalmente antes de voltearse hacia su camino.

Ella gruñó en su interior. ¿Acaso la inhabilidad de preguntar por direcciones se mezclaba entre especies o algo así? Ella estaba lista para llegar allá, hacer cualquier juicio por fuego que tenían que hacer – aunque, ella sospechaba, eso sería mayormente trabajo de _él_ para probar su valor – agarrar la medicina e ir a casa. "¿Por qué no lo sabes?" ella exigió.

Era su turno de hacerle un sonido frustrado a ella. "Porque las direcciones nunca son terriblemente detalladas," él respondió como un tijeretazo. "No te preguntaste por qué no habían más hanyou?"

Ella tenía que admitir que no lo había hecho. Kagome se sintió como si se hubiera olvidado de estudiar para un examen. "Er," ella se arriesgó. "¿Prejuicio cultural?"

Sesshoumaru no estaba completamente seguro de qué quería decir ella con eso, pero como no sonaba igual a, _'porque en realidad es condenadamente difícil salvar al niño y a la madre,'_ él sacudió su cabeza. "Porque es peligroso asegurar su supervivencia, y no son útiles, y tampoco son deseables."

Ella pareció digerir esto por un momento. "Quieres decir que," ella dijo, sonando horrorizada, "¿ellos solo dejan morir a sus hijos y a sus amantes?"

Ella de verdad era _tan_ sentimental. "Por parte de la mayoría, si, aunque los animales más sociables – como los lobos – tienden al menos a intentar salvar a cualquier progenie no deseado. El no hacerlo va en contra de su naturaleza."

"Entonces ¿por qué no hay más lobos hanyou?" ella preguntó.

"Lo más probable es porque los lobos tienden a evitar meterse en dicho apuro," él respondió, "porque entonces ellos se sentirían obligados a caminar hacia las garras de una muerte casi segura por un niño que no hará nada por ellos o su especie."

Kagome sintió una gota de inquietud. "Espera, ¿qué?" ella exigió.

Sesshoumaru frunció. "¿Qué?" él respondió.

Afortunadamente ella aclaró. "¿Acaso dijiste muerte casi segura? Porque no recuerdo el haberme anotado para una muerte casi segura," ella le dijo. Inconscientemente apretó sus manos en él, como si pudiese cubrirse a sí misma de los desconocidos terrores delante escondiéndose tras él. Lo cual, él supuso, era esencialmente el plan.

"Estas olvidando quien soy yo," él le recordó. "Con seguridad yo no moriré, especialmente no por ese lobo bastardo y su descuidado hijo." Aún, aunque él necesariamente no quería admitirlo, sintió una pequeña púa de orgullo sabiendo que de todos los lobos ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer este viaje, mientras que este era simplemente otra distracción para él.

El suspiró. A veces era tan difícil ser el mejor.

Kagome todavía no estaba convencida. "Bueno, _tú_ podrías no morir, pero yo en realidad no soy muy buena no muriendo," ella le dijo. "Soy toda fangosa y pueden lastimarme fácilmente."

El bufó hacia esta evaluación. "A pesar de tus obvias desventajas, pareces habértelas arreglado bien hasta ahora," él manifestó insípidamente.

Kagome parpadeó con sus palabras _. ¿Eso fue un cumplido?_ Ella se preguntó. Si lo fue, era extremadamente ambiguo, así que no dijo nada, insegura de que había querido decir él con su declaración. En vez de eso, ella descansó su barbilla en su hombro e intentó tragar la ansiedad que se había atascado en su garganta.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos habló y ella observó el inhóspito paisaje batiéndose por ellos mientras suprimía la urgencia de enterrar su rostro en los cabellos de él. _Puramente_ , ella se insistía a sí misma, _por prácticas razones._ _Mis mejillas se van a caer._ Al menos Sesshoumaru estaba cálido – ella podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de su grueso kimono – así que sus dedos no estaban tan mal como su rostro.

Todavía. "¿Cómo sabrás cuando lleguemos?" ella preguntó.

"Sospecho que lo averiguaremos rápido," él dijo.

A Kagome no le gustó el sonido de aquello. "¿Cuáles fueron las direcciones que ellos te dieron?"

El se encogió de hombros. "Dirigirse hacia el norte a la montaña más alta que pueda encontrar. Estoy asumiendo que en algún punto descubriremos el juicio que debemos superar."

"¿Cuál es el juicio?" ella preguntó, su voz flaqueando.

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos velozmente con irritación. "Depende," él suspiró. "A veces es un misterio, pero usualmente es una pelea."

"¿Una pelea?" Contra sus hombros, él sintió sus manos temblar como en ansiedad. El frunció mientras miraba hacia sus propios pies, negociando un particularmente difícil espacio de equilibrio.

"Si. Por ejemplo, yo derroté un gusano de fuego cuando hice el viaje, aunque hay muchas criaturas diferentes que pueden ser, aunque los lobos no estaban seguros de que criatura vigilaba el camino a la mujer que les da la medicina."

"Ah - _jah_ ," ella dijo.

Su fruncido se profundizó. Ahora que lo había pensado, había habido _demasiados_ rodeos sobre ese particular detalle. Sesshoumaru estrechó sus ojos y empezó a hacer una lista, tanto para él como para ella, de los centinelas que ellos podrían estar obligados a enfrentar.

"Gusano, gato de fuego, un elemental – usualmente tormenta o de fuego, pero ocasionalmente de viento o agua – araña, águila, cuervo, kitsune –"

"Dragón," ella dijo.

"Si, dragón, también, aunque probablemente no…"

 _"No,"_ ella dijo con urgencia. "Dragón." Ella señaló.

El casi tropieza cuando miró hacia arriba, siguiendo su dirección. Ellos se movían con rapidez por laderas abruptamente inclinadas, en la dirección de la unión de dos cimas, por las cuales el podía ver la cumbre hacia la que ellos se habían estado dirigiendo. Pero eso no era lo que llamó su atención.

Lentamente desprendiéndose a sí mismo del pequeño valle entre las cimas estaba la enorme cabeza del dragón. El observó como este serpenteaba hacia el cielo, casi tan alto como las montañas que lo encerraban. Sesshoumaru jadeó de irritación.

"Si, dragón," él dijo con cansancio. Debe haberlo sentido a él acercarse. Bueno, no era como si no hubiese derrotado a muchos otros dragones en el transcurso de su vida; ellos tendían a ser una molestia, pero no algo que él no pudiese despachar con moderada conveniencia.

Resaltando un suspiro, Sesshoumaru saltó desde la ladera, en dirección al valle. Su pasajera emitió un pequeñito chillido, por miedo o sorpresa él no podría decir. No era importante de ninguna manera. En menos de un minuto él aterrizó detrás de un afloramiento de pedruscos cubiertos de nieve, torpemente preparándose contra la pendiente mientras dejaba a la miko bajar saltando de su espalda. Ella cayó en la nieve para variar, siseando del frío.

"Permanece aquí," él le ordenó. "Esto no tomará mucho tiempo."

Ella solo asintió, dientes tiritando.

Y entonces él brincó lejos de nuevo, sacando a Toukijin de su lugar de descanso en su cadera, y en la base de su espina sus músculos se enrollaban sobre sí mismos, deslizándose a sus lugares, bien entrenados, casi perfecto, y por toda su espalda él sintió el peso de su espada, durmiente en su mano, y en su pecho él sintió su corazón jalarlo hacia arriba a la batalla.

Sesshoumaru sonrió débilmente mientras tocó tierra directamente frente a su enemigo, sintió los espirales de su poder recogerse, abajo y debajo, y entonces –

El brincó.

El dragón volteó su cabeza y lo miró perezosamente fijo con un gran ojo azul, esperando a que él llegara cerca. Sesshoumaru escuchaba al frío silbido del viento pasar por su rostro, olfateó el preciso perfume de la nieve. Igual de lánguidamente, él llevó a Toukijin sobre él hombro opuesto para un veloz corte atravesado. Todo alrededor estaba en silencio mientras él planeaba por el aire, cada uno de ellos esperando al momento oportuno.

Su mente se estaba apagando, en el curioso vacío de batalla. Instintivamente él vacilaba, incluso mientras se acercaba más y más, y observaba, desprendido, como el dragón se avecinaba tan blanco que enceguecía contra el cielo gris. Se miraron fijamente entre los dos, oponentes en el temblor previo de una batalla apunto de explotar.

Luego el dragón arrojó una nube de humo blanco tan grande que se esparció contra los costados de las cumbres, desde abajo hacia arriba, floreciendo. Sesshoumaru observó como se espesaba, ocultando a su enemigo.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, el constante pulso de su corazón vacilando fraccionariamente antes de que él llevara a Toukijin hacia abajo en un preciso golpe – _músculos, resbalando limpiamente, un buen corte_ – enviando su tajante presión dentro de la nube, aclarando un camino. Sin titubear él se movió rápidamente hacia delante y arriba, dentro de la enceguecedora niebla mientras en silencio ésta chocaba contra él.

Por un eterno momento, no hubo nada más que la blancura que lo limitaba, que lo desorientaba, y entonces él sintió a su piel empezar a quemar y burbujear, sus pulmones repentinamente llenos de astillas, garganta atravesada con garras venenosas tan viles que él hubiese podido gritar si hubiese podido tomar el aire para hacerlo. Inmediatamente él cambió de curso, disparándose muy por arriba de los aires, sobre la niebla venenosa y dentro del claro cielo. El tosió, probó sangre, apretó sus dientes mientras daba una voltereta hacia atrás en el aire, lejos, muy lejos.

Al borde de su mente, él pudo escuchar a la nieve sisear, y bajo la nieve la ladera chisporroteó y se derritió hacia abajo un veneno tan fuerte que lo lastimaba inclusive a él.

 _Maldición_ , él pensó furiosamente. Se disparó hacia delante de nuevo, esta vez cortando con rapidez, quitando la niebla frente a él solo lo suficiente para entrar a través de ella, pero dentro de segundos el aire mantuvo a flote la nube venenosa e interiormente, quemándolo de nuevo, forzándolo a ir arriba y lejos, de vuelta hacia el valle donde él había comenzado, observando con frustración como ésta hacia aún más olas como una avalancha tóxica.

El tendría que recibir el daño. No había otra forma. Con velocidad él se lanzó en el aire, tan alto como pudo, tan lejos que pudo ver como el dragón se enrollaba indolentemente en su nido, observándolo a él con poco interés. _Esta_ vez, él estaría preparado, sería capaz de despejar el suficiente veneno para atacar; si el ataque era real, terminaría con esto.

El se disparó hacia abajo, solo para encontrarse con otra naciente niebla de veneno. El se esforzó, enceguecido, sofocado, adelante, más adelante, _corte_ – su objetivo lo esquivó.

 _¡Bastardo!_ Él gruñó en silencio, una vez más retrocediendo fuera de peligro, su carne ardiendo donde se curaba en el aire helado, sus atuendos humeando por los bordes. El alcanzó un lugar seguro en un parpadeo, frunciendo, mente acelerada, salvajemente buscando una entrada. El se tensó por otro ataque, llevó una mano a su boca, y empezó a limpiar la sangre –

 _"¡Sesshoumaru!"_

El mundo retrasó su curso.

Su corazón tartamudeó mientras se volteaba, como si se moviese a través de agua. Cuchillas de hielo atravesando su estómago, él buscó sus ropajes color carmesí en la blancura de la ladera, la encontró – _ahí_ – al borde de la avalancha, se recogió, reveló sus dientes, cayó en picada – _no_ – su mano extendida, luchando, cerca, más cerca, _ahí_ , más cerca más cerca más cerca _casi_ –

Kagome gritó de nuevo cuando la nube formó una cresta, chocó, y la tragó entera.


End file.
